


New Beginnings

by Tatoohero



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 126,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatoohero/pseuds/Tatoohero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with the Reapers is over.  The entire galaxy has a new Beginning, Commander Shepard included.  This story picks up where "A Note Left Behind" ended.</p>
<p>Originally posted at fanfiction.net in Oct 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown pile of rubble

Commander Leia Shepard inhales once again as she lies on a pile of rubble. Her body feels broken and it hurts to move. Shepard has no strength to yell out for help. The Commander hears people around her. She has no idea what has happened. Leia mumbles slightly to herself, “Have I done it? Are the Reapers finally gone? How? I don't remember anything after getting blasted by Harbinger. Oh God, I hurt and feel like death. I can barely breathe and I feel myself slipping away again. I'm sorry, Liara. I don't think I'm coming back after all. Please forgive me.” Shepard's breath becomes more labored and she starts to fade away once more.

Leia thinks she hears someone or something near her surrounding. Hearing voices yelling out for survivors. She also thinks she hears boots on the ground walking near her. “Come on, Marine. You need to get up and find Liara.” Shepard tries to move, but the pain is so great it causes the Commander to stop moving. She tries one more time to move off the pile of rubble. Shepard moves her right leg as she tries to move her upper body to the left as she tries to stand up. She moves about two inches before falling back on the rubble this time face down. “Urgh,” escapes Leia's lips as she land back on the ground. 

“Over here!” yells out an asari commando as she turns Shepard over so the Commander is lying on her back. “I found a survivor. We're going to need a medic.” The huntress gives the broken body of Commander Shepard a dose of medi-gel. When the asari gets a good look at the human's face, she realizes it's her, Commander Shepard. “Where is a medic?” yells the huntress.

A medic come running towards the pile of rubble Shepard is lying on. The medic checks over the Commander then hooks up an IV to Shepard's left arm. “She is still alive. Barely. We need to get her to the Destiny Ascension now or she isn't going to make it.” As the asari medic monitors Shepard's vitals, they carefully move Shepard to a stretcher. Leia feels her body being picked up and moved. She isn't sure if she is dreaming she is moving or if is she is actually on the move. Shepard isn't fully comprehending her surroundings.

The trip to the Citadel flagship is a short ride from the location the asari commando found Commander Leia Shepard's body. The entire trip Shepard mumbles quietly Liara's name followed by an “I'm sorry.” Neither the medic or the huntress understands what the Commander is mumbling. Hearing her mumble, picks their spirits up knowing the “Hero of the Galaxy” is still alive. They rush to a waiting shuttle to take the human to the Citadel's flagship, The Destiny Ascension.

Doctor Alena Richter is standing next to table taking a break drinking a cup of tea when a medic comes in the medical ward with Shepard on a stretcher. The medic says, “Doctor, we have Commander Shepard. She's alive. You have to save her.” Doctor Richter is looking over the body before her. She sees a lot of missing armor and lots of injuries. The asari doctor knows if Shepard survives in the next few hours, she has a long recovery ahead of her.

“Follow me, corpsman,” says Richter. She moves her arm in a 'follow me' motion as they take Shepard to the operating room. They carefully move the Commander's body from the stretcher to the operating table. Dr. Alena Richter turns to the medic and huntress to say, “Tell Matriarch Lidanya Commander Shepard is being prepped for surgery and to contact the Alliance. She's in bad shape, but I think we can keep her alive. No guarantees.” The two enlisted personal salute the doctor then leave the medical bay to carry out their orders. Dr. Richter leaves to get scrubbed and ready to operate on Commander Shepard while an enlisted medical tech carefully removes the armor pieces. When Richter returns, the medic has removed all of Shepard's armor and has the human prepped for surgery.

 

Normandy SR-2

Dr. Liara T'Soni lies on her bed in her office aboard the Normandy. She clutches a data pad with a note for her from her love, Commander Leia Shepard, against her chest. Tears are streaming down her cheek as she debates with herself about reading the note again. Oh, my love, I can't go through this again. I should have never asked you to promise me to always come back. I wish you hadn't forced me and Garrus back on the Normandy. I understand why you did it, you wanted me to live and I was injured, but it doesn't make this any easier, Leia. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach you're alive, which is why I couldn't put your name on the memorial wall. Come back to me, Leia. I love you. We've been lucky before, my love, maybe luck is still with us. Goddess, I hope so. 

The old Shadow Broker's information drone, which Liara has reprogrammed and named Glyph, floats closer to her bed. “Doctor, I have found something about Commander Shepard. She was found on the Citadel and taken to the Destiny Ascension.”

Liara looks at the drone hovering near her bed, “Glyph, any mention of the Commander's condition?”

“No, Doctor. Matriarch Lidanya sent a message to the Alliance saying they have Commander Shepard on board,” answers Glyph as the drone floats back to it normal spot next to the research terminal and a big mainframe.

Dr. T'Soni wipes the tears from her cheeks before getting off her bed and walks to her terminal next to the wall of monitors. She's looking for a response from the Alliance in response to the message from the asari dreadnought. At the moment, no response from Admiral Hackett or the Alliance. Do they not believe Lidanya or are they like us and ended up who knows where? Should I tell Major Alenko? All he knows is I'm an information broker not 'the' Shadow Broker. How do I explain to him how I got the message from the Destiny Ascension? Does he know already? Go and tell him, T'Soni. You have to get back to Earth and the Citadel. You have to find her. Liara opens the door and goes to find Major Alenko.

 

Destiny Ascension 

Dr. Richter works feverishly on Commander Shepard. The asari medical doctor is attempting to close a bleeder. One of the assistants says, “We're losing her, Doctor....”

Commander Leia Shepard feels herself slipping away as the asari doctor works to keep her alive. Don't give up, soldier. You have someone to get back to. Don't you dare give up, Shepard. Liara needs you. Fight Shepard. If you are anything, you're a fighter. Don't you dare give up. You promised Liara you'd always come back. Don't you dare break that promise. Fight, Shepard, fight. Fight for Liara. Fight for your future with her. Fight for the blue children you want. Fight for mom. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. NO SHEPARD! Don't you dare give up. Continue to fight for her. I'm so tired, tired of fighting. Why can't it be over? Because it's not over, soldier. You have a future, a future with Liara. A future filled with peace. Continue to fight for that, Shepard. Don't give up. No, no, no. Keep fighting...

“She's flat-lining, doctor!” yells the assistant.

Dr. Richter finishes with the last suture on the bleeder artery. Another assistant squeezes on the bag of blood to force more blood into Shepard's blood while the doctor uses the de-fib machine. “Clear!” Everyone moves a step way from the human's body, then Richter places the paddles on the skin. Shepard's body jerks when the electrical pulse moves through her upper torso. All eyes look at the machine hooked up to the Commander. “Again, clear!” Shepard's body jerks again...

 

Alliance Command

Admiral Steven Hackett looks over damage reports from the various Alliance fleets. There are numerous reports saying the Reapers planet-side fell over when a red ball of energy engulfed the planet. One report states several marines were fighting husks when the energy field moved past them and the only thing left standing were the marines. The husks were vaporized. Impressive. We still have no idea what happened. Many reports are saying the same thing. Reapers fell over when a red ball of energy engulfed each planet. I guess the Crucible did work.

Comm officer Janice Benzow walks with purpose to the Admiral. “Admiral Hackett, Sir. We've received a message from the asari and the Destiny Ascension.” The communication officer hands Hackett a data pad with the message from the asari, salutes her superior officer, then goes back to her work station.

“Thank you, Benzow,” says Hackett as he returns the salute. The gray-haired human looks at the date pad. Walking at a brisk pace, Hackett enters the CIC and starts giving commands to the crew. “We're headed back to Earth.”

The navigator says, “That will take a while Admiral, with the Mass Relays destroyed. We still have FTL, but that is it, Admiral.”

“Understood. Make it happen.” Hackett salutes the navigator as he turns on heel to head back to his quarters. The first thing he does when he gets to his quarters is contact Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. Next is the Normandy and Major Alenko. If Shepard is alive, the Normandy needs to get back to Earth as soon as possible.

 

Normandy SR-2

Major Kaidan Alenko receives an urgent message from Alliance Command:

Major Alenko

Return to Earth A.S.A.P.

Commander Shepard is on the asari dreadnought, Destiny Ascension

Admiral Steven Hackett  
Alliance Command

Kaidan's face shows shock as he reads the message from Admiral Hackett. “Wow.” mumbles Kaidan to himself. “Joker, plot a course for Earth. We have orders from Admiral Hackett.” The human biotic leaves the CIC to head to the crew deck, so he can tell Dr. T'Soni the good news. Or he hopes it's good news. The last thing Kaidan wants to do is give Liara hope to only have those hopes be for nothing if Shepard doesn't make it.

As Major Alenko rounds the corner from the elevator on the crew deck, he runs right into Liara T'Soni. “I'm sorry, Major, I didn't see you,” says Liara with a faux smile on her face. She is trying hard to keep her spirits up, but not knowing what is going on with her bondmate, Commander Leia Shepard. It's hard to stay upbeat.

“Dr. T'Soni, I have some news I hope brightens your mood. Well, it should brighten everyone's mood actually. We're headed back to Earth per orders from Admiral Hackett. I've gotten word Shepard is on the Destiny Ascension. No word on her condition. That's all I know,” says Major Kaidan Alenko. He puts his hand on Liara's shoulder. 

The Shadow Broker keeps her faux smile on her face. “Thank you, Major. I appreciate you telling me.” She pats him on the upper arm. Liara decides to head to the woman's restroom to wash her face then go to talk with Dr. Chakwas.

Major Alenko gets back in the elevator, hits number two, and goes back to the CIC level. The biotic walks to the cockpit to talk to Normandy's pilot, Jeff “Joker” Moreau. “How are you doing, Joker?” asks Kaidan as he sits in the chair EDI always sat in.

Jeff looks to his right, “I'm okay, Major. Thanks for asking. It's going to take us days to reach Earth only going FTL speed.”

“I know, Joker. Nothing we can do about it. What ever the Crucible did, it killed the Reapers. But it also took out a lot of other tech with it. EDI included. I'm sorry, Joker. I really am,” comments Alenko. Kaidan nods to Joker then gets out of the copilot's chair. “Joker, have everyone assemble in the war room. I want to talk to everyone at once.”

“Aye, aye, Major,” responds Joker.

\--

Liara pulls up a chair and sits next to Dr. Karin Chakwas. The gray-haired medical doctor gives T'Soni a soft sincere smile. “How are you holding up, Liara?” asks Dr. Chakwas. Karin can tell from the look on Liara's face, the asari is missing Commander Shepard. The human is missing the Commander as well. 

“I miss Shepard. I wish I was with her. Where ever she is, Karin. I just ran into Kaidan and he said Shepard is on the Destiny Ascension. But what condition is she in? Do they only have her remains or is she still alive? He said he didn't know her condition. I have hope our luck will continue and we'll be together soon. However, I'm scared, Karin. Scared I've lost her for a second time and I can't go through that again,” replies Dr. T'Soni before she covers her face as she starts crying again.

The human medical doctor gives the asari a sympathetic look. “Liara, you can't give up hope. You know this. Do you think Shepard would give up on you if you were missing? I think not,” replies Chakwas. 

Dr. T'Soni uncovers her face to look at Dr. Chakwas. The tears running down the asari's face. “I know, Karin. Why did she have to call in an evac for Garrus and I? We could have helped her. Then we wouldn't be apart.”

“Liara, you could barely walk when Garrus helped you to the medical bay. In the condition you were in, do you really think you and Garrus could have helped? He wasn't in much better shape than you,” replies Karin.

T'Soni gives the human a look. She thinks, no, she knows what Dr. Chakwas is saying is correct. Her and Garrus were both injured and weren't in any condition to help. Knowing that is not making being away from Shepard any easier. “It doesn't make not knowing what is going with her any easier.”

Karin nods agreeing with Liara's statement, “I know, Liara. Don't give up hope. I have faith we'll see Shepard again. Focus on that.” The medical doctor pats her friend on the arm.

Joker's voice comes over the Normandy's communication systems, “Attention everyone, Major Alenko requires everyone in the war room for a meeting immediately.”

Liara and Chakwas give each other a curious look. They head to the elevator to attend the meeting in the war room. When they reach the war room, the room is starting to fill-up. Major Alenko is standing on the top step leading to the Quantum Entanglement Communicator area of the war room with his hands behind his back. Liara and Karin find a place to stand next to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Standing to Tali's right is Javik and the reporter Diana Allers. Garrus Vakarian with Lieutenants James Vega and Steve Cortez enter the room. Garrus joins Tali, Liara, and Dr. Karin Chakwas. Vega and Cortez move to the area left of the door. 

Down the few steps and standing around a holo-projector is Specialist Samantha Traynor. To her left are Engineers Ken Donnelly and Gabby Daniels. Off to the right side of the projector is Engineer Greg Adams with other members of the crew. Major Alenko waits until everyone arrives before speaking. Shepard, I hope like hell you're still alive. I'm about to give everyone some hope. The asari will take care of you, I'm sure of it. Kaidan glances over to Liara then diverts his eyes to the doorway.

Once everyone steps inside the war room, Kaidan moves forward to get everyone's attention, “Ms. Allers, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. The agreement you have is with Commander Shepard, not with me.”

The black-haired reporter leaves without question. Allers wants to argue with Alenko, but doesn't think it's an argument she would win, so she leaves without saying anything. After Diana Allers leaves the room, Kaidan continues, “I have an announcement. I know earlier we had our moment of silence for our fallen. We've lost people and I know how much everyone is grieving for our friends. I do have some possible good news. I've gotten word from Alliance Command. We've been ordered to return to Earth.” Alenko pauses to see the reaction to the news so far. 

A few members of the crew seem happy Allers left the room. A few members of the crew do not like having the reporter on the ship. Some didn't like some of her opinion pieces, others didn't trust her. But respected Shepard for allowing her on the ship to cover the war. Most feel Allers did her job and her stories did improve moral at times. Everyone is looking forward to her leaving though. The crew gives Alenko their full attention. The Major stiffens his back and forces himself to relax enough to give the Normandy's crew the news. “We're headed to Earth and the Destiny Ascension. Commander Shepard is on the asari dreadnought. I do not know her condition, but hopefully soon we'll be informed of her condition. I think everyone needs to keep good positive thoughts. This information needs to stay aboard the Normandy. Dismissed.”

Gasps are heard throughout the entire room. The crew being shocked is an understatement. They are shocked by the good news. Or hope it's good news. A few people glance in Liara's direction. All they see from her is a somber face. Knowing Shepard is on the asari dreadnought is fine and dandy, but Liara needs to see Leia. The asari needs to know what condition her love is in. Liara weaves her way through the crowd to head back to her quarters.

Garrus and Tali exchanges smiles with each other. Even though it's hard to see Tali's face through her purple colored faceplate on her suit. Garrus is sure he saw Tali smile. The mood of the crew since Major Alenko's announcement has improved. It changes from somber to hopeful. Every member of the crew feels privileged to serve under Commander Shepard and they want to continue to serve under her. Dr. Chakwas walks over to Kaidan. 

Karin asks, “Does anyone know Commander Shepard's condition?”

“The asari know, but are not saying. Which tells me, Shepard is in critical condition and they don't want to say until they know one way or the other. I don't want to lose her again. It was hard enough the first time,” replies Kaidan. Taking command of the Normandy isn't what Major Alenko wanted, but then he didn't want to head the biotics division either. He is a Spectre and they do need their own ships. The Spectre would rather have his own ship than have the Normandy. It feels wrong for him to have Shepard's quarters. It's like he is trying to steal the ship from the Commander. 

“I know, Major, Cerberus paid a fortune to bring her back too. The Commander is a fighter. Don't forget that, Kaidan,” comments Dr. Chakwas in an assuring tone. Karin like Kaidan and Liara doesn't want to lose the Commander again. Being in the escape pod with Liara and seeing the young maiden's reaction while watching Shepard struggle with her suit trying to fix the oxygen tube without success, makes Dr. Chakwas hope when they get to the Destiny Ascension, Shepard is alive. Liara needs her. The entire crew needs Shepard. The medical doctor included.

The war room empties out except for Kaidan, Tali, Garrus, and Dr. Chakwas. Engineer Adams stops at the top step leading to the tech room and the CIC. He turns to look at the rest of the Normandy SR-1 crew. Greg says, “I have faith Commander Shepard is alright. That woman is a fighter.” The engineer turns on heel and heads back to the engineer deck. He needs to double-check everything is still functioning correctly. Losing EDI has caused a few minor problems. Nothing him and his team can't fix and maintain. Especially with Tali still on board.

Garrus agrees with Adams. Shepard is a fighter. “I agree with Adams. Let's not give up hope yet. Will someone check on Liara? If not, I'll do it?” No one else volunteers, so Garrus leaves to check on Dr. T'Soni. The rest of the group all head back to their stations. Major Alenko to the CIC, Tali goes down to engineering, with Dr. Chakwas going back to the medical bay.

The turian knocks on the door to Liara's office. The door opens and Garrus walks in. “How are you doing, Liara? Really?”

“I need to see her, Garrus. Not knowing is hard. What are my people hiding?” asks Liara. She walks to the coffee maker next to her bed and pours herself a cup. 

Garrus leans against the big main-frame computer. “Maybe they have Shepard in surgery, Liara. Or maybe they wanted to tell Admiral Hackett in person. I don't know. I can only speculate. Not finding anything on your end?”

Shaking her head, Liara sips her coffee before answering, “Nothing yet. You're right, Garrus. Shepard could be in surgery. I'll feel better once I see her. I wonder why the Crucible took out the relays and EDI? I know how Jeff feels. I wish Shepard hadn't ordered us on the Normandy.” The asari sips on her coffee.

“I feel that way too, Liara. But we were both injured, I can't blame her for calling Joker with the evac,” replies the turian with blue facial marking across his nose and cheeks.

“I don't either. It doesn't make this any easier.” Dr. T'Soni downs the last of her coffee then gets another cup. 

Garrus turns to leave, but before he does, he asks, “You up for some poker later, Liara? We don't have much to do to pass the time. I know the company would do you some good.”

Dr. T'Soni thinks before she answers. Garrus is right, being around others would do me some good. Not sure if I want to play for money. “Sure, only if we are playing for fun. I'm not giving Vega all my money.”

“Or how about this idea. Have a Normandy tournament. Have a cheap buy-in and every night a different group gets the card table. Give everyone something to do during the trip. I'm sure it's going to take us days to get back to Earth,” comments Garrus.

“I like that idea, Garrus. You might want to run it by the Major first. I doubt he'll object,” replies T'Soni.

The turian leaves Liara alone in her office. Garrus goes to talk to Major Alenko and finds him talking to Joker, “Kaidan, I have an idea. I asked Liara to play poker, but she didn't seem interested in losing to Vega. Which made me think. How about a poker tournament? Cheap buy-in. Say, twenty-five credits. Top five get prize money. How much depends on how many plays. If it is going to take us days to get back. We might as well do something to kill the time and hopefully lighten the mood some.”

Kaidan asks, “With only one table, how is a tournament going to work?”

“Up to eight people can play at once. We randomly pick names into groups and each group gets the table for one night then rotate until people start going out. Might not take long or it could take the whole trip. I'll set it up, Kaidan,” replies Garrus.

The human biotic nods while he thinks. “I like it Garrus. I think it will improve everyone's morale. Since I'm the CO, I will not play, but I'll handle the prize money. You collect it and bring it to me. Let me know when it starts, so I can change schedules if needed.”

“You should play, Kaidan. You know Shepard would,” says the turian.

“I'm not Shepard. Besides, Garrus, someone needs to be in charge of it. Might as well be me,” chuckles Kaidan. He turns enough to look over his shoulder at Joker. “You should play, Joker. Try those new skills I've taught you.”

“Yea right. Having James wipe the floor with me isn't my idea of improving moral,” replies Joker.

Garrus steps closer to Joker's chair, “Oh come on, Joker. Maybe you'll get lucky and not sit at his table in the beginning. It's only twenty-five credits. It will help take your mind off of things for a little while.”

“Alright, fine. Don't be surprised if I'm the first one out,” replies Joker. The Normandy's pilot transfers twenty-five credits to Garrus. “Let me know who's in my group and when we play.” 

The turian turns to leave the cockpit to talk to the rest of the crew. Major Alenko walks with him. “I'll join you, Garrus.” They walk towards Specialist Traynor. “Some might not play because they don't want to play with Vega.”

“I know, but I'll tell them what I told Joker. It's mostly to get people's mind off of things and enjoy ourselves a little. I think we've deserved it, Kaidan,” replies Garrus as he puts his hand on Kaidan's shoulder.

The human biotic says, “I agree, we do deserve it. Which is why I am good with it.” They stop near a group of crew members. “Garrus has an idea. Poker tournament. Twenty-five credit buy-in.” Three crew members from the group of five join. 

Specialist Traynor joins along with Privates Westmoreland and Campbell. Two crew members stationed in the War Room also joins. Garrus and Kaidan take the elevator and talk to everyone on Deck Five. Vega and Cortez are in along with one other crew member. Next deck Garrus and Kaidan visit is the Crew Deck. Two more join the tourney. When they walk into the medical bay to talk to Dr. Chakwas, Alenko and Vakarian also see Dr. T'Soni.. 

Garrus says, “We're having a poker tournament. Twenty-five credit buy-in. We are going to rotate groups daily for the poker table, since we only have the one table. Either one of you care to join? I'll post which group has the table once I talk to everyone.”

“I'll join,” answers Liara. 

“Me too. Sounds like fun,” replies Dr. Chakwas.

Liara and Karin give Kaidan their buy-in. The duo go to the engineer deck last. To Garrus' surprise, Diana Allers agreed to keep the video camera in her quarters and not mention the unusual event in her stories. Both men are surprised Javik is playing. After hearing what he said to Vega, no one thought he would play. The Prothean says, “If I'm going to live in this cycle, I might as well start to join in the activities of this cycle.

Major Alenko nods to the Prothean, “Have fun, Javik.” Kaidan turns on heel with Garrus right behind him. They head to Engineering to talk with Ken Donnelly, Gabby Daniels, Greg Adams, and Tali. All four engineers are playing. Grand total of twenty-four people. At twenty-five credit per person for a grand total of six hundred credits, first prize is three hundred credits. One-hundred fifty for second, seventy-five credits for third, fifty credits for fourth and twenty-five credits for fifth. 

Kaidan heads to his quarters to review some reports from both the Council and the Alliance, while Garrus stays to talk to Tali. The quarian leads Garrus to the sub-deck to talk in private. “What do you think, Garrus? The news about Shepard?” Tali's takes Garrus' hands into her's.

Garrus leans forward enough to put his forehead against Tali's face plate. “I hope the asari are working on her and that is why they didn't mention Shepard's condition. I know Liara is missing Shepard.”

Tali comments, “I got a message from the fleet. They are staying in the Sol system to help rebuild the relay. I need to join them once we return. Have you heard anything from the Primarch?”

“As far as I know, the Primarch is still on Earth. I'm sure he is helping the Alliance all he can in hopes the Alliance returns the favor. Shepard would return the favor,” answers the turian. Garrus gives Tali a gentle hug, “I should get to dividing the names into groups and get this tournament started. Talk to you later, Tali.”

“Talk to you soon, Garrus,” replies Tali as she hugs the turian. She heads up the opposite stairwell from the one Garrus is using. The turian heads to the elevator, hits three on the pad, and the elevator heads to the crew deck. Garrus walks to the forward battery for some peace and quiet. He wants each group equal in size. Luckily, there are twenty-four people playing, so Garrus decides to split it into four groups. Give people some room in the lounge. The area the poker table sits in is small. So, instead of three groups of eight, Garrus thinks four groups of six is better. Make the players more comfortable at least. 

Garrus hopes this idea of his helps lighten the mood aboard the Normandy. Since they heard the Citadel blew up and they thought Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard were on the station, the morale of the ship is low. They've been given a ray of hope and the turian thinks playing cards will be enjoyable enough for everyone. It should help to improve the morale of the SSV Normandy SR-2 crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Kaidan Alenko sits at his desk looking at the models of the different ships. He wonders when did Commander Leia Shepard have time to put the models together. There is one ship the biotic doesn't recognize. Kaidan stands to step close to the model, so he can get a closer look at it. The Shadow Broker ship is unique in its design. It's long from bow to stern with the exhaust ports off the stern flare out above and below the ship then angle towards the ship. He makes a mental note to ask Shepard about the model when he sees her again. 

Kaidan turns around and looks at the aquarium full of fish. _Damn, Shepard, you made your quarters into a home. I'll give Cerberus this. They did build a wonderful ship._ The biotic steps closer to the aquarium. _How many different types of fish do you have here? Nice, you have a koi. The eel looks, I don't know, mean. I wonder where the eel is from. It wouldn't surprise me if it was from either Tuchanka or Khar'shan._ Alenko stands at the top of the stairs with his arms behind his back, looking down at the area below. _Now I know how Shepard felt after she was given command of the Normandy. She said it was like she was stealing her from Captain Anderson. I feel the same. Feel like I'm stealing Shepard's ship. And this really is Shepard's ship. She turned it over to the Alliance. She did the right thing. She always does the right thing. How did I ever doubt her? Why am I taking over her quarters already? What was I thinking?_ The black-haired human turns on heel and gets in the elevator.

Alenko gets off on the crew deck and heads to the main battery. Garrus is typing on a data pad, putting everyone who is in the tournament into groups. The turian stops when he hears the door to the main battery open. Major Alenko joins Vakarian near the main console, “Garrus, are those boxes Shepard's things?”

Garrus puts the data pad down and faces Kaidan, “Yes, they are. Why?”

“I think we should put them back. I feel like I'm trying to steal the ship from her. I can check messages at the terminal next to the galaxy map,” answers the black-haired human biotic.

“You sure about this, Kaidan? Tali and I packed them earlier today,” grumbles Garrus. “I'm not putting everything back. Leave it in the boxes. I'm sure Shepard will understand and you'll never get Liara to give up the data pad Tali gave to her.”

Major Alenko furrows his eyebrows, pondering the turian's comment. “I'll take responsibility for moving Shepard's things, Garrus. If Shepard gets mad, she can get mad at me. Not you or Tali. I'll take everything back.” Kaidan grabs one of the boxes and walks to the elevator.

Garrus Vakarian shakes his head at Kaidan. _Make up your mind, Kaidan. I think I understand your feelings though. One moment we think we've lost Shepard, the next we have a sliver of hope she is still alive._ Garrus pats a pocket of his armor. _I wonder Shepard. When did you have time to buy rings? You also made sure there was plenty of food for me and Tali. I hope you don't get mad at me to holding on to them for you. I'll risk having you mad at me, Shepard. Beats having Liara see them and ruin any surprise you had in mind._ Vakarian grabs a box and helps Kaidan move Shepard's things back to her quarters.

Walking in Shepard's quarters, Garrus sees Kaidan packing his lone bag. He puts the box next to the one Kaidan brought back. “I have the groups figured out for the poker tournament, Kaidan. You can look it over before I post it.”

“Sounds good.” Kaidan looks around the cabin, “Shepard really did make this her home. Garrus, when did Shepard have time to put models together? You were with her when you two were working with Cerberus.”

“I don't know, Kaidan. I was too busy calibrating the main gun. Shepard is an amazing person. Sneaky too, she probably bought them already put together,” chuckles Garrus.

Chuckling with the turian, Kaidan replies, “Heh, you're right. I never thought of that.” He slings the bag over his shoulder, walks to the fish tank to feed the fish, then gets in the elevator. Garrus is a step behind the human biotic.

After dropping of his bag, Major Alenko joins Garrus in the main battery. “You said you had the groups divided up.”

“Yes, I do. How does a six-hour window to play in every day sound to you, Kaidan? Say, 1600 to 2200?” asks the turian as he hands a data pad to Major Alenko.

Looking over the four groups, Kaidan hands the data pad back, “Looks good, Garrus. Time sounds good too. Start tomorrow?”

Garrus nods his head, agreeing with the human biotic, “Tomorrow is perfect. People are already talking about it. The sooner we get it started the sooner I can watch Vega lose.” The turian starts laughing.

Kaidan laughs with Garrus, “I'm sure Vega thinks he is going to win the whole thing. I will enjoy watching him lose. But for some reason, I think he is the favorite.”

“I'm sure Vega thinks he is too.” Garrus continues to chuckle.

“I'll post this on the wall near the tables and the elevator. I'll make a couple more copies and post it in the lounge and another on the opposite wall near the elevator. Talk to you later, Garrus.” Kaidan leaves the main battery so he can make copies of the groups and post one in the lounge and on the wall near the elevator. Once, Major Alenko copies the groups on to other data pads, he posts them, then makes a ship-wide announcement about the group postings and when the tournament starts.

 

Alliance Command

Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett is reading over the many reports from the different fleets and from Earth again. The gray-haired human with a scar running from below his right eye, across his cheek to his lip can't believe Shepard did it. That they all did it. They were able to build the Crucible and when it fired, it did destroy the Reapers. _I still can't believe it. We did it. The device worked. The Reapers are defeated, but at what cost? Millions if not billions dead. Was the cost too high? I'm not sure, but I do know. Everyone left standing can thank the fallen for their survival. The galaxy is united, but can we keep it united? That's the test moving forward. To keep all the different species united._ Hackett allows himself to smile. Something he hasn't done enough over the past several months.

Communication officer Janice Benzow's voice comes over the comm, “Admiral Hackett, sir, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard is requesting permission to come aboard, sir.”

“Granted,” replies Admiral Hackett. 

“Aye, sir,” responds Lieutenant Benzow.

Hackett leaves his quarters and heads to the CIC to meet with Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. When he reaches the CIC, Rear Admiral Shepard is walking in his direction. She looks weary like everyone else. This war has taken its toll on everyone in the galaxy. Hannah salutes Hackett and he salutes the gray wavy-haired woman back. “Follow me, Admiral.”

Fleet Admiral Hackett and Rear Admiral Shepard walk to the conference room. Hackett takes a seat and points to another for Hannah to sit. “Please, Hannah, have a seat.”

“Thank you, Steven,” replies Shepard as she sits down. “You said, Commander Shepard is on the Destiny Ascension? Any word on her condition?”

Shaking his head, Steven says, “Nothing about her condition, Hannah. I'm sorry. I wish I knew more.”

Hannah has the look of a concerned parent on her face, not the look of a harden member of the Alliance Navy. Hannah moves out of her chair and stands next to the window with her arms behind her back, “I've lost her once already.” She turns enough to look over her shoulder at Hackett. “Do you think the asari are hiding something?”

“I don't think so, Hannah. We're headed to the Destiny Ascension. You're welcome to stay aboard if you wish,” answers Admiral Hackett. Hackett feels for Hannah Shepard. The elder Shepard has gone through this before. She is a strong woman like her daughter, Leia. It's always hard on the parents of a soldier, especially during times of war. Even if the parent is also serving in the military. It doesn't make it any easier knowing your loved ones are in danger. Commander Shepard thrives on danger.

“Thank you. I need to see my daughter again, Steven. I am extremely proud of her,” remarks Rear Admiral Shepard. Hannah stares out the window. Slowly getting lost in her own thoughts. _Oh, Leia. I hope you are alright and the asari are not hiding things from the Alliance. Or is the Council hiding things? Hard to tell with them. I suppose I can't blame them. Not after Councilor Udina's failed coup attempt with Cerberus. Which of course Leia and her team stopped. Sometimes I wish your father and I had talked you out of joining the Alliance Navy, Leia. But it was what you wanted, so we let you. I'm very proud of what you have done over the course of your career, but it's been hard knowing you are always in the middle of the battle doing your best to save people. I love you, kiddo. I hope and pray you are alright and still with us_. Hannah looks at Hackett again. “Any idea how long it is going to take us to get back?” asks Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard.

“Best guess is days. I know this is hard. It's hard on everyone. So far, the only people I've contacted about the Commander is you and the Normandy. I know you need to know and I also know her crew wants to know. Especially, Dr. T'Soni,” answers Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett.

Hannah has a hint of a smile on her face. She knows all about Dr. T'Soni. She knows Leia is madly in love with the asari. Hannah has yet to meet Liara, but from everything she has heard about the Prothean expert. She's a good match for her daughter. “What do you know about Dr. T'Soni, Admiral?” asks Hannah. 

“We wouldn't have found the blueprints for the Crucible without her. The Commander probably wouldn't have stopped Saren and Sovereign three years ago either if she hadn't saved Dr. T'Soni on Therum. I trust her completely, Hannah. And so does the Commander,” answers Steven Hackett.

The smile grows on the elder Shepard's face. “Thank you. Maybe I'll finally get a chance to meet her.”

Admiral Hackett gets up from his chair and looks out the window with Admiral Shepard. “It wouldn't surprise me at all, Admiral, if those two stayed together for a long time. Dr. T'Soni asked me keep her updated on the Commander the entire time she was being held on Earth. Which I was more than happy to do for her.”

Lieutenant Benzow's voice appears over the ship's communication systems, “Admiral Hackett, Sir, Admiral Raan of the quarian fleet is waiting for you in the comm room.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” replies Fleet Admiral Hackett. The gray-haired man places his hand on Hannah's shoulder, “I'll have someone show you to your quarters, Admiral. We'll talk more later.”

Hannah nods to Hackett before he leaves for the comm room. A few minutes later, an enlisted member of the crew walks in the conference room so he can show Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard her quarters for the flight back to Earth and the Destiny Ascension. The woman with gray wavy hair and green eyes follows the crew member to her temporary quarters. After the crewmen leaves, Hannah sits in a chair and starts to cry. The tears are a mixture of joy and sadness. She's glad the war is over, but is afraid she has lost her daughter again.

 

Destiny Ascension

Doctor Alena Ritcher washes her face after performing surgery on Commander Leia Shepard for the past four hours. The asari medical doctor doesn't remember the last time she had a surgery push her to the limit of her abilities. She leans over the sink allowing the water to drip off her chin. _Goddess, Shepard is extremely strong-willed. I've done all I can for her. She needs more blood and we don't have it._ Splashing more water on her face, Dr. Ritcher grabs a towel to dry her face. The asari leaves the medical bay to find Matriarch Lidanya.

Matriarch Lidanya, Captain of the Destiny Ascension, is communicating with a team of huntresses on the Citadel looking for more survivors and medical supplies for all species. Especially humans. Another team has found a few medical supplies, human blood included and there is a shuttle expected to dock with the dreadnought in a few minutes. The timing is perfect. As soon as Lidanya ends the communication, Dr. Ritcher arrives to give the Matriarch an update on Commander Shepard.

“Matriarch Lidanya, Commander Shepard is stable. If I don't get more blood, she won't remain stable for long,” says Dr. Ritcher. The doctor takes a deep breath then continues, “Even with more blood, I am not certain she is going to survive. I've done all I can for her. Goddess, let that be enough.” Alena is both physically and mentally exhausted and her posture shows it.

Lidanya starts to reply when another asari says, “Commander Shepard will get through this. That human is strong-willed and still has someone to fight for.” The deep voiced asari joins Matriarch Lidanya and Dr. Richter.

“What makes you say that, Aethyta?” asks Lidanya.

Matriarch Aethyta folds her arms across her chest, “Shepard is bondmates with Dr. Liara T'Soni. And I know she will continue to fight so she can be with Liara again.”

“So that was the name I thought I was hearing her mumbling while we prepped her for surgery,” remarks Dr. Ritcher.

“Dr. Ritcher. There is an incoming shuttle with medical supplies and human blood. It should be here any minute,” says Matriarch Lidanya. Ritcher nods to the two Matriarchs then leaves to meet the shuttle without saying another word. Lidanya turns to face Matriarch Aethyta, after the doctor leaves, “Sounds like you have family here then, Aethyta. Go and sit with her. I sent word to Alliance Command. I'm expecting the Normandy along with Admiral Hackett and Shepard's mother Rear Admiral Shepard. I have no idea when they will get here.”

Aethyta shifts her body weight from one foot to the other while thinking over Lidanya's comment about sitting with the Commander. _No reason why I shouldn't. Liara would appreciate as would the Commander. Or I think they would._ “I suppose I should sit with Commander Shepard. Need me for anything, Lidanya?”

Shaking her head, Matriarch Lidanya says, “No, Aethyta, I don't.” She pats Aethyta on the upper arm, “You're the only one here who has actually met her.”

Matriarch Aethyta replies, “I should go and check on the Commander.” Aethyta turns and heads to the medical bay, so she can sit and give a few words of encouragement to Commander Shepard. When she sees Shepard for the first time, Aethyta stops and looks over the human's broken form lying on the bed. A somber look appears on the sarcastic asari's face.

Medi-gel bandages cover both sides of Commander Leia Shepard's face and neck. Both arms are also heavily bandaged from the upper arms to her fingers. Every exposed area of Shepard's body received third degree burns from the explosion. Portion of her left ear is missing and will require another surgery to fix. A medical tech is changing the IV and adding another bag of type B negative blood. Dr. Ritcher is scanning the human cybernetics. They continue to read as unstable, but are still functioning. 

Finding a way to stabilize Shepard cybernetics is key to her survival. Ritcher smiles to the Matriarch. “She is stable. I am still concerned. I have one issue resolved, but another one is still unresolved. Resolving it is key to her survival.”

“Do what you can, Dr. Ritcher. What a kick in the quad. Look at her.” Aethyta sighs heavily then pulls a chair next to the bed and sits in it. 

“I'll check on her in a few hours. I need some sleep. She will receive the best we can give her. I promise.” Dr. Ritcher leaves the medical bay, heading to her quarters and her bed.

Aethyta doesn't respond when the doctor walks away. “Damn, Shepard. I have no idea what you did, but you defeated the Reapers. Don't give up now. The galaxy still needs you. So does Liara. I never did get a chance to thank you for getting us talking.” The Matriarch pauses for a moment or two. “She's a good kid, Shepard, and you're the perfect person for her. Continue to fight, Shepard. Liara is on her way.” Aethyta is usually a tad on the snarky side, but seeing the Commander in the condition she is in has the asari being somber. 

 

Shepard hears voices, but doesn't recognize them. She feels herself slipping away, giving up. And every time she feels herself slipping, she wills herself to continue to fight. Fight for the asari she loves dearly. Her body is not only battered and bruised, but sustained other injuries as well. Besides all the burns, Leia has several broken bones, gun shot wound in the right shoulder and another wound in her left lower abdomen. The abdomen wound is the worse of the two and what caused the wound also nicked the kidney. 

Commander Shepard eyes move rapidly deep in REM sleep. _Don't give up, Shepard. Liara is coming. Isn't that what the voice said. Liara is on her way. I'm so tired. Tired of fighting. Isn't it over yet. Why can't it be over? No, Leia. Stop thinking like that. Fight for her. You're not out of the woods yet, N7. The war isn't over for you. You must keep fighting. Keep hoping, you'll see Liara. You can't give up, you can't. Why can't I? Because you can't leave Liara again. You can't do that to her again so soon after returning. FIGHT SHEPARD! Fight._

The machine monitoring Shepard's vitals starts beeping. A tech runs into the room to check on the Commander. A few seconds later Dr. Richter returns to the medical bay. Aethyta moves out-of-the-way hoping her future daughter-in-law continues to keep fighting and doesn't give up. _Fight Commander fight. Don't let the Reapers keep you two apart again, Shepard. Fight for her._ “Anthropocentric bag of dicks,” mutters Aethyta when she leaves the medical bay.

Richter scans the human and sees her cybernetics are failing. The medical doctor hopes the program she has to reboot the cybernetics works. Hitting a few buttons on her omni-tool, she scans Shepard's body again. The beeping doesn't stop. Richter adjusts the reboot program and tries again. 

_Don't give up, Shepard. You will see Liara again. Don't lose faith in that. Continue to fight for her. I love you, Liara. I love..._

 

SSV Normandy SR-2

There is a buzz among the Normandy's crew. In a few minutes, the poker tournament is going to start. The group playing tonight is an all-female table. Garrus swears he picked the groups randomly and this group kept having female names selected. The crew has packed lounge so Major Alenko stands on a table to address the crowd and introduce tonight participants. “First off, welcome everyone. Tonight's participants are. Coming all the way from Rannoch, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.” The crowd parts enough to allow the quarian through. Everyone is clapping and Tali is waving as she makes her way to the table. Garrus nods to her as Tali walks by and sits at the poker table.

“The Normandy couldn't be in better medical hands, Dr. Karin Chakwas.” The crew claps as the doctor takes her seat next to Tali. “The R and D lab rat, Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor.” Once again the crew starts clapping and a few whistles added in. Samantha Traynor takes her seat at the table. Kaidan introduces Private Bethany Westmoreland, one of the door guards. He then introduces a navigator stationed on the CIC deck and an enlisted medical tech.

Everyone sits at the table. Major Alenko hands out one hundred credit worth of chips to each players. Each chip is worth either one, two, or five credits. Service Chief Tomas Boonen has volunteered his services as dealer. His job since leaving Earth is cooking for the crew. He is also a member of the retro fit team and was working in the war room when the Reapers invaded and still needs to finish putting down the flooring in the conference room. He is an experienced dealer and it was what he did before joining the Alliance. The dark brown-haired, brown-eyed human sits at the table, takes the cards, and begins shuffling them.

As he shuffles the cards, Boonen says, “Good luck everyone.” It's the only thing he says the rest of the night. The game they are playing is Hold'em. The big and small blinds put in their bets. Boonen starts dealing everyone two cards then deals the flop. Six of Spades, Eight of Diamonds, Seven of Spades. 

Samantha Traynor looks at her Ace of Hearts and Queen of Spades. “It hurts to toss these, but with that flop. These cards are useless.” The comm specialist folds what normally is a good hand, but not with that flop.

Private Westmoreland bets two credits. The navigator calls the bet with a Seven of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds. The med tech folds her hand. Tali looks over her hand, Jack of Diamonds and King of Spades. Since Tali is the small blind, she put in three credits worth of chips. Dr. Chakwas, calls the bet while holding the Four and Ten of Spades 

Boonen deals the turn card. It's the Jack of Spades. The quarian thinks someone has two spades to make a flush. Or the something to complete a straight. Tali checks, playing it a little safe. If someone bets too much, she plans on folding. Karin bets two credits. She bets low in hoping to draw someone in, like Westmoreland. The young soldier plays right into Chakwas' trap and bets five credits. Which pushes the bet to seven. The navigator folds as does Tali. Dr. Chakwas calls the Private's bet.

Tomas deals the river card. It's the Six of Clubs. Again, Chakwas bets only two credits. The medical doctor wants to see what the young soldier does. Karin has played enough poker over the years serving in the Alliance to know Westmoreland is still wet behind the ears when it comes to playing this type of poker. 

Bethany bets another five credits. She has two pair and doesn't think Chakwas has either the flush or the straight. Not the way the doctor is betting. Again, the young private falls right into Chakwas' trap. Karin calls the bet. Both women turn over their cards. Westmoreland has two pair. Eights and Sixes. Chakwas shows a Jack high flush. “Thank you very much, Private,” comments Karin Chakwas as she grabs her stack of chips.

“Damnit!” says Private Westmoreland with annoyance in her voice. She's annoyed with herself for being over-confident. It is her weakness when it comes to playing cards. 

Service Chief Tomas Boonen takes all the cards and begins to shuffle them. After shuffling the cards, he begins dealing two cards to the six players. He deals the three flop cards. Eight of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts, Six of Clubs. Westmoreland likes what she sees and places a three credit bet. The navigator is holding pocket queens. She likes her chances, and is willing to force Bethany to bet more than she should. The navigator raises the bet from three credits to five. The medical tech folds her hand, Tali calls the five credit bet while holding the Seven and Ten of Hearts. Both Karin and Samantha fold their hands. The young private with her Ace of Clubs and Six of Diamonds calls the raise. 

The turn card is the King of Spades. The card helps no one. Private Westmoreland checks. Corporal Rieck, the navigator tosses out a five credit chip. Tali folds her hand. What she has isn't worth the five credit bet. Bethany check-raises the bet to ten credits. Which the navigator calls.

Tomas Boonen deals the river card and it's the Eight of Clubs. It gives both players a full house. Westmoreland is very tempted to go all in. She doesn't get full houses very often and when she does get a full house, she wins the hand. Bethany puts in half of her chips. Rieck calls the bet and reveals pocket queens to go with the eights. The Private looks at her cards and her now short stack. Showing her Ace and six. “Wow,” says the young soldier. 

Tali says, “You never know, you might come back.” 

“Yea, right.” replies Westmoreland.

Corporal Rieck grins as she takes her big pile of chips and starts stacking them neatly. “Thanks Beth. 'preciate it.”

Bethany rolls her eyes, “Yea, yea, yea.”

Boonen can't help himself but to smile at the group playing tonight. He shuffles the cards several times before dealing everyone their two cards. The banter is light between the players at the table, but also with those in the lounge watching. Many crew members are thinking about their loved ones. The thoughts vary from “Are they safe?” to “Where did you end up?” and every thought in between. 

Dr. Liara T'Soni watches the first two hands then walks back to her quarters. Lieutenant James Vega notices her walking away and hurries to join her. “You okay, Doc?” asks the muscular human with tattoos showing from under his shirt.

“I guess, I'm okay. Thank you for asking, James, but I need to go and check on a few things. I do look forward to playing against you in a couple of days,” answers Liara. She gives the human a nod to go with her grin. As she walks to her quarters, Liara remembers Leia telling her all the flirting Vega did with her and when she called him out on it, he got tongued-tied. Grinning to herself, Liara makes a mental note to herself to use that to her advantage a couple of nights from now when her group has the table. Vega is part of Liara's group. So is Ken and Gabby. Plus two other crew members who were part of the retrofit teams and was on the Normandy when they fled Earth to get help for the fight. 

One is Private Shoey, his job is to help Lieutenant Steve Cortez with supplies and finish the retrofit of the shuttle bay. Like most of the other sections of the Normandy, the retrofit teams never completely finished before the Reapers attacked Earth. Once back on Earth, most feel they will dry dock the ship again and finish the retrofits and any other repairs the ship needs.

Watching the ship's lone asari walk away, Vega chuckles to himself. “If you need anything, Doc. Let me know.” Vega walks back in the lounge to see who won the last hand. It's Tali. _Well, Sparks, you can play a little poker. We'll see. I still think I am going to win this._ Vega has a huge grin on his face. He can't wait until his group starts. 

An hour after they started, the tournament loses its first player, Private Bethany Westmoreland. This surprises no one with the aggressive nature of her betting and losing every hand didn't help her either. The leader of the table is Corporal Rieck when play stops at 2200. Specialist Traynor is in second place in the group with Dr. Chakwas in third. 

Major Alenko keeps notes on how many chips each player has, so when they resume their game in a few days, they'll get the same amount of chips back. The lounge clears out without any fuss when play stops. The crew knows the rules. The tournament ends, the lounge closes. 

A few crew members tease Westmoreland about going out so quickly, but all she does is shrug her shoulders and grin. She doesn't have a response. How do you respond to going out in an hour because of aggressive play? Bethany is aggressive when it comes to cards. High risk does yield high reward. Just not this time. 

So far after one night of poker, the crew's morale seems improved. Everyone worries about their loved ones. Very few have had any word or contact since the Normandy left Earth. Communication has been spotty at best. Military is taking priority over the communications, which makes it impossible for many to find out about their family back on Earth or where their colony's evacuation ended up. 

Major Kaidan Alenko finishes putting all the chips away and locks the lounge for the evening. Under normal circumstances the lounge is always open, but with the poker tournament going on and everyone being down about not knowing the fate of Commander Shepard and their loved ones. Kaidan feels the lounge should close at 2200 until the tournament is over and they return to Earth. The last thing the Major needs is a depressed crew drinking every night. Besides once the liquor is gone, it's gone until they can restock. It's another reason Alenko wants to keep the lounge closed. To ration the liquor, so they don't run out too quickly. The human biotic heads to the starboard observatory for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later  
Destiny Ascension

Matriarch Lidanya receives a request from Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett to come aboard the asari dreadnought. She waits by the airlock for the two Admirals to board her vessel. The other admiral is Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, Commander Leia Shepard's mother. When the two humans board the Destiny Ascension, Matriarch Lidanya says, “Welcome aboard, Admiral Hackett, Admiral Shepard. If you two would follow me.”

Lidanya leads Hackett and Hannah Shepard to the medical bay and Commander Shepard. Dr. Alena Richter and a medical tech are changing the human's bandages when Lidanya, Hackett, and Hannah arrive. Hannah gasps and covers her mouth when she see the condition Leia is in. The asari Matriarch introduces Hackett and Hannah to Dr. Richter then leaves the humans with the doctor.

Doctor Richter shakes both admirals hand before saying, “It's nice to meet you both.” She has a soft grin on her face. Alena is still tired and hasn't had much sleep since they brought Shepard on board. The Commander is still in too unstable to move to a hospital on Earth. Pointing to the chairs next to Leia's bed, “Please, have a seat. I will tell you how the Commander is doing.”

Hannah sits in the chair closest to the bed. She is fighting back the tears. An Admiral in the Alliance can't afford to get emotional, but Hannah might break that golden rule. “Is she going to make it, Dr. Richter?” asks Hannah. Her voice almost cracks from the emotions she is experiencing. Steven Hackett places his hand on Hannah's shoulder before he sits down next to her.

Dr. Richter grabs the chair from behind her desk and moves it closer to the two humans, “I believe so, Admiral Shepard. I'm keeping her heavily sedated, so her body can take the time it needs to heal.” The asari rubs her forehead before continuing to inform the two humans of Shepard's condition. “She has third degree burns on her face, neck, and arms. Those were the areas not covered by her armor. She also has several broken ribs and other bones. Her cybernetics were unstable and failed more than once. A tech and myself finally got them working properly again the other day. She's been stable without any complications since we fixed the implants. There are a lot of them. I didn't know the Alliance implanted so many cybernetics in their soldiers.”

Admiral Hackett replies, “We don't. The Commander is a special case, Doctor.” He remains quiet on why Shepard has so many implants. If Dr. Chakwas tells her, fine with him. He isn't saying. 

“Would she be better off in a hospital on Earth?” asks Hannah. The older Shepard looks at her daughter. 

“She's still too unstable to move. I have everything she needs here . I have been in contact with the Normandy's doctor, Doctor Chakwas, I believe is her name. I sent her all the details about the Commander and her advice was to keep her here. Until she arrives, so I'm going by her advice,” answers Richter.

Hackett and Shepard exchange glances. If there is a doctor in the Alliance who knows the Commander's medical background, it's Doctor Karin Chakwas. Both Admirals know this. Admiral Steven Hackett says, “Thank you, Dr. Richter. Is there anything we can do to help Commander Shepard?” 

Alena Richter, Chief Medical Officer of the asari dreadnought, Destiny Ascension, thinks for a moment before answering the question. “No, not at the moment. I'll let you know if I do. We have been fortunate so far. A few squads located medical supplies on the Citadel which included human blood. We have what we need for the Commander's care. I assure you both, I am giving her the best care I can give.”

Hannah only says, “Thank you, Dr. Richter.” The green-eyed human with wavy gray hair and a little red still showing through the gray looks at her daughter. She wants to say something, but with Hackett sitting next to her, she remains quiet. 

Admiral Hackett senses Hannah wants time alone with Leia, so he whispers something in her ear and leaves the medical bay to head back to his ship. As he leaves the medical bay, another asari returns for her daily visits with Commander Shepard. 

Matriarch Aethyta steps closer to Shepard's bed to see another human sitting in a chair next to the bed. She sits in the empty chair next to Hannah Shepard. “Hello, I'm Matriarch Aethyta.”

“Nice to meet you, Matriarch Aethyta. I'm Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard,” says Hannah. She tries to smile, but isn't very successful.

Aethyta and Hannah sit with Leia Shepard. Both giving words of encouragement to the Commander. Richter looks over from her desk and nods in approval. The two future in-laws start to get to know each other. Hannah finds out Aethyta is Liara's father and they only met a few weeks ago. The human finds the asari being called herself 'dad' a little odd, but she tries to understand it. Aethyta sees the humor in meeting Shepard's mother before Liara does. 

*****

Commander Leia Shepard's subconscious is semi-aware of her surroundings. She hears her mother's voice or it sounds like Hannah's voice. She isn't sure who the other voices are she keeps hearing. It does seem to the Commander, they are truly concerned about her and want her to pull through. One of the unknown voices keeps mentioning Liara. Leia for the first time in days is lying peacefully. The wavy red-haired woman's body is slowly healing.

Once the cybernetic implants returned to functioning normally, Shepard's body started healing. It has been slow, but Shepard isn't fighting with herself to stay alive instead her subconscious focuses on seeing Liara again. Now with Hannah at Shepard's side, the Commander's mind realizes there is a light at the end of the tunnel. She will have her future with Liara and they can have little blue children. _Focus on Liara and when you will see her again, Leia. You'll have your little blue children. Liara, where are you?_

***** 

Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett joins Matriarch Lidanya on the bridge of the Destiny Ascension. He stands with his hands behind his back. “A moment of your time, Matriarch Lidanya?” asks Steven Hackett.

The asari Matriarch turns to the Admiral, “Of course, Admiral Hackett. What can I do for you?”

“Is there a reason you never communicated with me about the Commander's condition?” inquires Hackett.

“There are a few reasons why I didn't, Admiral. Shepard might be an officer of the Alliance, but she is also a Council Spectre and I am head of the Citadel fleet. We don't release that type of information across unsecured channels. The less comm traffic about the Commander is better for everyone. It keeps my ship safe because Shepard's on board. I know she made enemies with Cerberus. Yes, I know you destroyed their base, but what about the Illusive Man? And, I knew you were on your way,” answers Lidanya in a stoic tone in her voice. Like Hackett, Matriarch Lidanya is standing with her hands behind her back.

Hackett understands Lidanya's decision. What about the Illusive Man? Maybe when/if Shepard wakes up, they can find out if she remembers. Maybe she knows what happened to him. “I understand Matriarch Lidanya. I have also wondered what happened to The Illusive Man. I hope Shepard can answer that question when she wakes up.”

“I hope she can remember what she did and tell us. I'm sure you've seen the same reports I have. The Reapers fell over when a red energy ball engulfed them. Damnedest thing I've ever seen,” comments the asari. The mental image Lidanya has of a Reaper falling over puts a grin on her face. Take that, you bastards.

Agreeing with the asari, Hackett nods while saying, “I have no idea what the Crucible did, but what ever it did it worked. I hope the treaties Shepard help broker will remain in place now that the Reapers are gone.”

“Commander Shepard is an amazing woman, Admiral. She brokered peace between the turian and krogan and ended a three hundred year war between the quarian and geth. Two things I never thought would happen, and they both happen in my lifetime,” comments Matriarch Lidanya.

Lidanya and Hackett continue their conversation about the Commander as Matriarch Lidanya escorts Admiral Hackett to the airlock. Both soldiers have seen their share of war. Neither of them have ever seen a soldier like Commander Shepard. Leia has done what she has always done. She does the impossible no matter what the odds are. It's amazing and both Hackett and Lidanya know the galaxy will never see another soldier like Leia Shepard again for a long, long time.

 

Normandy SR-2

Major Kaidan Alenko and Garrus Vakarian are discussing in the main battery what to do next when it comes to the poker tournament that has gone on for the past week. They are down to the final seven players. One group has four players left and the other group has three. They are discussing if they should combine the final two tables to make the final table or see if someone else will go out. Everyone has roughly the same amount of chips left, except for the chip leader.

The chip leader comes as a surprise to everyone. Well, everyone except for Liara. She isn't surprised Javik is the chip leader. She suspects he knows when people are bluffing and when they are not. His pheromones and sensory abilities make it easy for him to read people without talking to them. All he needs to do is to touch something or someone and he can read them. Javik is the only person in the galaxy with this ability. That is another thing Kaidan and Garrus are discussing. Javik. There are a few players complaining about the Prothean having an unfair advantage with his natural abilities. They are not sure what to do about it. Is it fair to Javik to tell him sorry, Javik, but your natural abilities are an unfair advantage and you are unable to finish the tournament? Or is this poker tournament for fun and relaxation during their trip back to Earth?

Both men agree on one thing. The tourney is for fun and to boost the ship's morale. They are still torn about Javik and if they should start the final table play or let one more player go out before starting the final table. Garrus has his hand up as he says, “Look Kaidan, it doesn't bother me at all about Javik. Vega is the one having the biggest issue. I think he's pissed because he is the short stack. His short stack took out Liara last night, so he should be glad.”

“Ken made some comments too. We have to learn to adapt around Javik and Javik seems to want to fit in now that the Reapers are destroyed anyway. He's different. I'll say that much. Lieutenant Vega will have to complain some more. I'll tell him to complain to Shepard.” Kaidan gives Garrus a somber looking grin. “If she's still with us. Not knowing how Shepard is doing is hard, Garrus. I can only imagine what Liara is feeling.”

“I agree. If I know Shepard, she would tease Vega some and tell him to stop bluffing so much. Then tell him Javik can tell when he is bluffing. Which is why I am still around with my fair share of chips. Okay, Javik stays in, but what about combining the tables. I'm for it, Kaidan.” replies Garrus.

Joker's voice comes over the Normandy's comms, “Major, we should reach Earth within the next twenty-four hours. I thought you would like to know. Joker out.”

“Thank you, Joker,” Kaidan looks to the turian standing next to him. “I guess that settles it. Final table starts soon.” The biotic looks at the time, it's 1518. Forty-two minutes before the final seven people play until there is a winner. The way Javik's been playing, he will win quickly. Major Alenko leaves the main battery to tell the other six players they are playing at the top of the hour.

At the top of the hour, Kaidan is standing on top of the table. He is ready to introduce the final table. The human biotic smiles with his teeth showing. “Welcome back everyone to the Normandy poker tournament. Before I introduce the final seven players, I have an announcement.” The lounge gets quiet, so the acting CO can give them the news. 

“Joker told me about forty-five minutes ago, we should reach Earth in the next twenty-four hours. Which means this is the final table and we are going to play until there is a winner. All non-players are still required to their duties as ordered.” Kaidan pauses to allow everyone a moment to let his news sink in before he starts announcing the final table.

“Our first competitor is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Please give a round of applause for our resident reporter Diana Allers.” The crew claps somberly for the reporter. “Lieutenant James Vega is our next competitor. The turian who doesn't know how to duck, Garrus Vakarian.” More claps and laughter from the crowd. “Our next competitor works navigation, Corporal Jardena Rieck. Next is the shuttle pilot, Lieutenant Steve Cortez. And our chip leader, Javik.”

The crew claps again. Grumbling is heard from a few and one with a Scottish accent is heard saying 'wanker'. Kaidan shakes his head at Ken Donnelly. He understands the engineer's frustration about Javik but Ken is going to have to deal with it. He is out and Javik is the chip leader. “One last thing before the play begins,” comment Kaidan. “I would like to thank Service Chief Tomas Boonen for being the dealer every day for the past week. Good luck to you. Play cards!” Major Alenko steps off the table and sits on the couch ready to watch the action take place. 

Everyone playing sits and is ready for Boonen to deal them their cards. There is something in the air. It might have to do with the Major's announcement about them reaching Earth within the next day. For some of the crew, like Boonen, they hope the Normandy gets dry docked again. Even though everything worked, the crew in charge of the retro fits would like to finish what they started. Including any repairs and maintenance the ship requires.

Tomas Boonen shuffles the cards then deals everyone two cards each. Putting one card off to the side, he deals the three-card flop. Seven of Clubs, Jack of Spades, Four of Hearts. Vega is the first player to play. He has the Ten of Diamonds and Four of Diamonds. Low pair. James calls the bet. Next is Garrus. He is holding the Ace of Spades and Two of Spades. He also calls the bet. The blinds for the final table are ten/five credits.

Corporal Rieck studies her cards. Her eyes scan the other players. Javik shows nothing. No wonder he is the chip leader. She suspects Vega has something but nothing major. The turian is hard to read. Same with the quarian. That mask and all. At least Cortez looks like a poker player with him wearing aviator shades. Allers is a reporter and knows how to bluff. The navigator has the Jack of Clubs and Six of Diamonds. She bets five credits raising the bet to fifteen. She moves a chip between her fingers as she watches everyone's reaction to her bet.

Steve folds his hand. Javik calls the bet. He senses the human woman is truthful, but he wants to see if he can get her to reveal herself more to his senses. Tali and Diana also fold their hands. Vega folds his pair of fours, “Too rich for me. I'm out.”

“Oh come on, Vega. What are you, chicken? Isn't that the term you used?” asks Garrus as he calls the bet. 

Boonen smiles at the banter at the table. It's good to hear people having a good time. With the past several days stuck being on the ship with nothing to do outside of their normal duties except play cards and wait until they reach Earth. Hearing the banter is good for everyone. He deals the turn card. Jack of Diamonds. Garrus checks. Rieck also checks her three Jacks Javik's four yellow eyes scan the two remaining players for this hand. “I bet ten credit, “ says the Prothean as he puts two five credit chips in the middle of the table.

Garrus folds without looking at his cards. 

“What's the matter, Scars? Chicken?” teases James. 

Vega's comment makes the turian laugh. “Nah, just playing smart.” Garrus points to his head then to his chips “You'll notice, Jimmy Vega, the pole dancer from Omega, I have more chips.” Everyone who heard Garrus' comment starts laughing. 

Corporal Rieck takes her time deciding if she wants to raise or call the bet. She hasn't played with Javik yet, but has heard from others how quickly he adapts to everyone's playing style. Which causes a few players to grumble. Rieck thinks if that is his natural ability, so be it. “I call,” says the navigator as she tosses in ten credits worth of chips.

Boonen deals the river card. Six of Spades. The river doesn't help either player. Again, Rieck checks. She is curious to see what Javik does this time. The Prothean also checks. Both show their cards. Javik has a pair of sevens while Rieck has a three Jacks.

“Well played human,” remarks Javik in his baritone voice.

“Thanks for the chips, Javik.” replies Rieck as she grabs the chips from the middle.

Boonen shuffle the cards several times before dealing everyone their two cards. The dealer then deals out the Four of Hearts, Seven of Clubs, and the King of spades. Garrus looks at his cards, Eight of Hearts and Four of Clubs. Low pair, but he isn't here to sit around and watch others play. He calls the bet. Corporal Rieck also calls the bet. She's holding two pair. Sevens and Kings. 

Again Cortez folds his hand. “Hey, Mr. Boonen, deal me something I can play.” Tomas grins at Cortez and shakes his head at the shuttle pilot.

Javik again has a pair of sevens. This time Javik folds his hand. Tali looks over her cards then to the flop and folds them. Allers figures it doesn't hurt to put in the other five credits. She hope she can get something to go with her Ace of Hearts. Vega checks his hand. 

The turn card is the Two of Spades. Allers checks. So does Vega. “Come on, deal something useful. Two of Spades isn't it, Chief.”

Service Chief Boonen shrugs his shoulders at Vega and keeps a smile on his face. Not the first nor will it be the last time he will hear complaints about the cards being dealt. How they come are how they come. All he does is shuffle them and deal them to the players. Boonen understands why the players complain. When they don't get what they want, they complain. It's part of the game and being a dealer, you have to learn to shrug it off and not take it personally. Tomas doubts very much anything about this game will get personal. This is the most laid back tournament he's ever seen. It's actually refreshing after everything they've done the past few months.

Garrus toss in a five credit chip. “We might as well get this rolling.” The turian leans back with his hands behind his head. He also has a grin on his scarred face. 

Rieck moves a chip from finger to finger and back again. She looks at her cards then calls Garrus' bet. The bet causes both Allers and Vega to fold their hands. Leaving Garrus vs Rieck for the river card.

Tomas Boonen deals the river. Four of Spades. The card gives Garrus a three of a kind in fours. Corporal Rieck still holds the two pair. The turian glances over to the human navigator. He is trying to read her. He wants to know if she is bluffing or actually has something. He bets ten credits. The bet is too high, Rieck folds her hand without hesitation.

“Thank you very much, Corporal,” says Garrus as he takes his winnings. 

Major Alenko hands Boonen a new unopened pack of cards. “Here you go, Chief. Have a new deck.”

Tomas opens the cards and begins shuffling them. He shuffles them for a few minutes. Boonen wants to make sure the cards are good and random. Dealing the two cards to everyone, he deals the flop. Two of Diamonds, Queen of Diamonds, Five of Spades. A few people moan when they see the flop. A member of the crowd watching yells out, “No wonder you joined the Alliance, Tomas. You deal like crap.” A few chuckle at the remark. 

Corporal Rieck folds her hand, Steve taps his index finger on his chip stack. Third hand and he still hasn't played yet. This hand isn't looking promising either. King of Diamonds and Nine of Spades. He again folds his hand. Javik folds a pair of fives. The Prothean senses the human Vega has something and he is sure it is better than his fives.

Tali says “Dammit” as she folds her hand. Allers raises to twenty credits. She doesn't have much, but with Javik folding, she's going to see if she can bluff and get away with it. Vega calls the bet with pocket Aces. Garrus folds. Fives are not good enough.

The turn card is the Ace of Hearts. It helps Vega, but does nothing for Allers. James bets twenty credits. He has something, Allers knows it. Too bad for him, he bet so much. Diana folds her hand. “Don't want to see the river?”

“Not with these crap for cards,” answers the reporter.

The Chief shuffles the cards thoroughly before he deals them. While the players continue their game, Dr. Liara T'Soni is in her quarters doing what she can to help with any rebuilding efforts. She tries to do anything besides worry about Shepard and what condition her love is in. Her fingers effortlessly move across the keyboard giving instructions to various agents who survived the war. 

Besides worrying about the love of her life, Liara is also worried about those who work for her. Especially the drell, Feron. “Glyph, has Agent Feron checked in?” asks the Shadow Broker.

“No, he has not, Doctor,” answers the mono-toned information drone.

“Thank you, Glyph,” replies Liara. Shaking her head, she is trying to remain positive, but the longer she goes without hearing from her agents, the more worried she becomes about them. Are they out of touch because the comm buoys are down? Or did they die during the war? Liara isn't sure, but she thinks it's both. After several minutes of reading the same reports for a second time, Dr. T'Soni leaves her quarters and walks around the corner to check on the poker tournament.

“Sparks, I thought you were bluffing!” exclaims James Vega as he watches Tali take all of his chips and knock him out of the tournament in seventh place. “But how would I know anyway with you behind that mask,” comments Vega as she walks away from the table. Liara grins watching Vega finishing one spot ahead of her. He's a little too obnoxious when it comes to playing cards.

The table is down to six players. Chief Boonen deals everyone their two cards. He then deals the flop. Ace of Spades, Nine of Clubs, Nine of Spades. Tali looks at her Nine of Hearts and Two of Diamonds then bets ten credits. Allers sees the bet. The reporter is holding the Ace of Diamonds and Three of Hearts. 

Garrus folds his hand. The turian needs to play his chips carefully because he is the short stack with less than one hundred credits worth of chips. Rieck also folds her hand. Tossing his cards away, Cortez shakes his head. “I still can't get anything worth playing, Mr. Boonen.”

The dealer grins at the shuttle pilot. Boonen turns his attention to the Prothean, Javik. “I call your bet, quarian.” Javik looks Tali over. He doesn't sense anything from her and he thinks that is because of the suit she wears. One of the reasons he isn't entirely trusting of the quarians in general. 

The turn card is the Two of Hearts. Javik bets another ten credits. Tali decides she needs to make a bold move. She pushes in all five hundred twenty-six credits worth of chips. Javik is still the chip leader after six hands played. Tali has half as many chips as Javik. She hopes he calls and she can double her chips and become the leader. 

Allers tosses her cards to the middle of the table without hesitation. Javik thinks about his options for a few moments before he calls the all-in bet. Both remaining players reveal their cards. Tali has Nine of Hearts and Two of Diamonds for a full house. Javik has Nine of Diamonds and King of Diamonds. Javik needs a King to win the hand. 

People in the crowd watch Boonen deal the river card. A few gasps are heard from some who thought they saw the King come out, but the card is actually the Queen of Diamonds. “Keelah” says Tali. She rubs her hands together in her normal nervous twitch way. “Thank you, Javik. I think I'll relieve you of these chips.”

Javik nods to Tali, “Well played, quarian.” Service Chief Boonen once again, shuffles the cards thoroughly and begins to deal every player their two cards.

 

Destiny Ascension

Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard sits alone with her daughter, Commander Leia Shepard. Hannah would hold Leia's hand if it wasn't heavily bandaged from the burns caused when the Citadel blew up. “I love you, kiddo. You always make me proud. You've always made your father proud too. Rest his soul. I'm not ready for you to leave us again, Leia. I want to meet Dr. T'Soni. I've already met her father, Matriarch Aethyta. Saying that sounds weird, but I can get use to it” Hannah smiles at Leia. “I don't know what you did or what that Crucible did, but we did it. The Reapers are gone. All we need to do now is rebuild and that has already started.”

Matriarch Lidanya brings Rear Admiral Shepard a tray of food. “Admiral Shepard, I brought you something to eat.” Lidanya sets the tray on the small table next to the bed.

“Thank you, Matriarch Lidanya.” Smelling the aroma from the gumbo, Hannah remarks, “Smells wonderful.”

“You're welcome, Admiral. I'll leave you. Someone will pick up your tray,” says Lidanya. The asari turns on heel and leaves mother and daughter alone.

Hannah turns to say thank you to the ship's Captain, but Lidanya has already left the med bay. The elder Shepard grabs the bowl and begins to eat her dinner. It tastes as good as its smells. As she eats, Hannah talks to Leia about the future. “Well, kiddo. I don't know what will happen in the future. I know this much. I want you with us, so keep fighting, Leia. I don't care if you love an asari. From what Matriarch Aethyta told me, you both love each other. I'm not sure who she was spying on. You or Dr. T'Soni. Probably Dr. T'Soni. It looks like we could see some interesting family moments in the future.” A smile appears on Hannah's face. 

The Commander lies on the bed heavily sedated. The doctor keeps her sedated to give her body time to recover from the injuries the human received. One of the medical techs comes and checks on Commander Shepard. The techs are respectful of the Admiral sitting with the Commander. Nodding to Hannah, the asari changes on of the IV bags. Dr. Chakwas informed Dr. Richter about Shepard's unusual resistance to sedatives and the human doctors advice is to keep Shepard on a constant sedative drip. So far, Shepard hasn't regain conciseness. Which is what the asari medical doctor is wanting. For Shepard to remain sedated for at least one more week. She hopes the Normandy returns by then.

 

Normandy SR-2

After two more players go out, Garrus Vakarian, sixth, and Diana Allers, fifth, everyone takes a break for dinner. The four remaining players eat their meals together. Tali and Javik are close together in chips with Tali holding a slim lead. Cortez is the short stack and Corporal Rieck is holding solid in third place. Kaidan has posted two guards by the lounge door to keep everyone out and so no one can mess around with any of the chips. The Major is only being cautious.

The four remaining players return to the lounge and take their seat at the table. Service Chief Boonen is shuffling the cards when everyone arrives. All the players double-check their chips and nothing is amiss. Tomas Boonen says, “Good luck, everyone.” He starts dealing the four players their cards. The flop is the Ace of Clubs, Ten of Spades, and the Ten of Diamonds. 

Javik looks at his Ace of Diamonds and Three of Clubs. His four yellow eyes scan the expressions of the remaining players. He can't read or see Tali's face and it's making Tali a formidable foe at poker. The Prothean bets twenty-five credits. Tali looks at her cards. Nine of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds. The quarian looks at the flop then calls the bet. Corporal Rieck folds her cards without a second look. She knows she isn't going to get much with her hand. Not with the way Boonen is dealing them. 

Steve Cortez is holding three of a kind, tens. “All-in.” The shuttle pilot pushes in one hundred fifty worth of chips.

“Call, human. I think you're bluffing,” replies Javik.

“Fold,” replies Tali quickly after Javik calls the all-in bet. Cortez and Javik both show their hands. Cortez has three tens and Javik has two pair. 

Boonen deals the turn. It's the Queen of Clubs. The human then deals the river card. Javik needs another Ace to beat Cortez. What feels like forever to Cortez is only a flick of the wrist. The card is the Ace of Spades. 

“Not one of my finer moments. That much is certain. At least I got some credits back. Unlike Mr. Vega,” comments Lt. Cortez as he gets his prize money from Major Alenko.

“Float me a loan, Esteban?” asks Lt. Vega in jest. The two buddies head back to the shuttle bay.

Kaidan stands up to announce, “We're down to our final three competitors. Good luck to the three of you.” He hands Boonen the last fresh deck of cards. “Chief, this is the last new deck.” Boonen nods in acknowledgment as he effortlessly shuffles the cards. Tali, Javik, and Corporal Rieck get their cards. Tali bets thirty credits once she sees the flop: Six of Spades, Nine of Hearts, and Ten of Clubs. Rieck raises the bet to fifty credits. Javik folds his hand. He is willing to let the two women have this one.

Boonen deals the turn card. Ten of Hearts. Helps Tali and does nothing to improve the navigator's ten high straight. Rieck looks at her hand and feels with her being the short stack it's time to go bold or go home. The human says, “All-in.”

Tali likes what Rieck is doing. She is willing to call the bet. “I call.” She doubt Rieck can see it, but Tali is all smiles. The advantages of being in a suit with a mask. Both turn over their cards. Rieck is showing her ten high straight, while Tali has a full house. Tens and sixes. The river card is a formality. Seven of Clubs. 

Corporal shakes both Javik and Tali's hands. “Nice game. Woo hoo. I won credits.” Rieck does a little dance as she gets her winnings from Alenko.

Down to the last two players. Javik and Tali'Zorah. Both have roughly the same about of chips twelve-hundred each. The play between the quarian and the Prothean is getting long and many of the spectators have left for their rack. The last few people watching are Garrus, Liara, Kaidan, Adams, and Dr. Chakwas. Liara heads to bed after a few more hands of check, check, bet, fold. 

Another hour passes and the only ones now watching are Kaidan and Garrus. Major Alenko walks over to the table. Everyone looks tired, but no one is saying they want to take a break. Kaidan asks, “Do you want to stop for the night and resume this later or play one last hand and winner take all? The choice is up to the both of you.”

Javik and Tali look at each other. Tali moves her hand together nervously. “I don't know. One more hand is okay with me. But so is stopping for now. We're expected to reach Earth in a few hours correct?”

“Yes, last report Joker gave me at dinner was sometime tomorrow afternoon. Early afternoon,” answers the human biotic. He smiles at both of the poker players. Not wanting to put pressure on either one of them, he rather they play one last hand and be done with it. He wants everyone well rested before they arrive.

“I think we should play one last hand, quarian. Or are you, as the humans put it, chicken?” asks Javik in his normal tone, but there was a hint of humor with his little jab at Tali.

Tali looks over at Garrus, who is laughing at Javik's comment. It the phrase Vega said to him once when they were swapping tales. “It's on, Javik. One last hand. Winner takes it.” The quarian mechanic pushes all of her chips to the middle of the table. The Prothean follows the mechanics lead.

Tomas deals Javik and Tali their two cards. Tali has the King of Hearts and the King of Clubs. Javik has the Nine of Spades and Eight of Hearts. The flop is Nine of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Six of Spades. Tali is still in the lead with her pair of kings. The turn card is the Jack of Spades. The Jack doesn't help the Prothean, much to Tali's delight.

The river card is... Tali and Javik both feel like the human is flipping the card over in slow motion. ...Two of Spades. Tali jumps up and down. “Keelah Se'lai, I won. Nice playing with you, Javik.”

The Prothean doesn't respond, but does nod at the quarian and grins. He is still unsure if he can trust the quarians. Hiding behind masks and everything, but he is starting to like the quarian named Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. He takes his winnings from Kaidan and heads back to his area of the ship.

Alenko gives Tali her winnings and smiles at the couple then leaves the lounge. Tali and Garrus might not think many aboard the Normandy know about them falling for each other. Like Liara and Shepard, no relationship aboard the Normandy is ever secret. Most wondered what took Ken and Gabby so long to figure out their feelings for each other. The turian and quarian head to the main battery for a little alone time and Garrus plans on celebrating Tali's win with a nice bottle of turian brandy. The one he stashed away for a special occasion. 

During the middle of the night when the ship is quiet, Liara leaves her quarters on the crew deck. The asari enters the elevator and hits '1' on the pad. The elevator takes her to Shepard's quarters. Liara enters the code to unlock the door. She walks in the quarters and feeds the fish. The light from the aquarium is the only light on in the room. Liara carefully walks down the steps. This is the asari's first time in Shepard's quarters since Leia forced her and Garrus to leave the fight on Earth. 

Liara never had the heart to come up here and look through Leia's things. It wasn't time yet. Liara hasn't allowed herself to think Shepard is really gone. Thinking that will cause her nothing but horrible grief, grief she won't allow her self to feel. Not until she knows for certain and sees her love's body. Only then will the Shadow Broker allow herself to grieve. Until then, she is trying hard to keep positive thoughts.

Opening a box, Dr. T'Soni finds the N7 hoodie. She takes the jacket out of the box and puts it on. Liara moves the box from the bed and puts it on the desk. The asari curls up on the bed. She can still smell the Commander in the sheets and jacket. Grabbing a pillow, Liara gets under the covers and attempts to fall asleep. She's tired, but knowing she is going to see Leia one way or another in a few hours is making it hard for her to sleep. Squeezing the pillow against her body, Liara slowly starts to doze off. Her last thought before finally finding slumber is Shepard and how much she misses and loves the first human Spectre.


	4. Chapter 4

The Normandy is minutes away from its destination, the Destiny Ascension. The flagship for the Citadel fleet. Normally, it wouldn't have left the Serpent Nebula, but after Commander Shepard had Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet save the ship during the battle of the Citadel in 2183, the ship's captain, Matriarch Lidanya, felt duty bound to return the favor when the Alliance asked for help against the Reapers and retaking Earth.

The crew is lingering around the crew deck. Liara has her quarters locked and she is not answering the comm either. Major Kaidan Alenko walks in the med bay to see if Dr. Karin Chakwas has seen her. “No, Major, I have not seen Liara this morning. Have you checked Commander Shepard's quarters?” asks Karin Chakwas, Chief Medical Officer of the SSV Normandy SR-2.

Kaidan rubs his forehead. He really doesn't want to go up to Shepard's quarters. It feels like he is invading her privacy, if Liara is up there. “Dr. Chakwas, would you check to see if Dr. T'Soni is up in the Commander's quarters?” The biotic with the L-2 implants gives Chakwas a shy grin. 

“Of course, Major,” answers Dr. Chakwas. She gets out of her chair to look for Liara. Kaidan nods to the medical doctor as she leaves the med bay. They enter the elevator together, Kaidan gets off on the CIC level while Karin goes up one more level.

Dr. Liara T'Soni is still asleep, curled up on the bed. Dr. Chakwas turns on the lights to the quarters and walks down the steps. A grin appears on the gray-haired human's face when she sees Liara sleeping. Karin suspects the asari hasn't slept much since they left Earth to rendezvous with the fleets. She hates to wake Liara, but they will dock with the asari dreadnought any minute and T'Soni is one of three people given permission to board the Destiny Ascension. Dr. Chakwas and Major Alenko are the other two.

Karin sits next to the sleeping asari. Gently places her hand on Liara's shoulder, Chakwas says, “Liara...” The human pushes on Liara's shoulder trying to wake her. “Liara, we are a few minutes from the Destiny Ascension.”

T'Soni starts to stir when she feels a hand on her shoulder and a voice saying her name. Liara opens her blue eyes and remembers she is in Shepard's quarters. She looks around the cabin. The fish are swimming around the tank without a care. Liara notices Dr. Chakwas sitting next to her. “Good morning, Karin. Did you say we are near the Destiny Ascension?”

“Yes, I did. You, Major Alenko, and myself are the only ones given permission to board,” answers the medical doctor. Kairn is feeling a little guilty, she has known for days the Commander's condition. She agrees with the asari when they requested she keep Shepard's condition quiet. Both for the safety of the asari dreadnought, but also to keep morale from going too high. There is a possibility it could come crashing down again. Chakwas wants to tell Liara, Shepard is alive, stable, and heavily sedated. Which is the condition she expects to see Leia in when they finally see the Commander, but keeps her expectations to herself.

Liara starts to open her mouth to ask how long before they can board when Joker's voice comes over the room's speaker. “Dr. Chakwas is Liara with you? Kaidan, ah, hmm, Major Alenko is waiting you for both by the port side airlock.”

“Thank you, Jeff,” answers the asari as she stands up. T'Soni puts her hand in the pockets of Shepard's N7 hoodie and feels two small square boxes in the left pocket. One box is slightly bigger than the other. She feels around the bigger box and opens it without removing it from the pocket. Liara closes her eyes and pulls her hand out of the pocket after realizing what she is feeling. _Ut oh, I don't think Leia wanted me to find that. Sorry, my love, but I didn't see what it looks like. I do know what it feels like._ Liara puts her hand back in the left pocket to make sure she closed the box. _I don't want to lose the contents._

Dr. Chakwas follows Dr. T'Soni when the two women leave Shepard's quarters. Karin turns the lights off before they leave, while Liara feeds the fish. The human takes a look around the quarters. Fish and models. Two things she didn't see Commander Shepard collecting. Fascinating woman, the Commander. Leia is a magnet, people gravitate towards her and they will follow her to hell and back. Everyone who has served with her feels honored by their service. She is someone who gets the job done no matter the odds and will strive for peace first. Shepard is someone the entire galaxy needs to thank in a big way.

 

Destiny Ascension

“...The Normandy is docking now, Dr. Richter,” says Matriarch Lidanya over the comm system. 

Dr. Alena Richter raises her head to talk to the speaker, “Thank you, ma'am. Is Dr. Chakwas part of the boarding party?”

“Yes. They're here,” replies Lidanya. The door to the airlock opens and three people from the Normandy board the Destiny Ascension. Dr. Liara T'Soni is still wearing the hoodie and ignores the looks she is receiving. Major Alenko and Dr. Chakwas follow behind Liara. Matriarch Lidanya welcomes the newcomers aboard her vessel and takes them to the med bay.

The only person near Commander Shepard is Dr. Richter. The asari medical doctor has her omni-tool open and is moving her arm over the human's body. Focusing on Shepard's head and torso. Two asari and two humans enter the most private area of the ward and where Commander Shepard is staying. The Matriarch makes the introductions then leaves the Normandy party with Dr. Richter.

Liara almost has the same expression on her face as Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard had on her face when she saw the Commander for the first time. The Shadow Broker sits in a chair and stares at the human lying in the bed. Shepard is still heavily sedated and bandaged. Her chest rises and falls in a rhythm. Like Hannah, Liara wants to hold Leia's hand, but resists after seeing the bandages covering her entire hand and fingers. Tears form on the edge of Liara's eyes, she doesn't move to wipe them as they slowly run down her cheeks.

Dr. Richter takes Dr. Chakwas off to the side and away from Liara and Kaidan. The asari is explaining to the human doctor Shepard's condition the past few days. Richter also explain how the Commander has stayed under sedation and has followed Chakwas' advice. Dr. Chakwas smiles at the asari medical doctor then turns to run a few scans. The open omni-tool interface appears around her left arm. 

Kaidan and Liara both notice the look on Chakwas' face when she reads the results of her scan. The human doctor runs the scans a second time. The results look the same. The two doctors both talk over the reading in hushed tones. The two biotics glance at each other with Kaidan shrugging his shoulders and trying to keep a positive attitude. Shepard looks rough. He doesn't know what he looked like after Dr. Eva rattled his implant, but he doubts he looked as bad as Shepard does now.

Smiling as she turns around, Dr. Chakwas looks at Liara and Kaidan. “It looks like Commander Shepard is going to make a full recovery. She is stable, but I think she is too unstable to move. Maybe in a few days we can move her back to the Normandy or to a hospital on Earth.”

Hearing Dr. Chakwas' words, relief washes over Dr. T'Soni. She fiddles with the boxes in the left pocket of the N7 hoodie she is wearing. “How long before she regains conciseness?” asks Liara.

The medical bay door opens before Chakwas answers and the human medical doctor waits until Admirals Shepard and Hackett to join them. When the two newcomers join the crew of the Normandy, Chakwas answers Liara's question. “Once we reduce the amount of sedative, it shouldn't take very long. Commander Shepard has an unusual resistance to sedatives due to her implants.” _As Dr. Kenson found out the hard way._

Fleet Admiral Hackett introduces Rear Admiral Shepard to Major Alenko and Dr. T'Soni. Liara tries the best she can to give Hannah a smile, but she isn't sure how well she did with it. One of the first thing Liara notices about Admiral Shepard, is Leia looks like her. She can tell Hannah has red hair or had red hair. It's almost completely gray. The major different between mother and daughter is eye color. Hannah has green eyes while Leia has blue.

“Nice to finally meet you, Dr. T'Soni,” says Hannah as she offers her hand to her future daughter-in-law.

Liara stands and shakes Hannah's hand while saying, “Please, Admiral, call me Liara.”

“Only if you call me Hannah,” replies the elder Shepard with a grin showing.

Admiral Steven Hackett stands with his hand behind his back. He has a somber look on his face. His eyes move from Liara and Hannah to Commander Shepard. Sighing to himself, Hackett looks at Major Alenko when he says, “Major, I have a new assignment for you. I also have a few announcements to make. First thing is I have citations for the entire crew, but I don't want to give them out until Commander Shepard wakes up. Rear Admiral Shepard is taking over command of the Normandy.” Hackett turns to face Alenko. “Major, you're being transferred to Thermopylae. You're a Spectre and you need your own ship. After talking with Matriarch Lidanya and other leaders, I want you to find and destroy any known Cerberus cells in the Sol system. We don't know if there are any left, but start investigating immediately, Major.”

Major Alenko replies, “Yes, sir.”

Liara turns Kaidan, “I'll keep you updated on the Commander's condition, Major. And if I find anything about Cerberus, I'll pass it along too.”

“Thanks, Liara. I'll gather my things, Admiral and head to the Thermopylae,” salutes Major Alenko before he turns on heel and heads to the Normandy then his new post.

“I have one more announcement, before I leave. Commander Shepard has been retroactively promoted to the rank of Captain. Admiral Shepard can tell the Normandy crew of the changes, if Major Alenko doesn't announce it before he leaves for the Thermopylae,” says Admiral Hackett. Dr. Chakwas and Admiral Shepard salute Hackett before he leaves.

Thoughts race through Liara's head as Hackett announces Hannah is taking command of the Normandy. _What happens to me and my stuff? Does this mean they are forcing Leia off the Normandy or is her mother only taking over temporarily? I suspect there is something else going on, but what? Hannah isn't saying anything and they arrived together. Hmm..._ The Shadow Broker eyes scans the Admiral before asking, “What is going to happen to the Commander, if Admiral Shepard it taking over the Normandy?”

Hannah Shepard answers, “That would depend on her, Liara. There are changes coming when it comes to the Normandy. Hackett is taking on more responsibilities since we've returned yesterday. He is working with the leadership of the other races to maintain the peace she brokered. Since the Citadel is now in Earth's orbit, the Alliance is going to have more presence around the space station.”

Dr. Chakwas and Richter have moved from the Commander's bed to Richter's desk. They are discussing Shepard and if they should do anything different in treating her. The equipment Dr. Chakwas needs to fix Shepard's scars is on the Normandy. Leia never needed it, but she might need it now. The Commander healed on her own with the positive attitude she always had before. The doctors decide the course they are on with Shepard is working and it should continue. 

Dr. T'Soni sits back down. She puts her elbows on the bed and her chin on her hands. Liara watches the Commander's chest move up and down. Tears start to form again. It's hard on the asari to see her love in the condition Shepard is in. “Karin, is there anything we can do for her?” asks Liara.

“You only need to keep a positive attitude and have patience, Liara. I do see her making a full recovery. The readings from the scans I took look promising,” answers Dr. Karin Chakwas with her normal upbeat attitude. 

“How long before we can move her to the Normandy, Dr. Chakwas?” asks Admiral Shepard. “The sooner we can get her back on the Normandy, the sooner we can dry dock her on Earth. The Alliance wants to finish the retrofits and do any maintenance the ship needs. In one of the Commander's report, she noted a comment from EDI about how the Normandy would need hull maintenance by the end of the year. As long as the Commander or I should say Captain remains here, the Normandy remains docked to the Destiny Ascension.” Hannah's heart sinks every time she sees Liara's reaction to Leia's condition. The Admiral knows for certain Aethyta was right, Liara does love her daughter. She sees the love Liara has for Leia in her body language and the look in the asari's eyes. The tears don't go unnoticed by the elder Shepard either.

“Forty-eight hours at the least, Admiral,” answers the human medical doctor. 

Admiral Shepard standing with her hands clasped behind her back, fighting back tears she wants to shed. Her only child is lying unconscious and all Hannah can do while on duty is continue her stoic military stature. The longer she is near Leia, the harder is it for Hannah to remain stoic. Taking a deep breath, Hannah says, “I need to inform the Normandy crew of the changes and what the plans are for the ship. I'll return later in the evening.” The elder Shepard receives a salute from Dr. Chakwas and she returns it. Before leaving Hannah says with a nod, “Liara, thank you.” 

Hannah wants to say more to Liara. But with her saying more, it will cause tears she can't afford to shed. Not while she is on duty and in charge of her daughter's ship. Since Admiral Shepard duties with the Crucible are over, Hackett decided to put her in charge of the Alliance presence in the Citadel fleet. And the the flag-ship for the Alliance presence in the Citadel fleet is the SSV Normandy SR-2. As the gray-haired Shepard walks to the airlock, Hannah thinks about taking the most advance vessel in the Alliance Navy and assigning it to the Citadel fleet and public relation duty. The Admiral finds the idea silly. Yet, at the same time, she understand why the Alliance is reassigning the frigate. 

Liara is sitting to Shepard's right and Dr. Chakwas is sitting to Shepard's left. Karin runs another scan of Shepard's left lower arm again. From the elbow to the shoulder shows signs of bruising, but no burns. After looking at her omni-tool, Chakwas gets off the chair and starts to remove the bandages from the newly promoted Captain Shepard's left hand and fingers. 

The asari watches the human tending to her love. Liara T'Soni knows Dr. Chakwas will always take good care of Shepard. Liara leans closer to get a look at Leia's finger when Karin removes the bandage. A look of shock appears on Dr. Chakwas' face. “Dr. Richter, didn't you say she received third degree burns?”

Dr. Richter moves from her desk to Shepard's bed. Looking at the fingers uncovered by the bandage, Richter says with shock in her voice, “I did, Dr. Chakwas. I've never seen anyone heal that fast before. Her implants?” 

“She does have more cybernetic implants than a normal Alliance soldier.,” replies Karin as she continues to remove the bandages. More cybernetics than anyone should have. Well, Captain, making sure you upgraded the implants Cerberus grafted into you has paid off. 

Liara covers her mouth at the sight of seeing the red glow from the cybernetics radiating from the skin. _Oh, Goddess. Leia, my love._ She sits back in the chair and closes her eyes. _She is still alive. You need to remain strong, Liara. For yourself and for Leia. Besides helping in the rebuilding effort, you need to start working to help Spectre Alenko. Something the Illusive Man said, Cerberus was more than the people, it was an idea. What happened to him? He was clearly indoctrinated or he seemed that way to me._

The asari wishes she was alone. She has many things she wants to say to Leia, but rather say them when she is alone with her. Knowing Shepard is going to survive is a huge relief, but Liara isn't going stop worrying about her. Not until Leia is conscious. Even after that, Liara doubts she will ever stop worrying about Shepard. A slight grin appears on the asari's face. T'Soni has always wondered what it took to bring Shepard back. Looking at the red glow radiating from the human's arm, she knows Cerberus used a lot of cybernetics. 

Liara stuffs her left hand back in the pocket of Shepard's N7 hoodie. There is something soothing about wrapping her fingers around the small square boxes. She doesn't dare look at them, but she has a good idea what they are. With her left hand still in the pocket, Liara looks at Shepard. Tears form again on the edges of the asari's eyes. Dr. T'Soni feels like she is turning into a big ball of emotion and is about to burst. Pulling her hand out of the pocket, Liara wipes the tears from her eyes. She wants to stay with Shepard, but feels she is in the way. “Dr. Richter, where is the nearest restroom?”

Another asari walks in the room in time to hear the question. Matriarch Aethyta answers Liara's question before the asari doctor gets a chance to answer it. “I'll show you.” A smirk appears on the Matriarch's face when she sees the surprised look on Liara's. 

“You're here? I...I didn't know, dad,” comments Liara. The young asari's face shows shock mixed with a little happiness.

Aethyta replies, “Come on, kid. Follow me.” Matriarch Aethyta shows Liara where the restroom is closest to the medical bay. The Matriarch waits for her daughter to finish washing her face before asking, “How are you doing, little wing?” 

Liara dries her face after washing it. Aethyta's tone seems mellower to the younger asari. A grin appears briefly then disappears. “I'm fine, dad. I'm glad you're here and you're safe.” Liara wraps her arms around Aethyta and hugs her. 

“Yea, well,” mutters Aethyta as she wraps her arms around Liara. “Did you or Shepard ever find out why Cerberus wanted to take over the Citadel? I came here during their attack. Shepard sure did kicked Cerberus in the quad.”

Chuckling at the quad remark, Liara replies, “Yes, we did. The Citadel was the missing component. It's the Catalyst. I have no idea what it did, but it worked. Shepard might know. If she wakes up and remembers.”

Feeling Liara's embrace get tighter, Aethyta smiles while saying, “She'll pull through. I have been visiting her every day since they brought her on board. She's getting better. That woman is a fighter. I heard she was mumbling your name, kid when the huntresses found her. It makes me think she really does likes you.” Aethyta teases Liara with the last comment. The Matriarch knows Shepard loves her daughter. She figured that out while on Illium.

A prideful smile appears on Dr. T'Soni face. She pulls back from the embrace. “I know she a fighter. You didn't...” Liara stops when she finally realizes the incredible odds they beat to defeat the Reapers. Thinking about Rannoch and Leia facing down a Reaper. Then ending the war between the quarians the geth by yelling at Admiral Han'Gerrel. Saying the feat is amazing doesn't give Shepard's actions justice.

The look on Liara's face is one Matriarch Aethyta has seen before. The look other huntresses on the ship have shown and her own mother. The look that someone has seen too much and rather not talk about it. “Let's go, kid. The doctors should be done doing what they were doing by now.” Aethyta puts her arm around Liara's shoulder as they walk back to the medical bay.

 

Normandy SR-2

Lieutenant James Vega walks behind Major Kaidan Alenko trying to figure out what is going on. “What do you mean, you're being transferred? Why?”

Alenko packs his few belongs, turns to face the Lieutenant, “I'm a Spectre, Lieutenant. This is Shepard's ship. Hackett is giving me the Thermopylae. I have my orders. I'm sure you'll have yours soon. I don't think you'll be the Commander's babysitter anymore.” The biotic grins at James. 

“Hey, that wasn't a bad assignment, Major. It's been an honor, sir,” says Vega as he snaps a crisp salute.

“Same here, Vega.” Kaidan returns the salute and heads to the shuttle bay where Lieutenant Steve Cortez is waiting to take him to the Thermopylae. 

James watches the Major leave with a dumbfounded look on his face. They are not back in Earth's orbit for more than an hour or two and people are already being transferred to different posts. The tattooed soldier shakes his head and heads to grab some chow. As he sits and eats, Vega ponders his future and the galaxy's. How long before the N7 programs starts? Did Alliance Command even get his response? How long will the peace Shepard brokered between the species last? James has more questions than answers. His uncle is still on his mind, he hasn't heard anything about his family. The wait for answers could last for weeks if he finds anything at all. 

Rear Admiral Shepard boards the Normandy, she walks over to the ship's helmsman, Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau saying, “Flight Lieutenant Moreau, you prefer to go by Joker is that correct?”

“Yes, ma'am.” answers Joker. He carefully gets out of his seat and salutes the Admiral. It's his first time meeting Hannah Shepard and the first thing he notices is how much the Commander looks like her mother. 

Admiral Shepard returns the salute, “Joker, I want everyone assembled in the war room. Has Major Alenko left yet?”

“Not yet, Admiral.” replies Joker as he sits back in his chair and opens the ship's comms. 

“I want him and everyone else in attendance,” orders Hannah Shepard as she leaves the cockpit and heads to the war room. The looks she is receiving isn't unexpected. Hannah knows Leia looks like her. Biggest different besides Hannah's graying hair is their eye color. 

Joker broadcasts over the entire ship for the entire crew to report to the war room including Major Alenko and Lieutenant Cortez. After informing the crew about the meeting, Joker slowly, carefully gets back out of his seat and makes his way to the war room. The war room has filled up by the time Joker arrives. 

Hannah is in the vid comm area of the war room talking over things with Fleet Admiral Hackett. She wants to double-check some of the assignments a few of the crew are receiving. Like Lieutenant Vega's new assignment. She thinks Vega should go with Alenko and help him. But his acceptance in the N7 program is taking precedence. She understand that too. Maybe Hackett knows about a few things and she doesn't need to know. Nothing new to Hannah. She ends the call with her commanding officer and walks out of the small vid room area to see the war room packed with the Normandy's crew.

The Admiral stands tall with her hands clasped behind her back. She has a stoic look on her face as her eyes scan the room. The elder Shepard notices the reporter, Diana Allers, is still aboard. Cortrez and Alenko are standing in the doorway. She steps forward, saying, “I am Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. Yes, I'm Commander Shepard's mother.” She pauses and looks right at the reporter Diana Allers. “Ms, Allers, your time on the Normandy comes to an end starting immediately. Gather your belongs and get off the Normandy. Private Campbell, please escort Ms. Allers to the shuttle bay and make sure she gets on it when Cortez leaves with Major Alenko.

“Aye, aye ma'am,” replies Private Campbell with a salute as she waits for Allers to leave the war room. Campbell follow Allers as instructed, while Allers mumbles a little to herself about being out of the loop after helping with the war effort. It makes the reporter really wonder what is really going on with the Commander.

Once the reporter leaves the war room, Hannah Shepard continues, “I'm taking command of the Normandy until the Commander can return to duty. Major Alenko has been given command of the Thermopylae. Major is there anyone or anything the Normandy can do with assisting you with your assignment?” The look on a few members of the crew tells Hannah they are glad the reporter is off the ship.

“If Specialist Traynor continues to monitor any Cerberus channels and forwards what she finds would be a big help, Admiral,” replies Kaidan.

“Done, Major. Traynor find out what the Major needs and get to it,” orders Hannah. 

Specialist Traynor relies as she salutes Admiral Shepard, “Right away, ma'am.” She makes her way through the crew to meet with Major Alenko. They walk over by the conference table as the Spectre tells the communications specialist what he needs from her. She found enough stuff through those channels before the assault on Cronos Station, Kaidan thinks they'll continue to use those channels if there are any cells left. He'd rather find his mom and hopefully his dad, but Hackett has given him an assignment and he'll do as ordered. 

Admiral Shepard keeps her eyes on the crew. Everyone is standing watching her every move. The elder Shepard knows they are wondering what is going on with the Commander. She puts a grin on her face, “Lieutenant Vega, congratulations, you are the newest N7 recruit. You have seventy-two hours to report to Rio to begin training. Lieutenant, I'll make sure you are kept updated on the Commander's condition.” She pauses and inhales deeply to calm herself. Thinking or talking about her daughter is hard. “And about Commander Shepard. She is stable, but the doctors are being cautious with her and won't transfer to the Normandy until they feel she is ready. I have no idea how long she will need to recover or how long before she regains conciseness.”

The elder Shepard gives the crew time to let the news sink in. Seeing how the crew is reacting to the news makes Hannah beam with pride. She has always been proud of her daughter. Seeing how the people who serve with her react to news of Leia's condition, warms Hannah's heart. She knows a few of them have been with the Commander since the attack on Eden Prime. The Admiral shifts her weight before she continues with her announcements. “Once the Commander is back on the Normandy, we're headed planet-side to finish the retro fits and perform any maintenance the ship requires. Joker, didn't EDI inform the Commander the Normandy would require maintenance by the end of the year?”

“Yes, ma'am, she did,” answers the ship's helmsman.

“I do have an open door policy, feel free to speak to me if there are any issues. Crew, dismissed,” says Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. The crew salutes in unison which Hannah returns.

The crew leaves the war room except for the turian, Garrus Vakarian and the quarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Hannah walks over to the couple. “Do either of you need to talk to me?” asks the Admiral.

Tali answers while wringing her hands nervously, “Yes, Admiral. I got word before we arrived, I'm needed to help the fleet repair the Sol Mass Relay. Is it possible for me to see Shepard before I leave?”

“I'll see what I can do, Tali. When do you have to return to the quarian fleet?” asks the elder Shepard. She smiles at the couple. 

“As soon as possible, Admiral,” replies the quarian. She is still wringing her hands together. It's something Tali does when she is nervous and being around Shepard's mother is making her nervous.

Hannah nods at Tali then turns her attention to Garrus, “Does the Primarch need you, Garrus? I'll be more than happy to provide either of you with a transport to where you need to go.”

Garrus' mandibles twitch, “No, Admiral. I can do my duties from the Normandy.”

“Good to hear. I also would like to thank you both. I've heard nothing but good things about both of you.” The Alliance Admiral pauses long enough to look around the room. The three of them are alone, so Hannah continues. “Thank you for believing in my daughter when many of her superiors did not. I, personally, appreciate it.” As Hannah says 'personally' she puts her hand on her chest.

Even though no one can see it, Tali has a smile on her face, “It is hard to disbelieve when you see the same things Shepard did. We were on Virmire when she talked to Sovereign.” Tali points to Garrus then to herself as she talks.

Nodding at Tali's comment, Hannah can't argue with that. “Let me talk to Matriarch Lidanya about gaining you access to the Destiny Ascension.” Admiral Shepard walks away from the couple and back up the few stairs to the vid comm area to contact Lidanya.

 

Destiny Ascension

Liara is alone with Commander Shepard for the first time since she boarded the asari dreadnought. She runs her hand carefully over Shepard's left shoulder. Leaning over the human lying in the bed, Liara places a soft kiss on Leia's shoulder. T'Soni closes her eyes and enjoys feeling the human's skin against her lips. Even if it's only Shepard's shoulder. “I love you, Leia. I've met your mom. I really like her. She reminds me of you. I need you to get better, my love. I don't know what to do now and I don't want to make any decisions without you.”

The scene remains the same for the next several days which turns into weeks then to a month. Commander Leia Shepard is in a hospital in Vancouver and remains unconscious with a few daily visitors from the Normandy crew. Over time, the visitors are fewer and fewer. With the Normandy being dry docked, most of the crew have other assignments. However, Admiral Shepard assures Liara, her room full of equipment will remain untouched. Dr. T'Soni refuses to leave Leia's side, but is working with Glyph via a data pad to aid Major Alenko in his hunt for Cerberus cells. The Shadow Broker is also continuing to help various worlds with their rebuilding efforts. The only time she leaves her bondmate's side is to shower and change clothes. The one constant is Liara wearing Shepard's N7 hoodie and her fondling the two boxes in the left pocket.

After sending a few instructions to Glyph, Liara puts the data pad back in her pocket. The asari turns her attention to Leia. She carefully takes the human's left hand. Since Dr. Chakwas insulated Shepard's cybernetic implants, the red glow radiating from the Commander's skin has disappeared. The bone weave implants have repaired her broken bones, while the skin weave implants have returned Shepard's skin to its unmarked, smooth look. There is not a scar on the Commander's body except for the missing chunk from the tip of Shepard's left ear. 

“I don't know if you are aware of your surrounding, Leia, but people do come and visit you every day. Fewer people come the longer you're here. We need you. The galaxy needs you. Most of all, I need you. Goddess, Shepard, I miss you. I miss you so damn much. Doctor Chakwas keeps saying you'll wake up at any time now. They removed the sedative drip after they moved here you here, but it has been a long six weeks.” Liara leans closer to Leia's left ear and kisses the ear softly, tenderly. It's the only visible mark from the war. It's healed, but the tip of the ear is missing. “I love you, Leia. Please, my love, come back to me.”

Liara feels pressure on her hand. The asari looks down and sees Shepard's arm muscles flex as she squeezes the blue hand holding her's. Liara's eyes move from Shepard's arm to Shepard's face. She sees the Commander's eye lids flicker before they begin to...


	5. Chapter 5

Vancouver  
Alliance Hospital

Commander Shepard has been in an Alliance hospital in Vancouver for the past four weeks. The SSV Normandy SR-2 is dry docked for maintenance and to finish the retrofits and is on schedule for completion in a few days. The only thing the Normandy is waiting on is the ship's CO, Commander Shepard. The only other person in the private room with the Commander is Dr. Liara T'Soni. 

Leia is slowly waking after a long six weeks. She knows there is another person in the room, but isn't quite sure who. She feels their hand holding her's then warm breath on her left ear. _Who are you? Let it be you, Liara. I'm getting there, doc. Don't give up on me._ The next thing Shepard feels is the asari's soft lips kissing her left ear and the voice saying “I love you, Leia. Please, my love, come back to me.” _It is Liara! I'd know that touch and voice anywhere._

Commander Shepard wills her hand to squeeze Liara's. _Come on, soldier, you can do it. Squeeze her hand, open your eyes. You've rested enough, it's time to return to them._ She squeezes Liara's hand and her eyelids start to flicker before they finally open. Everything seems fuzzy and out of focus. She squeezes the asari's hand again. She also tries to blink the fuzz from her vision. In a groggy, hoarse voice, Shepard says, “Liara.”

As Shepard starts to open her eyes, Liara's face lights up with joy. Hearing Leia call out her name, is pure bliss to the asari. She lightly runs her hand over Leia's cheek, “Goddess, Shepard, how I've missed you.”

“Where am I?” asks Shepard as she looks around the room. Her voice still sounds hoarse and dry. 

Liara pours her love a cup of water and puts a straw in it. She holds the cup while Shepard takes a few sips from the straw. “You're in an Alliance hospital in Vancouver.” 

“Did it actually work, Liara? Did I destroy them? I don't remember anything after shooting the power conduit and causing it to explode,” says the blue-eyed human with wavy red hair.

Smiling with her teeth showing, Liara leans to give Shepard a soft kiss on the lips, “Yes, it did.”

Shepard reaches up the best she can to touch Liara's cheek. “I love you, T'Soni.” Every muscle in her body is stiff. “How long have I been out? Feels like it's been a while.” Leia starts moving her head, trying to stretch the muscles in her neck.

“Almost six weeks. I love you too, Leia,” answers Liara. The Shadow Broker pulls her data pad out of her pocket and sends out a message to Admiral Hackett, Admiral Shepard and Dr. Chakwas. She quickly puts the data pad back in her pocket after sending the message informing them about the Commander's condition.

Commander Shepard closes her eyes again, but doesn't fall asleep. She is thinking about how long she's been out of action. _Six weeks? That long?_ “I'm so sorry, Liara.” says Shepard as she opens her eyes and looks at Liara sitting in a chair next to her bed. The look of remorse is visible in Shepard's eyes.

“For what?” inquires Liara. The asari has no idea what Leia is sorry about. The only thing that matters to Liara is that Shepard is finally awake. The asari is happy and has a blissful smile on her face showing it. 

“I...I made you worry about me not returning to you for the past six weeks. That's why,” replies the Commander as she reaches for the cup of water. The tone in her voice screams remorse. She starts to say, “I...” Leia has more to say, but is finding hard to near impossible for her to say what she needs to say to person who means the galaxy to her. _Why is this so hard?_ I'm so sorry, Liara. For almost not making it back and almost breaking my promise to you. I knew after Thessia it was a possibility. I had to do what was necessary. I hope you can understand.

Liara doesn't know what to make of Shepard's apology. The asari grabs the cup and holds it, so Shepard can drink from the straw. _What happened on the Citadel? You seem remorseful about something and I don't think it's about making me worry. I always worry. I'm sure you worry about me as well. It's never stopped us from doing what needed to get done. Leia, you have nothing to be sorry for that I know of._ “I forgive you, my love,” replies Liara, who is all smiles.

After sucking the last of the water from the cup, Shepard leans back in the bed and closes her eyes, thinking about how lucky she is. The door to Shepard's private room opens and Dr. Chakwas enters. Leia opens her eyes to see the Normandy's doctor. Karin opens her omni-tool and scans Leia's body. “Nice of you to finally join us, Commander. How are you feeling?” 

“Groggy and stiff. Other than that, Doctor, I feel fine,” answers Commander Shepard with a slight grin on her face. 

Looking over the reading from the scan, Chakwas says, “Everything looks good, Commander. I want to keep you here for at least one more day. Two tops” Dr. Chakwas smiles at Shepard. Karin is glad she is back. 

Fleet Admiral Hackett enters the room. Chakwas stands tall and gives him a salute. Liara gets off her chair, but doesn't salute the human. “So, Doctor, how is Shepard doing?”

“She's doing well, Admiral. I see her being released within the next forty-eight hours,” answers the human medical doctor. 

“Good, if both of you wouldn't mind. I'd like to talk to Shepard alone for a bit,” orders Admiral Hackett.

Both doctors leave the room without comment, leaving Steven Hackett alone with the “Hero of the Galaxy”. Commander Shepard tries to sit taller in the bed, and is failing miserably at it. “What can I do for you, Admiral?” asks Leia. 

“You're goddamn amazing, Shepard.” is the first thing out of Hackett's mouth once Liara and Chakwas leave the private hospital room. He grins and nods at Shepard before continuing, “We will have a proper debrief later, but I need to ask you about something, . We've recovered Anderson's body and another human who looked indoctrinated lying near him. We have an ID on him. His name is Jack Harper. What I need to know, Shepard, is have you seen this man before?” Admiral Hackett pulls up a picture of the person in question on his omni-tool.

“That's the Illusive Man. Indoctrinated worse than Saren and just as crazy,” answers Leia Shepard. She keeps moving her head and limbs trying to loosen her tight muscles. “Both ended up doing the same thing. Taking their own life with a bullet to the head.”

“Hmmm...” Hackett brings a hand to his chin. “Thank you, Commander. Speaking of which. You've been retroactively promoted to the rank of Captain. You have a little back pay coming, Captain. And as soon as Dr. Chakwas releases you, I'm granting you a sixty day leave. While you are on leave, I have a few assignments options I want you to think over. Come and see me before you start your leave, Captain.”

_Captain huh? And the next two months alone with Liara? I think I can handle that._ “Thank you, sir. How is the Normandy? If Dr. Chakwas is here?” asks Captain Shepard as she tries to rub some of the stiffness out of her neck.

“The Normandy is dry docked and scheduled for completion of the retrofits and the maintenance you reported EDI telling you in two days. The ship is fine, Shepard. Since the war ended, I'm needed every where. Contact me when you get released, I'll finish your debrief about the events on the Citadel and I'll update you on the situation around the galaxy. It's good to see you're finally conscious, Captain.” Hackett turns to leave the room when he stops to say, “Thank you, Captain, for defeating the odds again. Amazing, Shepard, just amazing.” 

As soon as Admiral Hackett leaves, Liara returns to the room alone and sits in a chair next to the bed, “What did Hackett want?”

Newly promoted Captain Shepard covers her mouth as she yawns. A smirk appears as Leia notices for the first time since she woke, Liara is wearing her N7 hoodie. “He showed me a picture of the Illusive Man then asked if I'd seen him before. Which I had. He was worse than Saren, Liara. I was able to talk him into doing the same thing Saren did. And I've also been promoted to Captain.”

Shocked by Shepard's comment, but Liara is not shocked at the same time. “About time on the promotion. Well, you are very persuasive when there is a need for it.” The asari smiles from ear to ear.

A little hint of a chuckle is heard from the human, “Well, I guess I did end a three-hundred year old war by yelling at Admiral Han'Gerrel. I hope for the quarian's sake, he retires or steps down from their Admiralty board.” Leia moves closer to the edge of the bed and tugs softly on the hoodie's sleeve, “You look cute in it.”

T'Soni blushes at Leia's comment. “I've been wearing it since we returned.” She puts her hand in the left pocket to feel the two small jewelry boxes. Liara has yet to remove the boxes from the pocket. She does fondle a box from time to time, but didn't want to ruin anything Shepard had planned with them. 

Shepard's right eyebrow moves up and she gives the asari a curious look, “Find something, T'Soni?” A smirk appears on Leia's face.

“Yes, I did,” says Liara with a coy grin on her face. Pulling the bigger of the two boxes out of the hoodie's pocket, “You mean this, Shepard?” She moves her hand, teasing Shepard with the box.

“Have you opened it?” asks the Captain.

Shaking her head, Liara answers, “I don't know what they look like, but I did feel them in the pocket when I was running my fingers over the boxes. When did you buy them, Leia?”

Leia answers with a sly grin, “During our last visit to the Citadel and before we went for our walk in one of the gardens. May I have the box, please?”

Handing the box to Shepard, Liara smiles at the Captain. Leia opens the box containing two rings. One is only a band, but the other ring contains a beautiful three stone setting on a white/yellow gold band. The white and gold band has a braided look while the two outer stones start out red then they turn purple the closer they get to the blue stone in the middle. Both wedding bands have the same white/gold braid design as the engagement ring.

Shepard hands the engagement ring to Liara, but keeps the box, “This isn't how I planned to ask this and since you've had them with you for the past six weeks. Why wait.” Leia has a smirk on her face. “Liara, will you marry me?”

Dr. T'Soni takes the ring and looks at it for the first time. Her eyes get big like they are about to bug out of her eye sockets. Her jaw drops causing her mouth to open. Liara has known about the ring for weeks, but never thought it would look this stunning. The ring is from Thessia, she recognizes the stones. Very rare and very expensive stones. “Yes, of course, I'll marry you, Leia. This ring...it's...beautiful.” Shepard slides the ring on Liara's left ring finger. The asari is at a loss of words, so she leans over and kisses her love. 

Leia hands Liara the box back before the door to the room opens revealing Dr. Karin Chakwas and Admiral Hannah Shepard. Chakwas asks, “Ready to get out of that bed and go for a little walk, Captain?”

“I'd thought you'd never ask,” replies Shepard as she stiffly swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up with help from Liara and Hannah. Leia wraps her arms around her mom for a hug. “It's good to see you, mom. I take it you met, Liara?”

Hannah hugs her daughter back, “Yes, we've met and had many talks over the past few weeks.”

Taking a robe from Dr. Chakwas, Captain Shepard puts it on while saying, “Of course you have. I've missed a lot haven't I?” She looks at her mom then to Liara.

“Nothing we can't get you caught up on,” answers Liara as she gives Shepard a reassuring nod and grin.

As the group walks with Captain Leia Shepard, they get her caught up on current events. Tali and the quarians are helping fix the mass relays. Major Alenko is on the Thermopylae hunting down Cerberus cells in the Sol system with help from Specialist Traynor and Liara's network. So, far they've come up blank, but they are still searching. Making sure the terrorist organization is truly finished. Lieutenant Vega is in Rio training in the N7 program. Garrus is coordinating logistics between the turians and the other species and is doing so as a member of the Normandy. 

They inform Leia, her mother, Hannah is overseeing the Normandy's repairs. Captain Shepard is listening to everything they are saying without replying in return. The one thing they don't discuss is what happened to the Reapers. Shepard doesn't ask for any details and no one offers to discuss it. Everyone knows they are gone and exactly how isn't relevant at the moment. When they get back to the room, Shepard gets back in bed and falls back asleep, tired from her walk up and down the hospital halls.

 

Forty hours later.  
Alliance HQ-Vancouver

Captain Shepard and Dr. T'Soni wait in the outer office of Fleet Admiral Hackett when Hackett arrives late. “Sorry, I'm late, Captain, Doctor. Shepard, come with me.” 

“Yes, sir,” replies Shepard, she looks over to the asari sitting next to her, shrugs her shoulders, and smiles as she follows Admiral Hackett.

The Shadow Broker nods to Shepard as she pulls a data pad out of her jacket pocket. Liara is content on waiting while Shepard and Hackett have their debrief. Leia has yet to say much about what happened on the Citadel. She is sure Shepard will talk to her about it in time. Leia has only been awake for two days and asks more questions than anything. 

Inside Hackett's office, the gray-haired human points to a chair saying, “Please, Shepard have a seat. I'll understand if you prefer to remain standing”

“Thank you, sir,” replies Captain Shepard as she remains standing. She clasps her hands behind her back.

Nodding at Shepard, Hackett leans against his desk, “Tell me, Captain, what happened on the Citadel?”

Shepard blinks a few times before she starts to tell Hackett the events on the Citadel. She starts after she called in the Normandy to evac Garrus and Liara, then Harbinger's beam wiped out Hammer except for Shepard and Admiral Anderson. Shepard explains jumping into the beam then her talk with the Illusive Man and how like Saren, she got him to fight the indoctrination long enough to commit suicide. Captain Shepard pauses, blinks a few times before she explains what happened to Admiral David Anderson and how the pistol in her hand fired without her pulling the trigger and the bullet hit Anderson. 

Over the next hour, Leia Shepard explains in great detail her talk with the Catalyst and the choices she was given. There is a look of surprise on Hackett's face when Shepard explains that the Illusive Man was correct about controlling the Reapers. “Admiral, sir, people thought I was crazy before, but what I just told you makes me sound even more crazy. It is what happened, sir,” replies Shepard. She is still standing tall with her hand clasped behind her back.

Hackett has a hand near his chin thinking, thinking Shepard is the luckiest soldier he has ever come across in the thirty plus years he has served in the Alliance. “You did the right thing, Captain. Don't ever think otherwise. Shepard, it sounds like every other mission you did during this war. Especially when you talked to Leviathan. You got the job done and that is all that matters. What happened is in the past. We need to rebuild and move forward. I've had communications with the Council. They send their thanks for ending the war and saving the galaxy. They are on their way to Earth from Sur'kesh. I expect them in about a four to six weeks, Captain.”

Leia asks, “So, the Council made it off the Citadel before the Reapers took it over and moved it to Earth? I saw a lot of dead bodies lying around and all of them were human. I know Anderson said they were using the beam to transport both alive and the dead to the Citadel, but I wonder what happen to other species on the Citadel.”

“Yes, they did. C-Sec got an early enough warning to get the Council off the station and safely on turian ship and it was able to get them to Sur'kesh. The Council will contact you and Kaidan once they reach Earth.” He pauses long enough to grab a data pad, “Captain, I have a few assignments I want you to consider. There are changes coming for every species in the galaxy. The Alliance included. I am giving you a few choices for your next posting, Shepard. Please, take your time thinking about what I'm about to say. We are transferring the Normandy to the Citadel fleet.”

Shepard starts to say something when Hackett raises his hand to stop her, “Hear me out, Captain. It's the one ship in the Alliance Navy every species recognizes and you had many different species as crew members and some of them are listed on Normandy's Memorial Wall. I've been in talks about the Citadel fleet with Matriarch Lidanya, Primarch Victus, and the Citadel Council. It's what they want, Captain. It will be the flagship for the Alliance presence in the fleet.”

“However, Captain, I do have a posting you might want. The CO for the Interplanetary Combatives Training in Rio is ready to retire. You, Shepard, would be the perfect person to run the training facility. I have also been approached by a few politicians about you taking Udina's spot on the Council,” says Hackett.

The Captain almost loses her composure when Hackett mentions being on the Council. “I don't know about me replacing Udina, Admiral. I'm a soldier, not a politician.” She shakes her head subtly.

“I know that, Shepard. The politicians asked me to talk to you about it, so I am. I'm giving you options on what you want to do next. I know you're still a Spectre and I'm sure the Council will give you assignments in the future. I have one more thing before you take your leave, Captain. I've waited on you before handing out the commendations to the Normandy's crew. If you and Liara would please accompany me to the docks, I can hand them out. Everyone is waiting for us.” Admiral Hackett leads Captain Shepard out of his office.

Liara notices the two humans leaving Hackett's office and puts her data pad away. Shepard stops and says, “You coming, Liara? We're headed to the Normandy.” Smirking at the asari sitting in the chair, Leia teases Liara with her comment. T'Soni follows the two Alliance officers. Admiral Hackett goes into more detail about the fate of the galaxy as they walk to the docks and the Normandy.

The quarians are staying in Sol long enough to help rebuild the relay then they're headed back to Rannoch. The other fleets are making their way back home, so they can start rebuilding. The Normandy's AI, EDI and the geth are gone, like the Reapers. That news doesn't surprise Shepard, but it's still hard to hear. Leia knows how much EDI meant to Joker and how much Joker meant to EDI and now he lost her. Plus the geth were helping the quarians adapt to Rannoch faster than they will without them.

When the trio arrives at the docks, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard has the entire crew standing in formation and at attention, waiting for Admiral Hackett, Captain Shepard, and Dr. T'Soni to arrive. Off to the side is a big table full of commendations from not only from the Alliance, but from every other species as well. The salarian commendation is the Silver Dagger and turian is the Nova Cluster. They are same two commendations awarded to Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams for her actions on Virmire.

Leia whispers something to Liara which causes Liara to join Garrus, Tali, and Javik. Everyone who left the Normandy for other assignments have returned including Lieutenant James Vega. He is on a short leave his training to become a N7. Captain Leia Shepard takes her place with the rest of the crew. 

“At ease, everyone,” orders Fleet Admiral Hackett as he looks over the crew standing before him. In a singular motion, the crew moves from being at attention to at ease. The old Alliance officer has never been as proud of a group of soldiers like he is with this crew. He is proud of the entire galaxy, but there is something special about those who have followed Captain Shepard to hell and back. Only to do it again and again. Hackett motions to Hannah to start handing out the medals the crew has earned. “I am proud of each one of you. We're gathered here to celebrate our victory against a foe no species has confronted before, except you, Javik,” Admiral Hackett looks at the Prothean, Javik and gives him a nod. Which Javik returns.

After Admiral Shepard hands out all the unit citations which includes the Palladium Star, she is ready to hand out the individual citations. Every member of the ground crew receives the highest citation the Alliance has to bestow to their soldiers, the Star of Terra. Captain Leia Shepard has earned the Star of Terra for her actions during the Blitz, but receiving it the second has her wanting to shed a few happy tears. Those tears can wait for a more private setting when she is alone with the love of her life, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Joker, Traynor, and Cortez all receive the Star of Terra for their contributions to the effort. EDI also receives the highest citation posthumously.

Hackett tells the Normandy's crew one last time how proud he is of the them. He dismisses the crew and gives them a sixty-day shore leave. Major Alenko walks over to Shepard saying, “Well, Shepard, you have two now. How does it feel to be one of the most decorated officers in the galaxy?”

“Honored, Kaidan. And a little dumbfounded. All I ever do is my duty,” answers Leia Shepard. 

Hannah overhears her daughter's comments and swells up with pride. The one thing Leia always does is take her duty seriously. She was that way as a child and she is still that way today. The elder Shepard wonders what type of parent Leia will make. If she goes by how she interacts with her crew and seeing how much the Normandy's crew respects her daughter, Hannah believes Leia will make a wonderful parent. She isn't sure if they'll start having children in the near future, but Hannah is happy they will have their ceremony soon.

Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah join Shepard, Liara, and Kaidan. The turian remarks in jest, “Are you sure you can carry all those medals, Shepard? They look a little heavy. You only got out of the hospital a few hours ago.”

The group chuckles at Garrus' comment, Shepard replies, “I think I can handle it, Garrus. I've carried heavier things, like this guy.” She points with her thumb to the human with dark hair standing to her left. More chuckles from the group.

Admiral Hackett joins the group to say to them, “Enjoy your leave, everyone. I'll see you when you return, Captain.”

Leia Shepard salutes Hackett while saying, “I'll have my decision by then, sir. Thank you again.” Steven Hackett returns the salute then leaves without replying so he can attend the many duties he has piled on him since the end of the war. 

Kaidan takes his leave, he is still on duty looking for Cerberus cells. So far, he has found one outpost on Mars, but it's been abandoned for a while. Garrus and Tali also take their leave. The couple only have one more night together before Tali needs to return to the quarian fleet and help with repairs to the mass relay. Shepard and T'Soni enter the Normandy, so they can pack the few belongings they own.

The ship feels like a ghost town. Majority of the crew are still outside with a few inside the ship packing a bag for their leave. Leia goes up to the her quarters while Liara goes to hers. When Shepard enters her quarters, she feeds her fish. She's glad the fish look well taken care of. Leia walks down the two steps to the living area of the her quarters to see all of her stuff is in boxes. _Oh crap, I bet Liara found the note I left for her. Please let it still be here._ Leia starts going through the boxes and is not finding what she is looking for, “Crap!” Shepard starts packing the few clothes she has minus her hoodie, Liara has laid claim to it.

The door opens and Hannah enters to hear Leia's comment. “You alright, kiddo?” She hasn't called Leia 'kiddo' since her daughter enlisted at the age of eighteen.

Leia stops packing when she hears 'kiddo'. “Yes, mom, I'm fine. I can't find something is all. I'm sure it will turn up.” Captain Shepard goes back to packing the few things she owns. 

“Leia,” says Hannah as she touches Leia's shoulder. “Any idea where you and Liara are going on your leave?”

“No, mom, I don't,” replies Leia. “I'm letting Liara decide where we go. I'm up for doing anything and going anywhere though.” Shepard smiles at her mom. Thinking about Liara always put a smile on Leia Shepard's face.

Dr. Liara T'Soni enters Shepard's quarters wearing a new red/blue dress she bought since they've been in Vancouver. She leaves her one bag by the elevator before she walks in the room. Liara stops and watches the fish swimming around the aquarium without a care in the galaxy. They are happy fish, even the menacing looking eel from Khar'shan. The asari walks down the two steps so she can join Leia and Hannah Shepard. “Am I interrupting?” 

Captain Shepard gives Liara a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, “No, you're not interrupting. I'm about done packing what few things I have. I might need to buy some casual clothes. All I have is Alliance issued clothing and someone stole my hoodie.” Leia winks at Liara.

Liara picks up the dress with the N7 logo on it, “You can always wear this.” Liara thinks the dress is hideous and hopes Leia never wears it. She did notice Shepard did not pack it.

“Where did that ugly thing come from anyway? I might be a N7, but I don't need a dress with the logo on it. Who thought this dress was a good idea?” asks Captain Shepard. “It looks like Allers' dress, but with an N7 logo on it instead of the ANN logo. Still ugly. Speaking of Allers, what happened to her?”

Hannah answers the question, “I told Ms. Allers, her time on the Normandy was over and she needed to leave. Some of the crew seemed happy she left.”

Leia rubs the back of her neck, “I'm not surprised. She put out an opinion piece and some didn't like it.”

“That would explain why some were happy she left. I need to make sure everyone leaves for their leave. I'll meet you two in the CIC,” replies Hannah as she hugs Leia then Liara before she does a check of the ship to make sure everyone is leaving.

After Hannah leaves the room, Leia turns to pull Liara in for an embrace and a passionate kiss. “Where are we going?”

Liara gives Shepard a coy sexy smile, “Wouldn't you like to know, Captain. I think I found us a place unaffected by the war for the most part. Trust me, Shepard?”

Shepard snorts, “You're kidding right? I don't trust anyone more. Well, maybe my mom, Garrus, and Tali.” Leia takes Liara's hand and holds them. “Liara, ah, hm, did you happen to find a data pad mixed in with my things? I can't seem to find it.”

Dr. T'Soni knows which data pad Shepard is asking about. “Yes, I have it. The one with the note on it?”

“Yes, that one. I'm sorry, Liara. I really am,” says Leia as she sits on the foot of the bed. The guilt is starting to get to Shepard. The guilt she didn't do enough to save more people, EDI and the geth becoming collateral damage, and Anderson getting shot by the gun she was holding even though she didn't pull the trigger.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Leia. I'm ready to go if you are, my love,” comments Liara. T'Soni sees the same remorseful look on Shepard's face she saw when Shepard first came to in the hospital. Something is wrong, but she isn't sure if now is the time to push to find out what it is, or wait until they are away from Vancouver and alone to find out what's wrong.

Putting a smile on her face, Captain Shepard replies, “Yea, I'm ready. I still need something besides that hideous dress to wear or Alliance issued clothes.” Leia grabs her bag, gives Liara another passionate kiss, “Let's go.”

Leia and Liara along with Hannah are the last members of the Normandy's crew to leave the ship. Hannah makes sure the guards posted to watch the ship have their instructions. No one allowed on the ship for the next two months. The only exception to this order is Liara or either Shepard, but Admiral Shepard doesn't think they'll return anytime soon. Or she hopes they don't. Captain Shepard and Dr. T'Soni head to the shuttle Liara rented for their leave. Liara is keeping their destination a secret and hopes Shepard likes where they are going.


	6. Chapter 6

Where are we going, T'Soni?” asks Captain Shepard. They are south of Vancouver headed to the Elqui Valley in Chile.

Liara gives Shepard a sideways look to go with her playful grin, “Wouldn't you like to know, Shepard. It's south of our current location.” 

Folding her arms across her chest, Shepard leans her head to the left and says, “I think that is obvious. Some sort of surprise then?”

“You could say that. I found a place in South America I thought was fascinating when I was doing some research for a place for us to go. From the pictures pre-war, it looks very beautiful. It has some damage from the war, but nothing like the major cities,” replies Liara. 

“Where?” asks Leia squinting one eye with a smirk on her lips. 

Liara gives Shepard a smile and shakes head, “I'm not saying, so you might as well stop asking, Leia. You asked me to find some place for us to go so I did. What did Hackett offer you?” Liara is trying to change the topic with her question. 

Captain Shepard stares at the console and blinks a few times. She really doesn't want to discuss it yet and is still thinking things over. Does she want to continue her role as a Council Spectre? Does she even want to stay in the Alliance? The Rio assignment does sound appealing, but Leia isn't ready to discuss anything without putting more thought into it first. “Can we discuss it in a couple of days? I don't want to think about anything or do anything outside of being with you for a few days.,” comments the Captain.

“We can do that, are you sure you are okay, Leia? You seem not only distant, but remorseful about something. Talk to me,” replies Dr. T'Soni.

“If I seem that way, I don't mean to. I'm still processing everything, Liara. I'm not ready to discuss it. Please, give me time,” begs Shepard. The human leans her head back against the head rest, closes her eyes, rubs her temples, and thinks about the events after she hit the beam and teleported to the Citadel. She wonders if she really did do the right thing. What if? What if the Catalyst was right and the future generations end up creating artificial intelligence again and it starts another war? _No, no, you did the right thing. Hackett even said so. You're with Liara again. The Reapers are gone. But so are EDI and the geth. Their deaths are my fault. Because I was selfish in wanting a chance to be with her again. I killed a friend in EDI. She felt alive, she told me so before we made the final push. I am sorry EDI, I truly am._

_Now with the geth gone, the quarians will have a harder time adapting to live without their suits. That too is my fault. I had choices and I picked the one that actually hurts my friends so I could stay alive even if the odds were low. How selfish am I? No, not selfish. Yes, selfish. No, no, it was the plan all a long. Everyone knew this. Does wanting to keep my promise make me a selfish person?_ Shepard leans forward with her elbows on her thigh and her hands covering her face. Shaking her head, Leia continues thinking things over. _Stop thinking that way, what is done is done, and it can not be undone. There are no mulligans. No do-overs. Deal with it, N7, and move on. They're gone and there isn't anything you can do to bring them back. Worry about helping rebuild the future. A future where there is more cooperation. More olive branches, less bullets. Help those who are here, not dwell on those who are gone. Let it go, let it go._ Captain Shepard mumbles, “Let it go” soft enough were Liara barely hears it.

Dr. T'Soni glances at Shepard while she flies the shuttle to Chile. They are about two more hours from their destination. Liara is starting to get very concerned about Shepard. Leia is dwelling on something and the asari has no idea what. The human's reaction is cause for concern. T'Soni has never seen Shepard act like this. _What happened on the Citadel, Leia? You seem tormented by it. I'll let it go for now, but if you continue to act this way in a few days, I'll try to get you to talk to me about it._ The asari smiles at Shepard while she says, “Okay, Leia. We still have a few hours before we get there. Anything you want to do while we're on leave?”

Leia doesn't hear Liara at first, then she realizes Liara asked her a question. “What did you ask, Liara? I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.”

“It's okay. I asked what do you want to do while we are on leave?” asks Liara a second time. Her eyebrows furrows with concern. 

“Will we be near a beach? Lounging on one sounds good. It depends, T'Soni. Where..are..we..going?” teases Leia trying to get herself out of the funk she is slowly sliding in to.

Rolling her eyes at her bondmate, Liara grins and doesn't respond to the question asked. The more Shepard asks, the more Liara is enjoying keeping this little secret from her. Grinning from ear to ear, Liara loves the look she is receiving from Shepard. The pleading look on Leia's face warms the asari's heart and soul. All Liara needs is to keep quiet for the next couple of hours and all will be perfect. Or T'Soni hopes anyway. Hard to tell sometimes if Shepard really enjoys surprises or not, but this is one surprise she wants to give her love. 

Waiting for them in Chile are their family and friends. Liara rented every bungalow available for her and Shepard and for their friends outside the city of Vicuña, Chile. Admiral Hackett has agreed to take time out of his busy schedule to perform the ceremony. Liara made sure everyone from the Normandy is in attendance. Unfortunately, Tali can't enjoy the sixty-day leave like the rest of the crew. Her duties with the quarian fleet trumps time off with the Normandy crew. She will not miss this ceremony and made that very clear to the other Admirals.

 

Vicuña, Chile

The Normandy's crew are checking into Los Villas. Each bungalow accommodates six people and near the bungalows is a nice swimming pool and a hot tub big enough for ten people. There are plenty of nature activities in the areas like nature trails, horseback riding, or relaxing near eucalyptus trees. Garrus, Tali, and Joker are standing near the pool making small talk while most of the crew are milling around the barbecue pit. 

Tali is looking around the landscape around the property. “Liara really knows how to finds things. This place is so beautiful. Besides some burnt trees and a few burnt out homes, this area looks vertically untouched.”

“Yes, she does. Can you believe she is surprising Shepard with this and the Captain has no clue,” replies Joker. “I can't wait to see her face when she gets here.”

Kaidan joins the trio near the pool, “They should be here soon. I'm with you, Joker. I can't wait to see Shepard's face. Even Vega is here. I thought maybe he was only on leave to receive his commendations.” He points over his shoulder with his right thumb.

Vega hearing his name, walks towards Major Alenko, “Hey, Major, I got a thirty-six hour leave. Everyone training got one. How lucky is that?”

Garrus, Tali, Joker, and Kaidan exchange looks with each other. “Gee, Vega, you have no idea why you happen to get leave today?” asks Joker with sarcasm dripping from his question.

“Wait? What?” answers James Vega as he looks around and sees two Admirals talking among themselves. “Oh.” says the N7 recruit when he realizes why everyone at the academy got a thirty-six hour pass.

The four friends chuckle at the look on Vega's face when he notices Hackett and Hannah Shepard. “Shepard might not know about this, Vega, but trust me, Liara knows Hackett. She asked him for his help and he was more than happy to oblige. Liara also wanted everyone here,” replies Garrus with his hand on Vega's left shoulder.

Admiral Hackett sees a shuttle in the distance and it gets bigger by the passing seconds. He taps Hannah's upper arm, “I think they're here.” Hannah nods and goes to find Matriarch Aethyta.

The plan is when the shuttle arrives Aethyta is to keep Liara at the shuttle, so the Matriarch can walk Liara down the aisle. Hannah will take Leia to Admiral Hackett. Garrus and Tali will walk down the aisle together along with Kaidan and Dr. Chakwas. The only unorganized thing is there are no places for people to sit. The owners of Los Villas didn't have enough notice in advance to properly prepare for the event, but are working hard with other locals to find and setup chairs and a few tables.

Many crew members are sitting in the chairs from the patios by each bungalow. The shuttle lands in the parking area of the property. Dr. T'Soni shuts down all the systems. When the shuttle arrives, the crew moves to the small clearing between the pool and the row of eucalyptus trees. Admiral Steven Hackett stands alone near one of the trees. Beyond the trees is a beautiful view of the Andes Mountains. Several members are taking pictures of the views from different angles. It's nice to see a spot without much damage. It gives everyone hope and a renewed vigor to complete the rebuild and start over.

“What's going on, T'Soni? I see my mom and Matriarch Aethyta,” comments Captain Leia Shepard when she notices their surviving parents together in the parking area. The wavy haired human moves from her chair to get closer to the asari shutting down the systems. 

An impish smile appears on Liara's face. “Well, my love, I do believe the entire crew is here, including Vega and a few others. I hope you don't mind, Leia. I took the liberty of planning this quickly and since you already had the rings. Well...”

Liara didn't get to finish her comment before Leia pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss. One that lingers long enough for either Hannah or Aethyta to start pounding on the shuttle door. Shepard pulls away from their lingering kiss, “How do I look? This is not how I planned it, but nothing has gone as planned the past few months. Might as well wing this by the seat of our pants too.”

“You look fine, Leia. Ready for this?” asks Liara with a huge smile on her face.

Leia moves in for a quick kiss, “Yes, is this what you want, Liara? And where are the rings?”

“Yes, it is, Leia. They are right here,” replies Liara as she hands the two small square boxes to Shepard. 

Captain Shepard opens the shuttle door and looks out to see Admiral Hackett and the Normandy crew closer to the bungalows. A smirk crosses her face when she see Hannah and Aethyta together. “Hi, mom. Matriarch Aethyta.” 

Hannah steps closer and gives Leia a motherly hug. “Surprised?”

“Yes, but it's a little unfair. I can never surprise Liara with anything because she usually already knows about it,” replies Leia as she winks in Liara's direction. 

Two more shuttles park near the shuttle Liara rented. The first shuttle to open its door is the shuttle containing, Urdnot Wrex, Grunt, Kasumi Goto, Samara, and Shiala. The second shuttle contains Jacob Taylor, Dr. Brynn Cole, Jack, and Zaeed Massani. The group of seven walk past Liara and Shepard talking about what each of them have done the past few weeks. 

Hannah puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder, “Who has the rings?” Leia give her mom the two boxes. Hannah puts them in her jacket pocket of her Alliance dress blue uniform. “Ready to get this started? I'm sure Hackett needs to go soon. I can't imagine the hours he has put in recently.

“Ready, willing, and able,” answers Leia with a renewed spirit she lacked on the flight from Vancouver. Mother and daughter leave the two asari alone.

Aethyta asks, “Well, kid. You do know how to pick'em. First, Shepard, now this place. I'm proud of you Liara.”

Liara grins at her father, “Thanks, dad. I get lucky is all. This place was available, so I took it. I can't believe everyone made it on such short notice.”

Aethyta and Liara continue to talk until the Matriarch gets a signal on her omni-tool. “Time to go, Liara. I wish Nezzy was here to see this.”

“Me too,” replies the younger asari with freckles. Liara follows Aethyta's lead as the older asari takes them to the clearing where Shepard and the rest of their friends are waiting.

Captain Shepard stands next to Garrus Vakarian and Major Kaidan Alenko with Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Dr. Karin Chakwas standing opposite of Shepard with Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett standing between the two groups. Everyone is waiting for Aethyta and Liara to show, so the ceremony can begin. When Liara and Aethyta start walking up a stone path to the clearing, Leia feels butterflies buzzing around her stomach. Her hands start to sweat, so she wipes them on the side of her pants.

Garrus puts his hand on Shepard's shoulder and whispers, “Nervous, Shepard?”

The human with wavy red hair turns enough to see the turian standing next to her, she says softly, “Yes and I don't understand why.”

Kaidan is close enough to hear the banter between Shepard and Garrus and makes a mental note to tease Shepard about being a little nervous and how it will be the worst part in her autobiography. “We got your back, Shepard. Remember that.” comments the human biotic. Leia gives Kaidan a grin and a nod in response. 

Hackett starts the ceremony as soon as Liara joins the rest of the wedding party. “I hate to rush this. But I must. We're gathered to celebrate two things. One the joining of this couple. A couple like no other couple I've come across. And the other to celebrate our victory against the Reapers. It didn't happen without sacrifices of our family and friends. Their loss will be remembered and honored.” 

The Admiral pauses long enough to let his words sink in. “The primary reason for this gathering is the joining of this couple, Captain Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni. A couple the galaxy has never seen before and may never see again. Both of you, please, face each other and take each others hands. Captain Leia Shepard, do you take this asari as your legally wedded wife? To love, honor, comfort, and remain faithful to her through the good times and the bad? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?”

“I will, always,” replies Leia Shepard. Her hands still feel clammy and she hopes Liara doesn't mind.

Hackett turns to Liara, “Dr. Liara T'Soni, do you take this human as your legally wedded bondmate? To love, honor, comfort, and remain faithful to her through the good times and the bad? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?”

Liara smiles at the human holding her hands. “I will.” The asari squeezes the human's hand. 

“Garrus, do you have the ring?” asks Steven Hackett as he faces the turian. Garrus nods and hands the wedding band to the Admiral who in turn hands it to Captain Shepard. Leia puts the ring on Liara's left ring finger half way. “ Leia, repeat after me.”

Shepard repeats Hackett's words, “Liara, I take you to be my wife, I promise to love you, honor, and respect you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I ask you to wear it as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today. Whatever the galaxy throws our way, I will always love you.” The human finishes sliding the white/yellow gold braided band on Liara's finger 

Taking the ring from Tali, Hackett hands it to Liara. “Liara, repeat after me.”

“Leia, I take you to be my bondmate, I promise to love you, honor, and respect you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I ask you to wear it as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today. Whatever the galaxy throws our way, I will always love you.” Liara slides the wedding band on Shepard's left ring finger.

“By the authority granted to me by the System Alliance, I now pronounce you two married/bonded. You may now kiss the bride, Captain.,” says Hackett as he finishes the ceremony. 

Captain Shepard places both hands on Liara's cheeks, leans closer, and kisses the asari fully on the lips. Everyone claps while the couple kiss. Hannah wipes a happy, proud tear from her eyes. The human looks to her left and notices Matriarch Aethyta doing the same thing. Shepard and T'Soni part from their kiss and start mingling with everyone. Fleet Admiral Hackett tells the couple he must attend to his duties and hopes both enjoy their time off. The newlyweds thank Hackett for taking the time out of his hectic schedule to do this for them.

The owners of bungalows have the barbecue pit ready for use and start cooking steaks and ears of corn. A big pot of beans is simmering off to the back of the grill surface. Hackett with the help from Lieutenant Steve Cortez haave procured enough cuts of beef and other food native to Chile and six cases of pisco from a local distillery to feed the entire Normandy crew and for everyone to enjoy the wedding reception. Besides the pisco there is plenty of water and other non-alcoholic beverages for everyone to drink. The food and drink are from Admiral Hackett, it's his gift to the couple. He thinks it's the least he can do for the two people who made their victory possible. Without either one of them, Hackett truly thinks this war would have been lost before it began. 

Liara and Leia separate, so they can talk to different groups of people. Liara is chatting with Tali, Garrus, Javik, and Kaidan. Leia is with Grunt, Wrex, Vega, and Cortez. Shiala is chatting with Matriarch Aethyta, Samara along with the engineer duo of Gabby and Ken. Joker is sitting in a chair near the barbecue pit when Specialist Traynor walks over to give him some company. Some of the crew changes into something to swim in and are relaxing either in the pool or hot tub. The only thing this party is missing is music. 

Hannah Shepard rejoins the festivities after changing out of her Alliance uniform. Even though she is the Normandy's CO until Captain Shepard returns or if she does return to the Normandy, Hannah doesn't want the crew feeling like they are on duty and afraid to enjoy themselves. Admiral Shepard knows about the choices of assignments and she hopes her daughter takes over the N-school. She does not see Leia taking over for Udina even thought she thinks Leia would make a wonderful Councilor, but stranger things have happened. The elder Shepard joins Dr. Karin Chakwas and Engineer Greg Adams. 

One of the owners approaches Hannah to inform her the food is about ready for serving. Nodding in response, Hannah says in an authoritarian voice, “Sorry, Captain and Doctor, we don't have a cake for you, but we do have steaks and other food native to the area. Bestowed to you by Admiral Hackett. I think the newlyweds should go first and everyone else behind them. And go easy on the pisco.” A few boos are heard from crew as they gather behind Liara and Shepard. “And don't worry, Garrus, Tali, we have dextro food and drink for you too.” She smiles at the turian and quarian.

Kaidan and Vega move a table for the couple to sit and eat. Everyone else is finding a place to sit and eat and no one is complaining about the lack of proper seating and tables. The Normandy crew is happy Shepard is back with them even if they don't know she may not return. Few crew members sit at the table on the patios to the bungalows, others are sitting on the ground, or standing while eating. The atmosphere is lively and everyone is in good spirits. 

After eating, Liara and Leia sneak away from the crowd separately and meet at the shuttle. Leia gets there first and stands near the rear of the shuttle waiting for T'Soni to arrive. Leaning against the shuttle's hull, Captain Shepard grins from ear to ear when Liara joins her. The asari wraps her arms around Shepard's neck and kisses the human with tongues dueling. Leia pins Liara against the hull as she moves her hand up the asari's side. 

Liara manages to move her arm enough to open the door. They break long enough to go inside the shuttle and close the door. Liara's turn to pin Shepard against the bulkhead. Kissing Shepard, T'Soni unbuttons the uniform Shepard is wearing. The jacket hits the floor, joining the jacket is the shirt underneath and bra. T'Soni's dress and undergarments also hit the floor follow by a pair of pants and panties. Within seconds of the last item of clothing hitting the deck, Liara's eyes turn black as she whispers softly for Leia to relax.

This meld is different. Both of them feel it. More passion, more hunger, more lust, more desire fills the air. The melds before this one were nothing but a mere appetizer compared to the feast they are experiencing with this meld. The unabated lust and desire radiating from the asari and human are leaving their marks on them both. By the time, Liara's eyes return to their normal blue color, both are sweaty, out of breath, and panting on the shuttle floor. Shepard is on her back with Liara lying against Leia's shoulder and chest. 

“Don't you think we should get back now?” asks Dr. T'Soni between pants. She is gradually regaining her breath. 

Shepard slows her breathing before she replies, “Yea, we should. More of that to come, doc?”

“Heh, possible, my love, possible,” says Liara before she kisses Shepard and gets off the floor. The asari grabs their bags and rummages through it, looking for a different set of clothes to wear. She picks out a pair of black pants, short sleeve yellow shirt, and the N7 hoodie. It might be dark and it cools off after sunset. Liara also grabs Leia a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. “Here, I got these for you yesterday while you were in the hospital sleeping.”

Putting her undergarments back on, Shepard takes the new clothes Liara got for her and finishes getting dressed. “Thanks, Liara. You are the best.” She kisses the love of her life then puts on her boots. She packs her uniform as neat as possible back in the bag before zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

Liara gets dressed and quickly stuffs her dress haphazardly in her bag. Shepard takes the bag from Liara before they exit the shuttle. T'Soni says, “My pleasure, Leia. You bring the best out of me and everyone around you. I love you for it.”

Blushing, Shepard says, “I love you too. Thank you for everything, Liara. I do think our friends are wondering where we are.” Shepard opens the shuttle door and when they step outside, there is clapping and cheering by everyone. Including Hannah and Aethyta. The elder asari nods her approval to her daughter as Leia and Liara finally go to check into their bungalow. Aethyta doubts very much that meld was very civilized and thinks Liara peeled Shepard out of her uniform.

They rejoin the celebration after putting their bags in their room. They are the lucky ones, Liara arranged it so they only have to share their bungalow with Garrus and Tali. They are leaving at first light, so Garrus can take Tali back to the quarian fleet. Every other bungalow has the maximum of six people. A little crowded, but it's only for the one night. A night where everyone can let loose, not worry about getting into trouble, and celebrate not only defeating the Reapers, but to celebrate Captain Shepard and Dr. T'Soni's marriage.

By 0100, all the pisco is gone. A few left for town to see if they can find any more liquor and return with another two cases. By 0400, people are either passed out on the ground outside or in their bungalows. All of the food is gone and there is a big mess to clean up. The mess or the lateness as the partying stops doesn't bother the owners of the property. It's an honor for them to have Captain Shepard along with the Normandy's crew as guests to their establishment. Even if they are staying only for the one night. Except for Shepard and T'Soni. They're spending their entire shore leave at Los Villas.

 

A few hours later

Tali bangs on the bathroom door thinking Garrus is the one occupying it, “Garrus, we need to go. I really should have left last night, but I wanted to continue to party. I need to get going.”

The bathroom door opens and Liara appears, not the turian, Garrus. “Good morning, Tali. I'm not Garrus.” The asari has a grin on her face.

“Oh, sorry, Liara. I thought Garrus was in there. Where he is then?” asks Tali as she looks around the living area of the bungalow.

“Leaving to head back to the fleet?” asks Liara. She covers her mouth as she yawns. It's a little too early to stay up, but Liara isn't going back to bed until after Tali and Garrus leave. It's the polite thing to do. “Let me get Shepard up, so she can at least say goodbye.” Liara goes into their bedroom to wake Shepard.

Garrus returns, “Ready to go, Tali? I took everything to the skycar. There is a turian shuttle waiting for us in La Serena, I'm going with you to check on progress then return so I can report back to the Primarch. Just because the Normandy is on leave, doesn't mean I get time off too.”

Tali prefers it when Garrus is out of his armor and wearing regular turian clothing like he is now. It's easier for her to give him hugs when he's not as bulky. Turian armor especially the armor Garrus wears is very bulky. “I'm waiting for Liara to get Shepard. I should at least say goodbye to her.”

The turian pulls the quarian close while saying, “Agreed. We both should say goodbye. Maybe we can spend some time here? It does seem nice and peaceful.”

Tali adds, “And beautiful. Some views remind me of Rannoch. I'd like that Garrus. I get a feeling I'm going to be assigned to the Citadel as an ambassador.”

“I have no idea what the Primarch has planned for me, but I know he has something. Now he has me helping coordinate between everyone and check on progress,” replies Garrus. He leans close enough to rest his forehead on Tali's helmet. She reaches up with her left hand and cradles his scarred cheek.

Leia stands in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She doesn't look awake. Her eyes squint from the light in the living room being on, she has bed-head hair, and moves slowly towards her friends. “Liara says you two are leaving. Sorry you could stay longer, Tali, Garrus.” Shepard brings her right hand to shade her eyes from the light.

“Me too, Shepard. Thanks for a great time last night. I'll say this, Shepard, your mom has been good to us. Garrus and I. She made sure we had food and drink available for us. Thank her again for me, Shepard,” says Tali as she gives her friends a hug.

Hugging Tali back, Liara replies, “I arranged it, Tali. The food and drink for you and Garrus. Hackett said he would take care of the food and drink and I made sure there was food here for you both. However, Hannah did mentioned it to me, but I had already taken care of it.”

Garrus nods to Liara, “Thanks either way. It feels good to be appreciated and looked after by other races. I know Admiral Shepard appreciates us, and her actions towards me and Tali only proves it. Plus, she was fun to be around last night. Well, we should go. I have my orders and Tali has hers. Talk to you soon. I'll keep in touch. I promise.”

“Uh huh,” grins Shepard as she smacks Garrus' arm playful. “Be safe. Don't worry, we'll keep in touch.” Leia looks over to Liara, “We're staying here the entire leave. Right?” Liara nods to confirm they are staying at Los Villas.

“We might take a few day or two trips around the area, but this is where we are staying for our leave,” adds Liara. The asari wraps her arm around the human standing next to her and leans into the human. Shepard holds T'Soni close as they watch their close friends return to work, while they get to relax for the next two months. Life really isn't fair.

Shepard is fully awake and won't get back to sleep, so she walks to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee. While the coffee is brewing, she looks in the cabinets and refrigerator for something to make for breakfast. Surprisingly, there are plenty of items in the cabinets and in the refrigerator. “Hmm. Staying up, Liara or are you going back to bed?”

Liara sits at the round table in the kitchen. She is fully awake as well. “I'm up. What are you making, Leia?” asks T'Soni.

Grabbing two mugs after the coffee stops brewing, Leia fills them both before she slides one in front of Liara. “What do you want? I haven't cooked anything since we were together before I turned the Normandy over to the Alliance.”

“Maybe I should cook then,” teases Liara as she sips on her coffee.

“Hey, now, I'm not THAT bad,” replies Shepard as she over emphasizes the word 'that'. “Okay, I made lumpy gravy, but everything else I made was good.

Sipping her coffee, Liara moves from the table and looks out the window then decides to go outside to watch the sunrise. “You should see this, Leia. Absolutely beautiful.” She sits at the patio table with a perfect view of the sun peeking over the horizon.

Captain Shepard joins Liara outside at the patio table. The horizon is filled with red/orange/yellow colors as the sun starts to peek above the Andes Mountains. The asari moves closer to her love. Which causes Shepard to place her arm around Liara without thought. Both sip their coffee in silence while the sun continues to fully appear in the sky above. Leia moves her eyes from the horizon to the other bungalows and play area. “Liara, I don't think you could have found a more perfect place. They even have a play area for families. It's beautiful and peaceful. Perfect.” She kisses the asari's temple. 

“I keep getting lucky is all,” answers Liara. _I got lucky on Therum. Again while recovering your body and giving you to Cerberus. Then you surviving the Citadel exploding . Finding this place was child's play._ Finishing her coffee, Liara goes inside to get a refill.

Since the sun is shining brightly in the morning sky, those who are sleeping on the ground start to stir. One of crew who is sleeping on the ground is Service Chief Tomas Boonan. Lying next to him is Lieutenant Vega. James is still asleep, the marine is lying on his stomach with his mouth open just enough for Cortez to pour a little water to wake Vega up. Shepard watches with a grin on her face. Seems to her, people are in playful mood even in the early hour. It's good to see. 

Shepard stifles a laugh when she watches Vega jerk up off the ground quickly when Cortez pours water on his face to wake him up. “Hey, that's uncool, Esteban.” cries out Vega as he covers his face from the water.

“Then get up, Mr. Vega. You did say you wanted to hang out for the day before you had to report back to Rio at 1600,” comments Lieutenant Steve Cortez while offering his hand to help James off the ground.

The big muscular marine takes the pilot's hand and gets off the ground, “You didn't need to pour water on me to get me up, Esteban. A poke in the arm would have worked too.”

“This was a lot more fun, Mr. Vega,” replies Cortez as he shakes the empty water bottle. With the warm smile on his face, Cortez asks, “Where are you wanting to go?”

“First, I need a shower, then the beach. See if we can find us some cuties,” replies the bulky marine as he heads to a bungalow with Steve, so Vega can clean up and get ready to leave. 

Liara returns in time to watch Cortez wake up Vega in an unusual way. The asari makes a mental note of it as she sits next to Shepard. They both watch the interaction between the two friends and remain silent until they walk away. Liara slides her hand along Leia's arm and holds the human's hand. “Is there anything you want to do today?” asks Liara before she kisses Shepard's cheek.

“I want to stay here and relax and not do a damn thing except use the pool and hot tub. Maybe go to town and check out a restaurant or something. Other than that. No, I don't want to do anything, but be with you,” replies Shepard then she kisses Liara passionately. 

“Okay,” remarks T'Soni.

A grin appears on Leia's face. Liara's reaction reminds her of the reaction Liara had when she made it clear what and who she wanted after they defeated the yahg. “Okay.” A smirking human departs to get another cup of coffee. Liara isn't far behind. 

There is a knock on the front door to the bungalow, Liara opens the door, “Good Morning, dad. Please, come in.” Liara steps out-of-the-way to allow Matriarch Aethyta in the bungalow.

“Morning, kid.” replies Aethyta. Shepard walks in out of the kitchen sipping her coffee. Aethyta says, “Morning Shepard. I stopped by to let you two know I'm leaving. I don't know what I am doing yet, but it's time for me to do something else. I'll contact you, kid, when I'm settled.”

“So, are the Matriarchs done spying on me or are they going to send someone else?” asks Liara. She places her free hand on her hip. As much as Liara is happy to have some type of relationship with her father, she is not happy her father was spying on her for the asari government. All because of her mother, Benezia and her working as an information broker.

Aethyta gives Liara a fatherly look, “Don't worry about the Matriarchs, kid. They are not going to do anything. They have other priorities besides worrying about you. Besides, I think you've helped enough to get them off your back. Now that you're bonded to Shepard, they wouldn't do anything to a bondmate of an Alliance officer.” After a long pause, Aethyta says before leaving, “What a kick in the quad, bonded and settling down before one hundred ten. I was right about one thing. You are special, kid.” The Matriarch gives Shepard a hug then Liara before leaving in an asari shuttle to take her to who knows where. 

By the time noon rolls around, everyone has said their goodbyes and left Los Villas. Some are headed home to try to find their families on Earth. Others are helping with the rebuilding, while most are relaxing and taking it easy until they are to report for duty in two months. Those who are not serving on the Normandy go back to their duties. Shepard finds herself happy when she watches her mother, Hannah, leave with Karin Chakwas and when Kaidan joins Cortez and Vega. Watching Kaidan being a little friendly and flirty with Cortez is good to see. If her family and friends can find the joy and happiness she has, more power to them. Maybe one of the enlisted crew is correct when she overheard a comment during the war. Maybe the Normandy is the love boat.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Leia Shepard sits next to one of the eucalyptus trees, enjoying the sunny day from the comforts of the shade. Dr. Liara T'Soni walks towards Shepard after dropping the few bags from her shopping trip off in their bungalow. Liara sits next to the human, who is leaning against the tree with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Leia reaches out without opening her eyes and grabs Liara's hand, “Find anything while you were shopping, Liara?” Grinning at the T'Soni, Leia finally opens her eyes and looks at the beautiful asari sitting next to her.

“Yes, I found some more clothes for us to wear and you a one-piece swimming suit. I bought myself a bikini,” replies Liara. She gives her love's hand a loving squeeze. Liara hopes Shepard will talk to her soon. Even though most would see a happy and content woman sitting next to the eucalyptus trees, Liara knows better. 

Shepard slides down and puts her head in Liara's lap. “What do I do next, Liara? Normally, I go where I'm told, but I don't know what to do with choices.” Leia moves so she can look up and see Liara's face.

T'Soni runs her fingers through Leia's hair. Even though it's shorter than normal, enough hair has grown back for Liara to play with. “What are your choices, so I can help you decide. I'll give you my input and advice, but I'm not going to make the decision for you, Leia. You've made plenty of choices. What is really bothering you?” asks Liara before she leans down and kisses Shepard's forehead then her lips. 

Captain Shepard kisses Liara back then stands up and walks further within the trees. Maybe getting lost in the forest of eucalyptus trees will help Shepard think clearly. Or Shepard hopes. She can't get the choices the Catalyst forced on her out of her head. Making that decision, in a matter of seconds after the Catalyst explained them was the easy part. Causing the death of one of her friends because of it is making that choice difficult to live with. 

Dr. T'Soni follows Shepard to keep an eye on her. Liara watches Leia put both hands against a tree and acts like she is going to headbutt the tree, but Shepard does is put her head against the bark. “What's going on, Leia? You need to talk to me. What happened on the Citadel?” The tone in Liara's voice is concern and a hint of frustration.

“I...I...” Leia turns to face Liara, “I killed Anderson. I killed EDI and the geth. I had choices, Liara. I'm afraid I made the wrong one.” Shepard turns away from Liara before she says, “The selfish one.” After her comment, Shepard walks further into the forest. 

“Shepard, stop, please. What do you mean you killed Anderson?” yells Liara as she walks faster to catch up with the Captain. 

Leia turns to face Liara again and starts shaking her head. “After I had Joker pick you and Garrus up. Harbinger's beam knocked me out for a moment or two. I got up, staggered to the beam. I was transported to the Citadel. I swear the inside of Citadel reminded me of the inside of the collector base. Maybe they were making a Reaper. That makes sense if they were. Anderson also made it to the Citadel and commented how the inside looked like my description of the collector base. Anderson got to the console before I did. How I made it, I don't know? I felt like death walking, Liara. Too stubborn to die, I think. I still had a job to do...” 

Shepard pauses long enough for Liara to close the gap between them. She pulls the human close to her and holds her. “It's okay, Leia. I promise, it's okay.”

Shepard pulls away from Liara's embrace, “No, Liara, it's not okay. I killed my friends with the choices I made. I'm afraid to make more. How many more people have to die because of the bad decisions I made? Anderson is dead because of me. Joker will never forgive me for killing EDI. I hurt the quarians when the geth died. Those deaths are because of ME, Liara, and the choices I made.” Leia is now yelling, but they are deep enough in the forest where they are the only ones to hear Shepard yelling, “I was holding the pistol that shot Admiral Anderson. My superior officer, my mentor, and mostly, he was my friend. Why the Alliance is not court-marshaling me over it, I don't understand.”

T'Soni steps closer which causes Shepard to step away, so Liara stops moving. “How did the gun go off if you were only holding it, Leia? Help me understand,” pleads the asari. She sees the anguish in Leia's face and it's guts her to see the woman she loves be in so much mental turmoil.

Tears are flowing down Leia's cheeks, “The Illusive Man was there. Indoctrinated, I told you this. Somehow he was controlling Anderson and myself. I was holding the pistol when he comment about the power they wield and the gun fired, Liara. All I did...” Shepard collapses to the ground crying. “I didn't mean for it to go off and hit Anderson. I didn't mean to.”

“You didn't kill Anderson, Leia. The Illusive Man did. Don't blame yourself for something he did,” comments Liara as she sits on the ground near Shepard, but gives the human some space. “Leia, look at me, please, my love.”

Shepard looks into Liara's eyes. She sees warmth, love, and caring in those blue eyes. She doesn't understand how Liara can still love her after she killed their friends? “I was holding the gun, Liara. I didn't try to let it go and drop it. I talked the Illusive Man into putting a bullet in his brain. I couldn't even shoot him. I'm responsible for Anderson's death and Hackett says I did the right thing. HOW?!?!” Tears continue to stream down the human's face

Reaching out with her hand, Liara touches Shepard's cheek and wipes away the tears, “Because, you didn't kill Anderson, you said it yourself, Leia, you were only holding the pistol when the Illusive Man caused it to fire. That is not your fault. That doesn't explain why your afraid to make more choices. What happened after you talked the Illusive Man into suicide?”

“I opened the Citadel arms, talked to Anderson before he died, then I passed out from the pain I was in and from the loss of blood. I'm not really sure. I woke up and what looked like the boy I watched die as we fled Earth was hovering over me telling me to wake up.” Shepard looks into Liara's eyes again. They still give her warmth, love, and caring. It's making it easier for Leia to finish telling Liara what happened on the Citadel.

“You're going to think I'm crazy, Liara. The Citadel itself wasn't the Catalyst, it was an AI construct created to fix the organic/synthetic problem. Remember what I said about my talk with Leviathan. The Catalyst gave me three choices and I didn't have a lot of time to think about them. I walked over to the power conduit and started shooting it until it exploded,” says Shepard. The tears have stopped, but she feels like crap.

Pulling Shepard closer, Liara rubs Leia's back, “Admiral Hackett is right, Leia. You did the right thing. The Reapers are gone and we're alive. Did the other choices do something else?”

“Yes, Liara they did. For one, the Illusive Man was correct in a sense. I could control the Reapers. He couldn't control them, but I could. I would have died, but my thoughts and memories would have lived on in a Reaper and I would have controlled them. I would have lost everything, Liara. The other choice was just as bad. I could have added my energy to the Crucible. I really didn't understand that one, but it said my essence would rework everyone's DNA to a different frame-work combining organic and synthetic life. I would have died with that option too. So, I picked the only one that gave me a sliver of hope of not breaking my promise to you and I killed innocent people because of it. They would have lived if I wasn't so damn selfish.” Shepard stands up, leaving her wife on the ground as she walks back to the bungalow alone. 

Liara sits on the ground dumbfounded by the events on the Citadel. She never once thought the Illusive Man was correct in saying he could control the Reapers. She doesn't like the idea of new DNA choice. Merging completely organics and synthetics seems wrong. No wonder, Shepard seems so tormented. Friends died because of the only rational choice given. Liara knows without a shadow of a doubt, Captain Shepard did the right thing. She always does the right thing. Now, to get her to believe it is another issue. The asari gets off the ground and heads back to the bungalow and to make sure her bondmate is okay. 

Leia is looking at the new clothes Liara picked up during her shopping trip. She is liking everything Liara picked out. The backdoor to the bungalow opens, which tells Shepard Liara has followed her back to the bungalow. When she sees Liara standing in the door way with a very concerned look on her face, Leia tries to keep her composure and not start crying again. “I like what you bought. I'm sorry, Liara. I'm scared. I've been scared before, but not like this.” The human sits on the bed and covers her face with her hands.

“Leia,” comments Liara as she sits next to her bondmante and rubs Shepard's back. “You did the right thing. Please stop saying otherwise. Let me ask you this. Do you honestly feel you did the wrong thing? Not for you, me, or us as a couple, but the whole galaxy? Do you think people around the galaxy would want their DNA rewritten? Or see a Reaper even if it was helping rebuild or what ever you would have made them do? I know you would protect the galaxy with them if you had picked that .”

Shepard turns enough to look at Liara's face. “I don't know. I killed innocent people, Liara. They ended up becoming collateral damage. How am I suppose to ignore that fact? Anderson died because I was holding the pistol. EDI died because of my choice. Same with the geth. What was the point of ending their war with the quarians if all I did in the end was kill them? I could have done that on Rannoch.”

Sighing to herself quietly, Liara rubs more on Shepard's back, “You keep dwelling on the choice you made and the consequences of your choice. Think about the other two you didn't pick. Would we as a galaxy be better off? I know I don't like the idea of our DNA being rewritten. Maybe I'm not understanding how that would work. Also, I wouldn't want to see husks or banshees walking around either. Maybe I am being selfish, Leia, but I think you made the right choice. Here is something you keep forgetting. The Reapers are gone and everyone else is still here. That is what is important.” Liara looks into Shepard's eyes while asking, “Leia, how long have you felt this way?”

“Since I woke up or maybe before while I was still unconscious. I'm not sure. I know I was starting to feel guilt about some of the choices I made and at times felt like I couldn't finish the mission before we got back to Earth. I did what I needed to do to get us to the end, but at times I wavered. I keep fighting, keep moving forward. Seeing you and Garrus almost getting taken out by the tank falling over...” Shepard doesn't finish her thought. She leans against Liara. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replies Liara as she wraps her arm around Shepard. She isn't sure if she is helping Leia or not, but it does feel good to hold the human in her arms. “Feel like lounging in the hot tub? I want to show you my new bikini.” The asari kisses the human's temple.

Shepard grins at T'Soni, “Trying to cheer me up, T'Soni?”

Smiling at Shepard, Liara proudly answers, “Yes, Shepard, I am.” She caresses Leia's cheek before kissing the human with all the lust and desire she feels for Shepard. Forcing Shepard backwards, Liara continues her passionate kiss.

Returning the kiss, Leia basks in comfort feeling the asari's lips against her. She breaks away from the kiss, “I do believe it is working.” Leia kisses Liara again before she moves out from under Liara to move some of the clothes she is lying on. “Hackett gave me three choices, Liara. Continue to stay the Normandy's CO. It's being transferred to a newly formed Citadel fleet. The CO of the N-School is stepping down. Hackett offered me the opportunity to take over the school. Some of the politicians think I should replace Udina. Those are my options. I'm not a politician. I brought people together by my actions not words.” The wavy-haired human moves on the bed enough to prop herself up with a pillow. 

Liara moves the clothes off the bed on puts them on a table. She lies next to Shepard, “Where is the N-School and what is it exactly?” 

Captain Shepard wraps her arms around T'Soni. “In Rio. Not far from here actually. We can go and check out the damage. I can't see it going unscathed. It's the training facility for N7 recruits, like James. I trained there.” Since she started talking about her guilt and her fears, Shepard is calming down and feeling better. But for how long?

“We can do that. I'd love to see more of Earth. Too bad I didn't come before the invasion. I'm sorry. I should have visited at least once while I was on Mars. I was so focused on find a way to defeat the Reapers,” replies Liara. She too has feelings of guilt.

“Don't be sorry, Liara. Without those plans, we wouldn't be here now. You did what I wanted you to do, remember? I want to see more of Thessia. I mentioned to Garrus before the final push, I was done saving the galaxy when the war ends. Now, I don't trust myself with decisions. How am I suppose to command a training facility for the toughest SOB's in the Alliance, if I can't trust I'll make the right call?” asks the Captain before she closes her eyes, trying to relax. 

Liara has never seen Shepard so full of doubt, especially the self-doubt. The one thing Liara knows she has to do is to continue to support her bondmate. She doesn't want to mention retiring. Not yet anyway. Liara thinks Shepard will come to that conclusion on her own. If she's saying it to Garrus before the final push, she'll realize it soon enough, it's time to do move on. Then the assignments Hackett offered also do the same thing. They take Shepard off the front lines, except being on the Normandy. Shepard has yet to mention anything about remaining a Spectre.

Reaching up with her hand, Liara caresses Leia's cheek. She looks up to see Shepard with her eyes closed. “Don't worry about decisions right now. Are we using the hot tub or not?”

“I'm good right here. Just stay with me, Liara,” replies Leia. 

“I can do that, Leia.” Liara moves enough to force Shepard to move to a more prone position. Neither realizes how exhausted they are from their lack of sleep mixed with Shepard's emotional outburst. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other arms.

 

Few Hours Later

Liara wakes before Shepard. The asari carefully trying not to wake her love as she slides out of Shepard's arms. One of the first things the Shadow Broker does when she leaves the bedroom is go into the living room to check the data pads she brought with her. Each data pad contains different intel from different portions of the galaxy. The first one she checks is the one dealing with what is going on Earth. One agent based out of the UK, and reports on all of Europe, has found what looks like a Cerberus safe-house. She passes this information to the SSV Thermopylae and Major Alenko. The next thing she checks on it news from Thessia. There still isn't much being reported from Liara's homeworld. The Shadow Broker shakes her head. The lack of communications between her and a few of her agents is frustrating her. 

Liara knows the reason and understands why there is a lack of intel from certain planets. Reapers did knock out the comm buoys throughout the galaxy. In some corners of the galaxy, the population is so low, they are not fixing comm buoys but working on fixing the relays. She types out instructions for Glyph then picks up the third data pad. The first message on it is from Feron. They are safe and on Illium. The Broker sends Feron a message for him to check on the things she put in storage. Liara would very much like to get those items back. The items include her diploma, the piece of Shepard's armor, the painting of Illos, the picture of the Normandy, and the Prothean artifacts. Everything else is replaceable.

Leia yawns as she tries to wake up. She swings her legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the blue-eyed woman, stretches her arms above her head then decides to hit the shower. Shepard picks out a blue dress with pale blue accents around the neck-line and cuffs. The dress length stops just below the knees. It's a better looking dress than that mess of a dress with the N7 logo on it. After her shower, Leia changes into the dress, but can't find any shoes to go with it. Talking in a loud voice, Shepard asks, “Ah, Liara. Do I have any shoes to go with this blue dress you bought? I thought maybe we could go out dancing or something in the nearby town. Or we can go to La Serena.”

Dr. T'Soni has to think before she answers, “I don't know. Maybe we'll have to buy you some shoes.” Liara stands in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the door jamb with her arms folded across her chest, giving Leia a sympathetic look.

“Ah ha, found them!” says Shepard as she pulls the pair of dress shoes from the bottom of the bag. Sitting on the bed, she puts her shoes on. “We going out or not?”

Pushing off the door jamb, Liara chuckles at Shepard's eagerness to do something. “Give me a few minutes to get ready. And we both know, Leia, you can't dance.”

“So? Maybe you can teach me some moves then,” teases Shepard as she grins at Liara. 

Liara does a few dance moves before finding an outfit to wear. “Maybe, but I not sure if anyone can teach you to dance, my love. You moves are stiff. Soldier like.” The asari flashes a toothy smile then heads to the shower. 

“Hey!” exclaims Shepard as she follows Liara. “Maybe I've not found the right...Hmm...what's the word I'm looking for. Oh, I know. Inspiration. The little dancing we did at Flux was only the beginning. With you dancing with me, I'm sure I won't be as stiff.” Shepard stands on the other side of the door talking through it. She isn't sure if Liara can hear her or not, because the only thing Leia hears is the shower running.

Opening the door, Liara teases, “Well, we'll have to see on that now won't we.” Liara kisses Leia quickly then heads to the bedroom to finish getting ready. She returns wearing purple full length, short-sleeved dress, “I'm ready, my love. Dinner first?”

“Sound perfect. You look beautiful, Liara. But then when don't you look beautiful?” asks Leia as she offers her arm to Liara. 

Dr. T'Soni wants to say something in response. Like she doubts she looked all that beautiful being covered in her own blood, but decides against it. Shepard spirits seem good and why say something to bring her back down. Liara takes Shepard's arm as they leave the bungalow and head the their rented shuttle. “The nearby city of Vicuña is very lovely, I think you'll like it. Small, but not much in way of damage. They have a few restaurants and night clubs.”

After dinner, Leia and Liara walk hand in hand around Vicuña. It's a clear night, which is normal for this area of Chile. Many stars are shining and Luna is shining brightly in the distance. The asari/human couple find a bench to sit on. Liara continues to look up in the open sky. “I'd heard the views where clear from here, but this place is beautiful and reading about it doesn't do it justice.” 

Looking up at Luna, Leia says, “Nothing beats seeing things in person. Like I told Tali when in the airlock, space walking to the geth dreadnought. Rannoch looked better from the airlock than the vids. Same here. You amaze me all the time, Liara.” Shepard squeezes the asari's hand.

“Hah, I'm not that amazing, Shepard. The most amazing thing about me is you,” T'Soni grins at Leia. 

“Maybe tomorrow night we can go to the observatory? Get a good look at Luna. See what damage the Reapers caused. I know the base comms went silent. I was in a meeting with the defense committee when we got word from the UK base about Luna,” says Captain Shepard.

A local man about Shepard's age walks up to the couple. “Well, well. Who do we have here? The biggest fraud in the galaxy? How have you been, Shepard?”

Liara starts to say something when Shepard gives her a look and shakes her head at the asari and motions with her hand everything is fine. Leia responds with a playful tone, “Fraud huh? I actually finished N7 training, Araya, unlike you. What have you been up to anyway?”

Pablo Araya, former Alliance marine, offers his hand to Captain Shepard, “Trying to stay alive since the invasion. I run the “Grey Fox Cantina” here in Vicuña. Stop in and I'll buy you a drink, Shepard. You and your asari friend.”

Shepard shakes Pablo's hand. “Thanks Pablo. We might take you up on that. Pablo this is Dr. Liara T'Soni, my bondmate/wife. Liara this is Pablo Araya, former Alliance. We were N7 recruits together. I graduated, he didn't.”

The asari gives Pablo a warm smile while saying, “Nice to meet you, Pablo.” Liara wants to ask why he called Shepard a 'fraud', but lets it go for the moment. She'll ask Leia about it later. Obviously, she knows him. 

“Married huh? I never thought you would settle down, Shepard. I always thought you would marry the Alliance. I know this is probably none of my business, but how long have you two known each other? Just curious is all. Anyway, I am happy for you,” says Pablo Araya.

A big smile appears on Shepard's face. Talking about Liara does make Shepard happy. Nothing or anyone has every made Shepard feel the way she does about the asari. It doesn't go unnoticed by Liara. “I'm sure you're not the only one who thought that, Araya. It seems like a lifetime since we've been together.” Leia winks at T'Soni.

Pablo nods and grins at the couple. “It was good seeing you again, Shepard. Nice to meet you, Dr. T'Soni. Don't forget to stop by the cantina for that free drink. I'll be there tomorrow night. I hope to see you both.” Pablo Araya nods again to the couple before walking away.

Shepard keeps an eye on the former Alliance marine. Once he is out of sight, Leia turns to Liara, “Do a search on him. He's being too nice. I know he hates my guts. He blames me for washing out of the N7 program.”

“Expect me to find something on him?” asks Liara.

“Not sure, but I'd rather error on the side of caution when it comes to Pablo. I'm ready to go back to the bungalow. He was too nice and I know he's a complete asshole. He was commissioned two months before I received mine. Which meant when we were training, he was squad leader. I told him, his order was going to turn out badly. Another recruit said the same thing. We were told before the exercise, if things went bad, the squad leaders were held responsible. And if you fubared it, you were done. Which is what happened to Araya. I tried to warn him,” answers Leia as she stands up. 

Liara stands listening to Shepard's story. “How long ago was this?”

“About a decade ago or so. I doubt he's over it and I don't trust him,” explains Leia as they walk back to their rented shuttle parked near the restaurant. It doesn't take them more than a few minutes to return to Los Villas. Shepard parks the shuttle in the parking lot. “Liara, maybe I'm being paranoid. I noticed your reaction to him calling me a fraud.” Sighing, Leia finishes her thought, “Some here on Earth still have old-fashioned views when it comes to women. Pablo Araya has those views. He feels my parents pulled strings to get me in the N7 program and doesn’t believe what I did during the Blitz. He feels I'm a complete fraud. It didn't bother me then and it still doesn't. I know what I have and have not done.”

Leia places a soft kiss on Liara's cheek. The asari takes her bondmate's face with her hands and kisses the human's red lips. Liara opens the shuttle door to see Pablo Araya and three other humans waiting for them. Pablo says with his arms being very animated, “So that big Alliance party here last night was because of you, Shepard?”

“What's the problem, Araya? We paid the bill,” retorts Captain Shepard as she steps off the shuttle and gets in Pablo's face. 

Pablo Araya's three friend step closer to Shepard and T'Soni, almost surrounding them. Liara's eyes move from one human to the next trying to gauge their intent. She is on full alert, but doesn't flare her biotics. They didn't survive the war only to have some type of confrontation separate them again.

“Problem? The only problem is you, Shepard,” says Araya as he points his finger in Shepard's chest. 

Captain Shepard stands her ground and doesn't flinch when Araya puts his finger in her chest. “You were always an asshole, Araya. If I'm such a fraud, why bring your friends? If I didn't earn the N7, why bring your friends? If you want a piece of me, here I am. Go for it, but I doubt you have the balls. I'll give you one punch Araya. Just one.” Shepard puts her index finger in the air. 

Araya steps forward enough to put his nose against Shepard's. Again, she doesn't flinch. “You were always a cocky bitch, Shepard. And you're still a fraud. Mommy and daddy pulled strings. When I heard a Captain Shepard was staying here, I thought it was your mother, not you. Do yourself a favor, Shepard, leave in the morning. I'd hate for the “Hero of the Galaxy” to have some type of accident,” threatens Pablo Araya and uses air quotes for emphasis.

“Duly noted, Araya.” Leia doesn't move a muscle, but watches Pablo's every movement. Liara remains in a defensive stance. Both are waiting for trouble, but Pablo and his three friends return to their car and drive away.

“Are we leaving tomorrow?” asks Liara. The asari wraps her arm around Leia's waist. 

Thinking about Pablo's threat, Shepard kisses Liara's cheek, “I've never ran from anything, Liara, but I'm not in the mood to deal with his bullshit.” Leia kisses Liara's cheek again then walks to their bungalow. 

As Shepard walks past the office, one of the owners stops her, “Ah, Captain Shepard, may I have a moment of your time?” Leia looks at him, but doesn't say anything. She does nod for him to continue. “I hate to do this to you, but we can't allow you to stay. I've already refunded your credits to your account. Pablo is the local thug and he's already threatened my business. I'm honored that you and Dr. T'Soni stayed here, but I can't afford for you to stay.”

“What did he threaten to do?” asks Shepard calmly. Leia is getting very annoyed. First Pablo threatens her with an 'accident', now he is threatening the own of Los Villas because they are staying there. Her gut is telling her to go after Araya, but deep down she doesn't have the energy nor desire to deal with it. At least not at the moment. 

“I'm afraid, I can't say. Just know, I'm afraid for not only my safety, but yours as well. What ever happened to Pablo during his time in the Alliance turned him angry and very violent,” replies the owner. “The local police will not do anything to him and I think he pays them to look the other way.”

Liara arrives in time to hear most of conversation. The asari says, “We don't want to cause problems. We'll pack our things and leave shortly.” She sees the look Shepard is giving her. Softly saying to her bondmate, “Trust me.”

The owner bows respectfully to the couple and apologizes again for asking them to leave. T'Soni takes Shepard's elbow with her hand and leads the human back to their bungalow to pack their things. Leia asks once they are back in the bungalow, “You sure about this, Liara? I gave him his one chance to hit me and he didn't take it”

“I know that, Leia. He also brought three others with him, so he either knows exactly what you and I are capable of or he needs them to make himself look bigger. Either way, you said it yourself. You're not in the mood for this. We can leave, head to La Serena, hang on a beach for a few days. Allow me to gather a few things about our new friend then a certain Spectre can go and have a little chat with him properly prepared,” answers the Shadow Broker.

Shepard grins and pulls Liara in for an embrace. “I don't like running, Liara. I didn't like leaving Earth when the Reapers attacked and this feels the same to me. However, you are right. We do need more information on what his activities are since he left the Alliance. If I remember it correctly, he didn't last long after washing out of N-School. He was an asshole back then too.” The human kisses the asari on the lips then walks into the bedroom to change into a plain dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also puts on a black leather jacket then begins to pack their bags.

“An asshole he may be, Leia. However, he seems dangerous and the owner is afraid of him plus you haven't been out of the hospital for a week yet. Is this a battle we want or need to deal with immediately or can it wait for better intel?” asks Liara when she enters the bedroom. 

“No, you're right. It can wait. I don't even want to deal with him. At least tonight. Threatening me is one thing, threatening the owners because they rented us the bungalows is another thing. I want to head back to Vancouver and the Normandy. I want to bring some gear with me. If we have to deal with him in the future, I want to make sure we are fully prepared,” replies Leia. She starts packing her bag, which is getting full from all the new clothes Liara bought during her shopping trip. 

Liara finishes packing her bag. She double checks every room in the bungalow. Make sure they don't leave anything behind and checks to see if Garrus or Tali left anything. She doesn't find anything in the room her friends shared. Liara grabs her data pads and puts them in the side pocket of her bag. Leia grabs the bag from T'Soni and the couple walks together to the office to turn in their keys then heads to their rented shuttle to fly back to Vancouver before going to La Serena.

Standing on top of a hill, Pablo and his three minions watch the activity around the bungalow. Araya looks through a high power scope to see the human and asari packing their bags. A smug grin appears on his face. He feels he has won. Shepard really is a fraud in his eyes. The Captain and her asari wife are leaving. He motions to his friends to head to the car. He takes another look through his scope. “That's right, Shepard, heed the warning. Leave and don't come back. If you do, this scope will have a rifle attached to it,” comments Pablo Araya to himself before he turns to join his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Vancouver

Captain Leia Shepard is packing a second bag containing weapons and armor. After she finishes zipping up the last bag, Leia sits on the couch thinking about her future. _Why am I even thinking about doing this? The war is over, the fighting has stopped. Do I even need to deal with Araya? Is he worth my time. He did threaten me and by doing that, he threatened a Spectre, but I'm more concerned about Pablo going after Los Villas owners than me. Damn you, Araya. This isn't about me and you. This is about you going after innocent people._ Running her fingers through her short wavy red hair, Shepard stands, grabs the bags, then gets in the elevator to meet Liara in her quarters.

Dr. Liara T'Soni stands at one of her work stations in her office aboard the Normandy. She carefully reads the dossier for 2nd Lieutenant Pablo Araya. The Shadow Broker transfers the intel to a data pad then shoves it into the pocket of the armor she bought back when she lived on Illium and wore when they took out the yahg. Reading the dossier again, Liara notices one thing. Araya does have a problem with women in the military. Especially, women in combat roles. The next piece of information the Shadow Broker reads is Araya's police record or lack there of. Many complaints filed against him, but not one arrest made. “That's odd.”

“What's odd?” asks Shepard as she joins Liara in her office. Leia has a hint of a smile on her face. 

“There are many complaints against our new friend, but not once was he ever brought in for questioning. Let alone arrested for any of it,” replies Liara as she transfers that information to the same data pad with the dossier. Once the file transfers, Liara turns to Leia. “Pack everything you need?”

“Yea, plus a few extra items. Last time I go anywhere without my armor. I never know if I need it. I'm ready if you are.” Shepard moves close enough to the love of her life and wraps her arms around the asari so she can plant a wet sloppy kiss on those blue lips. “I don't find it all that odd, Liara. Not if he is paying people off. We need to look into them as well. Both the police and the politicians.”

Liara types out the parameters for another search to include the local police and politicians in the Elqui Valley and the City of Vicuña. “Shepard, you sure about this? Why don't we pass this on and let either the Alliance or Kaidan handle it?”

“I don't know.” Shepard puts the bags on the floor near the door, walks over to the one of the small couches, and sits down. “I'm conflicted, Liara. I hate running, but I don't have the desire to deal with this. But if I don't deal with it, it will fester and the situation in Vicuña will get worse.”

“But do we have to be the ones to deal with it? Pass this off to Kaidan and let him deal with Araya,” comments Liara. She is trying hard without being too forceful to get Shepard to agree to pass this situation on to someone else. Liara is starting to wonder if Araya calling her bondmate a fraud is actually bothers Leia more than she says. The asari knows Shepard is anything but a fraud. 

Shepard rubs the back of her neck, “No, I can't have someone else fight my battles for me. We could use his help though. Or maybe I should talk to Garrus. But they both have their own duties and helping me isn't part of that, Liara. It's either we walk away and allow Araya to bully the community he lives in or we deal with him.”

The terminal beeps when the search ends. The Shadow Broker looks the monitor reading the results. There is a long list of names, so Liara does a cross-reference search and adds in Pablo Araya's name to the parameters and starts over. “Leia, I could be here for hours working. I thought we were on leave?”

Leia doesn't answer. She sits on the small couch, lost in thought. _You know she's right. We're on leave. No, if I took that view, Elysium would have fallen to slavers. No, we have to deal with this. On our terms, not his._ “We are. But we need to deal with it. Get what we need, Liara, so we can go back and enjoy ourselves. Please. I have to do this.”

The Broker doesn't like it, but she knows there is no use in arguing with Shepard over it. Leia wants to deal with Araya on their terms, so they'll deal with Araya on their terms. A new message appears on another monitor, Liara grins when she see the message is from Agent Hector. He is requesting a dossier on both Dr. T'Soni and Captain Shepard. “Well, Leia, I think this is getting personal...”

 

Vicuña

Pablo Araya along with his gang of thugs are sitting around the Grey Fox Cantina drinking and laughing. The thugs are feeling quite boisterous about running off the great “Commander” Shepard and her asari wife. “I'm telling you Julio, they left. I watched them pack their shit and run away. I should have taken up her offer to punch her, but that asari was with her. She looks like she can handle herself. I need to know more about this Dr. T'Soni.” The disdain for the couple is noticeable in his tone and body language. His feelings are more towards Shepard, but since the asari married her. Well, she's fair game too.

Julio is behind the bar washing the dirty glasses listening to Pablo talk about Shepard. The bartender doesn't believe anything Pablo is saying about Shepard. His uncle was on Elysium serving in the Alliance during the Skylian Blitz and gives a different version of the events. Julio believes his uncle over Pablo. Because Pablo wasn't on Elysium during the Blitz. “Pablo, all I am saying is. Be careful. I know Spectres can do anything and are above the law. You do something stupid, she is within her rights to do with you as she sees fit. I doubt very much, you have enough money to pay her off.”

“Shut the fuck up, Julio, and pour me another drink,” barks Pablo. “You're lucky you're married to my sister. Comments like that by anyone else would result in a beating at the very least.”

“Then who would tend the bar, Pablo?” replies Julio as he pours his brother-in-law's drink. “You confronted her with three others with you, right? She tells you to punch her and you don't because of the asari? That doesn't sound like you, Pablo. What really stopped you from hitting Shepard?” Julio goats Pablo with his questions. He knows Pablo doesn't like anyone questioning his actions or lack there of. Julio also knows Pablo has kicked a hornets nest and will pay for it soon enough.

Pablo Araya glares at his bartender/brother-in-law, “I told you, Julio. Shut the fuck up. I don't need to hear your lip. I swear. I have no idea what my sister sees in you.”

Julio puts his hands out in defeat and stays quiet. The undersized man shakes his head at Pablo with a grin on his face. Julio tolerates Pablo only because he's married to Pablo's sister, Cristina. The bartender is five foot eight inches tall, but is very capable of handling himself. Pablo admires and respects Julio for his skill in hand to hand combat. The only reason Julio is working at the cantina is to make nice with his brother-in-law. And he only works during the day when the only customers are Pablo, his thugs, and a few old regulars. When day turns into night, Julio goes home to his wife.

Pablo Araya downs his drink, slides the empty glass towards Julio, then stands to leave the bar. The former Alliance marine heads home to use his personal terminal to contact the information agent he knows in Santiago. The only agent he trusts to get him the information he needs. Hector has never let him down in the past and Pablo doubts he will let him down with this request. Pablo enters Hector's contact info and the information dealer appears. “Hello, Hector. How are things in Santiago?” asks Pablo.

“Hola, Pablo. Things are busy. What can I do for you today?” asks Hector, the information broker who is also an agent for the Shadow Broker.

“I need some information on an asari. Her name is Dr. Liara T'Soni. I need to know everything you can give me on her,” answers Pablo. He has a smug grin on his face as he scratches his chin.

Hector types T'Soni's name into his data base. The results are minimum which isn't surprising. Someone has gone out of their way to make sure there is very little free information on Dr. T'Soni. “I need to contact my employer for that, Pablo. This is going to cost you. I can tell you this for free. She served with Commander Shepard and helped defeat Saren. She is also an information broker. Give me a few hours and I'm sure I can get what you need. Looking for anything in particular?”

Pablo thinks about what he really needs to know. “I want to know everything, Hector. I know she's with Shepard, but I need to know more. And anything you can give me on Shepard too. Cost isn't a problem. Contact me when you have it.” Pablo cuts the call short then heads back to the cantina. After the call terminates, Hector contacts the Shadow Broker. He requests a complete dossier on T'Soni and Shepard.

 

Vancouver

“What do you mean it's getting personal?” asks Leia as she gets off the couch and joins Liara next to the terminals.

“I have an agent in Santiago. He just requested our dossiers. Yours and mine. His goes by Agent Hector. I'm requesting a high finders fee for them. Shepard, I have to send them. I can doctor them if you want, but to be honest. Mine doesn't mention anything other than I am an information broker and I'm a Prothean expert. Yours has a lot of classified documents, which I won't send,” replies Liara as she looks at Shepard. 

Captain Shepard nods at the asari. “I know. Send him what you want him to know. What makes you think Araya went to Hector?” asks Leia. She grabs the rolling chair, sitting in it and pulls Liara into her lap. 

Putting her arm around Shepard's neck, the Shadow Broker answers, “During some searches, Hector's name came up with Pablo Araya's. Pablo uses Hector's services often for information. Besides, who else is going to ask about either one of us from South America?” Liara sends Hector the two dossiers. Neither dossier is one hundred percent complete. There are no lies in the dossiers, just missing details no one needs to know and most of it is Shepard's classified information.

Chuckling at the obvious, Shepard responds with a kiss to Liara's cheek. “Point taken, T'Soni. Instead of heading to La Serena, maybe we should go to Rio. I want to see the area and they have beaches too. Liara, do you plan on continuing being the Shadow Broker?”

The timing of Shepard's question throws Liara off and it causes her to think about it. “I think I can help rebuild using the resources from the network. So, yes, I plan on staying the Shadow Broker. Are you okay with that?” Liara's face shows concern, but it quickly disappears when Shepard gives her a kiss on the lips.

Pulling away from Liara's lips, Shepard says, “Do what you feel you need to, Liara. I'm thinking maybe we need to find an actual place to live besides here on the Normandy. I'm not sure, if I'll continue serving on her.” Shepard pauses for a moment before saying quietly, “or anywhere else.” 

Liara gets out of Shepard's lap when the terminal beeps again. The Broker looks over the results of the search. “Well, this is interesting, Leia.”

“What is it?” asks Shepard.

“Araya's businesses are all legitimate. The bar he owns alone, but he co-owns a few shops with his older sister, Cristina. His cousin, Luis, is a Sargent in the local police department. No wonder he never gets picked up. Luis is funneling Pablo information about busts or how hot the heat is getting. Many complain about him, Leia. But nothing gets done. It's like the whole town is afraid of Pablo Araya. It started after he returned home from getting a dishonorable discharge from the Alliance,” says Liara as she transfers this intel to the data pad. 

Leia runs her forefinger across her lips, “That is interesting, yet again, not all that surprising. See if you can get a detail map of the area too. Allow me to plan what to do with Araya. We have to do something, Liara.”.

Knowing Shepard isn't going to change her mind about dealing with Pablo Araya, Liara downloads detail maps of the Elqui Valley and the City of Vicuña without replying. She worries about Shepard. One moment she is full of confidence then the next she has self-doubt. The wavering is cause for concern. Liara wonders if Leia can work it out on her own or is Leia better off speaking to a professional about it.

“Done.” Liara hands Shepard two data pads. One contains the maps and the other has all the intel. “Ready, my love?”

Yawning, Shepard answers, “I'm ready for bed.” Leia sets the data pads on the terminal then grabs Liara's hand and walks to the bed in Liara's office. “I love you, Liara,” says Shepard before she kisses the love of her life.

“I love you too, Leia.” Running her fingers through Leia's short hair, Liara comments, “You look as tired as I feel. This is not much of a shore leave, Captain. We're still working.”

A ping of guilt punches Shepard in the gut. Liara's comment about being on leave and yet still working hits her hard. “I know, I'm sorry.” Leia kisses Liara's cheek then gets under the covers without taking her clothes off or saying anything else.

Liara lies next to Shepard and curls up next to her bondmate. Liara says softly in Shepard's ear, “It's okay. No need to be sorry, Leia.” Shortly after getting into bed, both Shepard and T'Soni are sound asleep.

 

Vicuña

Pablo Araya sits at his desk in his office at the bar, reading over the dossiers the information dealer, Hector, sold him. The former Alliance marine likes what he is reading about Dr. T'Soni. She has a Ph'd from the University of Serrice on Thessia in archeology and is one of the top experts on the Protheans. Either the dossier is incomplete or T'Soni has never received commando training. Her stance makes Araya think she's had some training, but maybe that is from her being with Shepard.

He rubs his chin while he looks over Shepard's dossier. He doesn't believe anything in it. No woman can do those things. It's impossible. Holding back hordes of batarians on Elysium single-handedly. Pablo didn't believe then and he still doesn't now. Nothing in Shepard's file is new to Araya. There are a few missing years in Shepard's dossier. Continuing to rub his chin, Araya contacts Hector again.

Hector answers the call, “Hola, Pablo, problems?”

“No, Hector. No problems. I need for you to continue to send me any new information you find on either Shepard or T'Soni. They left Vicuña, but if you find out where they went, I would appreciate it. Or if they happen to head back this way,” replies Pablo.

“Will do, Pablo. It will take some digging. Information on anyone working with Shepard in the past few years has a well classified file. Alien and human alike, which is making it harder for me to get the intel and does make finding it more expensive,” reminds Hector before he terminates the call.

A smug grin appears on Pablo's face. He leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Placing his feet on his desk, Pablo dreams of the day, he will prove the “Hero of the Galaxy” is nothing more than a fraud. When that day comes, everyone who ever doubted Pablo will grovel at his feet. And he feels that day is coming soon.

 

Vancouver

After sleeping for the past six hours, Shepard grabs their bags while Liara makes sure she has the two new data pads in her jacket pocket of her armor. Folding the dress over her arm, Liara along with Shepard leave the Normandy. Waiting for the couple on the dock is Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett. “You two have been here for hours. What is going on, Captain?” asks Hackett.

Shepard and Liara exchange glances before Leia answers, “I had a run in with a N7 washout. Threatened me, you could say. So, we came back to pick up a few items I may or may not need and to gather some information on his activities since leaving the Alliance, sir.” Shepard salutes Admiral Hackett. 

Hackett returns the salute while saying, “I see. Who was it, Captain?” He sounds annoyed. Hackett is a very busy man and he's been waiting on the docks outside the Normandy's airlock for the past four hours. He doesn't have permission to board the ship even though he is a Fleet Admiral. The guards are only allowed to let Admiral Shepard, Captain Shepard, or Dr. T'Soni on the Normandy.

“Pablo Araya, sir. We left because the owners asked us to leave. Araya threatened the owners of Los Villas. They asked us to leave, so we did without arguing about it.” Shepard stands at attention. Liara stands next to Leia and remains silent. 

The annoyed look grows on Hackett's face. “I'm not going to tell you not to deal with him, Captain. You can easily invoke Spectre authority and there isn't anything I can do about it. Take my advice, Shepard, enjoy your honeymoon then deal with Lt. Araya when your leave is over. Trust me, he's not going anywhere. Where are you headed?”

Shepard salutes Hackett again, “Yes, sir. We plan on it. Rio, Admiral.”

Nodding to Shepard, Admiral Hackett returns the salute then turns on heel and leaves the couple on the docks. Liara waits until the Admiral is out of hearing range before asking, “I wonder how long he has been out here waiting for us?”

One of the guards stationed to watch the Normandy answers Liara's question, “He's been waiting for about four hours, Dr. T'Soni. And he took a few calls during that time.”

“Thank you,” responds Shepard. Turning her head so she can see Liara's face, Leia asks, “Ready for some fun in the sun?” The wavy red-haired woman grins which turns into a smirk.

Nodding her head, Liara grins while saying, “Yes, I'm ready.” They walk together towards their waiting shuttle, so they can fly to Rio. They plan on restarting their honeymoon. Once on the shuttle, Liara asks, “Leia, is there anything you want to do in Rio besides hang out on a beach?”

Shepard answers while she puts the bags in a storage locker, “I want to check out the N-School. And maybe find a place to live. Unless you want to live some place else?” Leia turns to take Liara's hands into her's. “I'm really thinking I should take over in Rio. It takes me off the front lines, which is what I want. I know you want that too, Liara.” She reaches out and cups Liara's cheek with her left hand. “I'm not sure I'm ready to retire.”

Liara reaches out with both hands and takes Leia by the face and pulls the human closer for a deep, sensual kiss. The asari breaks away from the human's lips, “Lets see what our options are once we get there.” Liara goes to the cockpit to prepare the shuttle for flight. A few minutes later, the rented shuttle leaves Vancouver, heading south-east towards Rio.

 

Alliance HQ

Once back in his office, Fleet Admiral Hackett contacts Major Kaidan Alenko. Something isn't right with Captain Shepard and the Admiral wants the Major to shadow her movements until her shore leave is over or until she goes after Pablo Araya. Which ever comes first. Standing at the QEC, Hackett waits for Alenko to appear. As soon as Major Alekno's holographic form appears, Hacket asks, “Major, has your search for Cerberus cells in Sol produced anything?”

“No, sir. All I found is abandoned buildings and that's it, Admiral,” replies Kaidan. He stands tall with his arms behind his back.

“I have another assignment for you. I'm forwarding you a dossier on a former Alliance marine named Pablo Araya. He was dishonorably discharged about seven years ago. Araya forced Shepard and Dr. T'Soni to leave Los Villas and the Elqui Valley. I need you to investigate Araya and I also want you to keep an eye on Captain Shepard. He also threatened Shepard, so she and Liara came back to the Normandy and picked up a few things. What I don't know is why he threatened Shepard, but I can't stop her from going after him. Do not confront Araya, Major, unless it is absolutely necessary. I can't stop you anymore than I can stop her. Alenko, what ever the problem is between Araya and Shepard, it's personal. Tread carefully,” orders Admiral Hackett.

Kaidan is dumbfounded to why anyone would threaten Shepard after everything she has done for the galaxy. The biotic replies, “I understand, Admiral. I don't think Shepard is going to like me shadowing her. She will notice. Any idea where she and Liara went?”

“Captain Shepard said Rio. Check there first, Major. If she has a problem with you, Major, contact me and I will straighten it out. Hackett out,” replies Hackett before he terminates the transmission. 

Major Alenko mutters softly to himself, “Crap, Shepard is not going to like this one bit.” He turns on heel and heads to his quarters to pack a bag for his assignment. After he packs his bag, the biotic heads to the shuttle bay then to Rio to find Shepard and Liara. This is not an assignment Major Alenko is going to enjoy or even wants. If he can help Shepard, he'll do what he can. Kaidan wonders during the shuttle ride if he should contact Shepard once he gets to Rio. He'd rather let Shepard know what Hackett ordered him to do than spy on her and Liara.


	9. Chapter 9

Rio

Captain Shepard and Doctor T'Soni find a small cottage to rent on a beach a few clicks south of Rio. Both feel very fortunate to find the cottage. The devastation in Rio is heavy, but not as bad as London. As they fly over Rio, Shepard notices the Reapers lying on the ground dead. There is one sticking out of the Atlantic Ocean. Leia can't believe her eyes. “You're saying, Liara, they just fell over? Just like that?”

“I wasn't here on Earth when it happened, but from every report I've seen and what Admiral Hackett said, yes, they were engulfed by a big red ball of energy and fell over. The husks just vanished. Poof. Gone,” replies Liara as she lands the shuttle next to their rented cottage.

“Hmm, Why didn't I notice the dead Reapers in Vancouver?” asks Leia as she rubs the back of her neck. The human with short wavy red hair grabs their bags from the storage compartment.

Liara helps with the bags, “You were lost in thought when we left. I don't know why you didn't notice them in Vancouver, Leia.”

Leia thinks about Liara's explanation as she carries their bags into the bedroom. Shepard has to admit, she has been lost in her thoughts at times since she woke up. She's thankful, Liara is giving her the space she need to figure things out. Exactly what Shepard is trying to figure out is actually eluding the Captain. Leia hangs most of her clothes in the closet while the rest go in the dresser. She joins Liara sitting on the back porch of the cottage watching the waves crash against the shore over and over again.

“Penny for your thoughts,” says Shepard as she sits next to her love with a smirk on her face.

Dr. T'Soni gives her love a curious look and shakes her head at the 'penny for your thoughts' comment. Liara doesn't even know what a penny is besides it being a human name. “You humans and your sayings. What does that even mean, Leia?”

A big smile appears, “Well, Doctor, it's another way to ask what are you thinking about? A penny is a coin used by some countries several centuries ago as money. When we actually had paper and metal coins for money instead of everything being an electronic transaction.”

“Oh, I see. So people would pay someone else to get their thoughts? That seems silly,” replies Liara with a grin.

Laughing, Leia answers, “No. No one gets paid. It's just an expression, Liara. I just asked what are you thinking about.” Shepard leans closer to kiss the inviting blue lips grinning at her..

A soft moan is heard between the couple as they kiss. Liara breaks away from their kiss and holds Shepard's face with her hands, “I'm thinking about how lucky we are. I don't mean you and I together as a couple. I mean the galaxy as a whole. Without you, none of us would be here, Leia. I feel very fortunate to not only know and serve with you, but to have you in my life. I love you, Leia Shepard.”

A tear starts to trickle down Shepard's cheek, which Liara wipes away with her thumb. “I love you, Liara T'Soni. I...I couldn't have...” Shepard is unable to complete her comment. She is still not fully comfortable rehashing events of the past three years. Leia blinks her eyes several times before she looks at Liara with the remorseful look in her eyes. Turning her head away from Liara, so she can watch the waves come ashore then back out again. “I think I'm going to change into the swimming suit you bought and go for a swim. Care to join me?” Shepard stands up and kisses Liara's cheek.

“Not now, I have some reading to catch up on about our new friend,” replies Liara. She taps her fingers on the data pads. 

“Wait a minute, T'Soni. Didn't you say when we were on the Normandy, we were on leave?” Leia crosses her arms, tilts her head to the left, and gives her bondmate a look. Shepard's left eye squints and the right eyebrow arches up with a smirk on her lip.

Liara can't help but laugh at the face Shepard is giving her. Putting her hands up in defeat, Liara says, “Okay, you win. I'll join you.”

“I thought so. Hackett's right. Araya isn't going anywhere. You never know, someone else might handle it for us.” Shepard heads back into the cottage to change clothes.

Liara is two steps behind Leia when they enter the bedroom. She asks, “What do you mean someone else might handle it for us? Who?”

“Two to one, Hackett contacted Kaidan. Why else would he ask where we were going?” Leia tosses her t-shirt at Liara.

“Do you really think the Admiral would do that?” asks Liara as she starts to undress out of her armor.

Shepard removes the rest of clothes and puts on her blue and silver swimming suit. “I would consider it if I was in his situation. I really believe he wants me to take the time off. I spent weeks in the hospital, isn't that enough time off?” Leia winks at Liara. 

Rolling her blue eyes at Shepard, Liara replies, “Or he could have sent Kaidan to spy on us. Make sure we don't go after Araya. He did seem a little annoyed when you talked to him earlier today.”

“I know he did and that is also a possibility. I'll be honest, Liara. I'd rather think about dealing with Araya than think about what's been on my mind lately.” Shepard looks away, closes her eyes, inhales deeply. _Enough! Stop dwelling on things you can't change. Enjoy yourself._ “But enough about that, lets enjoy ourselves,” comments Leia. Shepard is trying hard to get herself out of the funk she is in. She isn't sure if she can or not, but she is going to try. She doesn't like what she's experiencing nor does she like the concerned looks she receives from Liara.

Liara steps closer to Leia once she finishes putting her bikini on. She lays her forearms on Shepard's shoulders, “I'd like that.” She plants a soft kiss on the human's red lips. “For us.” Another kiss. “To enjoy ourselves.” A third kiss and this time Shepard's lips part enough for Liara's tongue to dart in and start dueling and dancing with Leia's. 

Leia reaches around Liara with her hands and forces the asari's hips against hers. Her fingers dance across Liara's erogenous zone causing Liara to gasp with desire as they continue kissing. Shepard fingers tease and toy the erogenous zone and moves her hand over Liara's ass, kneading it sensually. Another gasp escapes Liara lips. The asari's body starts to tremble with each sensual touch. Shepard reaches up with one hand and unties Liara's bikini top, leaving one hand to tease Liara's lower back again. As soon as Shepard's fingers hit the base of Liara's neck and start to tease the skin between the folds, she closes her eyes and when Liara reopens them they are solid black.

Liara's hands hastily remove Leia's suit. As the suit hits the floor, the asari forces Shepard to lie back on the bed. They move in unison to the middle of the bed, their lips never part. Liara forces her knee squarely between Shepard's legs, causing the human to hiss “Yes.” and applies more pressure to Liara's lower back then racks her fingers up the asari's spine.

If there are any walls between them sexually, those walls are crashing down one by one. Any hint of civility between them is overpowered by their basic raw lust and desire. The waves of unadulterated pleasure washes the erotic pain away. Each pushes the other to the edge and tests their physical boundaries. Each action has reaction which causes their meld to go deeper to a place neither thought it would reach. 

Shepard has completely given herself to Liara. Between their raw physical desire and Shepard's complete openness mentally, their meld reaches another level and Liara's natural instincts kick in. Before she realizes it, she is taking the human's best traits and uses is as a basis to randomize her own DNA code as she passes it on to their first offspring. The asari's eyes revert back to their normal blue color once Liara finishes the reproduction process. 

Once the meld ends, Liara lies on Shepard's chest with Shepard's arms wrapped around the asari. Leia's eyes are closed as she basks in their tender moment. She caresses Liara's arm while thinking about what transpired between them. Leia isn't sure what it was, but something was different with their meld. She has never felt more open with another sexually as she has with Liara. Then add in the mental aspect of melding with an asari, Leia has opened ever aspect of herself to Liara. She gives Liara a squeeze when she realizes she has given the love of her life everything she can give. A tear forms when she thinks about how Liara has not only taken what Shepard has to give, but takes it, treasures it, and gives it back in return.

“I love you, Liara,” says Shepard when she gives T'Soni another squeeze.

“Mmm,” escapes the asari's lips when she feels the human squeeze her tenderly again. “I love you too, Leia.” Liara loves the warmth and strength she feels when Shepard holds her. The gentle squeezes makes the asari's heart melt. She moves enough to give Leia a kiss. Lying her head back on Shepard's shoulder, Liara enjoys the moment. It's a simple act, lying in bed, holding each other. Something they will do more of in the future. The only thing Liara needs to do is figure out when to give her love the news they are expecting. It wouldn't surprise Liara if Shepard already knows, the meld did go to a level neither expected to go there and both felt it.

Shepard slides out from under Liara, “Do you still want to go swimming? Or we can lounge on the beach. However, I have a better plan. We lie here and enjoy each other for the rest of the day. Or...until one of us is hungry.” She smirks at Liara as she runs her forefinger over and around Liara's bellybutton. 

“Lounging in bed with the person I love or swimming? Tough choice. I pick...” Liara reaches out to pull Leia on top of her and into a kiss. Their tongues dance, duel, and wrestle with each other. Each moan as their kiss deepens. Liara isn't ready for another meld, but she is ready and able to pleasure the woman lying on top of her.

Again, Leia gives herself completely to Liara. The feelings she is experiencing are exhilarating and frightening mixed into one ball of emotion. The want. The desire. The need. The craving to give herself completely over to Liara grows with each passing moment. Shepard says in a soft, husky voice, “Take me, Liara. I need you...” She doesn't finish her thought when the asari slides a hand between their hips and starts teasing Shepard. The only thing Leia says is “Yes.” when she feels Liara's fingers teasing her inner thigh. 

Rolling them over to force Shepard onto her back, Liara starts kissing Shepard's neck then proceeds to move down her chest and torso. Her tongue lingers around Leia's bellybutton long enough to cause the human to squirm beneath her. Shepard's reaction to every touch whether it's Liara's fingers or tongue has Liara excited to please the human beneath her. For the second time, the asari's natural instincts take over. She closes her eyes and when she reopens them, they're black instead of blue.

 

Alliance HQ-Rio

Major Kaidan Alenko, Council Spectre, walks in to Alliance headquarters. HQ is a bombed out building with no windows and some floors are missing outer walls. Reminds Kaidan of London. Despite the damage, Alliance personal are busy working. Most are repairing the damage, while others are doing their normal duties. Alenko finds a place to stow his gear before he starts talking to several people, asking about Captain Shepard. The best tip he receives is someone working at traffic control got excited about a transmission from Dr. T'Soni. Another person mentions a rumor Shepard was in Rio, but hadn't seen her.

Leaving Alliance HQ, Kaidan takes a taxi to traffic control. Traffic control looks bombed out too. The satellite dishes are functional, even though most of the satellites in orbit were destroyed. The Spectre shows his ID to the guard on duty before entering the building. He tells the clerk sitting at the front desk he needs access to communication logs for the past twenty-four hours. The clerk isn't authorized to release that type of information, but he does instruct Kaidan to go to the second floor and talk to a Major Tikka. His office is the third room to the left. 

“Thank you,” replies Major Alenko before he heads to the stairs. The elevators are not operational. Kaidan notices workers working on the elevators when he enters the stairwell. He jogs up the steps to the second floor. The biotic walks down the hall to the third room to his left, knocking on the door jamb before entering. “Major Tikka, I'm Major Alenko, Council Spectre. I need to see the communication logs for the past twenty-four hours.”

Major Tikka nods in compliance to the Spectre's request. He brings up the logs requested and gives Kaidan his chair. “Here you go, Major. I don't know what you're looking for, but here are the logs.” Major Tikka leaves his office to give Alenko privacy. 

Kaidan transfers the logs to his omni-tool then runs a search for T'Soni's name. The search yields a positive result. He notes the time the listens to the log. Nothing on the log tell Kaidan where they are staying or even going. There is an attachment in the log noting the shuttle's ID. Alenko makes a note of it then closes his omni-tool. He leaves Major's Tikka's office informing the Major he's finished and thanks him for his corporation before heading back to the waiting taxi.

Before returning to Alliance HQ, Kaidan makes a call to Lieutenant Steve Cortez. The human biotic wants Cotrez's help but he also wants his company. He leaves Cortez a message then contacts Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis

Chief Fallis answers, “Hello, Major. What can I do for you, sir?”

“I need you for a mission Meet me in Rio ASAP. I'm at Alliance HQ, meet me there, Fallis,” replies Kaidan.

“Do you need to bring my special toys, Major?” asks Fallis.

“That's why I contacted you, Chief. I need mostly surveillance devices and tracking. Bring a variety just the same,” answers Major Alenko.

Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis makes a mental checklist of things he needs to pack before leaving for Rio. “Of course, sir. I'm in Chicago and can be in Rio by midnight. I need some time to gather a few items before I leave.”

“I'll see you when you get here, Chief. Alenko out.” Kaidan terminates the call. The Spectre gets in the taxi and returns to HQ. 

Kaidan enters the bombed out building and finds an unused terminal. He does a search based off of the shuttle's ID. The shuttle is from Vancouver and has been to Vicuña, back to Vancouver, then to Rio. Kaidan rubs his chin when he narrows the search to only Rio. After hitting the enter key, Kaidan leans back in the chair. _I hate doing this. Spying on Shepard. I'm better off finding her and telling them about my orders._ Leaning forward, Alekno looks at the screen. It's a picture of the shuttle parked next to a cottage. “Found you.” 

Panning back the vid of the cottage, Kaidan notices there are other cottages in the area. A grin appears when he pans back further to reveal the Atlantic Ocean. “Damn, Shepard. Liara sure knows how to pick'em.” He puts the cottages location and the property owners name in his omni-tool. The Spectre heads back outside to wait for Fallis. 

 

Shepard/T'Soni's Rented Cottage

Leia and Liara return from a shopping trip to the local markets. Both are carrying two bags worth of food for the next few days. As they put the groceries away, Liara says, “We got to the markets just in time. Some of the venders were closing up for the night. Next time we need to go earlier in the day.”

“Agreed. We got enough food to feed us tonight and tomorrow at least.” Shepard takes a bundle of bananas out of the bag and hangs the bunch on the banana hook. Removing one banana, Shepard peels back the skin, then takes a bite. She peels back the skin more and offers a bite to Liara, who takes a bite.

Liara puts the last of refrigerated food away before asking, “What's for dinner?”

Leia chews quickly before answering, “Something simple. You found a type of fish you wanted to try. Cook that. Or did you have other plans for the red snapper fillets you bought?” Shepard finishes off the last of the banana and tosses the skin in the trash.

“The fillets do sound good. I'll make something. It shouldn't take too long.” Liara grabs the fish fillets, a couple of limes, and a few spices. Putting the fish in a bakers pan, she sprinkles spices over the fish after squeezing the limes over the red snapper. Setting the timer for twenty minutes, Liara gets the fruit ready to make a fruit salad with oranges, mangoes, and dried figs with fresh coconut shaving on top.

Leia sits at the table watching Liara make dinner and gets lost in her thoughts. _Is this how things will be once I decide what to do next? A quiet home life? But for how long before someone in the Alliance or Council comes asking for my or our help. It won't be like that if I stay on the Normandy. The Normandy is not where I want to raise our daughters. Shepard rubs the back of her neck. Damn, that leaves me two options and one really isn't an option. Or I can retire and walk away. Liara and I can find a place to settle down and raise our kids. It's not fair to Liara or our kids if I continue to put myself in harms ways._

_I do want to enjoy everything my parents missed when I was growing up. Maybe I can either help Liara with her network, or I can help rebuild. Maybe I can do both. That is what I really should do. Retire. I think I've had enough of sending people on impossible missions and I don't know if I want to even to prepare them for those types of missions. Haven't I done enough?_

Shepard looks up at Liara washing and preparing the fruit salad. “Liara, I need your opinion. I know I keep wavering from one thought to another and nothing is clinking with me as the right choice to make. I'm sitting here thinking how much I want to enjoy an actual family life. Not one where I could be transferred or shipped out at a moments notice. What is your thoughts on me retiring? If I do that, we can go anywhere you want.”

_Retiring? Did I hear that correctly? Stay rational. Stay rational._ Liara hears the one word she has hoped Shepard would mention. She stops slicing the mango, turns to look at the human sitting at the table. “Leia, I have several thoughts. One, I think you know what I want, so I won't mention it. I do think you should put more thought into things. And before you say it,” Liara puts her hands up. “I know you're not a politician, but I think you should stay involved in galactic affairs. You can always help Wrex and the krogan or the quarians. They not only helped the turians, they were here on Earth too. Primarch Victus will also back the krogan if Wrex continues to remain reasonable. I don't know the Primarch's stance when it comes to the quarians.”

Liara turns to finish slicing the mango. She then adds two dried figs and sprinkles a little shredded coconut to top. Bringing the bowl to the table, Liara sits across from Shepard. “I'm not saying you should replace Udina, but I think you can have some influence over decisions moving forward. It's up to you to figure out how, Shepard.” Liara grabs a fig and takes a bite. 

“You're not helping, T'Soni,” remarks Shepard before she grabs plates and forks to set the table. Leia takes a slice of mango and an orange. Putting the entire orange slice minus the peel in her mouth, Shepard thinks over Liara's comment. _She's right. But can I trust my decisions?_ The remorseful look returns to Leia's eyes. “I don't know. Maybe this is why Hackett gave me so much time off.” She takes a bite of the mango. “These fruits taste very fresh.” 

“I agree, that it is why Admiral Hackett gave you the two month shore leave, but he also gave the entire Normandy crew the same amount of time off. Because everyone has earned it. That includes you,” comments Liara before she takes the last bite of her dried fig.

Shepard shakes her head at the love of her life. Something suddenly clicks in her mind. “Admiral Hackett sent me a message about how groups of soldiers, mercenaries, and other operatives held their own again Reaper and Cerberus forces with support from the Alliance. From what I understand, all species were involved. They earned the nickname “N7 Special Ops”. I wonder if the N-School should train the others races too. If the turians and krogan can fight side-by-side, they should train together just fine.”

“That's the type of thing I am referring to, Leia. You still have little more than seven weeks left to decide. No need to make that decision today or even next week.” Liara reach out to put her hand on Shepard's wrist. “We'll work through this...together.” 

The timer starts buzzing, Liara turns the timer off and takes the baked fish out of the oven. She brings the pan over and carefully put each fillet on a plate. Putting the hot pan on the stove, Liara joins Leia at the table. The asari runs her hand over the human's shoulder before she sits back down.

While Liara gets the timer, Leia leans back in the chair with her right ankle on her left thigh and thinks over Liara's comments. _You know she's right. No need to rush this. This isn't the Citadel with trillions of lives on the line. I still wonder, if... No, stop thinking 'what if' There is no what if, there only is and worry about moving forward. Think more about the future and continue to talk to Liara about it._ Shepard grins at Liara when she feels the asari's hand on her shoulder. She takes a bite and gives Liara a thumbs up. “What did you put on it besides the lime?”

“I can't tell you all my secrets,” answers Liara with a coy grin on her face. “A little of this and a dash of that.”

“Uh huh, this and that. Where have I heard you say that before?” teases Leia as she takes another bite of the red snapper.

Liara's grin turns to a smile, “I used what is in the cupboard. I'm glad you like it.” The asari starts to eat her dinner and think about ways to help Shepard move past the remorseful feelings Leia shows from time to time. Would melding with Leia so she could share the memory of her talk with the Catalyst help? Would she even agree to it? When is a good time to bring it up? Liara has many questions and isn't sure if she has the answers.

Leia stands behind Liara as she finishes cleaning up after dinner. Shepard wraps her arms around the asari she loves, her left hand runs over Liara's lower abdomen. She rests her chin on the asari's right shoulder. “Something was different when we melded earlier today. Do you have something to tell me, Liara?” asks Leia

“Yes, I suppose I do, Leia,” says Liara as she turns around in Shepard's arms to face the human. She reaches up and caresses Leia's cheek. “Our meld this afternoon was different and I didn't realize you would know it too.” Liara grabs Shepard's hands and holds them against her chest. “I know this isn't the best time and I should have discussed it with you first. I'm pregnant, Leia. I'm sorry.” Liara looks away.

Shepard put her hand under Liara's chin and looks Liara in her blue eyes. A huge smile appears on Leia's face. “No need for that, Liara.” She kisses the asari. “I don't need you to talk about it me first. I want kids. You know this. So to me, this is good news.” She kisses Liara again.

Liara wraps her arms around the woman she adores neck. “I still should have talked to you about it first, Leia. What I did wasn't right. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant. However, my instincts took over and before I realized what I was doing, it was too late.”

“It's okay, T'Soni.” Shepard pulls Liara closer and kisses the asari's forehead. Leia whispers, “I love you, Liara. I don't regret the timing, I think the timing is perfect.”

A huge relief rushes from Liara. With Shepard wavering about making a career decision and the remorse she exhibits, Liara worries if this really is the perfect time. There is nothing she can do about it. They'll continue to move forward as a family. Leia is good with the news and that is enough to relieve any concerns Liara had about telling her bondmate.

 

Alliance HQ-Rio

Major Alenko is across the street from headquarters, lying on a bench, looking up at the stars. It's not a clear night, but Luna peeks through the clouds. A skycar descending and parking in front of Alliance HQ gets the Spectre's attention. Kaidan sits up to see who is getting out of the skycar. A man wearing a pair of dark green shorts and a skin-tight white t-shirt appears. A smirk appears on Alenko's face, it's Cortez. The biotic walks across the street to greet Steve. 

Lieutenant Steve Cortez looks around the surrounds of the Alliance HQ building. Reminds him of London and Vancouver. Lots of damage, but enough left standing to rebuild. Steve turns around when he hears footsteps behind him, “Hello, Major. You wanted to see me?” Cortez smiles at Kaidan. 

“Yes, I did. I have a favor to ask,” replies Alenko. He motions with his head for Cortez to follow him back across the street. Kaidan sits on the bench, “I have an assignment to keep an eye on someone. And to investigate someone else. I know you're on leave, but I was hoping you would help. More like keep me company.” All of a sudden, Kaidan feels very awkward and a little shy.

Lt. Cortez sits next to Major Alenko. “What do you need me to do, Major?” Steve's demeanor is calm and relaxed.

Kaidan replies, “I'm headed back to Los Villas. I need to talk to a few people in the area and thought I would stay there.” The biotic pauses before continuing, “I thought you would like to join me and make it look like we're just vacationing.”

Alenko has a plan in mind. Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis stays at the cottage next to Shepard's. Keeps close tabs on their movement while he and Cortez head back to Vicuña to investigate Pablo Araya. Once he gets more details on Araya's dealing, they head back to Rio and discuss a plan of action. The Major isn't sure if he should talk to Shepard or not. He'll cross that bridge when the time comes. 

“Isn't Shepard and Dr. T'Soni staying there?” asks Cortez. He moves to get more comfortable and puts his arm on the back of the bench.

“They were. I do believe there are here in Rio,” answers Kaidan. 

Cortez puts his hand on Alenko's shoulder, “If you want my company, give me more details. Trust me, Kaidan.”

“I do trust you, Steve. I'm waiting on a member from biotics division. Excellent with tech, which I need for this. He should be here by midnight. I told him to meet me here.” Kaidan points to the HQ across the street. 

Ever since Steve found Kaidan in the starboard observatory after leaving Shepard on the Citadel per Hackett's orders mourning her death, Kaidan has wondered what his feelings for the pilot are. He has some feelings for Steve, but isn't sure exactly what yet. Then again he also had feelings for Shepard and she turned him down not once but twice. He isn't sure why he brought it up while taking a 'sanity check' on the Citadel. He knows Shepard loves Liara. Are the feelings he feels for Cortez the same as he had for Shepard. The biotic isn't sure, but wants and needs to find out.

Major Alenko and Lieutenant Cortez sit across the street together talking about nothing in particular while waiting for Chief Fallis to arrive. Operations Chief Fallis arrives two hours later and the three men walk inside Alliance HQ. The Major goes over his plan and tries to explain the best he can the reasoning for this detail. Chief Fallis finds the assignment interesting and odd, but anything is better than being in Chicago helping with rebuilding. 

Lt. Cortez doesn't like the idea of spying on his commanding officer. Even if Hackett ordered it. “I do have a hotel room, if you two want to stay there instead of here,” comment Steve as he points to a few cots in the room Kaidan found to stow his belongings.

“I'm good here, LT,” replies Fallis. The tech expert is looking over and double checking a few pieces he plans on using. One is a tracking device he plans putting on Shepard's shuttle. He only has two devices. Fallis hopes he doesn't regret not bringing more.

Kaidan looks at the cots then over to Cortez. Steve nods and smiles at Kaidan when the Major grabs his bag. “Chief, meet us outside at 0730. I'm going to sleep in an actual bed instead of a cot. You sure you want to stay here?”

“Yes, Major,” replies Fallis as he salutes the two Alliance officers. 

Kaidan returns the salute then leaves with Cortez to the hotel room. Alenko isn't one to go seeking out a relationship, but he wants and needs to figure out the feelings he has for the Normandy's shuttle pilot. The one thing Kaidan doesn't want is to lose a friend. He does consider Steve a friend. Same with Shepard and Liara. They're friends too. Shepard has forgiven him when it comes Horizon, but will she understand the orders he has been given by Admiral Hackett to spy on her and to investigate Pablo Araya. Or will this order destroy their friendship?


	10. Chapter 10

Next Morning

It's 0600 and the alarm Major Alenko set the night before is beeping. Steve Cortez starts to stir, reaches over to turn the alarm off. He looks over to the other bed in the room to see it's empty. He does hear the shower running. Cortez swings his legs over the edge of the bed, rubs the sleep from his eyes. Yawning as he stands, Steve looks out the window of his hotel room. Even though it's early in the morning, there are plenty of people up and already working to rebuild the damage from the war.

Kaidan walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Good morning, Steve. I hope I didn't wake you.” 

Smiling at the biotic, Steve answers, “Good morning, Kaidan. No, you didn't wake me. The alarm did.” The pilot steps closer to Alenko. Putting his hand on Kaidan's shoulder, Cortez says, “I still think you need to talk to Captain Shepard. You know I'm right.”

“I know, Steve. It's something I've thought about since Hackett gave me this assignment,” replies Alenko. Kaidan grabs his clothes and starts to get dressed. Most of the Major's clothes are his Alliance issued attire, but he does have a few casual non-military issued items.

Lieutenant Cortez pats Kaidan on his upper arm before taking a shower. While Steve is showering, Alenko lies back on the bed, looks up at the ceiling, and starts thinking about his assignment. _Steve's right. I need to talk to Shepard. She won't like me spying on her. At least, I wouldn't want her spying on me. You know it's the right thing to do. Go talk to Shepard. Sneaking behind her back feels wrong. Almost like a betrayal._ Kaidan walks over to the door and notices it's ajar. 

Peaking his head in the door, Kaidan sees Steve's silhouette through the fogged up shower door. “I've made my mind up, Steve. We'll go and talk to Shepard.”

“Good. If he threatened her like Hackett said. And if she went back to the Normandy and grabbed a few things, she is planning something. I'm sure they're not going to rush into confronting him blind. Like I said last night, I'll help if Shepard knows.” Cortez gets out of the shower and deliberately gives Kaidan a full frontal view before grabbing a towel to dry off.

_Wow! Thanks Steve. You doing that makes me think you are interested._ Kaidan smirks at Cortez, “Fallis' skills could still be useful. He can enjoy the summer weather a little instead of being sent back to Chicago and winter weather.”

Steve returns the smirk and walks out of the bathroom. He hands Kaidan the towel when he walks by then starts getting dressed. “I found a restaurant open this early if you want to get a bite to eat before picking up Fallis or pick him up then get a bite.”

Kaidan hangs the towel on a hook then sits next to Cortez. “We can pick Fallis up and discuss how we approach Shepard. I do want to investigate what is going on in Vicuña. If this guy is threatening business owners in the area, I need to look into it.”

“I can agree with that. He must have done something right at one point in his career to get an invite to The Villa. I wonder what went wrong?” asks Steve. He grins at the Spectre without saying anything. He isn't sure what to say to Kaidan. Steve's interested, but isn't sure if dating someone who is also serving is a good idea. It's not easy seeing someone when you're on two different ships or locations and don't get a chance to see each other often enough. Is it worth trying? _Shepard got me feeling again and I want to continue to move forward. Kaidan has a good heart and has also shown me glimpses of something more._

Steve moves closer to Kaidan and does something he normally wouldn't do, or not with a fellow officer in the Alliance. He grabs Alenko's hand and holds it. They sit on the bed, holding hands, while they continue to speculate about the problem between Pablo Araya and Captain Shepard until it's time to leave and pick up Operations Chief Fallis at Alliance HQ.

 

Rented Cottage

The sun peaks over the Atlantic Ocean. Captain Leia Shepard jogs in the sand. She runs away from the rented cottage, jogging on the soft sand where you sink with each step and runs back on the hard compacted sand. The higher the sun appears over the horizon, the harder Shepard runs. Normally, working out helps her think things through if something is bothering her. Leia is unable to rid herself of the lingering feeling that she made mistakes. And in the end, maybe she made the wrong choice. Shepard sprints as fast as she can in the sand the last two hundred meters then she takes a cool off swim in the ocean. 

Before she gets out of the water, Leia stands waist deep. The first human Spectre closes her eyes, puts her arms out enough where her fingers touch the top of the water. She stands there allowing the waves to crash against her. The sand at her feet slowly slides away, causing her to sink with each wave. _Why can't I let this go? I've let everything else go. Elysium was rough. I let it go, easily._ A bigger wave crashes into Shepard. It forces her underwater. She pops back up and wipes the water from her face. 

Shepard continues to over-think her talk with the Catalyst as she walks over to grab her towel. _Hackett and Liara both think I did the right thing. Neither one of them was with me. How can they possibly know I did the right thing, if they were not there? Maybe I don't explain the synthesis well enough. Hell, I didn't even understand how me jumping into the Crucible's energy beam would change everyone's DNA. How in the hell does that work? But if that is the next level of evolution? Did I screw it up for everyone?_ Leia dries herself off then grabs the bottle of water and chugs it down.

_Stop thinking that way. What's done is done and there are no do-overs. There are no mulligans in life. Let alone mulligans in war. Golf maybe, but nothing else. I need to start focusing on the future. The future Liara is responsible for as much as I am. I hope someday, history will include it. I couldn't have done it any of it without her._ Captain Shepard wraps the towel around her neck and walks back to the cottage. Instead of going back inside to clean up from her run, Leia sits on the top step to watch the waves crash against the shore. The sounds of the waves and watching them has a calming effect on Shepard, but the effect doesn't last long.

Leia goes into the cottage to shower. Liara is still asleep when Shepard walks back into the bedroom. A grin appears on her face before she leans down to kiss an exposed cheek tenderly. Putting on a pair of blue shorts and a tropical button down shirt, Leia goes into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Shepard peels a banana and starts to eat it while she scrambles three eggs.

Dr. Liara T'Soni starts to stir. Opening her eyes, Liara notices she's alone in the bed, but hears movement in another room. Grinning as she gets out of bed, Liara puts on a robe and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she joins Shepard in the kitchen. T'Soni puts on a simple blue dress, grabs several data pads, and heads to the kitchen. “What are you making, Leia?” asks Liara before she kisses Shepard. 

“Eggs. One of the few things I can make without too many problems,” answers Shepard with a grin on her face. Leia grabs a banana and offers it to Liara, “Banana?”

Taking the banana, Liara sits at the table, and looks over the data Glyph sent her over the past few hours. Reading over the data pad Liara has the Earth intel sent to, the Shadow Broker frowns when she takes a bite of the banana. Her fingers type instructions to Glyph dealing with Agent Hector's request. Then something else catches her attention. Someone passed on information about Major Alenko's search for Captain Shepard and the search information on the search results from the rented shuttle.

“It looks like Kaidan might have found where we're staying. He's in Rio,” comments Liara as she types more instructions. Not being in her office, makes doing her broker work harder. Being with Shepard on their first extended time together alone makes it worth it.

“Good for him. So, I was right, Hackett did contact him,” remarks Leia as she brings two plates with eggs to the table. 

Liara gives Leia a curious look. “You're okay with Kaidan spying on us instead of calling?”

“Strangely, yes. Proves he's willing to do his duty. Since we know what he's doing, we can always go to him. Or wait until he comes to see us. We can always use his help with Araya, Liara. You should contact the rental agent and rent the cottage next to us.” Shepard takes a bite of her breakfast.

“I already rented the cottage next door. I did that when I rented this one. However, I do agree we could use his help dealing with Araya. I would appreciate if he contacted us instead of going behind our backs. I don't like being spied on, Leia,” retorts Liara. 

“Oh, I didn't know you already did that. Liara, why rent the one next to us?” asks Shepard.

Liara smiles and reaches over to pat Shepard's hand. “I rented it, so we would have some privacy. And in case you wanted to spend some time with your mom, she has a place to stay. I hope you don't mind.” The asari eats her breakfast and looks over the other data pads. Feron sends Liara a message telling her he's headed to Illium to check on things there per Liara's request, but he is unsure exactly how long the trip will take. Understandable with the relays being damaged. The Broker continues to check every data pad. 

“Of course I don't mind. You do think of everything.” Leia starts peeling an orange, watching Liara work. The human wishes Liara didn't want to remain the Shadow Broker, but understands why she does. At times, Shepard wishes things were different. _What would things be like if I wasn't dead for two years? If I hadn't died, the Shadow Broker wouldn't have sold my body to the Collectors or try to. Liara wouldn't have needed to seek revenge. Maybe we don't get the plans and the war doesn't end in our favor. What exactly did Cerberus do to me to bring me back, anyway? Do I even want to know? Meat and tubes. That is what Jacob said. I was nothing but meat and tubes. Again, stop dwelling on what happened. Start focusing on your family and the future._ Leia reaches over, squeezes Liara's wrist, and says, “I love you, Liara.” before leaving the table. 

T'Soni looks up when Shepard squeezes her wrist. “I love you too.” Leaving her work on the kitchen table, Liara follows Shepard to the small living area. Leia is looking for something to watch besides the news. She stops flipping through the channels when she finds “Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings” Liara says, “Really, Leia? A Blasto movie?” 

“Oh, come on. Loosen up a little, Liara. I can always buy the girls a few Blasto toys. I'm sure I can find one of those Blasto stuffed toys.” Leia grins at Liara. She motions for the asari to join her. “Or I can keep looking for Vaenia?”

Liara sits next to Leia on the couch. The human takes the asari in her arms. “No, this is fine. I don't want to see Vaenia. Not if Joker is asking us to do some a few scenes from it. I can only imagine what is in it.”

“Perfect, a Blasto marathon. Now, I can get caught up on them,” comments Shepard when a promo for the marathon appears at the beginning of the commercial break. She kisses Liara's cheek when she hears the asari grumble about her choice of vids to watch.

By the third commercial break, Liara is back in the kitchen working. Watching bad vids isn't something Liara wants to do. Not when she has work do to. Being the Shadow Broker, Liara always has work to do. As the comm buoys have come back online, the Broker's agents are slowly check in. She has lost contact with over half of her agents scattered across the galaxy. Liara doesn't know if the agents didn't survive the war or if the comm buoys in those systems are not yet functional. Even though Liara isn't in her office giving Glyph instructions in person, her set up with the data pads works well enough. 

Dr. T'Soni wants to find a place to set up her operations, so she has a place to work in private. The longer they are in South America, the more Liara likes the area. _Maybe I should talk to Leia about moving here to Rio. Build a house closer to the mountains. I'm tired of living on a ship. I know Leia grew up on them, but I want ground under my feet._ Sighing, Liara frowns when she sees the intel from Thessia. “Goddess, why is High Command so slow to react to things?” Liara mumbles the question out loud as she shakes her head.

During another commercial break towards the end of the vid, Shepard goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. Leaning against the wall and to Liara's left, Leia asks, “Are you going to work this much once the baby is born?”

“Of course not. I do need to move the equipment off the Normandy, Leia.” Liara looks up from her work to grins at Shepard. 

Shepard sips her water, “We can always go house hunting. Buy one cheap and rebuild it to suit your needs.” She chugs the rest of the water then pours another glass. “I'm going to finish watching the vid. Sure you don't want to join me?”

“Find something else to watch then I'll join you. I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for a Blasto vid,” replies Liara. One of the data pads beeps when it receives an incoming message. The Shadow Broker reads the new message. Her fingers type a response to the agent and has Glyph pass the information requested to the agent once the credits clear. _Damn it, Hector. Leave well enough alone. I'm charging a higher than normal fee and yet you keep asking for more. How much is Pablo paying you?_

Liara doesn't want to inform Shepard yet about the requests from Agent Hector asking for more information. Twice since they left Vancouver, Hector has paid for more information. She keeps the finder fee higher than normal and Hector keeps paying it. It makes Liara wonder if Pablo is planning on going on the offensive. She'll never pass along their actual location. If Kaidan can find it, so can Hector. If he looks hard enough. Or she's fairly sure, Kaidan knows where they are staying.

Leia squeezes Liara on the left shoulder and heads back to finish watching the Blasto vid. Before Shepard sits back down there is a knock at the front door. “Crap, now I'll miss the ending,” mutters Leia as she opens the door. “Why am I not surprised to see you, Kaidan? Come in, please. Hi Steve. Who are you?” asks Shepard to Chief Fallis.

“Good morning, Shepard, replies Cortez when he walks in the cottage. “Mind if I take a seat, ma'am?”

Kaidan replies, “Shepard this is Chief Fallis, Fallis, this is Captain Shepard.” 

The tech experts shakes Shepard's hand while saying, “Honor to meet you, ma'am.”

“Honor is mine, Chief.” Pointing to either couch or chair, Shepard replies, “Please do, Steve. None of this ma'am stuff either. We're all friends here and most are on leave. Let me go and get Liara. Need anything to drink? I'm afraid all I have is water,” says Leia as she shuts the door once everyone comes inside. 

The three men shake their head no to the water. Fallis sits in the chair next to the small desk containing an extranet terminal. Kaidan remains standing while Steve sits in the big floppy chair. Kaidan looks around the living room. He chuckles when he notices the Blasto vid playing then decides to sit and watch it.

“Guess who's here, Liara,” says Shepard when she walk in the kitchen.

“Hmm. Kaidan, Steve, and the tech Kaidan contacted in Chicago. Fallis, Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis,” replies Liara as she stand up and hugs Leia.

Captain Shepard hugs Liara then give the asari a quick kiss. “I can't surprise you with anything. That's going to make planning surprise parties hard.”

“I'm a very goo...” Liara doesn't finish her sentence because Shepard kisses her again. This kiss lingers longer than the previous one.

“I know you are. We have company and things to discuss,” comments Leia as she takes Liara's hand to lead the asari to the living room and their friends.

Liara's relieved to see the ending credits running for the Blasto vid. Shepard turns the viewer off and turns her attention to the three visitors. She remains standing with her arms folded across her chest. While Liara sits on the opposite side of the couch from Kaidan.

Major Alenko nods at the couple before speaking. “I owe you both an apology. I should have contacted you instead of going behind your back. I'm sorry, Shepard, Liara. I can tell from your reaction, neither of you are surprised to see me.”

“Thank you, Kaidan. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out about it?” asks Liara. She keeps her tone calm and demeanor poised, while she is happy Kaidan stopped over. She's isn't happy he tried to spy on them. 

“No, I suppose I didn't. I am sorry, Liara. It won't happen again. Admiral Hackett contacted me after you two left the Normandy with more gear. He wants me to investigate what is going on in Vicuña and keep an eye on you, Shepard. I was also told not to confront Araya unless I have no other choice.” Alenko looks at Liara then to Shepard and back to Liara again. Their demeanor is the same as before. Stoic. 

Shepard grins at Kaidan, “Then by all means go and investigate Araya.” Then an idea comes to her. “Kaidan, Steve, I have an idea. I can tell you this. If you go in there acting like we're good friends, you will go no where fast. He thinks I'm a fraud, so play that up. Go into town, get drunk. I don't care. Start talking shit about me. That might get either his or someone who works for him attention. Try to work it from the inside.” 

Leia turns enough to her right to look at Chief Fallis, “Chief, can you do surveillance and keep an eye on them? Record evidence?”

“Of course, ma'am,” answers Fallis quickly.

Steve and Kaidan exchange glances before Steve asks, “What do you have in mind, Shepard?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Shepard replies, “I'm not doing anything besides staying here in Rio for the next few weeks. You three can investigate, plant bugs, or what ever you feel you need to do. I know he threatened the owners of Los Villas if they continue to allow Liara and I to stay there. Araya told me to leave in the morning, but the owners asked us to leave as soon as we could. Talk to them. Be very discreet about it, Kaidan. Treat this as a recon mission.”

Kaidan looks over his shoulder to Chief Fallis, “You up for this, Chief?”

“Absolutely, Major. It beats freezing in Chicago,” replies Fallis with a little too much enthusiasm.

While Shepard is talking, Liara is running a scan of the cottage. Double checking for listening devices. Being the Shadow Broker plus with her own government spying on her since she was on Illium has made Liara a little paranoid when it comes to her and Shepard's privacy. She's annoyed with Kaidan, but he apologized for his actions. Liara wonders why Hackett contacted Kaidan at all. Is it because he is also a Spectre? Or did it have to do with keeping Shepard from going after Araya alone? Either way it doesn't matter now. They are discussing it and that is all that matters. 

Seeing the room is completely clear of listening or recording devices or the program Liara uses says the room is clear, Liara finally says, “Pablo Araya has been in contact with an information broker in Santiago. This information broker has sent several bits of information to Araya over the past two days.”

“Any idea what he has sent?” asks Kaidan. It doesn't even dawn on the Spectre, Liara is the one feeding the information broker the information.

Shepard gives Liara a cautious look to go with a subtle shake of her head. Liara understands the cue from her bondmate. “Not much, but if I was to guess after the exchange between him and Shepard. He is most likely looking into me and my background.”

“I told Pablo he had one free punch and he didn't take it. It was four against two and he walked away without doing anything. I don't know what his game is Kaidan. But I plan on letting him sit and think he has won by running me off. I didn't want something to happen to the owners of Los Villas. Plus my gear was on the Normandy,” says Captain Shepard.

Alenko listens carefully to everything Shepard and Liara are saying about the situation. Nodding as he listens to the couple, Kaidan asks, “Do you think the owners will talk to me, Shepard? If they're scared, they won't want to talk to strangers. Even though they might recognize me or Steve, but we're not you.”

Steve is dumbfounded hearing someone thinks Captain Shepard is a fraud. He hasn't served with her long, but he has nothing but the utmost respect for her and her deeds. He's seen first hand what she has done and is quite humbled by it. To have the honor to call her a friend, means a great deal to Steve Cortez. “How can anyone think you're a fraud? I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that.”

Chuckling at Cortez, Shepard answers, “He thinks my parents got me invited to the N-School. He doesn't believe the reports about Elysium during the Blitz. He refuses to believe any of it and he blames me for him washing out before getting his N1.”

“He sounds stupid and dangerous. Deadly combination if you ask me,” comments Fallis.

“Admiral did say it was personal between the two of you. What do you want us to do, Shepard?” asks Major Alenko.

“He's not stupid, Chief, just stubborn and won't listen to reason. Which is why he washed out of N-School,” replies Shepard to Fallis' comment. Leia looks at Steve then chuckles at the look on his face. She can tell he is still trying to figure Araya out and she wishes him good luck with it. She stopped trying to do that years ago. “What was your plan before coming over here? Besides trying to place a tracking device on the shuttle.” 

Shepard goes into the bedroom and grabs the device and tosses it back to Fallis, “I found this on the shuttle this morning. I watched you put it on the shuttle then leave. You need to be a little more discreet about it, Chief. If Araya catches you, you're dead.”

Liara glances over to Leia when she tosses the tracking device back to Chief Fallis. Shepard shrugs her shoulders at the asari then nods her head in Kaidan's direction. He turns again to look at Fallis. “I thought you were better than that, Chief. Maybe I should contact Corporal Bajwa and replace you. She's always bragging about how much better her work is compared to yours.”

Ronnil Fallis' cheeks glow red from being caught by Captain Shepard and called out for it by Major Alenko. “No, Major, not need to contact Bajwa. It was around 0530 and I thought they were sleeping. No lights were on. I won't make that mistake again.”

“I hope not, Chief. We can't afford to make any mistakes.” Kaidan shifts his position on the couch, so he can give Shepard his full attention. “I was planning on going to Vicuña. Talk to a few of the locals. See what I could find out. Then return to Rio so I could keep an eye on you. I called about the cottage next door. I was told it's being rented. Looks empty to me though.”

“Maybe the renters are not here yet,” says Leia when she shrugs her shoulders at Kaidan. “Kaidan, here is how I see it. You either do what you planned on doing, go up there and actually investigate. You'll probably get into some type of confrontation with him. Or you can go up there, talk shit about me and play up to his boasting. Chances are, Kaidan, he'll know who you are and give you a friendly warning. If he does that and you leave, it will continue to have him thinking he has the upper hand. Which he really doesn't because he playing into mine.”

Steve says, “I have an idea. Fallis, can you fake an audio recording between me and Shepard?”

“Yes, sir. That's easy to do,” replies Operations Chief Fallis.

A smirk appears on Steve's face, “Shepard, remember your orders while rescuing the students on Grissom?”

Shepard grins at Cortez. “Are you thinking of the order where I told you to go back to the Normandy and we'd find another way off the station?”

“Yes, we alter that order to where it makes you sound unsure what to do about the Cerberus cruiser returning or hesitant on sending me and the shuttle away. We could do it for more than one mission if you want Shepard.” The pilot looks at Shepard then to Liara and Kaidan. Each one seems supportive of the idea. 

Liara loves the idea. It's something she can feed to Hector. She is sure Araya will end up with it. “I can make sure the information broker Pablo uses in Santiago gets the audio logs I'll feed him one at a time if you make more than one.

“I like it, Steve. Good work. Kaidan, I already know Araya has threatened some of the businesses. You don't need to investigate him, but feel free to if you think you really should. I plan on letting him think he won and hit him when he least expects it,” comments Leia. The red-haired human puts her hand on Liara's shoulder.

Kaidan likes this type of planning. Gathering as much intel as possible and creating the best plan possible. Not all plans have the luxury of time. This planning session is refreshing compared to the fly by the seat of your pants type plans, they were doing while fighting the Reapers. “What about this? Chief you alter several communications between the Normandy and Shepard or Cortez and Shepard. Steve, keep one for yourself on your omni-tool. We go to Vicuña, head to one of the bars. We argue about Shepard. I take the view of she's a damn hero. You play that message and argue against my view and claim Shepard is a coward. Sorry, Shepard.” Kaidan gives Leia a sympathetic smile.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Leia replies, “No need to apologize, Kaidan. It plays to what Araya thinks already. Steve, can you pull that off? Being negative and nasty. I do mean that. Be nasty. Call me every nasty thing you can think of. I'm certain Pablo has already said those things.” 

“Get a few drinks in me first, yea, I can do it. Anything to help, Shepard,” answers Cortez. “I do like the local pisco.” 

Fallis asks, “What is pisco? I've never heard of it?”

“Grape brandy and it's made locally in the area we're headed,” answers Major Alenko.

“Kaidan, you've been to HQ here correct?” asks Shepard.

“I have,” replies Kaidan.

Shepard wonders if they have any equipment to work out with. Running and jogging in the sand only works the legs and is a cardio workout. She's looking for something more. Something to work her upper body as well as her lower body. “Do they have any type of gym set up?”

Major Alenko pauses to think about Shepard's question. “I didn't see one, Shepard. But I didn't look through the entire building. There could be one, I don't know.”

“How about we meet at HQ tomorrow at 1000? Go over things some more. It gives you time to plan something if you head to Vicuña. It gives me an excuse to go to HQ and poke around,” says Shepard. Her eyes move from Kaidan to Steve to Fallis then to Liara. Liara's expression gives Leia the impression she approves. Steve and Fallis look like they are ready to do their part. Kaidan looks like he is still processing the ideas. 

Alenko stands and starts to make his way to the front door with Cortez and Fallis following his lead. “Sure thing, Shepard. We'll let you two enjoy your leave. You sure about this, Shepard?”

“Yea, I'm sure, Kaidan. I'll see you guys tomorrow,” answers Leia as she opens the door so the trio can leave.

“Thanks, Shepard,” nods Steve as he leaves.

Chief Fallis stops to say, “Again, it's an honor, Captain.” The young tech shakes Shepard's hand.

Leia closes the door behind the trio. “Are you okay, Liara? You didn't say much and looked at your omni-tool most of the time.” She moves the few steps and pulls Liara into an embrace.

“I'm fine, Leia. I keep getting requests from my agent in Santiago and he's starting to annoy the hell out of me. I might need to find a new agent,” replies Liara with a hint of annoyance in her tone. The asari closes her eyes and enjoys Shepard's embrace. 

Shepard rubs Liara's back with her left hand. “No, he's doing his job. Once we deal with Araya, your agent should back off on requesting our information. If not, well, we'll have to see what happens with that.” Leia kisses T'Soni's temple.

“I feel like going some place and doing something. A simple walk in the park.” Liara moves to kiss Shepard on the lips. 

“We can do what every you want, Liara. I'm ready for anything. Well, almost anything.” Leia's hold on Liara tightens when a thought about the war pops in her head. 

Liara feels the tension in Shepard's body, “Something bothering you?”

Leia blinks several times before closing her eyes. She thinks about to the day Lt. Araya messed up during their training mission and got the boot because of it. _You walked us into an ambush that day, Araya. Now, I'm going to get you to walk into another one. Just to prove to you, I'm not a fraud. Why even care about him? He's nothing but a washout and not worth worrying about let alone actually dealing with him._ Sighing softly and leans her cheek against Liara's head tentacles. “Since I woke up, I'm unable to let things go. Things I normally wouldn't bother with, like Pablo Araya, still bother me. He's not even worth my time, Liara. But here we or I am planning on dealing with him with Kaidan and Steve's help.” Shepard lets Liara go and lies on the couch with her legs dangling over the arm.

T'Soni sits next to Shepard's head and strokes the human's hair. Liara wonders what she can do to help. Araya is a menace to the town he lives in, but doesn't have much reach beyond the area. The asari commandos Matriarch Aethyta gave her are still on Earth. She looks down at Shepard. The human has her eyes closed and is softly snoring. Liara kisses the human's forehead and heads to the kitchen to contact the commandos. Dr. T'Soni requests the commandos harass Pablo Araya for the next two weeks non-stop if possible. When the two weeks are up, they are to detain the target and take him to a safe location and make contact once the target is safe. Liara also stresses to them, do not kill the target. If Pablo dies, they don't get paid. 

A grin appears on her face after sending the message to the commando unit. The commandos respond back with their acceptance of the job. Liara sends the commandos dossiers on Pablo Araya and his known associates. The next message Liara sends is to Kaidan. She wants to make sure the Major knows what is going on in Chile. Liara doesn't expect a quick response from Alenko and is very surprised to receive one. He also likes the idea and will enjoy watching them work. Her grin turns into a smirk.

Liara isn't sure what Shepard's reaction to her being proactive when it comes to Araya. She hope Leia approves, if not. They'll have a long talk about it. Liara has learned hard lessons over the past three years. The Shadow Broker network has gone from a shady organization to a more respectable one. Liara isn't afraid to blackmail people to get the information she needs. She has small bands of mercs at her disposal and one is on Earth. So, Liara puts them to work harassing a known criminal and thug.

Mostly, Dr. T'Soni has used the resources from the network to help with the rebuilding. Earth, Thessia, the Mass Relay network, and any other planet or colony needing help, Liara is doing the best she can to help them. Information is a premium and what few agents the Shadow Broker is in contact with are busy. Shepard and the Normandy's crew are on shore leave, but Liara has work backing up. Glyph is doing a wonderful job separating the feeds and sending the data to the asari, but Liara could use some help or she will need to work more. She doesn't want to work more, but is afraid she will need to in the days to come. 

Grabbing something to drink, Liara continues to work while Shepard sleeps on the couch. While looking over the data pad with communications from Earth on it, she receives from Admiral Hackett a more detailed dossier about Lt. Araya. It contains the classified entries the other dossier had blacked out. Shepard isn't mentioned at all in Araya's dossier. It tells T'Soni things between her love and this washout are personal. Reading the next to last entry, Liara notices the commanding officer who got Araya discharged for insubordination was a woman. Liara smirks again when she thinks about the commandos harassing him.

Liara gathers the data pads and puts them in the bedroom then joins Shepard on the couch. Leia has curled her legs on the couch as the human sleeps on her right side. Liara lifts Shepard up by the shoulder, sits down, and gently puts Shepard's head in her lap. Leia stirs some, but only curls closer to the asari. She turns the viewer back on. Liara quickly changes the station after hearing, “Enkindle this!” She finds a channel airing old comedies from the early 21th century. The vid is “Year One”. The asari thinks this vid can't be any worse than one of the Blasto vids.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Leia Shepard moves from her side to her back, opens her eyes, and looks up at Liara. Who is laughing at the vid she is watching. Shepard asks, “What's so funny?” Leia rubs her eyes, turns her head to the viewer, and sees the vid. “What's this?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's called “Year One” I think.” Liara looks at the vid's info to double-check the title. 

Sitting up, Leia shakes her head at Liara, “You'll watch this, but not a Blasto vid?” Before kissing Liara's blue lips, Shepard says, “I'm only teasing. The Blasto vid wasn't very good. I wonder if number six is any better.” She pins Liara in the corner of the couch as they kiss. Her left hand holds the arm rest while her right arm is against the top of the couch.

T'Soni wraps her arms around Shepard's neck and runs her fingers through the human's red hair. “I have something to tell you, Leia. I don't know if you'll approve or not, but I did it anyway.” 

“What did you do, T'Soni?” Shepard's tone sounds very commander-like. More than she intended and it makes her ponder how she'll communicate with their kids. She grins at Liara then smooches her cheek.

“I contacted the asari commando unit Aethyta gave me. I instructed them to harass Pablo Araya for the next two weeks then detain him in a secure location. If they kill him, they don't get paid. I thought you could do with him as you see fit at that point, Shepard. I should have talked to you about it first, but when you said you normally wouldn't bother with someone like him. It made me think someone else should bother with him and I don't mean Kaidan. I did inform him about it and he liked the idea.” Liara places a soft kiss on the tip of Shepard's nose. 

“Hmm. I'm married to someone who is devious and resourceful. I like it, Liara.” Chuckling as she imagines the look on Araya's face when the commandos start to harass them. Shepard gives T'Soni a quick kiss. “You still want to do something?”

Nodding her head, Liara answers, “Yes. I want to see what Rio has to offer despite the damage. So far, I like what I've seen of Earth. Very different from Thessia.”

Leia gets off the couch and extends her hands to Liara. The asari stands next to her love as they hold hands. Shepard smirks then asks, “So, you are wanting to settle down in this area? Even if I retire?”

There's that word again, retire. The word Liara loves hearing as much as “I love you”. She reaches up to caress Leia's right cheek. “Yes. Unless you want to go some place else.”

Shepard starts thinking about retirement and if she should stick around until she reaches her twenty year mark. _Five years. That is all I have left until I an eligible for full retirement. Five years in April. Unless they start my service time over when I was reinstated. I'm not doing another fifteen. Five maybe. I still don't know. I don't remember being this conflicted when it came time to decide about being a N7. No issues going into the heat of the battle, but I have issues taking a desk job. It should be a no-brainer, but it isn't. Things were so much clearer before I woke up. I have what matters the most to me._ Shepard wraps her arms around Liara and holds her close. 

“In April, I'll have five years left until I reach twenty years in. Staying those five years would make my retirement package worth more. I don't understand why I am having such a hard time making any type of decision about this. I'm down to two options and one of them isn't an offer from Admiral Hackett. I stay with the Alliance, command the N-School or retire and work with the Alliance as a civilian. I do not want to replace Udina. The Council didn't listen to me before. Only when the threat revealed itself, did they realize they made a mistake. What makes anyone think I would make a good Councilor? I'm a soldier not a politician.” Shepard squeezes Liara lovingly. 

Dr. Liara T'Soni takes a half-step back, so she can look Shepard in the eyes. Running her fingers through the short wavy red hair, Liara comments, “I might be a little biased.” She puts a small gap between her forefinger and thumb. “Just a little bit, but I think you would be a wonderful Councilor. You've done more than anyone ever thought possible. The only species I think might cause problems are the batarians or the yahg. And the yahg are still pre-spaceflight. Unless you plan on going to Parnack, I wouldn't worry about them.”

Liara caresses Leia's cheek, “Shepard, stop and think. You ended a war the Council couldn't or wouldn't. You gave the krogan something to live for beside fighting. And I'm sure Wrex and Bakara will make sure their people take a different path. That is why people want you to replace Udina. People trust you and want you to lead. Only no bullets this time.” She grins at her love.

Shepard stands and thinks about Liara's comments. The asari is right and Shepard knows it. She has done things other could not do. She feels deja vu. Liara is saying things similar to what Admiral Hackett said during a debrief. _People do follow me, Hackett was right about that. Would being Councilor be that much different from the things I did to unite the krogan and turians or end the war between the geth and quarians? The quarians didn't listen to me when I told them NOT to go to war with the geth. Their Admiralty board hasn't kept their people safe. People didn't listen to me before, what makes anyone think they'll listen to me now? Because I actually ended the war? Could that be the reason?_ Leia leans to put her forehead on Liara's. “I don't know. What makes you think they'll listen to me now? They refused to heed my warnings three years ago.”

Liara gives Leia a quick kiss on the lips. “I know. And what did Councilor Tevos say when we caught up to Kaidan and the Councilors during the coup attempt?

“That mistrusting me didn't work out very well. I don't know, Liara. Do you want to live and raise our kids on the Citadel once it's rebuilt? That will continue to be the seat of the galactic government. Why else would the Alliance reassign the Normandy to the Citadel fleet?” asks Captain Shepard.

“We can finish this another time, Leia. I need to get out and do something,” says Liara when she walks towards the front door and out of it. She starts scanning the shuttle for more devices. If Kaidan tried to track their movements, Liara thinks Pablo Araya might do the same. He's paying a small fortune for their incomplete dossiers. Which makes Liara think he has the resources to track them. Nothing out of the ordinary appears on the scan..

Leia says, “Okay.” then checks to make sure all the cottage doors are locked. She joins Liara outside, but doesn't get in the shuttle. “Liara, we need to use a skycar. The shuttle sticks out like a sore thumb. I'd rather blend in.” Shepard walks over to the taxi stand and hails a cab.

Liara locks up the shuttle and joins Shepard by the waiting taxi. The human/asari couple gets into the taxi and the skycar ascends with the rest of the traffic, heading towards the downtown area of Rio. Shepard drives the skycar around the city surveying the damage. As they fly over Vila Militar, Leia points out the N-School to Liara. The asari takes notes of some of the properties near the training school. Shepard finally parks the car in a lot near a park called Campo de Santana.

 

London

Four asari commandos sit in a bombed out building relaxing and eating their lunch. These commandos, who owed Matriarch Aethyta a favor or two, are members of Eclipse. They are staying on Earth at the request of Dr. Liara T'Soni. The leader of the group Lieutenant Biekka's omni-tool beeps informing the commando of an incoming message. The Lieutenant's skin tone is a deep blue with white stripes going across her head tentacles. She opens her omni-tool to read the message. It's from Dr. T'Soni with an assignment and the pay is excellent.

“Well, the good doctor gave us something to do. I was beginning to wonder why she asked us to stick around instead of going back to Illium.” remarks Biekka as she reads more of the message. “Ha! Perfect.” She closes her omni-tool and looks at her unit. “Ready to enjoy ourselves?” asks Biekka.

Vel asks while reassembling her shotgun, “I'm always ready for some fun. What does she want from us, Biekka?”

“I need to see a map of Earth to see exactly where we are going, but it's in South America. A town called Vicuña. It's in Chile. We're to harass some human for two weeks then detain him in a secure location. There is also a no kill order,” answers Biekka. The commando walks over to the only working terminal in the building to look at a map of their location and where they are going. Finding a detailed map of Vicuña, Biekka transfers the information to her omni-tool.

“Oh, that does sound fun. When do we start?” asks Theia. She is the youngest member of the unit and still green around the edges. The war harden the young asari, but her Lieutenant still thinks she is a little green.

Metis downs her drink. “Harass how, Bi?” asks the asari with pale blue skin and two shades darker facial marking across her forehead and down both sides of her face.

Biekka sits next to her good friend, Metis, “Any way we want, Met. I think we plan today and leave in the morning. We have to cross an ocean.” Bringing up her omni-tool again. “Atlantic Ocean.” The display opens showing their location and their destination. The picture in the display changes to the map of Vicuña. “Now according to T'Soni, he owns the following businesses.” Biekka highlights the buildings then points to Grey Fox Cantina. “This is his bar. I'm betting he hangs out here a lot.”

Vel and Theia move closer to see what their squad leader is showing Metis. Biekka continues, “His name is Pablo Araya and most of his businesses he owns with his older sister, Cristina. We need to be very discreet. He has a cousin, who is a cop. Our target also has a crew of thugs. Pablo is to be taken alive. We need to find a place to take him. Away from prying eyes of local cops or even the Alliance.”

Theia asks while shrugging her shoulders, “Why bother with this guy? What does this gain anyone?”

“Well, Theia, you can always stay here and help the humans rebuild their home. Or you can stow the questions and enjoy the fun we can have with this guy. Your choice,” demands the asari Lieutenant.

Vel stands up and moves to sit on a flatter piece of rubble, “I don't know about you, Theia, but I'd rather fuck with some human for a few days than stay here with my thumb up my blue ass.” She goes back tinkering with her shotgun.

“I think she's sweet on someone here and wants to stay,” teases Metis. Theia rolls her eyes at the older asari.

“Stow it, both of you,” orders Biekka. 

The four asari start planning for their two weeks of harassing Pablo Araya. They all agree the first thing they should do is go to the nearest town and make camp there. Survey the surrounding landscape. So, they can adapt to the terrain. Theia is the sniper, so she's going to use her abilities to do some recon on the bar. Watch who comes and go from the Grey Fox Cantina. Especially Araya, but also his underlings. Phase two of their plan is determined by the intel they get from Theia's recon of the bar.

 

Alliance HQ-Rio

Major Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, and Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis sit around a table discussing both the mission and nothing in particular. The mood is light and all three men are relaxed and enjoying themselves. Kaidan gets up from the table to check on a couple of things on the extranet. Kaidan notices he has a few messages waiting for him. Two are from members of the biotics division and one is from Liara.

Alenko scans over the two messages from members of his biotics division first. Both are checking in with the Major. They are in Chicago with the rest of the division and assisting with the clean up efforts. One message congratulates him for being made a Spectre. Kaidan sends a reply to each message then starts reading the message from Dr. T'Soni. While reading the asasi's message, the Major starts laughing.

Fallis turns around in his chair when he hears Alenko laughing, “What's so funny, Major? A good joke?”

Kaidan sends a reply stating he approves of the action. He rejoins Cortez and Fallis at the table. “Liara is sending some asari commandos to harass Pablo Araya for the next two weeks. Then they are to detain him until Shepard shows up. She can deal with him. I approve. If they get him flustered, he will probably do something stupid.”

“What if one of the commandos kill him? I'm under the impression, Shepard doesn't want that.” remarks Cortez. 

“That's not our problem, Steve. That's between the commandos and Liara. If they are frustrating him, maybe we go there and get him to run us off. That should make him feel like he is still the big man in town and in charge. What do you think?” ask Kaidan.

Steve shakes his head, thinking having the commandos part of the mix could backfire. “I think something bad could happen, Major.”

“Major, sir, what am I going to be doing?” asks Chief Fallis. This new wrinkle might make his job obsolete and he isn't ready to go back to Chicago. Not when it's winter there. Warm sunny Rio is just fine with him.

Major Alenko puts his hand on Fallis' shoulder, “Don't worry, Chief, I'm not sending you back to Chicago. Not yet anyway and not until this is over. You'll be recording everything we say and do when we interact with Araya,” comments Major Alenko. He gives Fallis a knowing nod. “Fallis, take the rest of the day off. Meet us back here at 1000 tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Operations Chief Fallis salutes Major Alenko, “Thank you, sir.” He turns on heel then leaves to see the sights.

Alenko returns the salute. Turning to Steve after Fallis leaves, “Do you have any ideas on what to do for the rest of the day, Steve?”

The Normandy's shuttle pilot smiles softly at the Spectre. “Yes, I have a few. We can do some hiking in the mountains. There are plenty of trails in the mountains. With all the damage from the war, it limits what there is to do. Or we could help with the locals. Trust me, they do appreciate it.”

“I'm sure they do. Lounging on the beach for a few hours sounds good to me,” says Kaidan.

“Being lazy, Major,” teases Cortez.

Chuckling at the comment, Alenko replies, “Only for a little while. Game?”

“Yeah, I'm game,” answers Steve. 

They duo leaves Alliance HQ heading towards one of many of Rio's beaches. First, they stop at Steve's room to grab a few things to take with them. They both grab a change of clothes and a few towels. They go to a restaurant to get a quick lunch then head to the beach. The beach isn't very crowded. Normally during this time of the year the beaches are packed. Since the war, the locals are busy rebuilding not sunning themselves at the beach. Even with all the damage, Rio is still beautiful. Beaches along one side and mountains on the other. With lots of damage in between.

 

Campo de Santana

Leia Shepard and Liara T'Soni sit on a bench under a big fig tree. Liara is licking on a vanilla flavored ice cream cone while Leia is licking on a chocolate chip ice cream cone. So, far the day has been perfect. There is a slight breeze blowing through the park. The sun peeks through the canopy of limbs from the fig tree. Shepard finished her cone before Liara finishes hers. Wiping her mouth, she stands and tosses her napkin in the nearby trash can.

Leia sits back down next to Liara. “It's nice here, don't you think Liara?” 

“Yes, I do, Leia,” answers Liara as she finishes her ice cream.

Shepard wipes the dribble of ice cream from Liara's chin with her finger then licks her finger clean. A smirk appears on her face, “You willing to check out the cave?”

“You mean the cave with the warning next to the entrance saying the cave is unstable?” replies Liara. 

Leia smirks at Liara again. “Yes, that cave. Not wanting to check it out?” 

“No, I don't. Not if it is unstable,” answers T'Soni with a calm voice. She grins at Shepard because she knows Shepard is about ready to tease her for not wanting to check out the cave. There is a mischievous look in Leia's eyes.

Laughing, Shepard replies, “Really? An archeologist not wanting to go into a cave? Kids play in that cave. How dangerous can it be, Liara? What happened the last time we were in cave?”

T'Soni squints her eyes at her love. She has a grin on her face while she taps her lips with her forefinger while answering, “Hmm. Let me see. There was a cave-in. Rachni every where. Grunt had to blast a way out. Then he held off the rachni, so we could get out safely. That's what happened the last time we were in a cave.”

“I'll protect you. You know I will.” Shepard continues to tease Liara about not wanting to go into the cave. The red-haired woman leans in closer to Liara. Close enough to give the asari a kiss, but doesn't kiss her.

Rolling her eyes, Liara kisses Leia. “I know you will. Do you really want to put me in harm's way?” asks Liara in a teasing manner.

“Of course, not.” The smirk reappears on Shepard's face. She whispers, “I doubt there are any rachni or the queen in there. Or a Thorian. Or even a helpless archeologist stuck in a stasis bubble.”

“Goddess, I hope not.” Liara's grin grows bigger. “I will take a...what is the phrase? Oh, I remember. A rain check.” The asari looks around the park. There are ducks swimming in a near by pond with a small patch of flowers near the pond's edge. Liara says, “I thought Thessia has beautiful parks, but this park is beautiful and huge. Even through the damage, I see the beauty peaking through.”

Captain Shepard gets off the bench, offers her hand which Liara accepts. Leia hugs Liara, “I love you. Ready to walk around some more?”

“Yes, I am,” replies the asari before she gives her love a passionate kiss. “I love you too.” Then another quick kiss.

They walk towards the pond with the ducks and the small patches of flowers along the water's edge. Liara takes several pictures of Shepard, the landscape, and the artwork. The longer they stay, the more it confirms her desire to settle down in the area. They have the mountains to the west, the beaches to the east. It's the perfect location. The rebuild will take a while, but Liara is already helping the best she can with it. 

Leia and Liara head back to the cottage after spending hours walking around Campo de Santana. On their way back, they stop at one of the markets to pick up more things to eat and drink. The plan for the evening is simple. Stay in and enjoy the evening relaxing on the beach. Shepard opens the small shed next to the patio. Scanning the contents of the shed until her eyes stop at the grill. “Ah ha!” says Shepard as she grabs the charcoal grill from the shed. 

Liara walks down the step in time to hear Leia rummaging through the shed looking for some charcoal to go with the grill. “What are you looking for, Leia?” asks T'Soni. She lifts the lid to the grill to see a bag of charcoal inside of it. “Are you looking for this?” The asari picks up the bag of charcoal and shows it to the human.

“Yes, thank you. Any lighter fluid in there too?” asks Shepard. Looking in the grill, Leia frowns. “Damn, nothing to light the charcoal with.” 

“The bag says it's self-lighting.” Liara points to the bag. 

Leia rubs the back of her neck. “Oh, I guess it is. I must have missed it.” Shepard moves the grill away from cottage and shed then she starts stacking the charcoal in a neat pile and lights it. Rolling the bag closed, she puts the charcoal back in the shed. As she closes the shed, Leia notices a surf board. _Hmm. Something to try later._ Grinning as she joins Liara at the small round patio table, the human gives Liara a kiss on the check. “The charcoal should be ready in about thirty minutes or so. How do you want your steak cooked?”

Dr. T'Soni answers, “I'd like it medium to medium-well. What else are you making with the steaks?” Liara is looking over the data pads again. She tries hard not to neglect her duties as the Shadow Broker. With them on their honeymoon, Liara is having a hard time keeping up. Which means she'll have to get caught up once Shepard's leave is over and they settle on a place to live. It's something the asari isn't looking forward to. 

“What else do you want with it?” Leia grins as she leans with one hand on a the back of Liara's chair and the other on the table. She sneaks in a quick kiss on the lips. 

“There is still some fruit left over from last night. We can finish that off. I'd prefer a salad.” The asari reaches up and runs her fingers lightly across Leia's cheek and jaw.

Shepard nods and smirks at Liara then turns and heads back inside to finish preparing tonight's dinner. While Shepard prepares the meal, Liara reads a private message to her personal account. It's from Lieutenant Biekka informing her they are leaving for the Elqui Valley in the morning. They are doing a few days worth of recon before planning their harassment strategy. Biekka also says they won't message again until they have the package in a secure location. Liara grins as she reads the message. The commandos are taking their assignment seriously. If they do an outstanding job, she may give them a bonus. 

By the time the charcoal is ready, Shepard comes back outside with her hands full. One hand is carrying the plate with two thick-cut steaks. The other hand is carrying two bowls. One contains the cut fruit left over from the night before. It mostly contains mangoes, but there is also a fig. The other bowl is the fresh lettuce salad Liara requested. Setting the bowl on the table near Liara, Leia puts the two steaks on the grill. The meat starts sizzling as soon at they hit the hot cooking surface.

Shepard goes back inside the cottage to grab everything she needs to set the table outside. She is able to carry everything except for the glasses. Liara gets out of her chair and helps Leia with the plates and silverware. Leia quickly goes back inside to grab the glasses and the pitcher of tea Liara made when they returned from their afternoon at the park. Shepard returns to the grill in time to flip her steak. She's cooking her steak to medium-rare, and Liara's to a more medium-well. 

The aroma from both the charcoal and steaks fill the air next the grill. Liara is finding it hard to work with the aroma filling the air. Putting the data pads neatly off to the side, the asari grabs a piece of mango. “That smells wonderful. You're making it hard for me to work.” She grins at Leia then eats her mango.

“Good,” replies Leia as she steps closer to the table and Liara. Taking the only dried fig in the bowl, Leia begins eating it. She points with the hand holding the fig, “You shouldn't work so much, Liara. I know the work needs to get done, but we are suppose to be enjoying ourselves.” Shepard finishes the fig with the second bite.

“I know. I gave you a hard time about it a few days ago too. If I don't keep up with it, I'll have a back log that will take many long hours to go through,” replies Liara after she finishes the mango.

Leia turns Liara's steak and checks to see if her's is ready to come off the grill yet. Grabbing her plate, Shepard asks as she removes her steak from the grill, “Would having another drone like Glyph help? I don't know what all Glyph does for you.”

Liara thinks about Shepard's question. _I wonder if having another drone would help. Glyph handles what he's programmed to do, but I don't think so. Good question though._ Smiling at the human, Liara answers, “I don't know. What needs to get done, needs to be done by a person. Not a drone. Glyph does what I need it to do.”

Shepard sets her plate on the table. She cuts a little piece from the corner and pops it into her mouth. She kisses her fingertips then flares her fingers, “Hmm. Perfect. Yours is going to take a few more minutes.” Leia grabs Liara's plate and walks back over to the grill. “Maybe we should go house hunting tomorrow then. I saw you taking notes when we were driving around this afternoon.”

“I did. There is one close to the mountains that peaked my interest. It looked like it was a large estate with plenty of privacy. I have the contact information of the agent selling the property. I can contact them tomorrow and make an appointment to see it.” Liara shakes her head when she notices how pink Shepard's steak is in the middle.

“Sounds good. I didn't get out much when I was training here, but the locals are nice and the food is wonderful.” Shepard checks to see how close Liara's steak is to being done by feeling on the middle of it. The human lets it cook for a few more minutes. “It's almost done.”

“I'll be right back,” says Liara when she gets up from the table and heads into the cottage. By the time Liara returns, everything including Shepard is waiting for her. “Everything looks great, Leia. I'm sorry, I went to look up the information for the realtor. I sent a request for an appointment.”

Leia says, “It's okay.” She reaches out to touch Liara's arm once the asari sits at the table, “Liara, slow down some. I still haven't decided what I should do next.” Shepard smirks, “I mean career wise. I have what I want on a personal level.” She cuts into her steak and takes a bite. 

Dr. T'Soni starts eating her steak then her salad. She alternates between a bite of meat and a bite of salad with sips of tea in between bites. “I thought you were okay with us settling down here in Rio. Have you reconsidered?” asks Liara before she takes another bite of her steak. 

“No, I'm sorry, never mind what I said,” replies Shepard hastily before eating more salad. _Stop it! Stop being so indecisive._ Leia looks over to Liara, who has a concerned look on her face. Mixed with a little confusion. _Look at her, Liara is concerned. Or looks that way. Why is this so fucking hard? Why were things so much clearer with bullets flying at me or giant lasers? If it's this hard to decide maybe it is time to retire. I'm not sure if I'm ready to walk away. Then do what? That is the next issue. I can stay in for the next five years then I can take my time deciding what to do next. I just don't know. ___Shepard hangs her head while she continues to eat.

_Liara moves her chair closer to Shepard. “What's wrong, Leia? I won't make the appointment to see the house if that is what you want?” asks Liara as she places her hand on the human's thigh._

_Captain Shepard grins at the asari sitting next to her before she looks away. Her voice is devoid of emotion. Leia sounds almost like a drone, “I don't understand why I'm having a hard time deciding. I'm wavering too much. Things were so much clearer when I had bullets and lasers headed in my direction. Now, I don't know what to do. And it's scaring the hell out of me, Liara.” Shepard turns to face Liara as she says her name, but the tone of her voice remains the same._

_Liara wraps her arms around Shepard and holds the human close. The asari isn't sure what to say to make Leia feel better, but she attempts it anyway. “Leia, we'll get through this. I promise, it will be alright.”_

_Shepard holds T'Soni close. Leia hears the Catalyst in her mind, saying, “The paths are open. But you have to choose.” _Why must I always be the one who chooses? Why can't someone else make them?_ She moves out of Liara's embrace. Shepard looks at the one person who means more to her than anything besides their unborn child. “Liara, I need you to pick the house you want. The one place you feel comfortable doing your work and for us to raise our children. That is not only what I want, but what I need for you to do.” The human pushes her plate to the middle of the table. She is unable to finish either her steak or salad. _

_Leia stands up and picks up her plate to take it into the house. She wraps the steak and puts it in the fridge. Heading back outside, Shepard grabs a big beach blanket. As she walks past Liara, she says with a kiss to the cheek, “Go ahead and finish your dinner. I'm going to lie on this blanket and enjoy the cool breeze blowing from the ocean.”_

_Liara takes a few more bites before she takes her dishes to the kitchen. She makes a second trip inside to put her data pads away. The asari walks back outside. She sees her love, Captain Shepard, lying alone on a blanket big enough for them both. _Oh Leia, I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better. I'm getting very close to contacting Dr. Chakwas to ask her for some advice. It this because of what happened on the Citadel or is it something else bothering you?_ Liara starts walking towards Shepard lying on the beach blanket._

_Shepard is looking up at the blue sky The sun is still shining, but is behind them to the west. _Why do I feel at times, I'm nothing more than a shell? An empty hollow shell of who I used to be. I can't even decide to look at a house. Not buy, just look. Or make the appointment to look. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Tears starts streaming down the human's face. Leia covers her face with her hands, lies on the blanket alone, and weeps._

_T'Soni joins Shepard on the blanket. Liara doesn't have clue to what is causing Shepard to cry, but it's breaking her heart seeing her this way. She desperately wants to help, but isn't sure how. The only things she knows she can do is to listen and support Leia the best she can. Liara is almost convinced Leia will need to talk to a professional. The asari wraps her arms around the human. The only thing Shepard does is hold Liara tight and continues to weep against Liara's shoulder. T'Soni leans her cheek against the top of Leia's head._

_Leia moves so she can look at Liara. A few tears still roll down her cheek. The human moves her fingertips across Liara's cheek. “I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I knew things would be different once the war ended, but I didn't think I would be different.” Shepard wipes her face with the back of her left hand. “I love you, Liara T'Soni and...” Leia runs her hand over Liara's lower abdomen, “...our little one.”_

_Liara puts her hand on top of Leia's moving hand. “I love you too, Leia Shepard. Don't be afraid to lean on me. I am always here for you. Please, don't forget that.” T'Soni kisses Shepard's lips._

_Shepard kisses the love of her life back. They kiss and cuddle until the tide turns and the waves start to get the blanket wet. Leia grabs the blanket and tosses it over her left shoulder. She wraps her right arm around Liara as they return to the cottage. T'Soni takes the blanket from Shepard when she goes into the cottage. Leia stays on the patio to finish cleaning up from dinner. She double-checks the shed's lock and the grill is off to the side of the shed cooling off._

_When Leia finally goes inside, Liara finishes cleaning up the dishes. Shepard helps Liara put the dishes away. She takes the asari's hands and holds them. “Liara, thank you.” She has many things to say, but for some reason is unable to form the words. So, Shepard does the one thing that feels right, she kisses Liara fully on the lips. “I hope you don't mind, I'm going to bed.” She kisses the asari's blue lips once more._

_Liara kisses Shepard back then runs her fingers across Leia's red lips. “I don't mind. I want to check a few messages before I join you. I won't be long.”_

_“If you need to work, go ahead and work. As much as I see you as a member of the Normandy's crew, you have other duties outside of the Normandy. Believe me, I understand.” Shepard looks away when she feels her eyes welling up with tears again. “I love you. I'll see you in the morning. Please, don't work all night.” Kissing Liara's cheek, Shepard leaves for the bedroom._

_“I love you too, Leia.” T'Soni watches Shepard go into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Sighing, Liara goes to the cottage's extranet terminal to contact Dr. Chakwas. The medical doctor doesn't answer, so Liara leaves a voice message. She asks Dr. Chakwas to please come to Rio and if she is still with Hannah, for them to both come to Rio. After sending the voice message to Chakwas, Liara sees the realtor has contacted her back._

_The realtor says the best time for him to show her the property is 1000 tomorrow. “Great! That is the same time Shepard is meeting Kaidan and Steve at Alliance HQ. Well, I'm sure she won't mind if I drop her off while I go looking at the estate.” She goes into the bedroom to see if Shepard is still awake. “Leia?” asks Liara as she sits on the bed next to Shepard._

_Shepard turns to look at the asari. “Need something, Liara?” Her tone isn't unpleasant. It sounds very authoritative, like she is talking to a subordinate. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like your superior.”_

_“It's okay. I received a message from the realtor and I can see the property tomorrow at 1000, which is the same time as your meeting with Kaidan and Steve. Which one do you want me attending?” asks Liara with a smile._

_Leia takes a moment to process Liara's question. Grinning at T'Soni, Shepard answers, “Go see the property. Just tell me tomorrow what you told the commandos to do. So I can relay that information to Kaidan.”_

_T'Soni leans down to give Shepard a goodnight kiss, “Thank you. I'll let you sleep. I'm going to work for a few more hours then I'm going to bed.” She caresses Leia's cheek while the human fall asleep then leaves the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Liara goes back to the small desk and replies to the realtor to inform him, she will meet him tomorrow at 1000._

_The Shadow Broker grabs her data pads and starts looking through the day's activities. A smile appears when she finally sees some activity from Thessia. _It's about time the Matriarchs started doing something. Goddess, what took them so long? Sometimes, I wonder if our species long view on things is a disadvantage when urgency is required._ Liara sends a few instructions to her agents on Thessia. She then looks at the data pad with the feeds from Earth. _

_The smile on her face disappears when she reads the Earth feeds. _Damn it, Hector. You are becoming a problem and I don't like problems._ Liara rubs the back of her neck. _Talk to Shepard about it. She'll want to know. As much as she is wavering on things, I'm sure she'll want to do something about him. If not, I might have to._ She tosses the data pad on the desk then rubs the bridge of her nose._

_Liara works a few more hours before she decides to head to bed. She opens the bedroom door, walks in, and stops when she sees Shepard thrashing in the bed, having a nightmare. “Goddess.” She rushes over to the bed..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Captain Leia Shepard is in bed sleeping. She is deep in REM sleep mode. Normally, Shepard wakes up from her nightmares, but not tonight. Tonight, she is reliving her actions after she called the Normandy to evac Liara and Garrus. Leia mumbles, “Nooooooooo!” _Harbinger's weapon hits close enough to Shepard that it knocks her backwards and melts portions of her armor. “Get up, marine. You have to get to the beam!” Slowly getting up, Leia grabs the pistol. Where her sniper rifle or assault rifle ended up she doesn't know, but the pistol is lying next to her. “Urgh” escapes her mouth as she lands on the Citadel._ Shepard continues to thrash against the sheets, “Drop the gun, drop it. Nooooo, I can't!” _The Illusive Man is pacing between Anderson and Shepard, “See the power they wield.” The gun in Shepard's hand fires without Shepard pulling the trigger._

The sheets end up on the floor along with one of the pillow. Shepard mumbles again, “Stay with me, Anderson. Stay with me! We're almost through this.” The Citadel arms are opening. Admiral Anderson sits next to Shepard as they look at Earth and fighting between the fleets and the Reapers. Anderson says before he dies, “You did good, child. You did good.” Leia has her right hand on her lower torso, covering the wound that is now healed. She's moving towards the console, but doesn't reach it. “I don't see anything. I...” 

The next scene Shepard relives in her nightmare is her talk with the Catalyst. “Why did you have to look like the little boy who I couldn't save when we left Earth? WHY!?!?” cries out Shepard in her sleep. _The Catalyst explains the three choices including synthesis. Shepard says, “I... don't know.”_

_“Why not? Synthetics are already a part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?”_

_“And, there will be peace?”_

_“The cycle will end. The Reapers will cease their harvest. And the civilizations preserved in their forms will be connected to all of us. Synthesis is final evolution of all life. The paths are open, but you have to choose.”_

Leia continues to thrash in the bed, mumbling, “Yes, I can imagine my life without them. I never asked to die and be rebuilt. I never wanted them!”

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the bedroom and stops when she sees Leia thrashing in the bed. “Goddess.” She runs over to the bed and tries to wake her bondmate . “Leia, wake up. You're only having a nightmare. Please, wake up!”

The nightmare Shepard is experiencing moves from the Citadel to the dead looking forest with Shepard chasing the boy she couldn't save on Earth. _She hears the voices whispers from the dead, “Shepard” “Shepard, excellent timing.” “Go back and get the lieutenant, Commander.” “Shepard-Commander” “Shepard” She keeps chasing the boy around the forest of dead trees, but never catches him. She only hears the the dead whispering her name. “Commander, I'm afraid I won't be joining you.” “Shepard” “That was a joke.” “I was designed to be perfect.” “You did good, child. You did good.” “Shepard”_

“Leia, wake up,” says Liara as she shakes Shepard's shoulder. The asari moves to keep from getting hit from Shepard's flinging arms. Remembering how Steve Cortez woke up James Vega, Liara goes into the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water. 

Shepard is still thrashing in the bed mumbling, “I never wanted them.” Liara tosses the glass of water in Leia's face, waking her suddenly. Wiping the water from her face, Leia looks at Liara confused. She remembers her nightmare. “Ah, thanks. You couldn't wake me without tossing water at me?” Leia looks around the bedroom to see the sheets are on the floor and a pillow. “Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did.”

Liara sets the empty glass on the end table. She sits on the bed and holds Shepard. “No, I was about to go to bed when I walked in and saw you thrashing about in the bed and mumbling, “I never wanted them. Never wanted what, Leia? Do you even remember anything from your nightmare?”

Leia nods, “Yes, unfortunately, I do remember. Part of the nightmare was the same one I was having during the war. I'm chasing the boy who died on Earth in a forest with dead trees. The one I watch die. The one I couldn't save. Then I hear the whispers of the dead. Thane, Mordin, Legion, Miranda, Ash, and the civilians I couldn't save. When I finally catch him, he is on fire. This one, I never caught him, and I also heard EDI and Anderson.” Shepard gets off the bed and walks over to the window. 

It's a clear night with a waning moon shining in the sky. “The worse part of it, Liara. I relived everything I did after calling Joker to evac you and Garrus. Me getting hit by Harbinger's beam. I felt like death, but I kept going.” Shepard turns to face Liara, “Are you up for a meld? I can't describe what happened and have it make sense, but I'll share my memory with you.”

T'Soni joins Shepard by the window. “Only if you are ready to share it.” Liara notices the look in Leia's eyes. They are pleading for her to start the meld. “Relax, Leia.” The asari closes her eyes. When she opens them, they are black instead of blue.

Liara witnesses, feels every thing from Shepard getting hit, the jump through the beam. Her talking to the Illusive Man to the Catalyst explaining the choices and Leia blowing up the Citadel. When she ends the meld, Liara hugs Leia tightly. The asari realizes how close to death Shepard was when she hit the beam. It's a miracle she survived at all. This revelation makes Liara treasure her love even more. Liara leads Leia back to the bed. Shepard lies back down with Liara joining her. Leia curls up next to Liara with her arms around the asari. “Did that help you understand why I'm having a hard time with making decisions? Or am I just crazy?”

“Yes, it helps me understand. And no, you are not crazy. However, you were always wired a little differently than most people, but you are not crazy.” Liara kisses the top of Shepard's head. “Leia, you had more pressure on your shoulders than any one person should be burdened with.” Liara uses her right hand to rub Shepard's back.

Shepard's body is releasing the tension caused by the nightmare. She doesn't feel like going back to sleep, but she does feel like talking. To tell Liara the things she should have said months ago. “I'm sorry, Liara. I'm sorry I died and for what you went through to bring me back. I'm thankful you did what you did, I only wish your actions weren't needed. You gave up what you love because of me and I feel the guilt from it.”

Liara starts to say something, when Leia puts her fingers over Liara's lips. Shepard keeps talking, “I'm only here because of you. I love you more every day and I didn't think that was possible. I should have talked to you about this before now. I did what I thought I had to to end the war. I hope you understand. It was never an issue of trust. Only bad timing. I didn't think allowing myself to share how I was feeling with you or anyone else was a good idea. Towards the end, I felt a few times like I was wavering and wondered if we could really pull it off, but I had to keep going. I had to keep forcing myself to move forward. There was too much at stake. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through, Liara.”

T'Soni still rubs on Shepard's back. “You didn't put me through any hell, Leia. The Reapers put everyone through hell. You included. We got through it and we'll get through this. Tell me what you need from me.” Liara moves to a more prone position then kisses Shepard. “I love you.”

Leia doesn't respond, she only snuggles against Liara. The human's body wants her to go back to sleep, but is unsure if it's a good idea. Not with Liara in bed with her. Shepard worries she'll start thrashing again and accidentally hurt Liara. After about thirty minutes, Leia finally falls back asleep in Liara's embrace. Not long after Shepard falls asleep, Liara joins her in slumber.

 

The alarm Shepard set is buzzing an annoying noise designed to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. Liara turns enough for her to turn the alarm off. The human lying on the asari's shoulder starts to stir when Liara moves to turn off the alarm. Leia moves from Liara to lie on her back, stretching her arms out. Covering her mouth while she yawns, Shepard sits up and grins at Liara. “Morning. I hope I don't have too many nights like last night. Thanks for understanding.” Leia kisses T'Soni before she gets out of bed and heads to the shower.

“My pleasure,” replies Liara as she watches Leia walk into the bathroom. She follows Shepard into the bathroom. Leia is already in the shower, so Liara undresses and joins her. “Feeling better?” asks the asari as she wraps her blue arms around the human's waist.

Leia leans back against Liara, “For now” Shepard's voice is devoid of any emotions. She moves to let the water hit her in the face. “Are you still planning on meeting with the realtor?”

Liara takes the soap and starts washing Shepard's back. “Only if you want me to. If not, I'll go with you to Alliance HQ for your meeting with Kaidan and Steve.” After finishing washing Leia's back, Liara starts to wash herself.

“Yes, I want you to go. If we need to fix anything or make changes, we have time before I have to give Admiral Hackett my answer.” Shepard takes the soap from Liara and starts to wash the love of her life. “Here let me.” 

They switch places under the shower head, so Liara can rinse off the suds. Once Shepard finishes washing every millimeter of Liara's body, she puts the soap back on the soap dish then caresses the asari's face sensually with both hands before kissing her passionately. They stand under the water kissing with their hands exploring familiar territory and before they know it. The shower turns cold. Leia without haste turns the water off. “I guess it's time to get out.” She kisses Liara again.

Liara chuckles, “I suppose it is.” Grabbing a towel, she wraps it around Leia pulling her close for another lingering kiss. “I love you, Leia.”

“I love you too, Liara.” Smiling at Liara, Leia gets out of the shower and takes the towel with her. Shepard does hand Liara another towel. She dries herself off, hangs the towel back up, and walks back into the bedroom to get dress. “Oh, shit! It's almost 0930. Already? Liara, we need to hurry.” Leia puts on her casual Alliance uniform. If she's going to HQ, she feels she needs to wear her uniform. Even if it's the casual one. Normally, she would wear her dress blues. Because she is on leave, the casual uniform is good enough.

“I'll drop you off at Alliance HQ. I don't know how long I'll be with the realtor. I can't see it being more than an hour or hour and a half.” Liara puts on a pair of navy blue shorts and a sky blue short-sleeve blouse.

Before they leave, Shepard grabs a few bananas and a couple of bottles of water. So they can eat on the way to their destinations. One the way to Alliance HQ, Liara fills Shepard in what is going on with the commando unit. She likes how Liara added the commandos to the mix. It will throw Pablo off. If the asari don't get over zealous and kill him. Dr. T'Soni drops Captain Shepard off then heads to her appointment with the realtor.

Shepard watches Liara ascend into the sky merging with the traffic. Another car descends from traffic and parks in the same spot vacated by Liara. The Captain watches the door of the skycar open and Kaidan and Steve exit. “Right on time, Major, Lieutenant. How are you two this morning?” Shepard nods with a grin to the two Alliance officers.

Exchanging hand shakes with both men, the trio walk into Alliance HQ. Major Alenko lead them up to the third floor and find an empty table. Sitting at the only working terminal on the floor is Operations Chief Fallis. He is looking at blueprints of the cantina owned by Pablo Araya. The tech expert is looking for a place to place some surveillance devices. Fallis has already looked at a detailed map of the buildings near the cantina.

“What are you looking at, Chief?” asks Major Alenko with a smirk on his face. 

“Morning, Major, Captain, Lieutenant. I'm looking at the blueprints to Araya's bar. Seeing if I can find a place to put some devices,” replies Chief Fallis as he stands to salute his commanding officer. Alenko returns the salute.

Shepard asks, “Find anything, Chief?”

“I think so, ma'am. I won't know for certain until I get there. However, I do see two for certain, one is across the street from their back door. The other is a view of the front door,” answers Fallis.

“Show me,” orders Alenko.

Chief Fallis hits a few buttons on the terminal and the images transfer to a bigger monitor hanging on the wall. Fallis moves his right hand to the left making the image move in that direction. “Here, this spot has a perfect line of sight to the front door.” He is pointing to a statue in the middle of the town square. Chief Fallis moves his hand to the right to show the location to the cantina's back door to. “And here. This storage shed has good sight to the back door. Getting the camera on the statue undetected could be problematic. But the shed location is a quick in and out.”

Captain Shepard stands with her right arm across her chest, left elbow on right hand with her left hand rubbing her chin. “A cloaking program should help you remain undetected while you plant the device on the statue. When are you wanting to plant the devices?”

“As soon as you need them, ma'am. I am ready for anything, Captain,” replies the tech expert. Since Fallis has been in Rio, he's found a few new toys to play with. Plus he is working on a new piece of tech. This tech isn't completed, he hasn't mentioned it to anyone. If he gets a few more days worth of down time, he might get to complete it.

Major Alenko asks,”Find anything else you can exploit, Chief?”

Nodding at Alenko, Fallis changes the image on the wall monitor to the blueprints of the cantina. “I know it's a cliché, but I think he talks a lot when he is at the bar. Brags, tells tall tales, or gives orders. So, we find where he likes to sit. Because all bosses have “their” spot and attempt to plant a bug near it.” Fallis uses air quotes when he says 'their'.

“That's a risky proposition, Fallis. Are you willing to attempt it?” asks Lieutenant Cortez. The pilot is standing behind Kaidan and Leia with his hands behind his back.

“If there was a distraction, I would, sir,” replies Ronnil Fallis.

“It's too risky, Chief,” comments Captain Shepard. Pablo Araya isn't worth the risk. It's good to see Fallis is willing to take the risk, but she doesn't want them doing anything high risk. “I don't want anyone of you taking a risk. Trust me, Araya is going to have his hands full with the commandos harassing him.”

Kaidan adds in, “I agree. We let the commandos do what Liara is paying them to do, while we go up there to talk to others in the community and hope we find people willing to talk. Which is probably zero. We also have to keep an eye on the cousin, Luis. He's local PD and he will tell Pablo we're snooping around.”

Leia asks, “Kaidan, what is your plan if Araya tells you to leave town in a not very subtle way he'll do something if you don't?”

“If he does that, we'll leave,” answers Kaidan. “Any idea what the commandos plan on doing, Shepard?”

“None. They should arrive sometime today and won't contact Liara again until they secure their package. I have no idea what they are planning. I do know this. They are going to recon the area for a few days then plan a course of action,” replies Shepard. 

Steve asks, “What do you recommend, Shepard?”

“Let the commandos do the heavy lifting. Go there, talk to the owners of Los Villas first. Check in if they let you. For all we know, Araya could have told them to not rent to Alliance personal. Also, act like you two are fighting.” Shepard moves her left hand between Steve and Kaidan. 

Kaidan jumps in asking, “Like we talked about yesterday? With the doctored up audio?”

“Exactly. You have that ready Chief?” Shepard turns to the tech expert when she poses her question to him.

Shaking his head, Operations Chief Fallis answers, “No, ma'am. I will have it ready in the next few hours.”

Kaidan orders, “Get to it then, Chief.”

Fallis snaps to attention, salutes Major Alenko, then says, “Aye, aye, sir.” The tech leave the three officers to start working on doctoring audio of Shepard ordering Cortez back to the Normandy without her, her team, and the students from Grissom Academy. 

“Kaidan, Steve, be careful. Araya might sense it's a set-up. He was invited to be a N7 for a reason. Remember that, Kaidan. He's a hothead and that got the better of him during the initial training. In truth, you really don't need to do anything. Let the commandos Liara sent handle it. They're detaining him in two weeks at a safe location. That is all I know,” says Captain Shepard.

“Thanks, Shepard. Oh, I never did ask, where's Liara?” asks Alenko.

Leia grins, “She had a meeting with a realtor. We took a drive around Rio after you guys left yesterday and she found a place she is interested in buying.”

Steve has a curious look on his face, “Why are you not with her?”

“Because we already had this meeting planned and I told her to go. I don't need to see it. If she wants to buy it, we'll buy it. I grew up on ships, Steve,” replies Shepard with the grin still on her face.

Alenko grins at Shepard while saying, “So, you and Liara are settling down here in Rio?”

Nodding, Leia's grin grows to a smile, “Yes, I guess so. I don't know if either of you know, but Admiral Hackett gave me a few choices for my next assignment and one of the posts is here in Rio.”

“James did say the CO of The Villa is retiring and there is a rumor you're taking over,” comments Steve. He nods in approval of the idea. “I couldn't think of anyone more qualified to take over The Villa, Shepard.”

Shepard only shrugs at Cortez, “I'm still mulling over what to do next. I have until the end of my shore leave to decide. I'll probably take that long too.”

“Do you want us to keep you updated, Shepard?” asks Major Alenko. 

“No, I don't. I will contact you when the commandos detain him. I do want you both with me when I confront him. He isn't going to be a happy man by the time he sees me. I think he forgets I'm a Spectre or refuses to actually believe it,” answers Shepard.

Kaidan replies, “Okay. I should make sure Fallis gets the audio done. If you need anything, Shepard, don't hesitate to call.” He pats Shepard on the upper arm before leaving to check on Fallis.

“I will, Kaidan.” Shepard steps closer to Steve Cortez. It didn't go unnoticed by Shepard, Steve and Kaidan's little interactions with each other while they discussed their plan of action. “Enjoying your leave, Steve?”

Steve has a big smile on his face, “Yes, Shepard, I am. Thank you, again...” He glances over in Kaidan's direction. “...for helping me move past my grief for Robert. You helped me feel again and I am able to move forward because of it.” There is a pause when Steve looks at Kaidan again with a smirk on his face. “He's a good man isn't he?” 

Looking over at Kaidan, Leia answers when she looks at Steve, “Yes, Kaidan is, Steve. I should go. I want to see if I can find a place to workout here and I still need to talk to Admiral Hackett.” Shepard pats Cortez on the arm then walks around the building looking for a gym or something to workout with.

 

Dr. Liara T'Soni is waiting outside the estate for the realtor, Breno Morais. She is early for the appointment and notices the estate's security is like a fortress. The asari wonders why there is so much security. But if it already has this much already, they won't need to invest in as much. The one thing Liara wants is to make sure her family is safe. If they live on Earth or any other planet, their safety is a high priority for Liara.

What little Liara has seen of the property so far, she likes. She needs to see the inside of the house. The estate is on three acres of land. Plenty of room for the girls to play, roam, and explore in privacy. The asari looks through one of the windows from the front porch. From the view Liara has, the inside of the house looks old, beautiful, and empty. T'Soni wonders how long the house has been vacant.

Breno Morais parks his skycar next to Dr. T'Soni's. He's late and he knows it. He hurries and joins the asari waiting on the front porch. “Please, forgive my tardiness, Dr. T'Soni.” He reaches out to shake her hand.

Shaking the human's hand, Liara replies, “It's okay, Mr. Morais. I've looked around. This property is only three acres?”

“Yes, it is, Dr. T'Soni. Which do you want to see first? The inside of the house or the property?” asks the realtor.

Liara points to the front door, “I would like to see the inside first.”

“Of course.” Breno Morais locates the key to the box containing the keys to the estate. After he fumbles with his keys, he unlocks the box then opens the front door. The human and asari enter the house. “Dr. T'Soni, feel free to look around. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morais,” says Liara as she starts to roam around the big empty house. 

She takes her time looking over every room. Liara is very impressed with the house. Five bedrooms, each with a walk-in closet. The master bedroom has a deep whirlpool tub big enough for two, two side-by-side sinks made of blue venato marble, and a shower. There are three full bathrooms, each with different shades of blue marble counter top, shower and a regular tub. The kitchen is very spacious with plenty of counter and cabinet space. The cherry wood cabinets line the wall above and below the black marble counter. There are no appliances in the kitchen, but she sees the empty spots for appliances. 

There is also a large study with two walls with built-in floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and a corner desk. The living room has a wood fireplace. Liara walks out the back door to the back patio. There is both a small oval pool with the deepest end being only five feet deep. Next to the pool is a four-person hot tub. The back yard shows signs of the Reaper invasion, but no major damage to the house. The guest house looks like a Sovereign-size Reaper stomped on it. 

Breno Morais and Liara T'Soni get into his skycar, so Mr. Morais can show Liara the rest of the property. Morais flies low over the entire three acres. Liara makes several notes on her omni-tool. She asks Morais to park next to the garage. The realtor doesn't have a key to unlock the door, “Hmm. That's odd. This key should open all the doors to the estate. Forgive me, Dr. T'Soni. I have no idea what is in there.”

Liara has a program on her omni-tool that will open the door, but decides not to mention it. “That is alright, Mr. Morais. I do have a few questions for you.”

“I'll try to answer them the best I can,” replies the realtor.

“Eight million credits seems low for this property. Which tells me there is a problem some where and you are not saying anything. Please explain the low price,” comments Liara. The asari has already done her homework on property prices in the area and knows something is up with this property with the low-ball price tag.

Shocked by Liara's comment, most people Morais deals with do not think eight million credits as cheap, but he has never done business with an asari before. “I do not know of any problems with the property, Dr. T'Soni. Except for not having the key to the garage and the smashed guest house. The key I don't know was a problem until now. This estate is several hundred years old and is one of the most expensive properties in the area. I'm sorry if you think there are problems. I assure you, if I knew of any problems, I would tell you.”

Liara knows Morais is lying to her. She brings up her omni-tool with the data she has on the housing market in Rio. “If this is one of the most expensive properties in the area, then explain to me why the most expensive property listed is over fifty million and on five acres. This house is bigger with less land. Again, Mr. Morais, what is the problem with this estate?” She closes her omni-tool.

Breno knows he's been caught lying to the asari, so he comes clean with her. “It's been on the market for almost a year. I am the fourth realtor to try to sell it. I got the listing the day before the Reapers invaded. With the devastation, people are looking to rebuild their existing homes and not looking to buy something else. The owner originally asked forty million and got laughed at by many prospective buyers. So, the price kept going lower. Then the Reapers hit Earth. I really don't know why people don't want it. It's a beautiful estate.”

“I agree, it is beautiful. I need to discuss this with my bondmate. I'm certain after our discussion, there is a chance we might buy it. May I contact you after talking to my bondmate?” asks T'Soni. She senses she has offended the realtor, which she didn't mean to do. She isn't going to apologize to him for her comments.

Morais smiles at Liara, “I'll be more than happy to show the estate to your bondmate, Dr. T'Soni.”

Shaking her head no, Liara replies, “That will not be necessary. However, I would like to look over the property again.”

They return to Breno's skycar to look over the property one more time. The more she sees the surrounding property, the more she wants to buy it. She wants to make sure Leia is okay with buying it first. Liara wants to give the realtor some type of down payment, but worries about Shepard's reaction. She doesn't think Shepard will get angry, but with Leia not being in a good place mentally, she rather take it slow. Especially after Shepard's nightmare last night.

Mr. Morias parks his skycar next to Liara's. They both vacate the vehicle. Morias moves closer to T'Soni. “Is there anything else I can show you, Dr. T'Soni?”

Liara shakes her head at the human, “No, I think I have seen everything I need to. Well, except for the garage. I do need to talk to my bondmate, but I am fairly certain, we will take it.”

The realtor offers his hand to the asari, who shakes his hand, “I hope to hear from you very soon. I don't have any other appointments to show the property. You are the first person to contact me about in over a month. That person never showed up.”

“I do think the estate is beautiful and I think my bondmate will agree with me. Thank you for your time, Mr. Morias. I will contact you with our decision by tomorrow,” comments Liara before heading to her car, so she can pick Shepard up at Alliance HQ.

A huge grin appears on the realtor's face when he hears he might have sold the property. After Liara leave, the realtor does a little happy dance. “Yes, I may have sold this place.” He gets into his car and drives back to his office. Liara is the only appointment he has for the day. Business is slow because of the war and he needs to sell something to keep his business afloat.

 

Alliance HQ

Captain Shepard finds a punching bag after her talk with Fleet Admiral Hackett. The punching bag looks very used with lots of duct tape around the middle, and missing some of the filling. It looks like someone or several people used it to vent their frustrations on. Leia finds a pair of training gloves sitting on a table. The gloves also look very well used and are a size too big, but she uses them anyway. Shepard starts punching on the bag. Slowly and a little too softly at first, but as the minutes tick by, she starts punching the bag faster and harder.

Shepard sticks and moves as she punches on the bag. A familiar voice says, “Captain Shepard, why am I not surprised to find you here?”

Leia keeps her focus on the punching bag and ignores who is talking to her. Admiral Hannah Shepard walks over and holds the bag for Leia. Captain Shepard punches the bag harder since her mother is holding it. Leia is trying to workout all of her doubts about making decisions on the bag and isn't talking or looking at anyone else. 

Hannah shoves the bag back in Leia's direction, which causes Leia to move out-of-the-way and punches the bag with her left hand. She stops the bag from moving, “Hi, mom. What brings you to Rio?”

“You don't know?” asks Hannah.

Leia tilts her head to the left with a confused look on her face. “Know what?” She punches the bag as hard as she can with her right hand one last time.

“Liara contacted Dr. Chakwas and asked us to come to Rio. She didn't tell you?” asks Hannah, surprised Liara didn't tell her daughter she contacted them.

Captain Shepard takes off the gloves and sets them on the table where she found them. Leia grins at her mother. “How did you know I was here, mom? And where is Dr. Chakwas?”

“Karin is waiting for us outside talking to Liara. I called Liara when we arrived at the cottage and noticed the shuttle was there, but you two were not. She said you were here and she was on her way to pick you up. You two are buying a house here in Rio?” asks Admiral Shepard.

A smirk appears on Leia's face. “She did have an appointment with a realtor, while I came here to meet with Major Alenko. Liara needs to work and wants to move her equipment off the Normandy. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Not yet anyway.”

Hannah nods to her only child, “Are you ready to leave, Leia?”

“Yes, I worked out enough for today. I wish they had more things here besides a few free weights and a punching bag. I should go to the Villa and see if they still have a full gym set-up. They did when I was training there.” Leia and Hannah leave, heading outside to find Karin and Liara.

 

Elqui Valley

A shuttle carrying four asari commandos lands in a lot next to a camp ground along the Rio Elqui. The camp ground is several clicks from Vicuña. Lieutenant Biekka thinks it is the perfect place for their home base. Close enough to Vicuña, but far enough way to stay out of sight. The commandos exit the shuttle, each carrying two bags worth of gear with Biekka carrying four bags. Lieutenant Biekka pays the fee for the two weeks they plan on staying. The squad leader knows there is a good chance they will leave the site early.

They can use any empty lot in the area, so the commandos set camp in a lot closest to the trees, but a short distance from the river. Vel and Theia are setting up the tent, while Metis and Biekka start looking around the camp site. Metis walks along the treeline and Biekka walks long the river heading upstream. The two older asari walk several hundred meters before heading back. The tent is up and the two younger asari are stowing everyone's gear inside the tent. 

The tent is new, Vel found an eight-person tent with two rooms. One room has their gear and a folding camping table with four chairs, the other is the sleeping quarters. Vel only found two cots, so they'll rotate who sleeps on the floor and who gets the cots. They also found a folding camping table and four chairs to go with it. The Lieutenant says as she looks around the tent when she walks in, “Good job, Vel. This is nice. Humans continue to impress me. You do know how to procure things. Here is the plan for the next two to three days. We don't need to hurry on this. If we can't kill him, we need to find a weakness and exploit it. There is nothing in the dossier Dr. T'Soni sent mentions if he is anti-alien or not. It did say he has a problem with human women.”

Metis speaks up, “That could be something to exploit, Bi.”

“Or it could be a problem. If he attacks or goes after one of us, we have problems. We need to be smart about it.” Biekka points to her head. “One night his power gets shut off during the busiest time. Or a shipment of something comes up missing. Those are the type of things we need to do first. Once each should be enough. First, we need to see a pattern, watch his movements for a few days. Which we'll only find out by doing recon. Theia. You and I are going into town tonight after dark. Take a look around, see the layout in person. I'd rather see what I am dealing with with my own eyes instead of relying on extranet data and images,” says Biekka.

Vel asks, “What about a little vandalism? Few broken windows, no need to steal anything. Do that at night anyway.” A mischievous smirk appears on her face.

Metis chuckles while saying, “I like the way you think, Vel. Oh, this is going to be fun, isn't it?” 

Theia nods her head with a beaming smile on her face, “It is beginning to look that way. This isn't a normal job, but it's paying well and it looking very entertaining from our perspective.” 

“So, you're glad you stowed it then?” asks Biekka in a sarcastic tone.

“Yes, ma'am, I am.” answers Theia respectfully.

The Lieutenant smacks Theia on the back. “Good answer. Where are the ever lovely field rations for lunch? If there is any place to get actual food in town, we're getting something. I can't eat this shit for two weeks.”

Vel points to the lone bag behind Biekka, “The bag behind you, ma'am.” She points over her shoulder with her left thumb, “Our weapons and armor are in these bags. And the bags with our personal belongings are with the cots. I thought it would be wise to keep them separate.” She grins at her superior.

Biekka turns and picks the bag up and places it on the table. Looking for something she thinks is edible, she finds the last ration pack from Thessia. Everything else they have is Alliance issue and Biekka doesn't like the Alliance rations. She'll eat them if she must, but she would rather not. The Lieutenant sits in a chair, eating the last good ration. “Theia, I think causal clothes and a concealed pistol is all we need. We should try to look like tourists. For now.”

“Or looking for say, some companionship,” says Theia. “That might be fun too.”

Metis busts out laughing, “Goddess, don't you think of anything else?”

Theia glares at Metis. “Whatever, Metis. Even if the target isn't interested, it doesn't mean one of his cronies won't be interested. We could get intel from them without them even realizing it. It could be a good way to get shipping information. Humans can't help themselves and we might as well take advantage of it. Stop being such a prude.”

Metis continues laughing at Theia. “Honey, I'm anything but a prude. Besides, human's don't interest me very much. Especially, the males. No thanks.” The older asari waves her hand in a dismissive manner in Theia's direction.

Vel joins Biekka at the table and grabs a random ration pack and heats the package before she eats it. The commandos relax and rib on each other for most of the afternoon. Each asari knows their assignments for the next few days. Vel and Metis are staying at the camp while Biekka and Theia are in town. Tomorrow night it's Metis and Vel's turn to scout out the city of Vicuña. They'll continue to rotate nights and after a few nights, they'll change partners, to try to keep their target off-balance.

 

Rented Cottage

Leia and Hannah Shepard sit outside on the back patio while Liara T'Soni and Karin Chakwas clean up from lunch. It's been too long since mother and daughter spent any quality time together. Even in silence, they enjoy each others company. Hannah pats Leia on the arm, “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Captain Shepard tries not to chuckle at being called 'kiddo', but isn't very successful. “No, mom, I'm not. I'm alive, Liara's alive, you're alive, most of my friends are...” She pauses when thinks about EDI, Anderson, Mordin, Thane, and the others who died fighting the Reapers. “...alive. Maybe I have survivor's guilt, I don't know. I am glad Liara contacted Karin. It's a nice surprise. Thanks for coming.”

“Come on, let's go for a walk on the beach.” Hannah stands, slides the chair back under the table, grabs her daughter's arm. Admiral Shepard has on some fun in the sun attire. She is wearing her one-piece swimsuit under her t-shirt and shorts, and a pair of sandals designed to wear on the beach 

Leia is still in her casual Alliance uniform. She follows her mother and they walk away from the cottage and closer to the waves gently crashing along the shore. Mother and daughter walk in silence. Hannah has questions for Leia, but is unsure when to ask them. Leia is having a hard enough time talking to Liara, talking to mom is even harder. The younger Shepard forces the lump in her throat down when she says, “Mom, I don't think I made the right choice.” That is all she manages to say. She is still trying to formulate the words to explain what she means.

Hannah places her arm around Leia's shoulder. She rubs her daughter's upper arm. “What choice are you referring to?”

Shepard stops walking, stares ahead, and blinks her eyes. She closes them as she says, “On the Citadel,” she opens her eyes again. “I...I...” Leia can't finish saying her thought or look at her mother. She looks out towards the horizon instead. The water does look inviting, but she isn't wearing her swimsuit.

Admiral Shepard sense Leia's uneasiness and doesn't press her on it. Hannah can't imagine the things her daughter did to end the war. She's read a few reports here and there, but doesn't know everything. She removes her shirt and shorts and runs towards the water. Hannah stops when the water is waist deep, she looks at Leia, who is still standing on the shore. Waving for her daughter to join her, she yells out, “It feels great. Join me, Leia.”

“I don't have my suit on, mom,” replies Leia.

“So, what you're wearing is designed to get wet,” comments Hannah.

“It gets heavy when it's wet.” Captain Shepard has her arms crossed and is shaking her head.

Hannah shakes her head, chuckling. “You're N7.”

“I'm on shore leave,” remarks the younger Shepard with her arms stretch out in a dramatic fashion.

“Fine, stay on the sand. I'm going to enjoy the water, Leia Shepard.” Hannah wades through the waves until the ocean floor is deeper than she is in height then she swims several strokes before turning and heading south to swim along the coast line.

Leia sits on the sand so she can watch her mother swim in the Atlantic. Her eyes follow Hannah's movements, but her mind is else where. _That's mom, why can't I talk to my own mother? She's military, she would understand as much as Liara does. Tell her, get it over with. The sooner, the better. Maybe then I can actually put it in the past. I hope so anyway. I hate feeling like I do. Absolutely hate it._ Shepard balls up her right hand and releases it. Without realizing it, she continues to ball her hand and release it. 

Dr. T'Soni and Dr. Chakwas join Captain Shepard. Liara brings a few towels and sets them down next to Hannah's clothes before she sits to Shepard's right. Karin sits on a towel with her arms around her bend knees. “Liara, you never cease to amaze me. First, the bungalows in Chile and now this.” She points to the ocean. “And who knew the Captain could cook?”

“Hey!” remarks Shepard as she grins at Dr. Chakwas. “I've gotten some practice lately. How hard it to make a salad, Karin? Liara cooked the fish.” Leia grabs a towel when she notices Hannah getting out of the water. She tosses the towel to her mother when Hannah gets closer.

Catching the towel, Hannah says, “Thanks.” She starts drying herself off. “The water is perfect.”

“Mom, please, sit.” With Liara sitting next to her and Dr. Chakwas to her left, Leia attempts to talk about what is bothering her. What bothers her more than anything is her inability to let her talk with the Catalyst go. It still haunts her. His form haunts her as much as his words. She'll never move on if she doesn't talk about it. 

Leia doesn't start talking until Hannah sits down. She sits facing Leia and near Chakwas. Dr. Chakwas moves to face Captain Shepard. Leia reaches out and grabs the asari's hand. Their finger intertwine. “I know why Liara asked you both to come. I have lots of guilt over my decisions on the Citadel. I feel responsible for Admiral Anderson's death.” Leia doesn't look at anyone, but does look between her mother and the medical doctor. There is a shipping vessel leaving the port in Rio headed to who knows where. 

“I am having nightmares again. Reliving the battle in London and my talk with both the Illusive Man and the Catalyst on the Citadel. I am unable to let it go. I'm haunted by the dead. I hear them whispering to me. The civilians whisper my name. My friends...I hear what they said to me at one point or another.” Shepard lets go of Liara's hand to cover her face with both hands and starts crying.

Liara rubs her back, but remains silent. She hates seeing Leia like this. The asari will do everything in her power to help her bondmate through this. There are things that still haunt her too. Mostly watching Thessia fall with Kai Leng taking the Prothean VI, Vendetta, with him. And the screeching Banshees. She isn't having nightmares about it. Which she is grateful for.

Captain Shepard grabs a towel and begins to wipe the tears from her face. “I fear I may have made a mistake. And it won't be felt for generations to come.” It's her final statement on the topic. 

Hannah nods her head, but remains silent. She's seen the look Leia is exhibiting in many other marines in her years in the navy. The look of a soldier who has seen too much and is having a hard time handling it. The last person Hannah ever thought would show signs of PTSD is her daughter. Then again, Leia also has been on the front line fighting the Reapers since Eden Prime. She has read reports, heard things from those Leia recruited to help build the Crucible. Hannah can only imagine the pressure on her daughter's shoulders. Going from being under house arrest and grounded to uniting a galaxy to fight together against an enemy millions of years old.

The Admiral’s military instincts kick in and she keeps her emotions in a stoic state. Hannah wants to know what Leia is talking about. What did the Catalyst say to her? Or the Illusive Man? Did the Crucible cause the Citadel to explode and knock out the mass relays as a result? Did the teams working on the Crucible miss something? Hannah has not seen her daughter's report about it. She isn't even sure if Leia has filled out a report on it.

The elder Shepard reaches out and touches the top of Leia's head then moves to her shoulder. “From the reports I've read, I don't think you made a mistake. Neither does anyone else. Whether it's the Alliance or any of the other governments. The good will you brought by uniting the galaxy will continue. You've done amazing things.” She stops herself from calling Leia 'kiddo'. Her motherly instinct is slowly kicking in.

Dr. Chakwas suggests, “We should get you inside, Shepard.”

Leia Shepard nods once to the medical doctor then gets off the ground, brushes the sand off her pants the best she can, and heads to the cottage. Liara, Hannah, and Karin follow the Captain with Hannah grabbing her clothes and the towels. It's early afternoon, but Captain Shepard feels like a nap. But at the same time, she's afraid she'll have another nightmare like the one from last night. A nightmare so real, so haunting, she couldn't wake from it. She's happy her mother is with them. She's even happier, Liara contacted Dr. Chakwas. It feels good knowing Liara is looking after her. Leia just wishes she didn't need Liara to look after her.

When they get back inside, Leia whispers something into Liara's ear. Shepard taps Chakwas on the shoulder then motions with her head to follow her into the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Shepard says, “Doctor Chakwas, I'm glad you're here.” Leia sits on the bed. “I'm afraid to sleep. Especially after what happened last night.” A grins appears when she thinks about how Liara woke her up. “Liara tossed water in my face because it was the only way she could wake me.”

Dr. Chakwas listens to Shepard. The first thing she does is scan the Captain's implants. They are functioning normally. Karin does another scan to verify the first scan. Again, the scan reads everything is normal. Chakwas sits next to her friend, “Shepard, I've never seen you like this before. I honestly think you need to talk to someone. I can help you sleep, but I'm not really trained to help you through this. I'm a trauma surgeon, not a psychologist ”

“I know, Karin. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm a mess. I can't function this way and it's not fair to Liara. I can not put what happened on the Citadel behind me. I have a lot of doubt in my decisions. I would like to keep this off my service record if possible,” replies Captain Shepard. Leia decides to skip her nap. She says, “I think we might be missed.” A hint of a grin appears on Shepard's face.

“Captain,” says Dr. Chakwas as she places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. “I'll try to find someone you can talk to. Shepard, give yourself time. And you are correct, we probably are missed.”

“Thank you, doctor.” replies Leia before she opens the bedroom door to join her mother and her bondmate in the living room.

Dr. Chakwas goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. Leia stops, tilts her head to the left, with a smirk on her face watching her mom and Liara talking. There is a positive vibe in the air and it's from Hannah and Liara. Karin joins Leia and hands the Captain a glass of tea. “I'm the luckiest person in the galaxy, Karin. Look at them. They get along great.”

“We're all lucky, Shepard. You coming?” asks Karin when she walks to a chair in the living room.

Leia grins and watches the people who matter to her the most. _Maybe things aren't so bad. Reminder to self, I'm not alone. I have people I can lean on. Liara's pregnant and I need my head on straight so I can be there when she needs me. I know she will in the months to come. I'm going to be a dad. Dad. I like the sound of that. We need to tell them. I want to tell them._ The asari looks over her shoulder at the red-haired human, who waves her hand as a signal for Liara to join her. When Liara gets close enough, Leia whispers, “We need to tell them.”

“Tell them what?” Liara is being coy with a flirtatious grin on her blue lips.

Shepard folds her arms across her chest and shifts her weight from one foot to the other, “Huh uh.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Liara grabs Shepard's hand and leads her to the living room where Hannah and Karin are sitting. T'Soni holds her love's hand and gives it a tender squeeze, which causes Shepard's thumb to caress Liara's hand. The couple stands behind the couch. The asari says, “I...no...we...”


	13. Chapter 13

Stunned by the news, but Hannah is ecstatic. She smiles from ear to ear when she realizes she'll get called grandma. “You two didn't waste any time did you?” The elder Shepard walks over to the couple and give each one a hug. “I'm so happy for you both. Let the spoiling begin.”

“Mom, no. No spoiling her with things she doesn't need,” replies Leia.

Hannah laughs, “You forgot how it works. You see my dear daughter, you, the parent get to say 'no' where I, grandma, gets to say 'yes'. Those are the rules.” Hannah keeps laughing.

Liara facepalms and says under her breath, “Goddess.”

Dr. Chakwas remains in her chair watching the interaction between Liara, Hannah, and Leia. She thinks about how she can't wait to watch Shepard and T'Soni's kids grow up. She has a feeling, if Liara is pregnant already, they will have more than one. The medical doctor smiles at trio. If Shepard is as caring with her kids as she is with those who serve under her, they are lucky kids. Karin knows with absolute certainty, Shepard will give her children more than the Normandy's crew. And Hannah will try her best to spoil them.

“No, mom! Those are not the rules.” Leia stands firm in her tone and stance. Liara whispers a few words in Shepard's ear. Her posture softens after Liara finishes speaking. “How about we compromise, mom? Educational items are fine. Diapers and clothes would be even better, if you feel like shopping.”

Hannah can not stop laughing. Leia is already being protective of her children and they're not even born yet. The older Shepard wonders if there is anything her daughter won't do that will make her beam with pride, or laugh. If anyone messes with the kids, Hannah wonders which parent the person should fear the most. Mom or dad. If Liara was with Leia on every mission after they left Mars, it means Liara is a very capable biotic and knows how to handle herself in combat.

Pulling Leia in for a motherly hug, Hannah says, “Deal. Let's sit.” The trio moves to the other side of the couch. Hannah sits in the chair and Shepard and Liara sit on the couch. “Leia, what did Hackett offer you?”

“CO of the N-School is retiring. There is already a rumor floating around the Villa, I'm taking over. Some of the politicians want me to replace Udina. Or I can stay on the Normandy.” Leia's eyes move from her mother to Dr. Chakwas. “I've already ruled out returning to the Normandy. I'm not raising a family on a ship. I want our kids to have grass under their feet. I want them to have things I didn't growing up. No offense, mom,” replies Captain Shepard. Leia nods with a smile to Hannah.

“None, taken. I don't blame you. You did grow up on ships or a few stations and we did move a lot. The N-School? That is a perfect posting for you. I'm surprised you're not thinking about retiring.” Hannah leans forward with her elbows on her knees.

Leia leans back on the couch, places her right ankle on her left thigh. “I have thought about it. I was telling this to Liara earlier. I'm down to two options. Take over the N-School or retire. I'm still thinking which choice is the right one.” Shepard squeezes Liara's hand. “I did talk to Hackett today. I asked him about my service record and how does my time being grounded and working with Cerberus affect my time served.”

“What did he say?” asks Liara.

“Hmm. He said what time with Cerberus and I'm exonerated of any charges about the Alpha Relay and the batarians are not perusing any type of reparations from the Alliance. The Alliance is still negotiating with the batarians, but it has been agreed on. He offered to keep me updated and I declined,” answers Leia.

Hannah leans back in her chair. “I'm surprised about the batarians and not perusing any reparations. Why did you decline the updates?”

“I am not surprised about the batarians. They were hit the hardest and don't have any allies. Once the Hegemony went in disarray, the batarians were more cooperative. It is in their best interest to reach out and make peace with the Alliance and the Council. They did leave their embassy on the Citadel and the Hegemony suffered for it when the Reapers attacked,” comments Liara.

Leia lets go of Liara's hand and puts both hands in her lap, “It's in everyone's best interest to get along. Now, more than ever.” Shepard finishes her glass of tea then goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She leans against the counter, splashing water on her face. _Why can't I get rid of this nagging feeling I made a mistake. And the galaxy will suffer for it in the future. Leia walks out the backdoor and sits at the patio table. If I made a mistake, how do I fix it? Can I fix it? I don't think it is fixable._ She puts her hands over her face when she leans forward. _I've doomed the future to another war with synthetics. The Catalyst is right, our children will create synthetics or the quarians will again. No, no. I can't think this way. There isn't anything I can do to fix it._

Hannah looks out the backdoor to see Leia leaning forward with her hand covering her face in a chair. The look of concern appears on Hannah's face. She turns and walks back to the living room, “Liara, how long has Leia been like this?”

“It started the day after our ceremony. She thinks she made a mistake,” replies Liara. The grin on her face is barely noticeable. 

Dr. Chakwas asks, “What do you mean she thinks she made a mistake? What mistake?”

Liara looks at Karin, inhales deeply, then exhales slowly. “She had a choice when she was on the Citadel. She is really questioning her choice, Karin. I understand why she feels the way she does. I don't agree she made a mistake.” _But then I'm selfish and I want her with us._

“What were the choices?” inquires Hannah.

Leia returns in time to hear her mother's question. She calms herself down enough to attempt to explain her choices. The red-haired woman sits next to her wife. “I talked to the Catalyst. He said things I don't want to try to explain. Maybe you can read it in a book.” Leia gives Liara a quick smirk and a wink. “I was given three choices. I could destroy the Reapers, which I did. But I also killed EDI and the geth. I was also given two other choices.”

Liara squeezes Leia's shoulder as a sign of support. Shepard continues, “Believe it or not, but the Illusive Man was right. We could control the Reapers, or I could and use the Reapers as I see fit. I would have died. Or I could have added my energy to the Crucible's. That would have died with that choice too. It would change everyone's DNA and it would merge all organics and synthetics. It's suppose to be the next level of evolution. He called it synthesis. ” Leia leans against her wife and Liara wraps her arms around her bondmate. 

Hannah and Karin exchange glances. Dr. Chakwas rubs her chin thinking how the synthesis would work. The medical doctor body quivers when she thinks about it. Karin is reluctant to ask, but asks anyway. “What makes you think you made a mistake, Shepard?” Even in this intimate setting, Dr. Chakwas refuses to uses Shepard's first name.

“I worry my mistake won't be felt for decades if not centuries to come. There is nothing I can do to fix it,” replies Captain Shepard. The more Leia talks about her worries, fears, and guilt, the more she sees she needs to put her decisions in the rear-view mirror. There is nothing she can do to change them. Deep down, she knows she needs to focus on the future. A ping of guilt bull rushes Leia and her eyes start to tear up. The guilt appears when she suddenly realizes her thoughts are on decisions she can't fix, instead of being focused on Liara and their unborn daughter.

Hannah reaches over to pat Leia on the thigh, “The future is not set in stone. We can strengthen the ban on AI development. We can hand out harsher penalties to those governments or groups who try to develop AI.”

Leia wipes her face. “That won't stop someone from doing it in secret. Hell, mom. We both know the Alliance got caught developing AI in 2165. How much has humanity learned from our own history? Even if we teach the younger generations, someone is always going push the boundaries. Cerberus did it daily. Fuck, look what they did with me. I shouldn't even be here, but here I am.” Shepard gets off the couch, flings her arms out, then walks into the bedroom. 

Liara looks at Hannah then to Karin. She starts to get off the couch when Hannah places her hand on Liara's shoulder, “I'll go, Liara.” The Admiral walks over to the bedroom door and knocks on it, waiting for a response. She enters when she hears Leia say, “Come in.” 

Captain Shepard is lying on her back with her hands behind her head on the bed. “I don't want to talk anymore, mom.”

“Good, just listen,” says Hannah when she sits on the bed. “You always make me proud, Leia. I never thought I would say this to you, kiddo, but I'm going to say it anyway. Retire. You've done more than anyone. You've done your duty. Retire and take care of your family. I do expect you and Liara at mine and Karin's cottage for dinner. 1800. Think about what I just said. I love you, kiddo.” She kisses her daughter on the forehead then leaves the room.

“I love you, mom, and thanks,” replies Leia as she watches her mom leave the room. Shepard curls up on her side with the covers over her shoulders. 

Liara joins Shepard in the bedroom after Hannah and Dr. Chakwas leave to do some grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. “Are you awake?” asks the asari.

Leia rolls over to look at Liara. “Yea, I'm awake. I'm sorry.”

“Your mom and Dr. Chakwas left. They are going to get something to make for dinner. What they are getting, I have no idea. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you, Leia,” says Liara before she leans down to kiss her bondmate softly on the lips.

Both moan as they kiss. Shepard wraps her arms around Liara and breaks the kiss to hold the asari close. “I love you, Liara. So, tell me about the property you went to see this morning.”

Dr. T'Soni lays her head on Shepard's shoulder. “I think there is something wrong with it because of the asking price. I let the realtor think I was interested, but I'm not. It's nice and roomy. Something about it rubs me the wrong way. So, I'll keep looking.”

“How about we rent something? I'm not sure if I want to buy property here on Earth. Maybe once the relays are fixed, we can move and help settle a colony. I think it would be easier on the kids if they're around more asari,” comments Leia. She shifts her weight to get comfortable without disturbing Liara lying next to her.

Liara is happy to hear Leia wants their daughters around more asari. She's right, it would make things easier for the girls. “Did you have any colony in mind? Or should we take a wait and see approach to it. Who knows how long the repairs will take.”

Leia runs her hand down Liara's arm. “I think we should wait and see which planet would be the ideal place for us to raise our children.”

“Okay.” Liara nuzzles against Shepard. The asari wonders what Hannah said to her love. Shepard seems in better spirits. Or is thinking ahead and not backwards. Are you still wanting to live here in Rio, Leia?”

“I'll follow you to hell and back, Liara. Without question. I think we've been down that path, so we need to pick a new one,” jokes Leia. She is trying hard to not dwell on the decisions she made months ago and put her focus on the future with Liara and their children. _Mom is right. I need to take care of my family. I still think I should stay in until I hit the twenty year mark. It's only five years away, but I really don't want our girls growing up on Earth. However, it's only five years then we can move. I can care for my family doing a desk job. They need other asari around them besides Liara. We can't do anything about it until the relays are fixed. Maybe I should contact Tali and see how that is going? Or take a trip out that way. Or..._

Shepard's hand lightly moves up and down Liara's upper arm. “Liara, do you want to take a trip to Mars?”

Liara moves off Shepard. She gives the human a curious look, “Mars?”

“Yes, Mars. Are you not interested?” asks Leia with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Liara hears the disappointment in Shepard's voice. “No, no. I'm interested. There are dozens of data troves untouched by the Alliance. I would love to study them. Let me find a place to set up my equipment here in Rio. The locals are very friendly and I like the climate. I would like to stay. If you have something else in mind. I'm open for suggestions.” The asari lies back down next to Leia.

“Rio works for me, Liara.” Leia sits up and puts a pillow behind her. “I've never had a place of my own before Liara. I grew up on ships then at eighteen I joined the Alliance and served on ships. The only time I ever had my own quarters is when I became CO of the Normandy. Traynor told me my quarters is bigger than some apartments she's seen.”

“Your quarters is bigger than the original Normandy. The SR-2 comes with an aquarium and a nice display for your models. Are you sure the fish will be alive when we get back?” asks Liara.

Leia leans over enough to force Liara on her back. Red and blue lips meet before parting enough for their tongues to dart and duel. Shepard's body hovers over T'Soni high enough for the asari to peel the Captain out of her uniform. Leia tosses Liara's clothes to the left then sensually kisses the back of Liara's neck. Her lips tease and brush against Liara's flesh sending tingling sensations through the asari's body. Liara gasps in erotic pleasure as she closes her eyes and when she reopens them, they're solid black.

 

Vicuña

Pablo Araya is home reading over the latest intel from his trusted information broker, Hector. He talks out loud to himself, “What's your game, Shepard? You leave here and head back to North America. Stay a day then go to Rio. Where you've been since. It is winter up there and sunny here. What that asari wife of yours not like the snow and cold?” Pablo starts laughing and holding his gut. “Oh, Shepard. It's going to be such a joy to watch you fall. Such a joy.”

Jaime Pizarro knocks on the door to Pablo's home office before entering, “Pablo, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Jaime, I did. I have a job for you and you alone.” answers Pablo Araya. He stands and motions for Jaime to follow him. Pablo leaves his office and walks into the recreation room. The N7 washout grabs two sets of steel-tipped darts, handing Jaime a set. “You go first, Jaime.”

Pizarro tosses his three darts at the board. He hits the triple one, twenty, and one. Araya says in between tosses, “I need you to go to Rio and watch someone for a few days then return.” Pablo hits the outer ring of the bullseye, twenty near the bullseye, and the five near the bullseye.

“Who am I watching, boss?” asks Jaime as he tosses his darts and hits with all three darts the triple twenty. “Hah!”

“Nice, Jaime. Real nice. How's this?” Pablo tosses his darts and hits the center with all three in a tight grouping.

“Trip twenty scores more points than a bullseye. Very impressive just the same.” Jaime grins at his boss before tossing his darts. He hits triple twenty twice and twenty just below the triple box with the third dart. “Damn, missed it.”

Pablo pats Jaime on the back. “Still a good round. Are we even keeping score? It doesn't matter. Anyway, the target is Commander Shepard and the asari she married, Dr. T'Soni. Don't confront them or anything like that. Just watch and follow for a few days. I want to know what they are up to and if you think they are planning on coming back here. If you need longer, take longer. If you think they spotted you, come home” Araya takes the darts from Jaime and puts both sets away. “Take off now. Do not contact me, T'Soni is an information broker and a very good one. Be careful, Jaime.”

Jaime Pizarro nods while saying, “I will. Any idea where they are staying, Pablo?” He turns to leave Pablo's house and head home to pack for his trip to Rio. Beaches in late summer, Jaime can't think of a better place than Rio.

“Sorry, but no. However, the asari has money, so I would look around the more expensive areas of Rio. And the beaches. I can see them renting something secluded and away from others. They did rent the entire Los Villas for a night,” answers Pablo as Jaime walks out the front door.

“I'll see you in a few days. I hope I can find her,” replies Jaime.

Pablo grins at his friend, “I have faith in you, Jaime. If anyone can find Shepard, you can. I'm sure a few locals are excited about the “savior” of the galaxy in their city.” He air quotes when he says 'savior' and has a disrespectful look on his face for Captain Shepard.

Jaime gets in his skycar and drives to his apartment, so he can pack a weeks worth of clothes and a few other items. Tempted as he is to place a tracker on their vehicle, but he thinks that might not work if they us the taxi system. He brings it anyway. Better to have something and not need it then need something and not have it. Something he learned from his brief service with the Alliance. Pizarro finishes packing his bags. He gets in his skycar and heads east to Rio.

 

Commando's Camp

Lieutenant Biekka adjusts the holster with the .22 pistol around her ankle. The commando's leader has leaned things about humans and their behavior since the war ended. Biekka thinks it will help them in their assignment to harass a human named Pablo Araya. The commando leader wears a full length dress. The purple dress is full length with white accents. “You ready to go, Theia?”

“Yes, ma'am,” responds Theia. Theia has on a sleeveless red dress with a pair elbow length white gloves. The gloves are a unique design. The pinkie finger is covered with the other three fingers covered to the knuckle. The thumb is exposed. The dress covers the knees, but leaves the lower legs exposed. Theia is wearing a pair of flat shoes. If she needs to run, wearing heels makes that difficult.

“Oh, Theia, you look like human bait. Going fishing?” teases Metis. 

Theia's grin turns to a prideful smile, “Yes, actually. I might as well see what this town has to offer. Beside, you know humans have a hard time not ogling at us. Why not use that to our advantage?”

Biekka comments, “She has a point, Metis. And she's willing to play the part, so we'll let her.” The commando's leader grins at her good friend.

Shaking her head at them both, Metis says, “Have fun tonight. Tomorrow you get to stay here and be bored.”

Vel is lying on a cot, listening to the conversation. “Don't do anything stupid, Theia. And don't break any hearts either. We don't need love struck humans following you home.”

“Goddess,” says Theia as she leaves the tent, heading to their rented skycar. 

Lieutenant Biekka follows Theia to the car and the two commandos head to town to see what type of trouble they can cause Pablo Araya. The drive to Vicuña only takes about twenty minutes. Biekka finds a public lot to park their skycar near Pablo's cantina then the duo starts their recon.

 

Hannah/Karin's Rented Cottage

Three human females and an asari sit around the kitchen table after everyone finishes eating their dinner. To the surprise of both Liara and Shepard, Dr. Chakwas is an excellent cook. They didn't think either Hannah or Karin could cook. They're both Alliance officers and career military. Captain Shepard holds her stomach, “I'm full. That was excellent, Karin. I didn't know you could cook.”

Dr. Karin Chakwas grins at Leia. “Yes, Shepard, I can cook.”

“Are you ever going to call me by my first name, Karin?” asks Leia Shepard.

“No, I told you before. You're Commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. Conqueror of the Collectors. Savior of the Galaxy. Using your first name disrespected everyone you fought for, Shepard. Maybe after you retire, I'll use your first name. Even then, I doubt it. I could keep calling you Commander, Captain,” teases Chakwas. 

Leia brings her hand to her forehead to rub the bridge of her nose. “That didn't make sense then and it still doesn't, Karin.

“And what did I say to that?” asks Karin. She is still teasing the Captain.

Putting her hands up in defeat, Leia says, “Fine, you win. It's your prerogative to refuse to call me by my name, Leia.”

Hannah chuckles at Leia and Karin. She isn't sure, but it sounds like they've had this talk before. Most likely, it was during the war. She picks up the empty plates from the table. Liara starts to get up, so she can help. Hannah smiles at the asari then says, “I appreciate you wanting to help, Liara, but I can handle this.”

“It would be my pleasure to help,” says Dr. T'Soni. Liara sits back down when Hannah waves her hand for Liara to remain sitting. 

“It's okay. Karin cooked and I'll clean up,” grins Hannah at Dr. Chakwas when she grabs the medical doctor's plate.

“Who taught you how to cook?” ask Leia Shepard. She is very curious on how an Alliance medical officer knows how to cook. Especially one who prefers starships over a medical facility planetside.

Smiling from ear to ear, Dr. Chakwas replies, “A lady never reveals her secrets, Captain. You of all people should know this.”

Hannah is next to the dishwasher laughing, filling the machine The elder Shepard laughs at Chakwas and Leia when she returns to the table. Liara doesn't understand the comment, so she remains quiet with a smile on her face. The asari cherishes the moment. She is sure they will have many more nights like this one in the future.

Leia is also laughing. “Oh, come on. You're not being fair, doctor. Where did you learn to cook?”

“I don't cook as much as I use to, but I did work in a restaurant when I was in college. That is where I learn to cook.” Karin finally gives in and answers Shepard's question.

Liara asks, “If you worked while attending school, when did you have time to study?”

Chakwas smiles at T'Soni when she answers, “I was working on my bachelor’s degree. The class load was lighter, so I was able to work a few days a week. I enjoyed working with Chef Shah in Mumbai. He taught me more than cooking. Chef Shah taught me about living life to the fullest and how one should act towards others. He was a good mentor.”

The asari nods to the human medical doctor. Liara finds it fascinating humans work while going to school. It's something asari don't do, work while attending school. She does understand the need for some people to work while attending college, especially if they can't afford tuition. Liara asks, “Did you need to work or was it even necessary?”

“Oh, no, it wasn't necessary. I worked because I wanted to and I'm glad I did. It gave me a different perspective on things,” answers the medical doctor.

Hannah interrupts with a question. “Is anyone interested in playing a board game or cards?”

Leia answers, “Since there is four of us, how about we play some spades? When was the last time we played that, mom?” 

“I don't remember the last time I played spades, Leia. Let me find the cards. I know I saw a deck in the hall closet with some board games,” replies Hannah as she gets up to find the playing cards.

Liara whispers to Leia, “I don't know how to play spades.”

“So, we'll teach you. It's an easy game to learn,” whispers Leia back to Liara. The human kisses the asari on the cheek. 

Hannah returns with a deck of cards. Leia explains the rules to Liara. Hannah and Karin pair up to play against Leia and Liara. Luckily for Shepard, Liara is a quick learner. They keep each game short by only playing to one hundred. After a couple of hours worth of games, they switch partners. It's the two doctors versus mother and daughter for another few hours. For the last two games of the night, they switch partners again. Dr. Chakwas and Leia pair up against Liara and Hannah. By the time they're done playing cards and enjoying their time as a family, it's 0130. Everyone says their goodbyes for the night. Leia and Liara walk to their cottage next door. 

 

Commando's Camp

Lieutenant Biekka and Theia return to the campsite with Metis and Vel sleeping on the cots. Both commandos see both places and people they can and will exploit. One of Pablo's employees at the cantina is very interested in Theia. The night-time bartender named Kiki and is only twenty-two years old. Theia has already gotten him to slip up and say the cantina gets deliveries every Monday and Thursday. The young commando believes she can get more out of him and Biekka already gave her permission to meet with him tomorrow night. Which will leave Biekka alone at the camp and during that time, she can plan how to hit the delivery truck.

Hitting the delivery requires time, time is something the commandos really don't have. If the deliveries were daily instead of twice a week, Biekka would take the time to watch for a pattern. They are going to watch one delivery then hit the next delivery. Or what the Lieutenant is planning on doing. Theia is already lying on her bedroll in the corner of the tent. She has an evil smirk on her face. Theia is going to enjoy breaking Kiki's heart. The boy seems like a nice lad, but Kiki is working for the wrong person at the wrong time.

Besides telling Theia when the cantina gets its deliveries, he also told her when the best time to get lost in the crowd and cause some mischief. _Poor, poor Kiki, you seem like a sweet boy. But you work for the target and you are nothing but an asset. One, I'm willing to exploit you to get the job. Two, I enjoy human boy toys._ Theia chuckles to herself as she thinking about Kiki, the bartender for the Gray Fox Cantina.

Biekka changes out of her evening wear and into something her body is more familiar with, her armor. During the war, the commando leader made sure she always had her armor on at all times. Even with the war being over, she rather wear it and not need it. Then need it and not have it one. War forces those engaged in battle to do things people normally would not do. While she is changing, she notices Theia's evil smirk and chuckle. For the first time since she joined her unit, Biekka sees why Sederis recruited the young maiden. Theia is willing to do what it takes to get the job done. No matter the job. The maiden wants to enjoy herself during this mission, Biekka is going to let her because she knows Theia is going to come back with something they can use. 

The Lieutenant is ready for the fun to begin, but the fun is going to have to wait a few more days. The more info they know, the better. So far, this job looks like it's the perfect job after a war. Playing mind games with a lesser opponent. Biekka hopes Pablo Araya enjoys the last few nights of peace he is getting for a while. A big grin appears before the asari closes her eyes for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Five days later  
Vicuña

Pablo Araya is yelling at the manager, Javier Ruiz, from Chavez Bros. Distributions. The cantina should have had their delivery of liquor three hours ago and the truck still has not arrived. “What the fuck do you mean I canceled my account? Why would I do that?”

Javier Ruiz replies, “My records show you canceled your account with us yesterday at 1436, Mr. Araya. I don't know why. I only see you sent us a message yesterday canceling your account with Chavez Bros Distributions instead of your usual order. It doesn't say why or who you left us for. If you would like for me to reopen your account, we can process your order and have it for you first thing Monday morning.”

“Damn it. I didn't cancel my account and I need that delivery. I don't have enough stock on hand for the weekend. I NEED MY LIQUOR!” screams Araya as he pounds his fist, knuckles flat against the desk.

“There is no need for you to yell at me, Mr. Araya. You sent us the message asking us to close your account. Which we did. Do not blame Chavez Bros Distributions because you didn't receive an order from us. Do you want me to reopen your account, Mr. Araya?” asks Javier Ruiz. He keeps his tone professional, but the man is seething with emotion 

Pablo leans closer to the vid silhouette, “I am going to ask this once. Will you deliver my order today?” Pablo wants to pull his pistol on Javier, but sees no point in pointing a pistol at a vid holo.

“No, Mr. Araya, all of our trucks are out making their deliveries for the day and we don't deliver on the weekend,” answers Mr. Ruiz.

The N7 washout tries to calm himself before he loses his temper. Araya asks as calm as possible, “Can I come to the warehouse and pick up my order?”

“I'm afraid not, sir. We only deliver. I can assure you, Mr. Araya, your order will be delivered first thing Monday morning. If you want me to reopen your account, you still have not answered me regarding that, Mr. Araya,” says Javier.

“Yes, yes. Reopen it. Any suggestions to what I am suppose to do? I've been busier than normal the past few nights and I don't have enough stock on hand to get me through the weekend.” Pablo looks at Ruiz with his eyes squinted and angry look on his face.

Javier Ruiz hits a few keys on his keyboard and reopens the Gray Fox Cantina's account. “The only suggestion I can give you, Mr. Araya, is buy retail and submit your order on Sunday like normal. I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do.”

Araya scowls at Ruiz, “Fine. Make sure my establishment is the very first delivery Monday morning.”

“I will, Mr. Araya. Thank you for your business and have a nice day.” smiles Javier Ruiz before he terminates the call. 

The vid disappears, Pablo sits in his chair, and puts his feet on the desk. He hits the intercom button with the heel of his boot, “Julio, I need you in my office, NOW!”

Julio, Pablo's brother-in-law and the bartender during the day walks into Pablo's office. “What do you want, Pablo? We have our regular customers. I can't be gone long.”

“I need you to make a list of what we are going to run out of before Monday. No delivery today. They claim I closed the account yesterday afternoon. I didn't send them any message. Who sent in the delivery order yesterday?” asks Pablo. The scowl is still present.

“I did, why?” asks Julio. 

Pablo knows Julio wouldn't cancel the liquor account. Now, he needs to figure out what happened. “Someone, some where, closed our account. It's back open, but..” Pablo reaches up and scratches his hair next to his left temple. He pulls on his hair then lets go. “...we won't get our order today. Monday, they said they would have out delivery first thing Monday morning. For some reason, I doubt that. So, call Kiki and get him in here and have him run to either La Serena or Santiago to get what we need. I'll watch the bar while you take an inventory and write what you think we'll need to get through to Monday morning. Nothing extra, not if I have to pay retail.”

Julio nods but doesn't give Pablo a verbal reply before leaving the office. The bartender goes to the stock room and makes out a list for Kiki. Once he finishes the long list, he calls Kiki. Pablo doesn't like to have a lot of stock on hand. He feels having more than you need invites thievery. By not having more in stock, the bar is going to lose money this weekend. It won't matter how busy they are, buying retail is going to eat away at their profits. Some of the liquor, Kiki might not find and if he does find it, it's going to cost more than they make from it. That's Pablo's problem, not Julio's. He is only doing what's needed and that is tending to the bar during the day.

 

Kiki's apartment

Kiki de Gavardo lies in bed with the asari commando, Theia, lying next to him. The young human has a big grin on his face. He is happy Theia is still with him and didn't leave during the night. Theia stirs, starting to wake up. Kiki says, “Good morning, Theia. I hope you slept well.”

Theia smiles at Kiki before she gives him a tender kiss. “I did. Thank you, Kiki. I enjoyed last night very much.” She kisses him again. “I do have to go, but we should get together again.” Theia starts getting dressed.

Disappointed the asari needs to leave, Kiki has Friday nights off and wants to spend the day with Theia. Kiki sits up, the covers still over his legs. “You sure you can't spend the day with me, Theia? I don't have to work tonight.” The tone in his voice goes soft and his eyes plead with her, “We can do what ever you want.”

Theia has him were she wants him, begging and pleading for her to stay with him. “I would need to contact my mother. Like I said when we first met. I don't live with my mother, but she's gotten over-protective since the war. With my older sister getting killed and all. I'm trying to be a good daughter.” Theia lies with such ease. _I like you, Kiki, but you're nothing but a toy to be played with._ Her smile grows when she sits next to the human. Theia runs her fingers lightly across Kiki's chest and down his torso. Her hand slides under the covers and down his inner right thigh. She can feel his body quiver as she moves her hand sensually over his body.

The commando leans in to kiss Kiki's neck when his receives a call. Kiki moves her hand off of his thigh when he answers the call. “Hey, Julio, need something?” asks Kiki.

“I'm sorry to do this to do you, Kiki. I know it's your day off. Pablo needs you to pick up a few things. You can go to Santiago or La Serena, and find the supplies we need to get through the weekend. Something happened and we won't be getting our liquor delivery today. We should get our normal delivery on Monday,” says Julio.

Conflicted, Kiki wants to spend time with Theia if she is able, but he has to work when they call. The young human with a pencil thin mustache says, “Ah, okay. I need to shower and get ready. I can be there in about forty-five minutes. Hour tops. I'll see you then, Julio.” Kiki terminates the call and frowns to Theia.

Theia nods with satisfaction when she hears the Gray Fox Cantina won't receive their liquor delivery. _Ah, that's too bad. Seems Metis' hack worked. Nice. I need to contact Biekka and inform her I'll join Kiki on his liquor run._ The asari leans in close to Kiki's ear. She nips at his earlobe, whispers, “Let me call my mother. Maybe I can help you today.” Theia nips at his earlobe again then walks outside to call Biekka.

“Damn,” mumbles Kiki as he finally gets up and goes into the kitchen to toast a few pieces bread. He puts grape jam on his toast and pours himself a glass of orange juice. Kiki leans against the wall eating his toast. He smile grows when Theia returns with a happy look on her face. “Good news?” asks the young bartender.

“Yes, I can spend the day with you, but I can't spend the night. Urgh. I wish she would realize I don't live at home, but I'm trying to be a dutiful daughter,” answers Theia. “What are you eating, Kiki?”

Kiki offers Theia the other piece. “Toast with grape jam.”

The asari takes the toast, “Thank you, Kiki.” 

The human sets the empty plate on the counter before eating the last bite. Kiki grabs an outfit to wear then heads to the shower. While showering, he wonders why the cantina didn't receive their delivery. Julio always does the order on Thursday for Friday's delivery. Did Julio not do the order or did something else happen? It's not his problem to figure out, so he starts thinking about the asari, Theia.

She has made it very clear to Kiki, this is only a week-long fling. He gets a feeling maybe the asari might stay longer. He wants that very much, but isn't going to ask or push her about it. Kiki knows enough about the asari to know they live for centuries and are a very patient species. While drying himself off, he decides to see where things go between him and Theia. He is fond of the asari and wonders if there is something between them. She's fun and that is good enough for Kiki.

 

Commando's Camp

Three asari commando's sit at the table eating fresh cooked eggs with a fresh fish from the river. Lieutenant Biekka is waiting for a message from Theia. If everything goes as planned, the Gray Fox Cantina won't receive their liquor shipment. If not, they will harass Pablo during the busiest time either tonight or tomorrow. So far, things are going well. They are a small annoyance to Pablo, but the fun begins today. 

Metis, second in command, comments in a questioning manner, “I still can't believe you approve of Theia sticking to the human. What if she falls for him?”

“Met, trust me. She has him wrapped around her finger and it took her less than thirty minutes to get him that way. If your hack job worked, I'm sure this Kiki guy will know if your hack worked and they are not getting the liquor shipment today. He'll tell Theia everything then she'll inform us. Trust her. She's playing him good. She also has him believing I'm her mom. He has only seen her with me. And that why I have stayed away from you and Vel when we are in town. So they don't know all four of us are together. We went over this days ago. Dammit, Metis, why do you have to continue to question this? Did Theia not ease your access into the cantina's network terminal?” asks Biekka

The commando leader leans closer to Metis and whispers into her ear, “Met, stop it, I love you, you know this, but stop questioning my orders. It gives Vel and Theia license to do the same and we agreed to keep it professional while working.” Biekka sits back down. 

Metis shakes her head in defeat. “I'm sorry, you're right, she did, LT. It's just, I want to do more than sit around here or walk around town. However, getting paid to sit around and do nothing is good too.” The commando chuckles before take another bite of food.

“I'm bored from all this sitting around waiting. I can't wait until we can nab him. Maybe then we'll see some action. LT, things are boring. The fish I catch taste good, but that's all I've done besides watching the cantina when I'm in town,” says Vel.

“This is the job we are being paid to do. You can always go back to London and not get paid to help rebuild or you can stay here and do what you're being paid to do.” Biekka glares at Vel. “I have a feeling today is the day Pablo starts getting annoyed and possibly a little impatient. It's still early, I'm sure we will hear from Theia soon enough. You're on clean up duty, Vel,” says Biekka as she pushes her plate in Vel's direction and walks away from the table to go for a walk around their camp. 

The commando leader scans for any devices. The last thing they need is for Pablo or his minions to find out that all of them are working together. The cover they are using is working so far. Biekka thinks it's only going to work for a few more days before one of them finally figures out what is going on. Biekka has read over the human's dossier. The asari is sure she understands what Pablo is capable of doing. She doubts he would hesitate to kill someone. That could turn into a problem, if he does kill someone. Biekka does wonder what Dr. T'Soni wants them to do to him once they take him to a secure location.

Vel gets water from the river and boils it, so she can have hot water to wash the dirty dishes. Metis is working on her omni-tool, checking the virus she dumped on the cantina's computer. An evil smirk appears on her face. The virus has not been detected. The asari hits a few buttons to activate another program within the virus. At 2200, the computer systems in the catina and anything else hooked up to their network will crash. If Pablo or anyone working with their computer systems doesn't find the virus in the next hour, it's irreversible. 

Pablo should feel lucky. Metis is only crashing his system and not siphoning his credits to a dummy account. Once the program is complete, it sends out a pulse which fries the system, leaving no trace of the program or who installed it. Satisfied with her handy tech work, Metis says to Biekka when she finishes scanning their perimeter, “I set the virus to crash at 2200 tonight. It's Friday night and they should be busy.”

Biekka places her hand on Metis' shoulder. “Good, either you or Vel need to be in the cantina when the system goes down because it may provide an opening some place else. If an opening presents it's self, we should exploit it.”

“You want us both in the cantina?” asks Metis. She removes the omni-tool from her arm. “Biekka, what should I do with this omni-tool? The salarian I bought the virus from gave me this omni-tool as the trigger for the virus.”

“Destroy it and leave no trace it ever existed,” orders Biekka. Her omni-tool starts beeping. It's Theia checking in like Biekka said she would. The commando starts playing her part in case Kiki is near by. “When are you coming home, Theia? I'd prefer you home not gallivanting with some human.”

Even though Theia is outside the apartment, she stays in character, “Ah, mom. We're leaving soon, what's the harm? I really like spending time with Kiki. You really should give him a chance, mom. He was suppose to be off work today, but now it looks like he has to go on a liquor run. Where to, I don't know. Maybe I should help him with his liquor run?”

Metis overhears Theia's comment. She leans back with her hands behind her head with a satisfying grin on her face. Biekka glances over to Metis, grinning. The commando leaders says, “I spoil you too much. Yes, you may help him, but I expect you home when you get back. Expect the unexpected, Theia. When you headed back to Vicuña, turn on your tracking beacon. I have an idea and that's all you need to know. Talk to you soon.” Biekka turns off her omni-tool. 

“Looks like you are right in trusting her. She seems so aloof to me at times, but she is really playing this up, isn't she?” asks Metis. The satisfying grin still on the commando's face.

“Vel, you done yet?” asks Lieutenant Biekka with annoying flowing from her words. “Goddess, Vel, how long does it take to wash three plates, a few forks, and two skillets?” The leaders turns her attention to Metis, “Yes, Theia is playing the human perfectly. I admire her skill.”

Vel wants to say something back to Lieutenant Biekka, but with the Lieutenant already annoyed, the commando keeps her thoughts to herself. “I'm almost done, LT. Give me a few more minutes.”

Biekka replies as she sits next to Metis at the table, “Hurry up, Vel. I have an idea and we need to discuss it.”

“Yes, ma'am,” says Vel as she finishes washing the last skillet. She hangs it next to the other skillet from a rope tied to a tree the commandos are using as a clothes line. Vel joins Biekka and Metis at the table. Lieutenant Biekka starts telling the other two commandos her plan. Vel and Metis are smiling at the plan. It's more action than they've done to date and the plan cures Vel's boredom.

 

Late afternoon  
Santiago

Kiki and Theia load the last two cases of Serrice Ice Brandy in the truck. The brandy is the last thing on Kiki's list. The human with the pencil-thin mustache says as he wipes his hands together, “That's it. We should head back to Vicuña. Pablo will want his liquor soon.”

“Do we have time to get something to eat? I need to eat something, Kiki.” pleads Theia as she bats her eyes at the human. The asari is hungry and she is willing to bet, Kiki is too. 

Kiki looks at the time, 1654. “Yea, we can, but we do need to eat quickly. I hate to rush. I really do.” He looks at the bed of the truck, embarrassed he needs to rush getting back to Vicuña.

The commando steps closer and lifts his chin with her finger. “Ah, don't you look adorable.” She runs her fingers across his cheek before kissing him. “Don't worry, Kiki. I understand why we need to hurry back. So, find us a place with quick service and we can get this stuff to your boss. And if we get back early enough, well...” The asari's left hand runs up Kiki's right thigh and stops to playfully teases the area between his legs before getting down from the truck.

The young human readjusts himself then checks the cargo nets, holding the liquor cases before he follows Theia. _Damn, Theia, you love to tease and flirt don't you? And I'm enjoying every minute of it._ Kiki hustles over to the asari, saying, “Hungry for anything in particular? If not, I thought I saw a street vendor selling some kabobs”

“That sounds fine,” replies Theia as she gets in the truck.

Kiki runs around the truck and gets into the other side. He drives them to where he thought he saw the street vendor's location. There is a crowd around the vendor. Parking the truck across the street from the vendor, Kiki and Theia walk over and wait in line. The wait isn't too long and Kiki orders a pork kabob while Theia orders a chicken kabob. They also each get an ear of corn. There is a bench near the truck and the couple sit to eat.

Theia finishes before Kiki and walks to a trashcan to toss her waste. She quickly hits the tracking beacon on her omni-tool. Theia has no idea what Biekka has planned, but she has feeling there is an ambush waiting for them before they return to Vicuña. The asari grins when she walks back towards Kiki. He really is sweet, but naive at the same time. There is one thing bout Kiki Theia has found out for certain, he only works at the bar as a bartender and isn't part of Pablo's criminal organization.

The human's eyes never leave the asari as she saunters back towards him. Kiki stands when Theia is a few steps away. He offers the asari commando his hand and she takes it. He pulls her in for a tight hug, “Thank you, Theia, for helping me today. I only wish we could have done something besides run around Santiago looking for supplies for the cantina.”

“I had fun today, Kiki. I got to see more of Earth. However, I don't want to go back. I'd prefer to spend more time with you,” says Theia as she rubs her body against Kiki while he still hold her in his arms. She leans her head against the human's shoulder. Theia is buying time for Biekka to put her plan into motion. Even though Theia has no idea what Biekka has in store, but she knows something is going to happen soon.

Kiki runs his hand up and down Theia's back. Theia's reaction to him rubbing her back makes him happy and content. He wants so much to spend more time with this blue beautiful being from Thessia. “We should go, Theia. Sooner we get back, the sooner I can enjoy my night off.” He steps back enough to kiss Theia before taking her hand as they walk back to the truck.

They are twenty minutes north of Santiago when an energy pulse hits the truck, frying the truck's electrical systems. Kiki tries frantically to control the truck to make a smooth landing, but the systems won't respond. The truck hits a few trees, spins in circles, and crashes against some rocks next to more trees. The truck lands on the passenger side. The crash break every body of liquor in the truck's bed and both Kiki and Theia are lying unconscious in a heap against the passenger side door.

 

Vicuña

Garrus Vakarian parks the skycar in the lot next to Los Villas. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is with him. She places her hand on Garrus' arm, “This place is so beautiful. This is the first time we've been able to spend time with Shepard in a peaceful setting.”

 

“I agree. Liara knows how to pick'em. It's going to be nice to hang out with friends and not worry about what happens tomorrow. Their shuttle isn't here though,” says Garrus as he hits the button to open the doors.

“Maybe they went some place for the day. I don't have to report to Admiral Hackett for a week,” comments Tali.

The quarian/turian couple get out of the skycar, heading to the office to check-in to one of the bungalows. Garrus goes to check-in while Tali walks to Shepard and Liara's bungalow. The bungalow looks empty. The quarian peeks in the window, only to see a clean bungalow with no personal belongings in sight. Tali walks back to the office to join Garrus.

When Tali opens the office door, she hears Garrus asking, “What do you mean they left over a week ago?”

Miquel Perez, co-owner of Los Villas, answers, “I'm sorry, sir, but I can't say why they left. They only stayed the one night and left the next night. I don't know where they went. I am sorry.” 

The human looks nervous and scared when Garrus mentions Shepard's name. Miquel's look doesn't go unnoticed by either Garrus or Tali. Something is going on and they both want to find out what is going on. Where did Shepard and Liara go? Why did they leave when their plan was to stay here for the entire leave? 

Tali says, “We can always try to contact, Shepard. Find out where her and Liara are staying.” She turns her attention to the human behind the counter. “Are you sure you can't tell us what is going on? I'm sure you recognize us, we did stay here.”

“I do recognize you, ma'am. Yes, I'm sure I can't tell you anything. The only thing I can say is Captain Shepard and Dr. T'Soni only stayed one night and left. I can't say anymore than that,” replies Mr. Perez.

A familiar voice says, “They're in Rio, Garrus, Tali. It's good to see you both.” Major Kaidan Alenko along with Lieutenant Steve Cortez and Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis walk in the office area. Kaidan shakes Garrus's hand then Tali's before he turns his attention to Miquel. “We'd like to rent a bungalow for a week.”

Kaidan pays for the bungalow then the humans put their bags away so they can join Tali and Garrus in the living room. Steve introduces Chief Fallis to Garrus and Tali. Alenko says, “We know what is going on with Shepard and Liara.” The human biotic sits in a chair. “A local thug named Pablo Araya threatened the owners here and forced them to leave. Araya is an N7 washout and believes Shepard is a fraud.”

Garrus' mandibles start twitching. He shakes his head in disbelief. “You're kidding, right? Please, tell me you're kidding, Kaidan?”

“No, Garrus, I'm not kidding. He blames Shepard for him washing out of N7 training and never got past the first section of training,” replies Kaidan.

“What a bosh'tet,” remarks Tali She shakes her head wondering what is wrong with Araya if he truly thinks Shepard is a fraud.

“Maybe I should go and have a chat with this Araya. Explain to him how his view on Shepard is wrong. I can always do to him, what I did to Harkin. Headbutt him in the face,” says Garrus in his normal cool demeanor. 

Kaidan leans his head in a curious manner, “What did you do to Harkin, Garrus?”

The turian grins at the human biotic. “I found out he was the forger going by the name Fade. When we caught up to him, I got what I needed from him then headbutted him in the nose. Knocking him out cold and I think C-Sec picked him up after that.”

Tali asks, “So, Major, what is going on? Does Shepard or Liara know you are here?”

“Yes, Shepard knows we're here. Or knows we were planning on coming. Admiral Hackett contacted me and wants me to investigate what is going on here and to keep an eye on Shepard. He ran into Shepard and Liara in Vancouver after they left here. They went back to the Normandy to grab their gear and Liara probably used her information network to look up more information on Araya. What ever the problem is between Araya and Shepard, it's personal. She told us, she gave him a free punch and he didn't take it.”

Garrus leans forward with his forearms on his thighs, “What is Shepard's plan for this guy? I have a hard time believing she would just leave. Shepard always has a plan. Even if it's made up on the fly, she comes up with something.”

Steve answers, “Liara contacted an asari commando unit to harass Araya for a few days then pick him up and take him to a secure location. Shepard will deal with him then. Until then, he is getting harassed by the asari. Then add us three to the mix. And now there is you and Tali. Fallis doctored up a couple of communication logs between Shepard and myself. One is from Grissom when she told me to head back to the Normandy and you'd find another way off the station.”

“Play the audio, Chief,” orders Major Alenko.

Chief Fallis hits his omni-tool and the audio starts. _Cortez's voice: “Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back._

_Shepard's voice: “How long have we got?”_

_Cortez: “Two minutes tops, Commander.”_

_Shepard: “Two minutes! I can't get these students off the station in two minutes. Suggestions?”_

_Cortez: “Find another way off the station, ma'am. I can't get past the cruiser. I have to go now!”_

_Shepard: [noticeable silence] “Ah, shit.” [more silence] “Yea, yea get out of here, Cortez. I...I'll figure out something. Shepard out.” [Shepard's voice shows signs of indecision]_

“Very nice. Did you create this, Chief?” asks Tali. The quarian is quite impressed with the Fallis' tech ability.

Fallis smiles with pride when he answers, “Yes, ma'am. I did. Thank you. I altered another file and gave it to Dr. T'Soni. I think she is passing it Araya.”

Garrus' mandibles continue to twitch. “Impressive. If I wasn't there with Shepard, I would not have known that is a fake. So the plan is to annoy him until the commandos pick him up. Then what?”

Kaidan answers, “She contacts us and after that, I really don't know. Knowing Shepard, she'll give him some options. If he does something stupid, she'll probably end up killing him.”

“I still want to go and talk to this guy. Where is his hang out?” asks the turian.

Cortez looks at Kaidan. The biotic nods for Cortez to answer Garrus' question. “He owns a place called the Gray Fox Cantina. I would try there.”

“Thank you, Steve. We should go, Tali. We should talk to Pablo Araya then head to Rio.” Garrus nods at Steve then turns his head to look at Kaidan, “Do you know where in Rio, Shepard and Liara are staying?”

Kaidan transfers Shepard's location to Tali's omni-tool. “Be careful, Garrus. From what Shepard said, he is a loose cannon.”

Garrus and Tali stand and head back to their shuttle. Before he shuts the door, Garrus says, “If you need me, Kaidan. Let me know. I'll do what I can to help. Thanks for the warning.” The turian shuts the door to the bungalow.

Steve grins at Kaidan. Kaidan returns the grin. “Well, that's unexpected.”

Fallis asks, “What's unexpected, Major?”

“Having Garrus and Tali show up here looking for Shepard and T'Soni. More pieces to play against Mr. Araya. This is turning into a very interesting mission.” Kaidan opens the door, he looks back at Steve and Fallis, “You two can go ahead and unpack. I'm going to see if I can talk to the owners. I'll be back shortly.” Without waiting for either of them to reply, Kaidan is out the door, heading to the office.

 

Gray Fox Cantina

Pablo Araya sits in his office, looking over a file sent to him by the information broker, Hector. The file is a text transcript from an order from Commander Shepard to the Normandy's shuttle pilot, Lt. Cortez. A smirk appears on Pablo's face as he read the transcript for the second time. _I knew it, Shepard. I always knew you were all hype and no actions. You have no idea how much this file makes me as giddy as as schoolboy. And I haven't been to school in decades._ Araya laughs a hardy laugh.

There is a knock on the office door, Pablo yells out, “Come in and make it quick.”

Jaime Pizarro walks in after being gone for the past five days doing a mission for Pablo. “Good afternoon, boss. I watched Shepard like you wanted. All she did was stay at the house they are renting by the beach. It looks like her mother, or a woman who looks like an older version of Shepard is staying in the house next door. They didn't go anywhere but to the markets to buy fresh food every couple of days.”

Pablo stands up when Jaime walks in. “Did it look like Shepard was planning anything? Did she talk to anyone at Alliance HQ?” asks Pablo.

“I wasn't risking putting any type of trace on them. They were using public transportation and the shuttle they did rent stayed by the house and didn't move the entire time I was watching them. I do know she never went to Alliance HQ. If they called anyone, I wouldn't know,” replies Jaime.

“Thanks Jaime. Got plans? It's Friday. We should be busy.” Pablo rubs his chin. He thinks Shepard is up to something, but he doesn't know what. There are some asari in town. They've been an annoyance. One has his night-time bartender wrapped around her finger. The N7 washout doesn't trust her, but his bartender seems to, and weird things have happened since she showed up from out of nowhere. 

Julio knocks on the door before peeking his head inside, “Ah, Pablo. You might want to come out here. There is a turian who wishes to speak with you. He doesn't look very happy.”

Pablo scratches his head near his right temple, “What? I haven't seen a turian in years. What's the problem, Julio?”

“How in the fuck would I know what the problem is, Pablo? I've never seen him before or the quarian with him. It's hard to know if she is pissed, but from her body language, I say she's as pissed as the turian,” yells Julio. He already knows the two aliens are Shepard's friends. Julio is now convinced, Pablo running Shepard off is going to turn our poorly for Pablo in the end.

Araya glares at Julio, “Watch your tone with me, Julio. Go tell them to wait. Is Roberto and Xavier out there?”

Julio rolls his eyes at his brother-in-law. “Of course they're out there. That's all they do is sit around and drink all day. Unless you have a job for them.” Julio waves his hand in disgust and walks back out to the bar.

“Dammit, come on, Jaime. I want you with me when I talk to this turian. Who ever the fuck he is.” Pablo and Jaime walk out to the bar. 

“Sure thing, boss,” replies Jaime. He is back in town not more than an hour and trouble is already starting. Perfect thinks Jaime. He enjoys trouble. Or causing trouble for others not the other way around. When he sees the turian, he recognizes him. Jaime is unable to think from where. Maybe he is part of Shepard's crew. Unlike Pablo, Jaime doesn't believe Shepard is a fraud. No way is anyone who has earned the N7 is remotely a fraud. But like most in Vicuña, they don't tell Pablo they think he is full of bullshit.

Pablo eyes the turian then the quarian. He has a feeling in his gut he knows who these two are, but can't remember from where. “Can I help you, turian?”

“Possible, are you Pablo Araya?” asks Garrus.

The human squints his eyes at the turian, “Possible.”

Garrus moves closer to Pablo and the three humans behind him move forward in defense of the boss. This move emboldens Garrus more because he knows Tali has his back and is ready to step in if needed. And it looks like Pablo needs to have backup. “I'll ask again, are you Pablo Araya?”

Pablo nods to Xavier to move to his left. Pablo senses trouble and he likes trouble. He's never fought a turian before, but today is the day he finds out if they can fight like he has heard they can. “Where did you get the scars, tough guy?” Pablo moves to his right. He is about ready to swing on Garrus. 

A grin appears as Garrus moves to his left to counter Pablo's move. “I took a missile to the face from a gun ship.”

“Ha, that's funny. Can you dodge a foot to the knee?” Pablo moves in a fluid motion towards Garrus. His foot misses the turian which causes Pablo to fall on the floor. 

Garrus quickly puts his foot on Pablo's neck. “Answer my question.”

Pablo tries to push the turian's foot off of his neck without success. “Get off me, turian. So help me.”

Pushing down harder with his body weight on the human's neck, Garrus says, “Wrong answer.” He pulls out his pistol and points it at Pablo. “So help me what? All I wanted was to talk, but you want to be stupid. I don't like people being stupid. Now, answer my question.”

Tali pulls out her shotgun and her omni-tool is on and ready for use. For some reason, Jaime, Roberto, Xavier, and Julio don't move to help their boss. Tali finds this curious, but keeps her shotgun pointed at the three men behind Garrus. Tali misses the subtle hand gesture from Julio to Jaime and the gang to remain still.

Pablo answers, “Yes, my name is Pablo Araya. Get the fuck off of me and what do you want?” He keeps pushing on Garrus' foot to no avail.

“My name is Garrus Vakarian. I hear you think Commander Shepard is a fraud.”

Tali says, “She's a Captain, Garrus. You keep forgetting that,”

“Oh yea, thanks, Tali. Let me tell you this, Pablo Araya. Shepard is the best damn soldier I've ever had the privilege to serve with. And is anything but a fraud. Tali, tell our friend here how Shepard took down a Reaper on Rannoch.” Garrus lessens the pressure on the human's neck. He doesn't want to kill him, only to wound his pride before they leave town. 

Tali pauses to figure out how she is going to explain this. What Shepard did is too unbelievable, so she decides to deflect Garrus' request by saying, “Why bother, Garrus. He won't believe it anyway. But I can relate to him, at times, even I have a hard time believing the things she did and I was there for most of it.”

“That's true, Tali. Shepard has done plenty of unbelievable deeds in the three years I've known her. Now, Pablo, I'm going to let you off the floor. Don't do anything stupid,” says Garrus when he lifts his foot off of Pablo's neck.

The human scrambles to his feet and starts to swing on the turian when Garrus headbutts Pablo in the nose. Pablo falls in a heap on the floor with blood gushing from his broken nose. “I warned you.” He looks at the other humans and none of them are moving. One is almost laughing and Garrus and Tali take this as their cue to leave. They both back out of the cantina watching to see if anyone is going to attack them. Once outside, they hurry to their waiting skycar and head to Rio to find Shepard and Liara. What ever Shepard is planning, Garrus and Tali want in on it.


	15. Chapter 15

“No, no, no, no!” yells Lieutenant Biekka when she sees the truck hit a tree and spin out of control. She turns to Vel, “Dammit, Vel. I didn't want the truck to crash, just to force them down.” The leader points to the crashed truck. “You better hope nothing happen to Theia. If she's badly injured, so help me...”

Metis places her hand on Biekka's arm to try to calm the Lieutenant down. “We need to get Theia out of there. Worry about chewing out Vel later.”

“Get to the shuttle! Go!” yells Biekka as she grabs Vel by the shoulder then points to the shuttle. The asari commandos run back to their shuttle. Biekka double-checks the area to make sure they didn't leave any type of evidence behind. Metis has the shuttle ready when Biekka jumps on board.

“I'll fly low, it should scatter the sand and dirt enough to cover our tracks. Theia's tracker is still active, so maybe they aren't hurt too bad. Don't be too hard on Vel. She did turn the power down on the rifle. I watched her do it and it's not her fault the human can't drive. Besides, if Theia wasn't in the truck, you'd be slapping Vel on the back telling her good job,” says Metis when Biekka joins her in the cockpit.

Biekka grins and shakes her head at Metis' comment, “I know. I'm starting to really like Theia and I think she's doing a great job with this Kiki guy. We can hope she expected the unexpected and is alright.” The Lieutenant sits next to Vel to give the young commando a reassuring nod and grin.

Vel remains silent when she returns the nod. She wants some action, but doesn't want to kill her friend, Theia. The pulse rifle is a little too powerful for a truck that size. Even with the rifle on the lowest setting. Vel wonders if she should have aimed for the rear of the truck instead of the front. _No, the rifle is designed to take out gunships, not small trucks. Nothing I can do about it. What is done, is done._ Vel leans forward with her forearms on her thighs, getting lost in thought.

Metis lands the shuttle next to the crashed truck. The truck lies on the passenger side with no movement from either Theia or the human, Kiki. When the shuttle door opens, Biekka has Vel check the liquor shipment to find any unbroken bottles. She hopes that one or two bottles survived the crash. Metis and Biekka run over to the cab to check on Theia. Kiki is only an after thought.

The windshield has a small tree sticking through it. The two commandos pull the tree out with their biotics. The Lieutenant uses her rifle to knock more of the glass out-of-the-way, so she can remove the two occupants. Metis checks their vitals. Both are alive, but remain unconscious. “Biekka, they're both alive. What do we do with him?” asks Metis as she points to Kiki.

Biekka looks at the human slumped on Theia. “Nothing in our assignment says we have to keep everyone alive. Only Pablo Araya.” She pulls out her pistol to shoot the human when Metis stops her.

“Wait, he could still be useful. I noticed a few places we can set up camp and plan our next move. I say leave them. Call the authorities, let them handle it,” suggests Metis.

“I'm not leaving Theia here. What the fuck is wrong with you, Metis? Help me get them out of here then we blow the truck. We'll deal with Kiki when he comes to.” Biekka grabs the human and yanks him through the opening in the windshield. Metis helps by moving his broken legs from under the dash. 

While they move Kiki, Theia slowly regains consciousness. It takes a few minutes for her pale blue eyes to focus. Theia grimaces as she tries to move. Lodged between the dash and the floor is her right foot and she has a couple of cuts on her face with blood trickling down her face. “I'm stuck and I think I broke my right foot.”

Vel runs to Biekka and Metis saying, “Someone is coming.” The commando points south of their location at the incoming skycar.

“Theia says, “Act like you just found us and don't know me. I can play dumb.” The young asari grimaces with every word spoken.

“You heard her, act like we don't know this asari,” orders Biekka as she climbs in the cab to attempt to free Theia's foot. It takes a few minutes, but Biekka finally moves the dash's underside enough for Theia to free her foot. “You okay besides the foot and the cuts and bruises?” asks the Lieutenant as she helps Theia out of the truck.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for asking.” The injured asari sits next to the still unconscious human. Pointing with her thumb, Theia asks, “How is he?” Kiki is lying on the ground with Metis attending to his wounds.

The skycar flies past and doesn't stop. Biekka motions for Vel to keep watch for trouble by going into the shuttle and watching the radar for any incoming traffic. So far the lone skycar is the only traffic in the area, but Vel knows how important it is being prepared before the authorities show up to investigate the accident. 

Metis turns her attention to Theia, “He'll live. He's broken both legs, plus the concussion. He needs a hospital.”

Kneeling down next to Theia, Biekka asks, “How do you want to play this, Theia. And what do you want to do with him?” The head commando points to Kiki.

The youngest commando isn't sure what to do about Kiki. Taking him with them, poses risks. Risks they don't need to take. Then again, she does enjoy manipulating him. Are they better off taking him with them? But they might have to kill Kiki if they do. “Bring him with us and drop us off at a hospital. I'll kill him if he becomes a problem.”

“You sure?” ask Biekka.

“Yes. LT, just say you saw our truck go down and you stopped to help,” replies Theia. After Metis gives her a dose of medi-gel, Theia attempts to stand with Metis' help. “Thanks, Metis. Please, help me to the shuttle.”

Vel turns all the shuttle systems on and preps the shuttle to leave once they get Kiki inside. Once on board, Metis takes over the piloting duties from Vel. They head south back to Santiago and the nearest hospital. During the flight, they discuss the story they will tell the hospital. Having Biekka still being Theia's mother works to their advantage. They drop the Lieutenant off near a taxi station before heading to the hospital.

 

Vicuña  
Gray Fox Cantina

Julio, the bartender, grabs a towel, puts a generous scoop of ice in it, folds the towel into an ice pack for Pablo's nose. “You're a fucking dumb shit, you know that, Pablo. Here put this on your nose.” He hands his brother-in-law the towel.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people? A turian headbutts me and you don't do shit about it? Get out of my sight. All of you!” yells Pablo as he yanks the towel from Julio's hand which causes a few ice cubes to slide across the floor. “You included Julio!”

Jaime turns to leave out the back door while shaking his head as he goes. Roberto and Xavier walk out the front door without saying a word. All three men stifle their urge to laugh at their boss. Julio offers to help Pablo, which gets turned down. “I'm not leaving, Pablo. Go and sulk in your office. I have a bar to tend to.”

A bar regular walks in, “Hola, Julio. What happened?”

“Nothing important, Rickie. Usual?” asks Julio as he goes behind the bar to get Rickie's drink.

Pablo sits on the floor and readjusts his broken nose before standing. He puts the towel on his nose as he walks back to his office. He says rudely as he walks by, “We'll chat later, Julio.”

Julio waves Pablo off with his right hand as he slides Rickie's drink with his left. The bartender looks in the corner closest to the bar with the best view of the show between Pablo and Garrus. “Need another, Zippy?”

Zippy is the oldest daytime regular. No one knows his exact age, but most guess he is well over one-hundred years old. Perhaps close to one hundred twenty. The old man never says much, but watches everything. Zippy has the biggest grin on his face, Julio has seen in a long time. He raises his empty glass, letting Julio know he needs another pisco.

Julio whispers to Zippy when he brings the old-timer his drink, “Enjoy the show, Zippy?”

Zippy nods to Julio then hands him a data pad and motions towards Pablo's office. Julio understands Zippy's instructions. “Will do.” He grabs the data pad and goes back behind the bar. Julio checks on Rickie before giving Pablo the data pad. He tosses the data pad to Pablo. “From Zippy. You're close to reaching the point of no return, Pablo.” 

Pablo starts to protest when Julio continues talking, “Do not lecture me, Pablo. I know who the turian is.” The bartender puts up his index finger. “One, he's a high-ranking official in the turian hierarchy.” He puts up his middle finger to go with his index finger. “Two, he's a close friend to Commander Shepard. I'm willing to bet everything I own, the quarian with him is also friends with Shepard.” The look Pablo is giving him makes Julio say something he hoped he never needed to do, but feels he must. “Pablo, do not make me call Cristina and have her come down here to talk to you. She's gives you plenty of slack, but this rage you have because of Shepard is going to be your downfall and Cristina won't back you if you do something stupid”

Julio leaves the office before Pablo says his rebuttal. The former Alliance officer looks at the data pad from the old-timer, Zippy. Zippy's message seems more like a warning and Pablo doesn't like it. The message reads:

_Pablo, stop being pig-headed and bullish. No one believes your tales about Shepard being a fraud., not even your older sister Cristina. If you continue to piss her or her friends off, I guarantee you, Pablo Araya, things will end poorly for you. You know this, better than anyone. She earned her N7, you couldn't even earn the N1._

_I thought you would want to know. Another friend of Shepard's checked into Los Villas about an hour ago. He's a Spectre. Be smart for once, Pablo._

_Z._

Pablo smashes the data pad with the side of his fist. “Fuck you, old man.” He leans his head back and puts the towel with ice back on his nose. Araya closes his eyes to relax, so he can calmly decide what to do about the Spectre in town. Having a Spctre in town is cause for pause. Alenko's presence is troubling. Pablo decides he rather go home then sit in the office stewing over today's events so he leaves for home without telling Julio first.

 

Los Villa

Kaidan walks in the Los Villa's front office to talk to the owners of the bungalows. Miquel Perez is working behind the counter, setting a reservation for a client. Mr. Perez smiles at Alenko, “What can I do for you, Major Alenko?”

“I was hoping we could talk about Pablo Araya,” answers Kaidan.

Miquel's reaction to hearing Pablo's name tells Kaidan the co-owner of the bungalows is very afraid of Araya. Mr. Perez shakes his head at the Spectre, “I can't do that, Major Alenko. If that is the only reason you and your friends came here, I would leave. Once he finds out who you are, he will do something.”

Alenko leans in closer, so he can whisper to Miquel. “Bring a few towels to our bungalow, Mr. Perez. I am a Council Spectre and I was sent here to investigate, Pablo Araya. It's in yours and the towns best interest to talk to me.”

“I'll have to think about that, sir,” replies Miquel. 

“You do that, Mr. Perez,” comments the Spectre. Kaidan walks back to his bungalow. He doubts they'll talk to him, but they are the only lead he has to the intimidation by Pablo and his thugs.

Miquel's younger brother Alberto walks in the office. “You know, Miquel, that Spectre will cause us problems. Wasn't he part of that big Alliance group we had here last week?”

“Yes, Berto, he was. We already lost business because of me telling Captain Shepard to leave. That was two months worth of rental gone, Berto. All because of Pablo. His bullying needs to end. I'm not sending more clients away. The turian and quarian were also part of that group and because Shepard left, they didn't stay. More business lost,” answers Miquel.

A police car parks in the lot. Alberto points in that direction, “Oh look, here comes Sargent Luis Araya. Every time he shows up, it's trouble.” He walks back to their living quarters and lets Miquel talk to Luis.

Sargent Araya opens the door to the office and walks in. “How are things, Miquel?” asks Luis

“Business is still a little slow. Not unexpected. Who has time to relax and take a holiday when there is so much rebuilding to do? How are you, Sargent?” asks Miquel. He suspects Luis is here because of Major Alenko. Miquel doesn't want any trouble, but their business can't afford to continue to lose what little business they are getting because Luis' cousin, Pablo Araya, has a problem with Shepard. Running her off has cost him and his business. Seeing Luis standing in front of him with a smug look on his face, makes Miquel feel the bullying by Araya and his band of thugs needs to end. At this moment, he decides to talk to the Spectre once Sargent Araya leaves.

“I hear things, Miquel.” Luis gets right to business. No chit chatting with the owner of Los Villas. “And I don't like what I'm hearing.”

Sighing quietly to himself, trying not to let Luis knows he is getting under Miquel's skin. The co-owner asks, “What have you heard, Sargent?”

Luis leans against the counter with a smug, cocky look on his face. “I heard a Spectre is staying here, Miquel. Spectres are trouble. Get rid of him.” The officer leans over the counter and takes a piece of paper and a pen. He writes a threatening message on it then slides the pen and paper in Miquel's direction.

Mr. Perez reads the note: _They leave before dark, or poof!_ Miquel looks at Luis with disdain as he slides the paper into his pants pocket. “It's bad enough I sent Shepard away when they were staying two months. I lost another rental today because Shepard's not here. I'm tired of losing business, Sargent.”

Sargent Arayra grabs Mr. Perez by the front of his shirt and pulls him half over the counter. “I didn't ask for your opinion, Miquel. Get rid of them or losing a few weeks worth of rental will be the least of your problems.” He tosses Miquel back as Luis releases his grip. “Heed my warning, Miquel,” says Luis as he leaves.

Miquel keeps his balance after Luis pushes him backwards. After the door closes, he says, “Asshole.”

Alberto peeks in to say, “I told you.”

“I know you did, Berto. I'll be back. We need to lose more money by asking Major Alekno and his friends to leave,” says Miquel Perez before he leaves to talk to Kaidan about not only about leaving, but to talk to him about Pablo and his thugs. His cousin, Luis, included.

 

Santiago

Metis and Vel finish telling the local authorities their account of the accident. Their stories are similar enough to for the police think they only found the accident and not the ones who caused the accident. The two commandos go back to the shuttle and head to the rendezvous spot. Neither one wants to leave Theia behind, but it's part of the ruse. Theia will call Lieutenant Biekka to inform “her mother” of the accident. So far, the authorities are believing everything being said. 

Kiki is conscience, but doesn't remember what happened. The only thing he does remember is picking up the liquor needed and driving back to Vicuña. Theia sits in a chair next to Kiki's bed. Her right foot has several hairline fractures, but she's lucky. Theia only needs to wear a walking boot. Kiki isn't so lucky. Both ankles require surgery to fix the broken bones. His surgery is scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning. 

Theia moves her chair a little closer to the bed. She tenderly pats on Kiki's hand. “Anyone I can contact for you? My mom should be here any minute.”

“Yes, I need to contact Julio at the cantina. They need to know what happened. Even though I have no clue what happened. One minute, I was driving back to Vicuña. The next minute, I'm here. I don't know how I am going to pay for all of this or my rent. I'm out of commission for a few weeks,” replies Kiki. He is unable to look at Theia, but he does hold her hand.

“I think the authorities might have contacted the cantina, but I don't know for certain if they did or not. Will your boss not understand?” asks Theia. She squeezes the human's hand. 

The door opens and Biekka enters with a concerned look on her face. She is playing her “mother” role perfectly. No one suspects Biekka is anything besides Theia's mother. Biekka hugs Theia before saying, “Theia, I was so worried about you. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, mom. I only have a broken foot. I fared better than Kiki did,” replies Theia. She points to the human lying in the bed with both legs elevated and immobile.

Biekka starts to think her and Theia can take their mother/daughter act and run scams, but with her employer being married to a Specre, she thinks they better not go that route. The asari are acting in sync with each other. The older asari covers her mouth in shock when she notices Kiki's condition. “Are you going to be alright, Kiki?” asks the commando. She makes sure she sound very concerned about his well-being. 

“I don't know, ma'am. I have surgery to fix my ankles tomorrow. I was telling Theia I don't know how I am going to pay for this,” says Kiki. “I can see me being fired for wrecking the truck.” He looks over to Theia. “To answer your question about my boss. Doubtful. He's a prick most of the time, but it's the only job I could find. Now, I'm screwed.”

The longer Theia is around Kiki, seeing how vulnerable he looks, the more she wants to help him. What happened is their fault, but if push comes to shove, she'd still kill him. Deep down she knows this is the last time she will see him again. The young asari continues to play her part, “Is there anything we can do for him, mom?” 

The Lieutenant shakes her head as she responds, “No, I'm afraid not.” Biekka senses this is the perfect time to get Theia out from her undercover duties. Even if Kiki keeps his jobs, he isn't working any time soon. He is useless to the commandos unless he is working. “Theia, I did get some good news today.”

“Really, mom? What?” asks Theia with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. 

“Do you remember the job I applied for in London before we took off for our holiday on this side of the planet?” asks Biekka. She hopes Theia plays along. Everything they have done to this point has worked out in their favor. 

It's time for Theia to walk away and for the commandos to plan two more attacks. One against the cantina to cause Pablo more headaches and the other is taking Pablo without killing him. The latter needs more time to work out a plan. The former is an easy one, or Biekka thinks it's an easy job. The plan is to cut the power to the cantina during their busiest time during the work week. Wednesday nights are busy according to Kiki. They have the next four days to plan their next two moves and find a place to stow Pablo until Dr. T'Soni and Captain Shepard show up.

Playing her part, Theia replies, “Yes, mom, I do. I also recall how excited you were when you interviewed for it. Heard something from them?”

Beaming with pride like a good parent Biekka is portraying, the asari answers, “Yes, I got the job. We have to leave as soon as possible. I start on Monday.” Biekka's eyes move from Theia to Kiki. She wants to see his reaction to Theia leaving. Surprised when he doesn't show any type of reaction to news. The human is lying in bed, listening. _I wonder if he has hope Theia will stay with him. I also wonder if she wants to. It's in her best interest to leave now._

Theia frowns at Biekka then turns her attention to Kiki. She strokes his hair, “Goddess, this is a very shitty way to part, Kiki. I'm sorry, but if my mom is leaving for London, I have to go with her.” She tries to get herself to shed a tear, but can't do it. She likes the human, but not enough to want to nurse him back to health or support him.

Kiki reaches up with his hand and touches Theia's face. “I'm sorry too. I'm sorry, I crashed the truck on what turns out to be our last time together. I still don't understand what happened, Theia. I have enjoyed these past few days and will always cherish them. I would like to keep in contact, if you are okay with that.”

Theia glances over to Biekka, who is nodding in approval. Smiling at Kiki, the younger asari answers, “I would like that, Kiki. Give me your contact information.” 

The human transfers his information to Theia's omni-tool. The youngest commando leans over to kiss the soon-to-be unemployed bartender on the cheek. “I am sorry, Kiki. I'll contact you once we get settled. I promise” It's a promise she has no intentions on keeping.

Biekka still showing compassion asks, “Want us to contact someone for you, Kiki? I'd be happy to help.”

“I would appreciate it if you would check to see if anyone contacted my boss. If not, would you please call the Gray Fox Cantina and ask for Pablo,” replies Kiki. He attempts to move enough to get comfortable, but with his legs being elevated and immobile, it's impossible to get remotely comfortable.

“I'll make sure to do that for you, Kiki. I do hope you get better soon. Come on, Theia, we need to go and start packing,” says Biekka as she reaches out to help Theia out of the chair.

Theia takes Biekka's hand and uses her cane to get out of the chair. Using the cane to steady herself, Theia waves to Kiki as she limps away. Biekka walks behind Theia in case she needs help. They stop to ask the nurse standing at the nurse's station if anyone has contacted Kiki's boss, Pablo Araya. The nurse isn't sure, but she thinks the police did contact someone in Vicuña. They thank the nurse for her time then leave the hospital to meet up with Metia and Vel at a location north of Santiago.

 

Vicuña

Sargent Luis Araya parks his car in front of the Gray Fox Cantina and goes inside. “Julio, is Pablo here? I have news he needs to hear.”

Pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, Julio says, “He is in his office, Luis. Careful, he's in a mood.”

“Thanks, Julio,” says Luis as he walks into the hallway leading to the cantina's office. Few seconds later, Luis walks towards Julio. “Where is Pablo? He's not back there?”

“What do you mean, he's not back there? If he left, he left without telling me about it, Luis,” comments Julio as he wipes down the bar because he needs something to do. He only has a handful of customers and they all have full drinks.

Luis comments on his way out the front door, “I'll check his house. I need to talk to him. You can say it's urgent.” He flicks two fingers from his forehead in a lazy type salute to Julio. 

Shortly after the police Sargent leaves, Julio gets a call from the local police in Santiago. The police in Santiago tell Julio that Kiki de Gavardo was in an accident north of Santiago and was found and taken to Clinica Santiago by some good samaritans, who witnessed the accident and took Kiki and the asari with him to the hospital. Julio rubs his forehead as he talks to official from Santiago. He says, “Fuck me,” after he ends the call. The bartender goes back to tending the bar. He refills a few drinks and wipes the bar down again. 

Julio doesn't want to call Pablo, but knows he needs to soon. Kiki isn't working tonight, but was on an errand for the cantina. If Kiki crashed the truck, Julio is sure they've lost all their liquor. And that is going to send Pablo over the edge with rage and anger. The door to the cantina opens and both Luis and Pablo enter. Araya goes back to his office and Luis sits at the end of the bar with is police badge off his uniform and in his pocket. Julio pours him beer from the tap then heads back to the office to talk to Pablo.

Knocking on the open door, Julio says, “Pablo, I have some bad news.”

“What the else could go wrong today, Julio? I have no liquor, a turian breaks my nose, and there is a Spectre in town. What can you possible say to make this day be any worse,” says Pablo with his arms flinging about in the air with over-the-top animation.

“Oh, I think I can top it, Pablo. Kiki crashed the truck north of Santiago. From what the police there told me is he lost control of the truck, hit a tree then some rocks before landing on its side. The two people who saw the accident helped him out of the truck and took him and that asari who went with him to Clinico Santiago,” replies Julio. He keeps his distance and doesn't enter the office.

Pablo has a beer bottle in his hand. He chugs it down before throwing the empty bottle against the wall, “Well, that sums up my day. We're fucked, Julio. You need to water it down and hope it makes it until Monday. I only need to get through tonight and tomorrow. Maybe we'll open late tomorrow. How is Kiki, anyway?”

“Two broken ankles and is still in the hospital. He's out of commission for the next few weeks,” says Julio. He peeks back at the bar. The part-time bartender, Alex, is early and has already started working. Julio stand by the office door again. “Want me to check on him, Pablo?”

“No, I'll send Jaime to Santiago to pick Kiki up. Tell Alex we need him to cover Kiki's shifts and yes, I know they both work tomorrow. Julio, hire someone to replace Kiki. If he is hurt and can't work for the next few weeks, we will need to hire another bartender. It is what it is,” answers Pablo

Julio thinks something is up. Pablo is being too nice. He was expecting his brother-in-law to explode and he didn't do anything beside toss an empty beer bottle against the wall. Julio says before he leaves to talk to Alex, “I'll cover the day shift tomorrow. This one time, Pablo. Cristina might not like it, but like you just said, it is what it is.”

“Thanks, Julio. Tell Cristina, I'm sorry,” says Pablo when Julio starts to walk away. He calls Jaime and leave him a message about another job he needs done and they need to discuss it in person. Araya sits in his big over-stuffed office chair. Some call it a throne, but to Pablo, it's just a chair. It's a comfortable chair, but it's only a chair. He rubs his temples. _What else can go wrong today? Shepard showing up would top this shit pile called today right off. What to do about Kiki? How much of the problems lately are because of him and that asari he's been fucking? I know what I need to do with him. Jaime will handle it. And if I ever see that asari bitch, I'll handle her myself._

Jaime shows up at the cantina after hearing Pablo's message. Pablo gives Jaime instructions on how he wants him to deal with Kiki then Jaime leaves. After Jaime leaves, Pablo goes out to the bar and sits in his usual spot at the end of the bar. Alex gives him his usual drink, the local pisco. It's distilled locally and is only a twenty-minute ride from Vicuña. Luis and Pablo both sit and drink the rest of the night. Pablo figures his day can't possibly get any worse. 

Los Villas

Miquel knocks on the bungalow door being rented by Major Alenko. Steve Cortez opens the door, smiles at the co-owner, and says, “Mr. Perez, please, come inside.” 

“Is Major Alenko here? I need to talk to him,” comments Miquel as he enters the bungalow. 

Kaidan walks into the living room from the kitchen with two bottles of beer in his hands. “Here you go, Steve.” The biotic hands Cortez a beer. Pointing at a chair, Kaidan says, “Please, sit, Mr. Perez. What do you need to talk to me about?” Alenko has a good idea what Miquel wants to discuss or he hopes Miquel is here to talk about Pablo.

Mr. Perez pulls the note from Sargent Araya out of his pocket and hands it to Kaidan. “I'm afraid, I have to ask you to leave. Dammit, I'm sick of this shit from the Araya family. I was given that by Sargent Luis Araya, Pablo's cousin.” He points to the note Kaidan is reading. “I don't want to lose business. I lost two months worth of income because Captain Shepard left. I lost another week or at worse a few days when the turian left here earlier today. Yes, Pablo bullies many of the local businesses. Especially mine. I don't know if he wants me turn tail and leave, so he can buy it cheaply or what. I'm tired of it, Major.”

Being asked to leave isn't unexpected. Kaidan nods while thinking. _What to do now? Do I see if Chief can still put up the cameras and keep an eye out or head back to Rio and wait for the commando to contact Shepard and Liara?_ He decides to attempt to continue his investigation. “Would they burn every building down or this one? That is what he meant by poof, correct?”

Nodding, Miquel says, “They would burn everything to the ground and delay the fire department getting here. I need to get back to the office, Major.” He stands, shakes Kaidan's hand, then walks to the door

“Is it me they want gone? Or all three of us?” asks Kaidan.

“I would say you in particular, but since they came with you. I think all of you need to go to keep my business safe. I am very sorry.” Mr. Perez leaves the bungalow to head back to his office. He looks like a man defeated as he walks away. 

Kaidan closes the door behind Miquel. He shakes his head at the situation when he notices the co-owner's posture. “Crap. I still want to investigate more. I do believe there is a campsite west of here. It's far enough away, maybe it will take Pablo longer to figure out we are still in the area. It's hard to burn down a camp site.”

Steve drinks his beer. “We don't have any camping equipment, Kaidan. Unless you want to sleep on the ground without a bedroll.” Cortez grins at Alenko then sips his beer again.

“I'm game if you are,” replies Kaidan as he moves closer to Steve. He runs his hand over Steve's midsection. “Didn't I see Fallis in the pool? We need to get him, so we can leave.”

Steve pulls Kaidan into an embrace then a quick kiss on the lips, “I'll get him. You grab our stuff. I didn't unpack anything.” He kisses Kaidan again while his hands kneed on Kaidan's backside.

Kaidan backs out of Steve's embrace before things get too hot. Sighing heavily, Major Alenko says, “Get Chief Fallis, so we can go, Steve. Before we start something, we don't have time to finish.” Kaidan turns and walks to the bedroom.

Cortez has a big goofy smile on his face as he watches Kaidan walk away. _Nice view. You should walk away more often. You have a nice ass. Can we make this work? I hope so, because I'm falling for you, Major. Focus Steve._ He goes outside to get Fallis out of the pool.

Chief Fallis isn't happy. They've barely been at the bungalow two hours and they are already leaving. Steve reminds him this isn't an unexpected request. It just came sooner than they thought and by the owner of the bungalow and not Pablo. After Fallis changes out of his wet swimsuit, the three men grab their belongings and head to their skycar. 

Kaidan stops by the office to give Mr. Perez the bungalow key. He also tells the owner to not refund his money by explaining to Miquel it's not fair to him to continue to lose business. Kaidan also tells Miquel he wants him to keep it because he feels they deserve it. Miquel thanks and apologizes to Kaidan again before the Spectre joins Steve and Fallis. 

They leave Los Villas and head to the camp ground by the Elqui River. When they get to the camp ground the clerk at the counter seems happy to see the three men. This time Kaidan only pays for two nights instead of a week like he did at Los Villas. They find a spot near the river to make their camp. Little did Steve and Kaidan know, Operations Chief Fallis brought a few supplies for sleeping outside with him from Chicago. Everything he has is Alliance issue. The two bedrolls are a welcome surprise. The bigger surprise from Fallis is the tent he starts to set up. 

The tent should provide enough shelter from the cool nights. The one thing it doesn't provide is much privacy for two Alliance officers unless they send Fallis on a solo job. That thought has crossed both men's mind. When Fallis starts moving their gear inside the tent, Steve slips behind Kaidan and runs his hand over Alenko's ass. Steve then moves his hand over Kaidan's hip, wraps his arm around the biotic's waist, and pulls him closer. Cortez whispers, “Send him to town, Kaidan. I want to finish what we started.” He nips at Kaidan's ear then places a quick soft kiss on his neck.

Kaidan thinks about Steve's suggestion. He also wants to finish what they started in the bungalow. At least at the bungalow, they had separate rooms. Now they are sharing a tent and Kaidan is having doubt about sleeping with Steve with Fallis in the same tent. Kaidan removes Steve's hand from his waist and holds it as he turns to face the pilot, “Agreed.” He wants to say more, but Fallis walks back outside. 

Alenko lets go of Steve's hand before moving closer to Fallis. Kaidan stands with his hands behind his back while he says, “Chief, I have a job for you. I need you to recon the town. Make the cantina the last place you check out. Take your devices with you in case you have an opening to plant one or both.”

Chief Fallis salutes the Major, saying, “Aye, aye, Major. Anything I should look for, sir?”

“Keep an eye out for Pablo Araya. He is likely at his bar. Which is why I want you to go there last. Order a drink or two. See what happens. Get yourself a bite to eat while you are in town too,” says Kaidan when he hands Fallis a credit chit.

Steve says, “Bring us back something, please.”

Kaidan finishes his order to Fallis. “Don't rush this. Even a little detail is helpful. Cortez and I will stay out of sight. I do believe Pablo knows what we look like from the night we stayed at Los Villas last week.” The Major salutes Fallis back.

Fallis goes back in the tent to grab his surveillance devices then gets into the skycar and drives to town. As soon as the skycar lifts off the ground and takes off, Kaidan turns his full attention to the Normandy's shuttle pilot. He takes Steve's hand and holds it. Their eyes lock together, but neither one is moving. Steve senses Kaidan wants him to make the first move, so he leans to kiss the Spectre when Kaidan stops him by placing his finger on Steve's lip. He kisses the finger instead. “Something wrong, Kaidan?” asks Steve. He still has a smile on his face. 

“No, no, I...I need to say something before we take another step.” All of a sudden Kaidan is very nervous. He takes Steve's hands and pulls the pilot closer. “Steve, you touch me sometimes and it gives me the chills. You mean a great deal to me. Ah, damn, I don't know why all of sudden I'm so nervous. I, ah...” _I want you so much, Steve._

Steve leans in again to kiss the Spectre and this time Kaidan doesn't stop him. When Steve breaks the kiss, he caresses Kaidan's cheek, “We'll make it work, Kaidan. It is what I want.” Steve kisses Kaidan again. 

Their kiss deepens with each passing second. They break the kiss long enough to go inside the tent for much-needed privacy. Their lust and desire are like two magnets close to one another. Both are nervous because they know they once they commit to each other intimately, there is no turning back their relationship to remain only friends. Once their clothes come off and their bodies touch for the first time, Kaidan and Steve realize their relationship is forever changed.

 

Rio

A skycar parks next to a rented shuttle. Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy exit the vehicle. Tali asks, “You sure this is the right place, Garrus?”

“Yes, Tali, I'm sure. That's the same shuttle Shepard and Liara arrived in last week. Kaidan gave us the address. This is the place. I'm sure of it,” replies the turian. His mandibles twitch as he smiles at the quarian.

As they reach the front door, there is laughter coming from the back patio. Garrus and Tali walk between the two cottages. Tali sees Dr. Karin Chakwas walking from the cottage next door to the cottage Shepard and Liara are renting. It sounds like Admiral Hannah Shepard is telling an embarrassing tale about her daughter, Leia.

Tali says as her and Garrus round the corner to the back patio, “Sorry, we late for the party.”

“Tali!” says Shepard loudly as she gets out of her chair to hug her friends. “Garrus! Good to see you both. Have a seat.” Leia points to the chair she was sitting in. “I'll be right back.” She runs inside the cottage to grab two more chairs.

Liara yells out, “Bring out that bottle of brandy back with you.”

“Which one? You bought two different ones,” teases Leia with a grin on her face.

Liara shakes her head at Shepard, “You know which one.”

Shepard returns with a chair in one hand and the bottle of turian brandy and two glasses in the other. She gives Garrus the bottle and glasses then puts the chair next to the others. She goes back inside to grab the other chair. Tali sits in the chair Shepard just brought out, while Garrus opens the bottle of brandy. He inhales the aroma, “Ah, good stuff. Want some Tali?”

Dr. Chakwas sips on her glass of brandy from Thessia. The Normandy's medical doctor is happy to see the turian and quarian. Even though the Normandy is an Alliance ship, with Shepard being her captain, it turned into an inter-species ship. As honored as Chakwas feels about serving with Captain Shepard, she feels the same about serving with Garrus and Tali. “It's good to see you both. How are the repairs going, Tali?”

“You never fully understand how big the relays are until you are working on one. Most of the engineers from the Crucible are working on the repairs, but I figure it will take months if not a few years to complete,” says Tali.

Garrus adds in, “It's the damnedest thing, watching the rachni working on the repairs. The Rachni Queen was true to her word.” The turian pauses when Shepard returns with another chair. “Shepard, I know I said this aboard the Normandy, but I'll say it again. You're a peace maker. The rachni are helping along side quarians and humans.”

A surprise looks appears on Leia's face, “I didn't know the rachni were in the system. And thanks Garrus.”

Hannah comments, “Yes, the rachni scared the hell out of the engineers more than once. But they didn't cause any problems. It was...refreshing. I agree with Garrus, Leia. You are a peace maker.”

Leia's cheeks turn red from embarrassment, “Thanks, mom.” Shepard raises her glass. “A toast. To family and friends. May the peace we made last for generations to come.”

“Here, here,” says the group in union before each down their drinks.

Liara drinks tea instead of brandy like everyone else. The asari asks, “Did you two look for us in Vicuña?”

Garrus' mandibles twitch when he says, “Yes, we did. What is going on anyway?” He moves enough to look at Shepard, “Shepard, I never thought I would see you leave like you did. What's going on?”

“We ran into Kaidan and Cortez at the bungalows. Kaidan told us you two were here,” adds Tali.

“They had another person with them,” says Garrus.

Leia smirks while rubbing her neck, “The other person is Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis. He served under Kaidan in the biotics division. He's a good tech.”

“Yes, he sent me a nice doctored up file that I transcribed and sent to an information broker in Santiago. Pablo gets a lot of his information from this broker in Santiago,” comments Liara. She reaches over and pats Shepard's right forearm. Leia pats Liara's hand with her left hand.

Dr. Chakwas and Admiral Shepard already knows what is going on in the Elqui Valley. If Dr. Chakwas knows Garrus and Tali, they will both want to help in dealing with Pablo. Hannah finds is utterly ridiculous that anyone would think she pulled strings to get Leia into the N-School. She finds it completely humorous anyone thinks Leia is a fraud. But the elder Shepard has read Araya's file, so Hannah knows enough about the man's views when it comes to women in the military. 

Captain Shepard proceeds to explain to Garrus and Tali what is going on between her and Pablo. She tells them about how Pablo is a local thug and that they left for two reasons. One, Pablo threatened the owners of Los Villas and they didn't want them getting hurt over a personal grudge that is several years old. And two, Shepard wanted more intelligence on Araya and she needed to retrieve her weapons and armor. 

When she finishes explaining what they are doing, Garrus likes what he is hearing and feels he played a small part earlier today when he headbutted Pablo in the nose. When the turian tells his friends that, they all laugh. Leia can picture Pablo's reaction to falling on the floor, gets up only to get knocked back down again via headbutt. They four friends spend the next few hours making a few plans and talking more about the future. Garrus is sorta surprised by the news Liara is already pregnant, but Tali thought something was different with Liara when she first saw the asari sitting in the patio chair. The quarian/turian couple are very happy for Leia and Liara. 

Tali chuckles to herself when she thinks of the little Shepards running around the galaxy. Even if Shepard's children are asari, Tali knows the human will have a great deal of influence on them. Leia has influenced lots of people. Many the Captain has never even met, but the stories about her influence so many across the galaxy. Especially, now that the way has ended.

Once it starts getting dark, Hannah and Karin take their leave to head back to the cottage next door. Liara offers Garrus and Tali the other bedroom. They accept with a little hesitation, which Leia squashed when she tells them it what she wants. Shepard walks with Garrus to grab his and Tali's bags with Shepard showing them around the inside of the cottage and their bedroom. 

For Leia and Liara, it feels right having Garrus and Tali stay with them. Shepard wants to have a talk with Tali about what the quarians plans are for the future. Admiral Xen makes Shepard worry they'll start working on AIs again and that is the one thing Shepard fears the most. She fears the Catalyst was right. The future generations will develop AIs again and another organic/synthetic war will happen. Tonight is not the night for that talk. Maybe in a few days, Leia will approach Tali about it. Shepard tires to put the thought of another war and the Catalyst being right out of her mind and focuses on her family and her friends. Which is where her thoughts belong.


	16. Chapter 16

Vicuña

For the past few hours, Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis has walked around and observed the town's activities and it's citizens. No one has bothered him so far. He has gotten a few strange looks from a few people, but nothing that says to him, he'd better watch out. The tech expert has overheard a few people in the restaurant talking about Pablo and how he ran off the hero of the galaxy, Captain Shepard. The one thing he has noticed is they seemed very worried about Araya and what he will do next. If Pablo continues to run off high-profile people like Shepard, the town won't get much in way of visitors unless someone does something about him.

The only place Fallis has left to check out is the Gray Fox Cantina. He walks in to see a full cantina. Pablo is sitting at the end of the bar looking miserable. _Good, the asari commando's are bugging the hell out of him._ Fallis walks up to the bar and orders shot of tequila with a beer chaser. After downing the shot, Fallis wonders how much water did they add to each bottle because the shot is very watered down. He sips on his beer before asking, Alex, the bartender, “You always water down your liquor so much?” 

Pablo hears the question, “If you don't like our liquor, pal, you're free to leave.” The N7 washout glares at Ronnil when he asks, “Where you from, boy?”

“Chicago,” answers Fallis without looking in Pablo's direction. Between his tech abilities and his biotic skill, Ronnil Fallis is confident he can handle the situation and get out unscathed. He continues to sip his beer.

Araya stands next to Fallis then leans against the bar. The people near Fallis and Pablo move away from them. Pablo asks, “What brings you to Vicuña? Your posture says your military. You on leave, boy?”

“First off, pal,” Fallis over emphasizes pal. “I'm not a boy. And yes, I'm on leave. What of it? I can't enjoy your fine town?” The tech expert keeps his cool, but now understands why people don't like him and why Shepard is letting him think he got the better of her. Pablo is an arrogant prick and Fallis is more than thrilled to help his CO and Shepard take this guy down.

The Chief starts to take another sip of his beer when Pablo puts his hand on Fallis' beer and forces the bottle to hit the bar hard enough to cause spill beer all over both men's hands and foam starts seeping over the top. “No, you can't enjoy our town.” He emphasizes enjoy. Heed my warning, boy.” Pablo pokes Fallis in the chest with his index and middle fingers. “Get the hell out of my bar before I toss your sorry Alliance loving ass out of here.” After poking Fallis, Pablo points to the front door.

Fallis stands tall and is the same height as Pablo. “Look, I came here to enjoy myself while on leave. I think everyone needs to enjoy themselves since the war is over. But hey, if you don't want my credits. That's fine, I will spend them some place else then. Your loss.” The Alliance NCO doesn't flinch or take his eyes off of Pablo. 

The clock on the wall changes from 2159 to 2200. The music stops playing, the lights turn off, every item networked to the system that the asari commando's corrupted goes dark. Fallis takes the opening to down the last of his beer then leaves the cantina, he needs to report what happened to Major Alenko. Pablo notices the Chief leaving and sends Luis, Roberto, and Xavier after him. Pablo isn't sure who or what caused the entire cantina's system to crash, but he thinks Fallis did something because it happened shortly after he arrived. Alex, the bartender, is hitting every switch he can to try to turn something back on. Nothing is working. Everything in the cantina is down. Most customers leave when the system crashed.

Metis sits in a corner, watching the reaction to the cantina's losing power. She grins, satisfied the program worked as advertised, she slips behind the bar unnoticed and hides in the office shadows. The asari waits to see what Pablo does to fix the problem. He walks into his office, tries to get his computer to turn on without success. After a few minutes, Pablo leaves the office and heads to a public terminal, so he can contact a computer tech to fix the mess someone caused. Pablo really thinks Fallis did something and doesn't even consider the asari as the culprit. 

Metis receives word from Vel, who is outside keeping an eye on the cantina's front door, Pablo left out the front door and is using a public comm terminal to contact someone. Vel isn't sure who Pablo is talking, but from his posture and demeanor, he is highly agitated. Metis looks around the office for something else to do to annoy Pablo, but doesn't find anything to her disappointment.

Metis leaves out the back door, but not before snagging the lone unopened case of brandy. The brandy isn't from Thessia, but Metis doesn't care. After they get back to their new camp, she plans on celebrating today's victory on all fronts. The commando puts a device on the backdoor and activates it. The device changes the combination to the door, which leaves the door locked until they fix it. Metis gets in the skycar, so she can pick up Vel and meet up with Biekka and Theia at their new campsite east of town. 

 

Campground

Major Kaidan Alenko and Lieutenant Steve Cortez are starting to worry about Chief Fallis. It's past 2300 and he hasn't return yet. Since Fallis took the skycar to town, the two officers are stuck at the campsite unless they want to walk the few kilometers to town. Steve is busy starting a fire, while Kaidan tries to contact Fallis on his omni-tool.

“I'm not getting an answer from Fallis, Steve. This is unlike him,” comments Kaidan when he closes his omni-tool.

Steve says, “We can walk to town if you want. I don't mind. It's only a few clicks.”

Kaidan shakes he head, “No, not yet. If he doesn't return in the next hour, we will need to go and look for him. Steve, I have a bad feeling something happened to him. Fallis is smart and resourceful, but something feels wrong.”

Cortez puts his arm around Kaidan's shoulder, “I'm sorry, Kaidan. It's my fault you sent him to town.”

“It's not your fault, Steve. We knew the risks coming here instead of going back to Rio. I am the one who ordered him to leave. So, if anyone is at fault, I am the one,” replies Kaidan. He turns to face Steve, so he can reach out and caress Steve's cheek. 

Steve leans in closer to kiss Kaidan when they hear an explosion . They look in the distance to see the smoke rising in the air. A skycar is flying low over the camp and keeps going. The skycar then turns around and heads back to the camp. It hovers over their campsite for a few minutes before bullets start flying in their direction. Steve and Kaidan scatter in two different directions to take cover from the spray of bullets. The tent is full of holes, but neither officer is hit. After a few clips worth of ammo spray their campsite, the car flies away headed back to town.

Major Alenko runs back into the tent to get into his armor and double-check his weapons. Steve runs in after Kaidan to change into a set of armor. Steve hasn't worn armor since he was flying his Trident. Wearing the armor feels weird, but Steve rather have it on for the added protection if Pablo and his minions are going to start a fire fight with them. The two officers start their slow trek to investigate the explosion.

 

Vicuña

Chief Fallis walks without a care back to the skycar. He still needs to pick up some food for Alenko and Cortez before heading back to the campsite. Moving quickly behind him is Sargent Araya. The police officer is not in uniform, but that doesn't keep him from always carrying his sidearm with him for everyone in town to see. Fallis senses someone behind him and looks over his shoulder to see Luis following close behind him. He stops, turns around, and looks at Luis without saying anything. He recognizes him from the cantina and knows who Luis is. He is Pablo's cousin and a cop. It's a bad combination.

“I want to talk to you,” says Luis when he gets in Fallis' face.

The Chief doesn't flinch, “About what?”

Luis pulls his pistol from his holster and shoves it under Fallis' chin, “About you sabotaging the cantina.” He pistol whips Ronnil in the jaw, knocking one tooth out, breaking his right jaw, while forcing him down to one knee. Fallis spits out the tooth before he flares his biotics without thinking and throws Luis away from him. As Luis moves backwards in the air, he keeps his wits about him and fire his weapon hitting the biotic in the left thigh.

“Urgh,” escapes Fallis' lips as he attempts to limp away from the rogue cop. He only gets one block before another member of Pablo's crew sees him and tosses two throwing knives in Fallis' direction. One hits him in the heel and slices through his achilles tendon then the knife hits the sidewalk. The second knife sticks Fallis deep in the right hamstring. He tries to crawl away and hit his omni-tool's tracking beacon at that same time, but is unsuccessful when a third member of Pablo's group stomps on his omni-tool. The force not only breaks the omni-tool, but also breaks Fallis' wrist.

The Chief lies on the ground in excruciating pain in both legs and his left wrist. His face hurts the least and almost feels numb. Xavier hovers over Fallis, while Roberto picks up his knife off the ground. He inspects the knife and notices a chip in the blade from it hitting the concrete. The medium-size man with brown-eyes and long, straight black hair pulled into a pony-tail down to the middle of his back makes a mental note about the knife and how he should make Ronnil pay for it. A twisted curl appears on Roberto's lips when he notices how deep his knife went into the hamstring. He twists and yanks the knife with enough force to remove a small chunk of muscle.

Fallis refuses to give them the satisfaction from yelling out in pain or yelling out for help. He takes every bit of punishment they give him. He thinks as they pick him up and move him to his skycar. _What ever the asari commandos did to the cantina, they think I did it. That's okay, I'll take the blame. Torture me all you want. I won't say anything. Fuck me, I hurt all over. I only hope someone makes these guys pay for what they've done._ Roberto shoves the broken biotic in the back seat and forces him against the other side while he sits next to Fallis.

Pablo gives Luis instructions to take the broken man to the farm house and do what ever is necessary to find out where his companions are staying. He knows they are not at the bungalows, but they are in area. Pablo wonders who sent the Spectre. Shepard? Or someone else? Who in town is talking? These are things he must find out. With the cantina's systems fried, finding out who sent the Alliance biotic will have to wait. He needs to get his system up and running first.

Luis pats Pablo on the shoulder before he gets into the car and takes everyone to the farm house. Xavier takes Luis' skycar and follows behind. Fallis passes out from the pain during the trip and is semi-aware he moved from the car to the barn. Once they remove all of Fallis' clothes, Luis places handcuffs on the Chief's wrists,. He purposely squeezes them too tight, cutting off the circulation to the hands and fingers. The cuff on the broken wrist is cutting into the swollen flesh causing the pain to increase. The cop then attaches the chain holding the cuff together to a rope dangling down from the rafters. Sargent Arayra ties a rope around the tech expert/biotic ankles. He makes sure to put more pressure on injured achilles tendon. 

Roberto pulls on the rope and forces Fallis to stand tall. For the moment, they allow the Alliance stooge to stand flat-footed. Xavier is standing off in the shadows getting himself ready to do what he does to get people to talk. Luis grabs one medi-gel patch and walks over to Chief Fallis. He puts his gun under the broken man's chin and forces his head up. Fallis looks Luis in the eyes without fear or shame. 

Seeing no fear in Fallis' eyes, Luis shoots Fallis in the right shoulder. It is only a minor wound, but it adds more pain and causes the Ronnil to flinch. “Ah, that's more like it, Alliance lackey. Now, you are going to tell me who sent you or my friend over there...” Luis points to Xavier, who's naked except a loin cloth around his waist and a spiked-tipped flogger in his hands. He shows himself to Chief Fallis while he smacks the flogger against his hands making the spikes hit against each other and make a tinging sound. “...is going to have his way with you.”

Normally, when someone gets a look at Xavier, they start talking right away. Ronnil looks at Luis and spits bloody saliva in his face. Luis punches with his left hand and lands with full force on Fallis' broken jaw. Fallis spits two more teeth at Luis. Roberto yanks on the rope putting extreme pressure on the shoulders. Ronnil grits his teeth, but refused to give them any type of satisfaction. Luis wipes his face, “Okay, if that is how you want to play. We can play. Have fun Xavier. Roberto, string him by his the very tip of his toes. I'll be right back. I have an idea and need to discuss it with Pablo first.” Luis leaves for the house.

Once the barn door closes, Xavier cracks his flogger across Fallis' chest. “Now, who sent you?” demands Xavier as his arm reels back for another strike. Each strike leaves small holes with blood seeping from Fallis' chest. He refuses to speak. One, it hurts to open his mouth, especially after the second punch. Two, he will not tell them anything, he's a dead man regardless. Operations Chief Ronnil Fallis knows it. _Sorry, Major, I screwed up. Not coordinating with the commandos ended up being a bad thing, but I understand why it was necessary. I acted too cocky at the cantina and now I'm going to pay for it. I'm dying. I feel myself getting colder by the minute. So do what you will to me you son-of-bitch. I'll see my maker soon enough._

Xavier brings his flogger down on Fallis wounded hamstring. Each strike to the hamstring increases in force. The flogger then strikes at Fallis' back with enough power to rip open the skin with each strike. Ronnil clenches his teeth harder, but still remains silent. Every nerve in his body feels like it's on fire. Chief Fallis has never felt this magnitude of pain before. The colder he feels the closer he knows he is to death and Fallis feels very cold. Death is near, he feels it. “You know you want to tell me, don't you?” Xavier grabs Fallis by the face and yanks his head up. Fallis spits in Xavier's face then attempts a grin which causes Xavier to wipe the bloody saliva from Fallis' lip. I think I can find a use for that. He moves behind the Chief and wipes his fingers along the crack of the dying human's ass. 

Fallis' eyelids start to flicker rapidly and suddenly his body goes limp. Roberto tightens the rope and it pulls Fallis' limp body off the ground. “Did he pass out or die on us, Xav?”

Xavier checks for a pulse by feeling for one on the neck. Nothing. He grabs his omni-tool and turns it on and scans Fallis. Nothing. “He's dead, Roberto. I doubt he was going to say anything.”

“Xavier, look at the ground. And the bullet wound,” says Roberto as he puts the dead body on the ground.

There is a big pool of blood on the ground and it's from the bullet to the left leg. Since no one really cares about the welfare of Chief Fallis, having him die is not a big deal. The only thing that is a big deal is they didn't get any information from him. A few minutes later, Luis comes back to see Xavier cleaning up and Roberto removing the rope from Fallis' ankles. Luis has the handcuff key, so he has to remove the handcuffs from Fallis' wrists. “What the fuck happened? Get anything out of him before he died?”

“He bled out, Luis. Look at all the blood on the ground and you can see the trail down his left leg,” says Xavier as he puts his shirt back on. “No, all he did was spit at me. Too bad for me he died, I had a fun for me type way of waking him if he was pass out.” 

Luis pats Xavier on the back, “I'm sure you did, my friend.” He tosses Roberto the keys to the handcuffs. “Here, you can uncuff him. Pablo found where the Spectre moved to. The campground by the river. Here's the deal. We were to kill him, but I guess I already did that.” An evil look appears in Luis' eyes with a grin. “We put him in the car, blow the car up about two kilometers south of the campground. There isn't anything important there. We then fly over the campground looking for two more males, shoot up their camp then fly off. Pablo has a plan for them.”

Roberto cleans the blood off the cuffs before he hands them back to Luis along with the key. “What's the plan?”

“Ambush the Spectre and who ever is with him. There is only the three of them. This guy,” he points to Fallis on the ground. “And two others. One is a Spectre and is also a biotic. I have nothing on the other human. I don't know if the other is also a biotic, so prepare for it. Xavier, help Roberto put this sorry fucker's clothes back on,” says Luis as he brings the rented car inside the barn.

Once they get Chief Fallis in the sky car, Luis drives to the rendezvous with Pablo. Xavier and Roberto take Luis' car and follow close behind. During the trip, Pablo contacts, Luis, “Yea, cousin, what do you want?”

Pablo glances at his older sister, Cristina. The look on her face tells Pablo he needs to do as she commands. “Abort the ambush. Shoot up their camp. Let them find their friend. Give them another warning, they'll be next if they don't leave. Do not. I repeat, Luis. Do not kill either one of them.”

“You sure, Pablo?” asks Luis with confusion in his voice. Pablo has a hard-on about Shepard and this Spectre. They have the perfect opportunity to deal with one, the Spectre, and all of a sudden there is a no kill order on the Spectre.

“Yes, Luis, I'm sure.” Pablo terminates the call without explaining why he changed his mind. He leans against his desk. “Happy now, Cristina?”

Cristina backhands Pablo across the face, “I'm anything but happy, Pablo. You didn't heed Zippy's warning did you?” Pablo makes a move towards his older sister and suddenly stops when she pulls a Locust SMG and points it in his face. “When will you learn to keep your anger in check, little brother? WHEN?” screams Cristina in his ear making Pablo cower and cover his head with is arm.

“We own this town. We can rebuild this town into anything we want. However, dear little brother, we can't do that if you can't keep your anger in check. It caused you to wash-out of the N7 program. It caused you to get dishonorably discharged from the military, and now it brought a Spectre to investigate YOU! All because of Commander Shepard. One fucking person, Pablo. ONE! Now sit,” demands Cristina. She holsters her weapon then leans close enough to her little brother that she can smell the liquor on his breath.

Pablo does what he is told. He always does what his older sister, Cristina tells him. It's been that way since they were kids. There isn't anything he can do about his older sister as long as Zippy and his mother are alive. “I do all the work, Cristina.!” yells Pablo as he starts to rise from the chair.

Cristina backhands then pinches Pablo's broken nose. “Sit your ass down, or I'll kill you right now, little brother. I don't care what Zippy or momma say about it. You are costing people money. When you cost people money, they can't pay me. Which means you dumb shit, you're costing me money. And I'm tired of you costing me extortion money. Los Villas had customers until you ran them off. Three different groups. Three!”

She grabs him by the shirt collar, “Now, little brother, if you want to keep doing what ever the fuck you want without going through me before taking piss, you will listen to me and you will listen, Pablo. I am going to say this once and you'll ask no questions. Do you understand?” Pablo nods. “Good, now, you give the Spectre a warning. You allow them to leave. You leave them YOUR car.” She pokes him in the chest. “Then you leave Shepard and her associates alone. You will stop talking your bullshit about Shepard. I know you hate her and blame her for what happened during your time with the Alliance. But you have no one but yourself to blame when it comes to that, little brother. You and I both know it.”

Cristina lets go of her brother's shirt and forces him back into the chair. “Meet up with Luis. Come straight back here. I want to talk to both of you before I go back home. Now get the fuck out of my sight!” She grabs her pistol and keeps an eye on her brother. 

After Pablo leaves his house, Julio joins her in the office with a somber look on his face. “You know, he'll try to kill you someday, sweetheart. He's lost his mind when it comes to Shepard.”

Cristina grins at her husband before she gives him a quick peck on the lips, “I know, Julio. You said, Jaime, Xavier, and Roberto followed your lead when it came to the turian breaking Pablo's nose this afternoon?”

“Yes, they'll follow me over Pablo. They just do what Pablo wants, but if I make a gesture, they'll do what I want. Isn't that what you wanted, sweetheart? I pay them extra and let them know I'm the one given the bonus not Pablo,” replies Julio with a happy, content smile on his face.

Cristina kisses Julio again. “Julio, I love you, you sly bastard.” She bites down hard on his right ear lobe, “Fuck me, right here, right now.” Her hands are busy unbuckling his belt then forces his pants to the floor.

He picks her up, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He moves the few steps to the desk. Setting her down, he slides between her legs, teasing her until she moans and begs for more. Julio knows what his wife wants and he is more than happy to oblige her. The more she moans, the more she squirms, the bigger mess they make on Pablo's desk. Neither cares, Julio will do anything for his wife and Cristina is proving a point to Pablo. She can do what she wants when she wants and there is nothing he can do about it. 

She plans on using Shepard and her friends to rid her organization's biggest headache, Pablo. By letting the Spectre leave unharmed, she figures they'll return in the future, Shepard included. Luis is another manner. She is unsure what to do about the rogue cop. He can easily spill the beans on everything. While her husband pleases her sexually, the matriarch of the Araya family realizes a way to deal with her rouge cop cousin. 

Pablo meets with his cousin and his crew at a location out in the middle of nowhere. They are south about four kilometers from the campsite. Luis walks up to him with a concern look on his face. “What's going on, cousin?”

“Cristina is what is going on, Luis. She is pissed.” Pablo keeps the right side from Luis' view. He can feel the welt forming from his sister's repeated backhands. His nose hurts worse now than it did when the turian broke it. 

Luis notices a little blood trickling from Pablo's nose, “Oh, shit. This is bad, Pablo. So we just let them leave? That's it?”

“We give them a warning, but we let them leave. Then we have to talk to Cristina when we are done here. You have to give me a ride home. I have to leave them my car.” Pablo sees the looks Luis is giving him. “You want to stand up to my sister?” 

Luis answers, “No, Pablo, I don't. She's getting too power hungry. Or I think so. This smells like a set up. Just letting them go. You and I both know, they'll come back and Shepard will be with them this time.”

“Maybe she has a plan to deal with them when they come back. I know they will come back. Lets blow this car as part of the warning.” Pablo looks inside the car and sees a beaten broken body. “Holy fuck, Luis, what did Xavier do to the guy?”

“He died from the gunshot wound. I must have hit an artery and he bled out slowly. He never did talk, but he was a spitter. Pity Xavier never got to finish with him. I wanted to watch Xavier have his way with him. Free porn.” comments Luis in dead-pan humor. Or Pablo thinks it's humor. He isn't so sure. Luis has a very dark side to him and watching Xavier take advantage of Fallis just might get him off.

Pablo pushes his cousin away from him, “You're a sick fucker. You too, Xavier.. Since we were kids, both of you have been suck fuckers.” Pablo looks at Xavier and imagines what he would do to please himself with the beaten, broken body and shivers at the thought. He is starting to wish he didn't imagine it, because he is starting to get sick to his stomach. He shakes his head at Luis. “Look, you three get in the car. Fly over the campground. See if you notice two military looking males together. If you see them, shoot the fucking hell out of their camp. Do your best not to kill anyone. Xavier you drive, Roberto, Luis, you two do the shooting. I'll take care of this mess.” Pablo points to the dead body in the rented skycar.

The three minions get in Luis' car. They wait to watch the car explode. Pablo opens the trunk and grabs the missile launcher. He puts a missile in the chamber then gets in his car to move it far enough way to not get damaged in the shockwave or by flying debris. Pablo rests the launcher against the door while the door is open. He aims at the fuel tank, his index finger squeezes the trigger, the missile hits the car in the tank. The explosion blows the car doors off the car going in opposite directions. Pablo thinks the body also flew away from the car on fire. Or the object in the air, resembles a body. It's hard to tell at night, but the flames do look like a body.

The car takes off in a hurry after the explosion. Luis yells “Fuck yea!” out the window as they take off. Again, Pablo shakes his head at his cousin as he watches the car drive away and Luis with his arms pumping in the air out the car window. _Luis, I think you are right. Cristina is setting us up. I think she knows I want to take over, but she knows I won't do anything until Zippy and momma are dead. That fucking old man. He should have died decades ago, but I guess the saying is true. Only the good die young and evil lives forever. Why did he give his organization to momma in the first place when dad was still alive then allow her to give it Cristina instead of me?_

_All he does is spy on me all day and drink free liquor. Dammit, I know Shepard is a fraud. Not this big hero everyone keeps saying she is. I training with the woman for fuck's sake. She did not impress me one bit. Shepard and her fucking military parents. Now she's married to an asari. Perfect. And a highly educated one too. If you come back, Shepard, it will give me great pleasure killing you. End the legend and prove she is a fraud. I have to._ Pablo leans against on the hood, thinking about his sister and Shepard. Two women who have made Pablo's life a living hell.

Luis calls Pablo's omni-tool to tell him Cristina called and wants Roberto and Xavier at the house ASAP, so he heads to town before he can come back to meet with Pablo. _Great, now I'm alone and I'm sure a Spectre is headed in this direction. I would if I was him. Unless he's a fraud too. Which makes me wonder exactly what the Spectres are looking for when they picked Shepard and Alenko? Well, that's just fine with me. I'm armed and feeling quite dangerous. Lucky for you, my sister wants you kept alive. Why?_

_What are you playing out, Cristina? Stop being paranoid, she can't do anything to you for the same reason you can't do anything to her. Momma and Zippy won't allow it._ Pablo sits alone, waiting for someone, anyone to arrive. He wants Luis to hurry back and make it back before Alenko and his companion come to investigate the explosion. He is sure they are worrying about their other companion. Pablo decides to put the missile launcher back in the trunk and grabs his assault rifle with a scope. He looks through the scope to scan the area. Nothing so far, he walks down to the burning car. Pablo walks over by the burnt crispy body. “You got off lucky, pal. Xavier would have torn you a new one. Literally.” He walks back to his car, scanning the area through his rifle scope. 

 

Commando camp

Metis parks the skycar behind the tent, Vel and her exit the vehicle. Vel carries the unopened case of brandy. Lieutenant Biekka grins at Vel and Metis, “So, I take it things at the cantina were successful?”

Vel sets the box on the table, unsheathes her knife, cuts open the box, then goes inside the tent to give Theia the first bottle. “Theia, have this. It should make you feel fine after a while.”

“Thanks, Vel.” Theia opens the bottle then takes a big swig from it. 

Vel grins then leaves to grab a bottle for herself and rejoins Theia in the tent. “How's the foot?” asks Vel before she down an eighth of the brandy. “Ooo. This stuff is good. Not as good as Serrice Ice Brandy, but still good. I know I've said this before, but I do feel bad you got hurt today, Theia.”

Theia wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “I know, Vel. I'm good. Really. This stuff is acceptable.” The injured commando laughs then puts the bottle back to her lips to down more of the caramel-colored liquid. “So, anything exciting go on in town?”

“Nah, I was outside. I think all the action was inside. Metis was watching something as we left town, but I didn't notice anything. That Pablo guy did look very pissed off when their system crashed.” A grin appears on Vel's lips, she takes another drink from her bottle, then continues, “I enjoyed watching him get animated on the public terminal. I have no idea who he was talking to, but he was pissed. The program worked great.”

The two young commando's discuss more on the day's events and what they think they will do next. Too bad for Theia, she's assigned to driving duties from now on. No one thinks her sniper skill are needed for the following missions. 

Metis and Biekka sit next to the table, each with a bottle in their hand. Biekka asks, “So, tell me, Met, what happened in town? I take it from this case of brandy, the program worked?”

“You can say that. If I saw what I think I saw when we were leaving, they blame the Alliance soldier who was confronted by Pablo over his comment about the water downed liquor,” says Metis. She lifts her bottle in the air. Biekka's bottle joins Metis'. “To more successful missions like today.” They touch bottles then drink. 

“Here, here. Everything worked out perfectly. Except for Theia's broken foot. What did you see?” ask Biekka. The Lieutenant takes a small drink. She's willing to let the others get drunk tonight, but one of them needs to remain sober. Putting the lid back on the bottle, Biekka puts the bottle back in the case, closes the case by folding the flaps inside one another, and puts the case in the shuttle for safe keeping. “We can have a proper celebration after the job is complete.” 

Biekka motions for Metis to follow her. She wants to patrol their perimeter and talk to Metis at the same time. Metis joins her squad leader, “What some company, Bi?”

Chuckling at Metis, Biekka responds, “I always want your company, Met. It's why you're always in my squads. I thought you might have figured that out by now.” She playfully runs into Metis and bumps her in the shoulder. “I do want to know what you saw as you left town.”

“The program worked right at 2200. Poof, no nothing. Since it was dark, I slipped in the back and waited to see what Pablo was going to do. He did what I expected him to do. Pablo sent his men after the Alliance soldier then he tried to reboot his computer in his office and when that didn't work, he left out the front door. I went out the back after taking their last unopened box of liquor of any kind. I scrambled the backdoor lock, so he'll need to fix that too.” Metis pauses to drink more of the human brandy. The liquor isn't as bad as Metis thought, but she still prefers the liquor from Thessia. It is better than anything from the batarians. 

Metis stops when she sees movement in some bushes off in the distance. Biekka stops when Metis does. A couple of northern viscachas scurry across the rocky soil to another bush looking for food to eat. Biekka asks, “What are those?” She knows Metis knows as much about animals on Earth as she does which is nothing. 

“How would I know? I've been on Earth as long as you, Bi.” Metis shrugs her shoulders then chugs down a good portion of the brandy. “I looked cute though. With those big ears and bushy curl of a tail. I wonder if the people around here eat it? It wouldn't surprise me. They look big enough to eat.”

Lieutenant Biekka says as they begin walking again, “Since Vel can fish, maybe she can hunt too. Anything beats MRE packs, but we have enough to eat for the next few days. Did you see anything else in town, Met?” Biekka is getting a feeling they need to move up the time when they are to take Pablo. If the program fried everything, Pablo will hopefully be in a mental state which makes it easier for them to kidnap him. Or should they push another button? Metis' response is the key to what they do next.

“When I picked Vel up from across the street, I noticed the Alliance soldier with a biotic aura around him, limping away. Then two knifes hit him in the good leg and the soldier goes down for good. One knife cut him here.” Metis shows on her ankle where the knife cut through the achilles tendon. “I think I saw a third guy, but I'm not completely sure on that. Caution is key, Bi. But I'm sure I don't need to tell you that.”

Biekka stops and reaches out to grab Metis' arm. Biekka's face shows concern. “You and I both know they killed him. It's something we would do and have done. I'm sure we'll do again in the future, but we have to make sure we don't end up like him. Have we figured out exactly how many work for Pablo yet? It has to be more than just the five of them.”

Metis puts the cap back on the bottle then moves closer to Biekka. In a hushed tone, Metis says, “We won't end up like him, Bi. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.” She takes a step back then comments, “It's five. Possibility there is six if the day-time bartender is part of it. From the looks of it, he isn't.”

“I feel the same, Met. I think our next move is the last one. We let things die down for the remainder of the weekend and you and Vel spy around town more on Monday. Do what you two have done all week. I know you two hate it, but it is what is needed,” Biekka gives Metis a sympathetic smile then nods they need to continue their walk. As they walk the rest of the perimeter, the two commandos bounce a few ideas on where to hide Pablo for a few days and how to extract him. Both agree they want both Vel's and Theia's input as well. It's going to take careful planning to make sure they are successful.

 

Pablo's House

Cristina admires their thrashing of her brother's table. Julio asks while he zips his pants and buckles his belt. “Satisfied, sweetheart?”

She saunters over to her husband and kisses him passionately before replying, “You always leave me satisfied me, Julio. It's one of many reasons I love you.” An evil smirk appears on her face, “The cantina is closed until I say otherwise.”

Julio says, “Pablo won't like it.” He takes his wife's hand and rubs his thumb across the back of her hand softly.

“After I am done with my little brother, he won't be in a position to do anything about it. Contact Jaime, get him here now. Then contact Luis and get him, Xavier, and Roberto over here. Leave Pablo to the Spectre,” says Cristina. Her eyes grow cold, showing no signs of remorse.

It's a look Julio has seen before. One that turns him into Cristina's slave. Not because he's terrified of her, because it excites him on all levels. She doesn't have the look often and it's been years since she had the look in her eyes as intense as they are now, but Julio is willing to do his mistress' bidding. No matter what it details.

“What do you have in mind, Cristina?” asks Julio as he bows in respect.

“Go and make the calls, my sweet, sweet Julio. I'll inform you of my plan when you're done.” orders the matriarch of the Araya family.

He nods and grins to Cristina, “As you wish.” He leaves the room to contact everyone and tell them to return to Pablo's house ASAP. He has to explain to Luis, it's what Cristina wants and not to argue about it. “Done. Luis isn't happy,” says Julio when he returns to his wife.

“Julio, I'm going to ask you to do things tonight that is going to push our relationship to the edge, but it is something that needs doing and I only trust you with it,” says Cristina calmly. She sensually runs her hand over her husband's back. 

“What do you need, Cristina?” Julio trusts Cristina with his life. Their relationship is based on trust. He'll do anything for her. Legal or otherwise. But if she is a little concerned, then he wonders what she has in mind.

Cristina paces back and forth as she tells Julio her plans. “Kill Luis when he gets here. Get his attention, allow Xavier and Roberto in the house then kill him. I know Luis took someone to the farm house tonight and had Xavier and Roberto with him. This type of behavior ends tonight. We can not have people visiting our town and have them end up tortured and killed. Not with everyone rebuilding what was destroyed in the war. We need a better reputation as a city then what Pablo is omitting. Put Luis' body in the car then come back inside. Then we see how loyal my brother's lackeys are.”

So far Julio isn't hearing anything that is going to push their relationship, but he suspects Cristina isn't done telling him is plan. “What is your plan for your brother? Have you talked to Zippy or your momma about this?”

She continues to pace between the desk and the office door. Cristina stops to kiss Julio's cheek then continues pacing. “They know about Luis. I told them a month ago if I caught Luis taking someone to the farm house again, I was going to kill him. Neither said no or even responded to my threat. Pablo's been the face of the illegal activities, and we need to keep him that face. But I need to finish breaking him. I had him on the brink when he was discharged, but eased off. That was a mistake and one I correct tonight.”

Cristina stops in front of Julio again. She caresses his cheek. “I love you, Julio. I need you to help me finish breaking him.” She looks into his eyes. A smirk appears when she sees the eagerness to please her in her husband's eyes. “Make him your bitch, Julio de Valdivia. Didn't you say not more than a week ago if you were not married to me, he would have hit you? And wonders why I married you?”

Julio shows no emotion to his wife's idea. No emotion one way or the other. He can't believe his ears. She isn't saying what Julio think she said. No, he wants to believe he heard her, but isn't sure if that is what he heard. “Say that again, sweetheart. I'm not sure I understood you correctly.”

She gives him a quick peck on the lips, “Pablo is now your bitch. And he finds this out tonight. The cantina is now yours once I talk to Zippy about reopening it. This is business, Julio. Nothing more.”

“Of course.” Julio bows to Cristina. He notices car light in the distance. “Someone's here. I'll go outside in case it's Luis.” Cristina gives him another kiss and a slap on the ass before he does his duty for the family.

She paces back in forth again. Wondering what Pablo and Luis are thinking. Lucky for her, the Chief of Police won't miss Luis if he suddenly disappeared. She has it on good authority if something happened to her cousin, the department would not investigate it. The only thing keeping Luis from being arrested is his last name. 

Jaime and Julio enter the office. Julio takes his place by the door, so he can keep an eye on any cars coming near the house. Cristina says, “Thank you, Jaime for your prompt arrival. I need to ask you about Pablo.”

“Of course, ma'am,” He bows to Cristina. 

A grin appears on his face, “How loyal are you to my brother, Jaime?” She pulls the Locust out and runs the barrel down Jaime's back as she walks around him in a circle.

“My loyalty is to you, ma'am. Julio knows this.” Jaime Pizarro remains calm and still with his hands behind his back. He knows Cristina is testing his loyalty to her.

“Good,” says Cristina as she points the gun under his chin. “Now, Jaime, you report to Julio from now on. Tell me what Pablo had you doing tonight and be quick with it. I have other things to do before I head home.

Jaime says without question or even looking at his boss, “Pablo sent me to Santiago to deal with Kiki. I got him discharged from the hospital when I told them I had another hospital closer to home ready to fix his injuries tonight instead of tomorrow. He won't be seen from again, I can assure you of that, ma'am.”

Julio asks, “Where did you hide his body, Jaime?”

“I didn't hide his body, Julio. I took him to a piranha infested river in Bolivia. It's what too me so long. He had two broken legs and big bulky casts on his lower legs. I watched him become fish food for about forty-five minutes to make sure. Trust me, his stupidity won't be missed. He honestly thought I was there to help him,” answers Jaime.

Cristina clamps her hand over Jaime's package, slowly applying pressure. She waits until she sees the pain in his face before demanding, “Pledge these to me. I own you, Jaime Pizarro, your balls belong to me. Now, go wait in the foyer until I ask for you.” 

“My balls are yours, mistress, ma'am. I'll kill Pablo if that is your desire.” She releases her grip once he pledge his allegiance to her. 

“No need for you to kill Pablo. I do want you to keep calling me mistress. I am enjoying you calling me that,” says Cristina He bows to Cristina with a little water in his eyes from her grip. He sees by her reaction, he has pleased her. Jaime walks out of the office and sits on a bench in the foyer. He keeps his legs far apart to give himself some relief.

Julio closes the door, so he can talk to Cristina in private. “Are you doing that to Xavier and Roberto too?” 

She grabs Julio between the legs and feels his excitement grow as she squeezes. “Oh, guess you're liking the show, Julio. And here I thought you needed a reminder.”

“No, sweetheart, I'm never need a reminder. I know who the boss is and I know how to keep the boss happy on all fronts. Cristina, I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but things are going to a dark place and I want you to know, I'll follow you to hell any where and I'm...” Julio whispers his dark secret to his wife, “looking forward to making Pablo my bitch, but only if you remain in the room. I want nothing more than to take you home afterward and pleasure you until you scream my name.”

Cristina gives Julio a sweet smile, “I love you, Julio. And yes, to your idea for when we get home. I'll be honest, I get a little excited when I control these boys. Especially when I know I have a man at home to make me feel like a woman.” She slides her hand down his pants and fondles him, making him harder than before. “Oh to answer your first question. Yes, Xavier and Roberto will receive the same treatment as Jaime. Only harsher. I own all three of Pablo's crew by the balls and they'll give them to me willing or I take them, literally.”

A smirk appears on Julio's face. He sees a car coming. I need to go outside.” He pulls his wife's hand out of his pants and runs out the front door to hide in the corner before he confronts Luis after the other two go inside. 

Xavier parks the skycar next to Jaime's. The rest of Pablo's crew exits the car. Luis sets his rifle in the front seat and instructs the others to leave their weapons as well. Luis says as he lights a cigar, “You two go on in. I want to hit on this before I join you.”

Roberto says, “I wouldn't keep Cristina waiting too long, Luis.” He holds the door for Xavier and enters the house leaving Luis alone to smoke his cigar.

Out of the shadows, pounces Julio. A quick jab to the windpipe forces Luis to drop both the lighter and cigar on the ground and grab for his throat. Julio's hands are quicker when his next move is to twist his in-law's neck in a violent manner, snapping Luis' neck like a twig. Opening the car door, Julio dumps Luis' limp body in the back seat then acts like nothing happened when he enters the house. 

Jaime watches Julio quickly kill Luis from the foyer. Impressed with Julio's skill, he makes a mental note to never piss him or his new mistress off. His hands are still gingerly holding his balls with his legs spread wide. He says when Julio walks back in, “They went into the office, Julio. Or do you want me to call you something else like sir?”

“Julio is fine, Jaime. Your balls will hurt for the rest of the night, but I'm not the boss, Cristina is. Never forget that.” Julio smacks Jaime's cheek softly and grins at the younger man, “Now, come on. She's waiting for us.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jaime and Juilo enter the office to see Cristina leaning against the wall with her pistol aimed at Xavier. She says, “Now tell me, Xavier, who do you work for?”

Xavier isn't the brightest person in Vicuña and gives Cristina an incorrect answer when he says, “I work for Pablo. Why are you asking?” He looks around the room and notices Luis isn't not present. He looks at Cristina again and see a scowl he has never seen before.

“Wrong answer,” replies Cristina as she fires a shot next to Xavier's right foot. The man finches which gives her an opening to shove the pistol right into his loin. “Now again, Xavier. Who do you work for? Give me another wrong answer and guess what gets hit this time,” She waits to hear his answer and hopes he says Pablo again. Cristina doesn't like Xavier and hasn't never liked him.

“I...I work for you,” answers Xavier. 

“Very good, but you should have said that the first time. On your knees,” Cristina leans closer to finish her command, “boy, you're are trembling like a school boy. So I'm going to treat you like a school boy. Welcome to the Araya's school of hard knocks, Xavier, the man boy,” She puts her boot heel on Xavier's most sensitive area and digs her heel from side to side. He starts to squirm. It's a bad move on Xavier's part. All it does it is cause Cristina to stomp him with ever bit of force she can apply with her right leg. 

He waves his heads in the air, begging for her to stop. Another bad move by Xavier. It tells Cristina he can torture people, but he can't take it and she's being nice compared to what goes on at the farm house's barn. “You're useless to me, Xavier.” She leans forward putting more of her weight over her right foot causing Xavier to scream. “Useless.” Cristina lifts her gun and fires three rounds into Xavier's chest and three more in his face. 

She turns to face Roberto with the Locust pointing at him. “Now, Roberto. You see this piece of shit. You have options. You can be smart, take what I'm going to do to you like a man.” She points to Jaime. “Or you can take it like a school boy.” Cristina points to Xavier. “Which will it be?”

Roberto stands tall and never looks at his dead friend on the floor. He wants to remain alive and if pledging his loyalty to Cristina over Pablo keeps him alive, he'll do what she wants. “I'm no school boy, ma'am.”

“Good,” says Cristina as she jabs the barrel of her gun into Roberto's midsection forcing him to lean over. She shoves the barrel under his chin. He doesn't flinch and keep his eyes on her and doesn't look away. A satisfying grin appears on her face. She digs her fingers into her belt to put on small spikes on the tips of her fingers. “Now tell me, Roberto Melina, who owns these,” Cristina grabs his package and uses the spikes to apply an extra level of pain for being part of the crew who killed the Alliance soldier. 

Roberto wants to cry out in pain, but knows she will kill him if he does. He is suspecting she didn't approve of what happened tonight. He doubts very much she was this painful or sadistic with Jaime. “My balls belong to you, Cristina, ma'am.” Tears form in his eyes. 

“Say that again, but add mistress to the end. That is what I am to you and Jaime now. I'm your new mistress. You do my bidding without question. You report to Juilo from now on.” Cristina loosen her grip for a few seconds then squeezes harder the second time.

The second squeeze forces Roberto go lean over and say in an unusual pitch, “My balls belong to you, mistress. I'll do your bidding.” He falls on all fours when she finally releases her grip. Roberto stands with his legs spread wider than normal.

Cristina removes the spikes from her finger tips. “Let this be a lesson for all of you. Never freelance. You do nothing without Julio's knowledge. Roberto, clean this shit up. Then meet me at the cantina at noon tomorrow. Roberto, where is Pablo?”

“I don't know exactly where, mistress. Xavier and Luis knew, I was just a passenger. South west of the farm house about four kilometers south of the river near the campground,” answers Roberto.

Julio grins and nods in approval to his wife while Jaime remains stoic and is thankful he wasn't part of the crew with Luis tonight. Cristina isn't playing around with Pablo or his crew. He thought his balls hurt, but he knows Roberto is in more with the spikes she used. Jaime says, “I think I know where he is talking about, mistress.”

Being called mistress is feeding her ego in a major way, but Cristina knows when to let the ego take over and when to it pull back. Something Pablo never learned and is the reason this lesson is being taught tonight. “Jaime, go find Pablo. Take him to the farm house. Julio and I will meet you two there Then you can do as you see fit, but meet me at the cantina at noon tomorrow. You say anything about what happened here to Pablo, Jaime, you won't see Sunday morning. Do I make myself clear? I don't trust either one of you. If I think you are doing something I don't approve of, there is no other warning, I will kill you and you won't see it coming. You are either loyal to me or to my brother. You can not be both. What happened to night will never happen again.”

Jaime bows low, “I'm yours, mistress. My duty is to you and you alone. My life is yours, mistress.” Jaime fears this woman more than the Reaper creatures he fought against a few months ago. He almost wishes he was fighting the Reapers instead of being on the receiving end of Cristina's wrath. “As you desire, mistress, it shall be done,” says Jaime with the utmost respect in his voice. He leaves to find Pablo. 

Roberto isn't so sure he is going to bow like Jaime. He doesn't know what she did to him, but she broke him. Roberto hasn't broke yet, but isn't stupid either. He grabs Xavier and fireman carries him outside and put him in the car. Roberto flops Xavier on Luis' body then goes into the garage to find something to clean the blood off the floor. He finds a shop-vac and a shampooer, so he brings both back with him. 

When Roberto walks back in, Cristina puts the Locust back under his chin. “Why do I get the feeling, the first chance you think you have, you will do something stupid? Why is that, Roberto? Oh, I know why, I haven't broken you yet.” Without warning, she backhands Roberto with a spiked glove, leaving deep gouges in his cheek. “How loyal are you to me? Are you willing to do anything I desire? Is your duty to please me? Be smart, Roberto. Follow Jaime's lead, not Xavier's. I will end you tonight if I don't think you'll be loyal to me and only me.” 

Roberto decides he's had enough. Cristina isn't big enough to take him. “You're a fucking crazy bit..c...” He never gets to finish his sentence after Cristina splatters his brains all over the foyer.

Julio walks to the linen closet and grabs a towel. He hands it to Cristina, “Here, Cristina.”

“Thank you, Julio. “ Wiping the blood and brain matter from her face while Julio picks a few pieces from her hair. 

“Who's going to clean this mess?” asks Julio.

Cristina grins at her husband, “That is Pablo's problem. After all this is his house. If he doesn't break when you are done with him, we leave him in the barn until he does. I want to see what these fools do in the barn. I have a feeling what we find is going to be very ugly and disgusting.”

“You know if Pablo doesn't warn the Spectre off, he'll stick around and investigate or call in the Alliance because they did kill one of their own,” comments Julio. His tone with Cristina is always respectful, which gives him latitude to discuss things she might not have thought of before.

After kissing Julio, she says, “Don't worry, I have a plan in place for that.” She kisses him again before they get in their car and head to the farm house. 

 

Somewhere between the burning car and campground

Kaidan and Steve take the time getting to the explosion. They move a few meters the survey the area the move again. Steve pats Kaidan in the arm and points in the direction where he sees two people next to two cars. From their view it looks like the two are arguing about something. Kaidan looks through the binoculars to see the same thing Cortez sees. 

Kaidan says softly, “We need to stay put and see what they do. I don't think either one has seen us yet.” 

“I agree,” replies Steve.

Watching the two males in the distance, Kaidan pats Steve's hand, which causes Steve to give a quick squeeze in return. Alenko scans the area to his right. The fire from the explosion is close to going out. He sees a car door and something burnt near the door. “I found something, Steve. Watch my six.” 

“Always,” responds Cortez. He would love nothing more than to say something flirty to Kaidan, but the pilot understands this isn't the best time.

Kaidan crawls along the ground until he reaches his target. It's a burnt body. “Crap.” mutters Kaidan when he reads the dogtags. “Sorry, Ronnil. Your death won't be in vain. I promise.” The Spectre crawls back to Steve. He looks through the binoculars. The two men leave on car and both get into the other. 

Steve says, “They're leaving and leaving a car. Why? Something is going on we don't know about.”

“Agreed. I found Fallis. He must have been in the car when it exploded. His body landed next to the car door.” Kaidan stand when the skycar leaves headed back to Vicuña. “Something not right here. We need to find out what. They wait ten minutes before feeling it's safe enough to turn on their omni-tool light to look around the area. 

Kaidan studies the area around Fallis and examines his corpse. He notices the cut tendon and some of the puncture marks on the legs. The Spectre contacts the Alliance base in Santiago for retrieval of Chief Fallis' body and orders a full autopsy. Kaidan wants to know what killed him. The explosion or from something else. From the look of his body, Kaidan suspects he was dead before the car exploded. The biotic looks over at Steve, who is walking in his direction. He hopes this event doesn't ruin anything they have between each other. He wants more of what they shared earlier in the evening.

Steve is scanning the remains of the car. He notices a few fragments of the missile used to ignite the fuel tank. Every so often, Cortez scans the area to see if anyone is coming. He hears Kaidan talking to someone. He scans the inside of the car the best he can, but the fumes forces his retreat. He walks over to Kaidan, puts his hand on the biotic's shoulder. “They used a missile launcher to ignite the fuel tank.” He closes he eyes when he looks down at what is left of Fallis' body. “Kaidan, what are we doing next?”

“Waiting for an Alliance team to extract us. Then we are headed to Rio to talk to Shepard. You, okay, Steve?” asks Kaidan. He wraps his arm around Steve's waist and hopes Steve doesn't move from his embrace. “Don't worry, Steve. Those bastards will pay for this.”

“Yeah, I'm good, Kaidan. Oh, I know they will. I didn't know him long, but he was a good guy and a good soldier. I wonder if he did something or they think he did something,” replies Cortez. His arm moves from Kaidan's shoulder, down his back, and rests on Kaidan's hip. 

Within thirty minutes, the Alliance team gather all the evidence Alenko ordered kept and head to the campground to collect everything there. While packing Chief Fallis' equipment, Steve notices one of the cameras is recording the street and front of Gray Fox Cantina. “Kaidan, I have something you need to see.”

Kaidan looks over Steve's shoulder. “Well, I wonder if there is any footage recorded we can use to see what happened to him. Nice find, Steve. Fallis might have left us something to find his killers. Lets hope it pans out.” He goes back to packing his and Steve's stuff while Steve packs Fallis' By the time they arrive in Rio, it is about 0345 and they don't leave HQ until 0600.

 

Farm House

Cristina ends her call to her momma to tell her what she plans to do with Pablo. She looks disappointed, but respects her mother's advice. She saunters over to her sexual beast of a husband. Kissing his lips quickly, Cristina says, “I have her permission to break him by any means I deem necessary, but I can not kill him. She upset about Luis, but again backs that decision. We need one more person to replace the two mopes I killed. 

“What about Zippy? Or does your mother's backing enough?” asks Julio. He wraps his arms around his wife and looks at her with a content smile on his face. “You're giving Pablo a choice, sweetheart. And he has to pick one. The more he fights the more I'm going to enjoy it. Cristina, I love you and will do anything for you and my soul belongs to you, but I can't stand Pablo. He has been nothing but disrespectful to me.”

Cristina kisses each cheek before she holds Julio's face and kisses him with deep lustful passion. She forces him against the barn wall while she loosens his belt to slide her hand down his pants. He moans against her lips when he feels her hand down his pants. They hear a car park next to the barn door. “Get ready, Julio, he breaks tonight or remains here until he does.”

Inhaling the scent of lust emitting from his wife, Julio kisses Cristina's neck as he whispers. “Oh, I'm ready alright. Are you sure about this, this changes us forever?”

“Yes, my sweet Julio. It must be done and I need you to make him yours. If it takes weeks, it takes weeks, he will submit to you,” answers Cristina. 

Jaime and Pablo exit the car. Both look around looking for Cristina. “Hello? Cristina, you here?” yells Pablo as he opens the barn door.

“Yes, Pablo, I'm here.” Cristina reveals herself in the moonlight from the barn door being open. “Please tell me what goes on here, little brother. 

Every time Cristina calls Pablo “little brother” he hears fingernails on a chalkboard. It grates him on a bad way. “I never gave the Spectre the warning, Cristina. Why bring me here and leave my car in the middle of nowhere?”

Cristina sees Jaime standing inside the door. “Jaime, please shut the door. The rest of the world doesn't need to see what is going to happen tonight. And please wait outside and keep watch. Thank you.”

Nodding to his mistress, Jaime closes the barn door and stands outside with his hands behind his back. His stance is still wider than normal. He needs to give his boys some room to recover from Cristina's vice grip. Jaime keeps a stoic look on his face while he keeps watch. He has no idea what they have planned for Pablo, but his sure Pablo isn't going to enjoy it. He adjusts himself then puts his hands back behind his back.

Julio is still off to the side and out of Pablo's line of sight. He turns the barn lights on and waits for the signal from Cristina before he pounces on his brother-in-law. Cristina motions for Pablo to come closer, “Come closer, little brother. Kneel before me, Pablo.” 

“I'm not your bitch, Cristina. Julio might be your bitch, but I am not.” He stands tall and defiant. He doesn't notice until the back of her hand makes contact with his flesh, Cristina is wearing spiked gloves. She hits in on the welt from her earlier smacks.

“I didn't say you could speak, little brother.” This time she punches him in the nose. She feels the nose move out of place against her fist Blood starts trickling from his nose to match the blood trickling from his cheek.

“Fuck you, Cris.” He turns to leave when Julio without warning tackles Pablo and pins his face to the blood soaked ground.

Cristina places a pipe between Pablo's ankles and ties it tight enough with a rope to cut the circulation to his feet if she leaves it on long enough. How long it stays on depends on Pablo actions over the next few minutes. She finds a rubber hammer in a tool box. Cristina doubts it is big enough to break his ankles, but it should be big enough to cause some pain. 

Pablo squirms under Julio's weight. “You'll pay for this, sister. No way do you have permission from momma to touch me.”

“Tie him up, Julio,” says Cristina before she swings the rubber hammer and makes contact with her brother's right ankle. She sees the pipe cut into Pablo's skin. “No? If I didn't would I do this?” She strikes the same ankle again and hears the bone break. “Guess it is big enough to break your bones, boy.” The pipe digs deeper into Pablo's left ankle. 

Julio ties Pablo's hands over his head, but with his arms bend back behind his head. It's a very uncomfortable position, but effective for breaking someone's will. After Pablo is securely tied up, Julio walks over to the table and finds something for his wife to use. He removes the flogger with spiked-tips. The ends are wet. He turns to say, “Looks like they used this on the Alliance soldier, sweetheart.” He shows it to Cristina.

She shake her head at Julio then grabs her brother by the balls and squeezes. “Now, little brother, who owns you?”

“No one.” Pablo knows that is not the answer his sister wants to hear and knows a beating is coming. She thinks she can break him, but he refuses to give her that satisfaction.

“Wrong answer,” says Cristina as she punches her brother in side near the kidney. Blood trickles from the pin pricks left from the spikes on Cristina's gloves. “You don't get it do you, Pablo. You are not leaving here until you are mine. Or I should say, Julio's. I am giving you to him, little brother. Find something to use, my sweet Julio?”

Julio chuckles watching his wife work. She always takes great pleasure from tormenting her younger brother. Julio might feel sorry for Pablo if he wasn't such a prick. An idea pops into Julio's head. He grabs two items. One is a paddle with holes in it and the other is a ball stretcher. “Who went to the sex store? Or do your lackey's order this stuff on the extranet?” asks Julio as he uses a knife to cut away Pablo's clothes. Leaving him in his white briefs. 

Pablo starts squirming, trying to get away when he see Julio with the knife. “Fuck you, Julio, you gay fucker.” Pablo isn't feel the pain in his ankles, but when he pushes off with his feet he goes no where. 

Cristina grabs the paddle from her husband. She swings it like a baseball bat and makes contact against her bother's ribs breaking the paddle, but leaving marks on Pablo's skin from the paddle's holes. “Be respectful to your new master, little brother. You will submit to him.”

“You'll never break me, bitch. You don't have the cojones,” replies an ever defiant Pablo.

“No? I have more cojones than you do, Pablo. And you're the one who is the bitch. Whine and cried to momma to get her to get me to back off after you were discharged and I did what she wanted and it was a mistake. A mistake I won't make a second time.” Cristina punches Pablo in the same ribs she broke the paddle on.

She sees he is about to shed some tears. No dishonor in that. She got Jaime to tear up and Roberto too. Seeing her brother start to tear up, makes Cristina's heart swell with pride. She is overjoyed Julio is there with her. She wants nothing more than to watch her brother grovel at her husband feet begging him to stop. That time is coming sooner than Pablo thinks. 

Cristina walks over to the rope in the pulley attached to the rafter. She lowers the hook and attaches it to the rope around Pablo's wrists. “How high off the ground do you want him?” asks Cristina when she starts pulling Pablo off the floor with Julio's help getting his brother-in-law off the floor. 

“Right there, sweetheart.” Julio has Pablo positioned where is head comes to Julio's waist. He kicks Pablo legs backwards and forces him onto his knees. Julio checks all the knots and is content they will last several hours. He walks over to his wife and whispers, “I just thought of something. It also proves Jaime's loyalty. If he refuses, we string him up too.”

She tilts her head to the right with an evil smirk on her face. “Let me guess.” She unzips Julio's pants. “You want Jaime to suck you dry, don't you? And he did say his life is mine.”

Julio closes his eyes when he feels his wife fingers teasing him. “Not me, Pablo. I want Jaime to suck your brother off. Oh... then reward him by letting him take Pablo too. Reward for you squeezing the hell out of him.”

Cristina pulls Julio by the pants further away from Pablo, “Julio, I need for you to be completely honest with me. Is this exciting you without my physical stimulation? You seem easily aroused tonight.

“Yes, Cristina. Seeing you dominate them has me wanting to please you more. I can't explain it, but it does and I want this,” replies Julio. “And I want to bring Jaime home. Add him to our mix with your permission.” He bows respectfully. 

She yells, “Jaime! Come inside, please.”

Jaime enters the barn. He keeps himself calm and wonders if he is next. It seems every other member of Pablo's crew is dead, except for him. So, it's possible he is next. “Yes, mistress, you need me for something?”

Pablo starts laughing. “You're calling her, mistress? That's fucking funny.” 

Jaime steps up to Pablo. “Well, you might find it funny, Pablo, but I've yet to be beaten by your sister. She's been the boss the entire time. My money came from her not you.” Jaime turns his attention to Cristina and respectfully bows to her while Pablo keeps laughing.

“Jaime, come here, please,” says Cristina. She looks him over as he approaches. 

“Yes, mistress? Anything I can do for you?” asks Jaime.

Julio steps up to Jaime and runs his hand tenderly over Jaime's sore balls. “Your mistress wants to know if you will do anything either of us ask of you. Now remove your pants, Jaime.”

Jaime does as instructed without flinching or question. He doesn't know or understand exactly what is going on, but he'll do anything not to end up like the rest. After stepping out of his pants, he stands tall waiting for the next order. His boxer-briefs feel tighter once he feels a soft, sensual hand rubbing his genitals. 

Cristina says so softly, sensually in Jaime's ear, she know there is no way he'll say no, “Suck Pablo off, while my husband and I watch. Please us and you'll never want again.” She steps back from Jaime's ear and grins at him. 

Jaime looks at Cristina, then to Julio, then to Pablo, then back to Cristina again. He feels his body start to quiver and shake. “I...” He knows what he is about to say is probably going to get him killed, but he can't do what she wants. Anything but that. “...I can't” 

As soon as the word can't leaves Jaime's lips, Cristina is on squeezing his balls harder than the first squeeze. “Didn't you give me these to me not more than an hour?”

Pizarro doubles over in pain, “Yes, mistress I did. Please, allow me to explain.”

Cristina motions with he head to Julio to do something to Pablo while she listens to Jaime, Julio walks behind Pablo and runs the knife over his back then jabs the handle into Pablo's swollen ribs. “You belong to me, Pablo. Every thing you do from this moment forward is because I allow it. Because your sister allows it. You will beg me to stop tormenting you. You think you won't break, but when you finally find out why your sister married me, you'll break.” He jabs the handle against Pablo's ribs before he walks behind Jaime and puts the blade against his neck.

“I can do anything, but suck him off. I'd rather get Julio off than Pablo. He's not worth it, Mistress” Jaime gets on his knees pleading for his life when Julio moves the blade from his neck. 

Julio nods to his wife in approval. He whispers so soft in Cristina's ear, she strains to hear him. “I'll never ask for another thing, I want to bring him home. And he is right about one thing. Pablo isn't worth pleasing.”

She keeps her eye on Jaime. He is still on his knees with his hand together begging for his life. Without warning she punches Jaime in the face, forcing her fist deep against his cheek. She wants to make sure she leaves her mark on the his face. Then rears back for a second punch landing in the same spot. Jaime doesn't flinch with either blow. She then presses the tip of her boot between his legs, but doesn't apply any pressure. Yet.

“Julio, if you want him, you know what you must do to bring him home. And since we always bring other women home, I doubt you'll do it. You have five minutes before you turn your attention to Pablo and complete breaking him.” She slaps her husband's face hard enough for it to reverberate around the barn. 

Cristina turns her full attention away from her husband and Jaime and gives it to her little brother, Pablo. “Pablo, Pablo, Pablo.” She has the Locust in her right hand and runs the barrel over her brother's torso. “What shall I do to you next? I'd squeeze your balls, but I know you don't have any.”

“Fuck you. When I get out of here, momma is going to hear about this!” yells Pablo. 

It takes every ounce of will she possess to keep from shoving the barrel of her gun into Pablo's mouth and pull the trigger. That act alone will end most of her problems. Instead, she holsters her weapon and uses Pablo's midsection as a punching bag. Each punch leaves a mark on his skin with blood seeping from the wounds. Each punch intensifies until she sees Julio pleasuring Jaime. A grin appears then she lands one last punch to Pablo's swollen rib. The swelling grows as the night moves along.

Julio turns his attention to Pablo and the first thing he does is raise Pablo off of his knees. Over the next several hours, Julio and Cristina torture Pablo in every way imaginable. It isn't until Julio finally decides to penetrate his brother-in-law that Pablo begs for them to stop. Cristina doesn't believe Pablo is broken and orders Julio to continue. By the time Julio is done with Pablo, the sun is peaking over the horizon. 

Pablo begs, pleads, “Stop, please, Cristina, stop. Please make Julio stop. I...I can't...take anymore. I'll do what you want. Stop, just...stop.” Pablo 

“Okay, Pablo, we'll stop. But we're not done with you. We are going to take a break and let you stay here and think about how you will serve me in the future. Your cantina as of midnight tonight, belongs to me. I'll be back later for papers for you to sign. Once you sign them, I'll consider letting you go. You will never defy me again, Pablo. I told you years ago to let your anger for Shepard go and you failed to do that and this is the result.” 

Cristina kicks Jaime in the stomach, “Wake up, Jaime. You are following Julio and I home. We have plans for you.” 

“Yes, mistress,” says Jaime as he gets off the make shift bed.

Julio grabs the medical bag he brought with him to fix Pablo up after they were done with him. The first patch goes across the swollen ribs. He unties the rope around his ankles and wraps each ankle with a medi-gel patch. He needs a doctor to fix his broken ankles, but that isn't their concern until Pablo fully breaks and Julio has his doubts about Pablo breaking all the way. Julio reties the rope around Pablo's ankles. He then goes over to the rope attaches to the pulley and lowers Pablo to the ground, so he can lie down, but ties it taut so, Pablo can't get lose. 

A sky car approaches as the trio lock up the barn. Momma gets out of the car once she finishes parking it. “Where is he, Cristina?”

“Tied up in the barn, momma.” Cristina unlocks the door and opens it for momma to see. The older woman walks into the barn, has a few words with her only son then exits the barn. Cristina closes the door and locks it back up. “I'm sorry, it had to be done. You shouldn't have stopped me after his discharge, momma. We wouldn't be in the mess he put us in.”

“I know, Cristina. He knows you have my blessing. That deflated him. He's not completely broken yet.” Momma pulls her daughter close so only her daughter hears her next comment. “Give him to Shepard. Contact her. Let her know where he is and let her do with him as she sees fit, but keep her away from our activities. We need to give the town a time to heal from this. Not only did Alberto Perez call you about Pablo and Luis, he also called me about them. Give the Perez brothers some credits to make up for them losing business because of Pablo and if he needs anything in the future to have him contact you.”

Cristina nods to her mother. “I want to finish breaking Pablo. I want him to beg me to end his life. Momma, let me finish him. Allow me to give Shepard his corpse. Then I want to burn the barn down and Pablo's house. We left it in a mess. Please, momma.

“Give me one logical reason why you want to kill your brother. And yes to the barn. I've already taken care of mess at Pablo's,” answers momma.

Daughter turns to face mother, so she can look her mother in the eyes while saying, “It is the only way to assure Pablo is never a problem again. If Shepard only arrests him. He goes to jail. He can get out of jail. You allow me to kill him, problem is solved.”

The older woman looks at the coldness in her daughter's eyes. She hears the logic in her words. Cristina makes her proud. “It too bad it had to come to this, Cristina. I'm sorry for stopping you all those years ago. If I hadn't, maybe I wouldn't need to lose my son. The violence stops with Pablo.”

“Thank you, momma. It will, I promise.” Cristina remains stoic around her mother, but is giddy about ending her little brother's life. 

Julio checks every window and door to make sure they are locked. Last thing they need is someone finding Pablo and calling the authorities. He stands off to the side to give his mother-in-law some space. The older woman nods in approval at Julio and he bows respectfully in return. 

Momma gets back in her car and drives off. Julio and Cristina decide to stay at the farm house instead of going home. Cristina instructs Jaime to sit on the bottom step while she talks to Julio. During their talk, they come to the conclusion they both want Jaime to work at the cantina replacing Kiki until they hire someone else. They also agree they want him in their bedroom. Cristina gets Jaime and brings him in the house. He has no idea what is in store for him, but if what happened in the barn is an indicator, things are looking up. Anything beats being left in the barn beaten and battered like Pablo.


	18. Chapter 18

Rio  
Alliance HQ

Steve Cortez sits on a step leading to the building and leans back against the next step. He looks up to Kaidan sitting on the step above him. Both men are so tired, they might fall asleep on the steps. It's been a very eventful twenty-four hours. “I need sleep, Major. The cots inside look inviting about now.” 

“I know. I'd rather sleep in an actual bed, if possible. Taxi's here.” Kaidan taps Steve on the shoulder then points to the skycar descending. 

They slowly get off the steps and walk towards the waiting car. Steve gets in and programs the car to take them to his hotel a few blocks away. Kaidan puts their bags in the back seat then joins Cortez in the front. Steve reaches over and holds Kaidan's hand. “Kaidan, I'm sorry about Fallis.” Steve has more to say, but puts his comments on hold when he see Kaidan sleeping with his head against the car window.

_You look so peaceful when asleep, Kaidan._ Steve parks the car in the hotel parking lot. Kaidan starts to stir. Steve moves Kaidan away from the door before opening them. The biotic opens his eyes and asks,”Hotel?”

“Yes, let grab our bags and head to bed. I know the second I lie down, I'm out,” replies Steve as he grabs all the bags and waits for Kaidan to exit the car before closing the doors. 

Kaidan takes one of the bags off of Steve's shoulder. Steve takes Kaidan's hand as they walk to Steve's room. Their bags hit the floor next to the door as soon as they walk into the room. Steve goes into the bathroom, while Kaidan lies on a bed with one foot still on the floor. The biotic fall back asleep when his body touches the bed. 

Steve chuckles at the sight then removes Kaidan's boots and moves him away from the edge. He then moves to the other side of the bed, sits to remove his boots, then curls up next to Alenko and fall right to sleep. 

 

Rented Cottage

Captain Shepard is on the beach running as fast as her legs will move in the soft sand. She hears a clapping sound coming from the cottage when she trips and almost falls to the ground. Leia stops running, leans over panting heavily with her hands on her knees. “Good morning, mom. You're up early.”

“I'm always up this early, kiddo. Want some company?” asks Hannah Shepard.

“Sure, mom. But can you keep up?” asks Leia as she starts jogging on the water-logged sand. 

Hannah joins Leia on the harder sand, the two Alliance officers jog up and down the beach talking. The elder Shepard says, “I still think you should retire, Leia. I know you, you won't stay behind a deck for long.”

“Liara agrees I can be home every night and remain in the Alliance if I take over the N-school. Besides, she really does like it here,” comments Leia.

They pick up the pace, when Hannah says, “If you say so, I still see you going back on the front line again, Leia.”

Leia smiles at her mom as the turn around and head back towards the cottages. “No, I'm done fighting on the front line, mom. I want to stick around long enough to reach the twenty year mark then I'm retiring.”

Hannah bumps into Leia as they job, “You should be the next Councilor.”

Bumping her mother back, Leia forces Hannah to run closer to the waves. “Very funny, mom.”

“I'm being serious, Leia.” Hannah stops and lets the waves crash against her ankles and lower legs.

Captain Shepard takes a few more steps before stopping, “I would be a horrible Councilor. I yell too much.” A grin appears on her face.

Hannah smiles at Leia. “You would actually be a very good Council. Yelling ended a war, maybe it will help prevent one in the future. Think about it some more. “ The elder Shepard removes her shirt, tosses it further away from the water, then dives in the water for a swim.

Leia joins her mother for the swim. Mother, daughter swim for only about thirty minutes before Leia gets out and lies on the sand. After a few more minutes, Hannah gets out of the water and sits next to her daughter. Captain Shepard says, “Mom, I want to ask you something?”

“Sure, Leia. What is it?” responds Admiral Shepard.

Shepard asks her mother, “Do you ever regret missing things I did when I was still a kid? I get a feeling that is why you are wanting me to retire. So, I don't miss out on the things like you did when I was growing up.”

The Admiral hugs Leia, “Yes, sometimes I wish I was there more when you were growing up. I don't regret serving and being a mother at the same time, if that is what you're asking. Leia, I think you've done more than any one thought possible. I'm not saying that because I'm your mother. I'm saying that as an Admiral in the Alliance Navy. I want what is best for you and your family. I don't think you remaining in the Alliance is the best thing for your family.”

“If I retire, then what? At least if I stay in for a few more years, I can figure out what to do once I do retire.” Shepard lies back on the sand with her hands under her head, looking up at the sky. She blinks a few times then closes them. Leia realizes her mother contradicted herself and calls Hannah out on it. “You say I should retire because I wouldn't want to remain behind a desk as an Alliance officer, but you think I should be Councilor and that is a desk type job as well. So, which is it? You think I can do desk work and you want me to do so as a politician. Or will I want to jump back into the fray as Liara said to me once.” Leia opens her eyes and glances over at her mother with a 'gotcha' look.

Hannah laughs, “Okay, you got me. I think you can do deck work, if your a Councilor, people won't want to ask you to do this or that and put yourself in harms way like they will if you remain in the Alliance.

“Can't they do that if I retire too? I've heard things about Grissom and how he told everyone to leave him alone. Besides, Grissom is an Alliance hero. I'm known through out the entire galaxy as the savior. Every species will want my help.” Leia starts doing a few crunches. She has figured out of the past few days the longer she works her body out, the better she feels. When she feels better, she has less doubts about making decisions.

“I've also heard that about Admiral Grissom. He died so young too.” Hannah gets up to go inside her and Chakwas' cottage when she sees Karin is up and has coffee ready. “Oh, I also forgot to tell you, Karin and I are leaving later today. We're headed to Mumbia for a few days. We will come back.”

Shepard stands and brushes the sand off her backside. “When did you two decided to leave? This seems all of a sudden, mom.”

Hannah smiles at her daughter, “Last night. Let Garrus and Tali have the cottage and we'll return later.”

“Mom, it's not a big deal to either Liara or I having Garrus and Tali staying with us. There's no need for you and Karin to leave. The more the merrier,” Leia places her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

“Kairn wants to go to Mumbia, so we're going to Mumbia. Take Garrus and Tali and head to Mars. Liara did mention about going to check on the Prothean archives. You two probably should take Javik with you. He is a very interesting individual.” Hannah hugs her daughter. “Besides, you don't need me around all the time when you are on your honeymoon.”

Shepard snorts then chuckles, “Who says in unique situations, one can't have a parent around during a honeymoon?”

“Your mom,” says Admiral Shepard when she pats Leia's left upper arm then walks towards Dr. Chakws and a fresh cup of coffee.

Jogging to her cottage, Leia enters the back door, wraps her sweaty, sandy arms around Liara, “Good morning, doc.”

“Leia!” exclaims Liara when she runs her hand over Leia's arm and feels the sand

“What?” asks Shepard with a impish smirk on her face.

Liara turns around in Shepard's arms, so she can kiss her love. After their kiss, “You're full of sand. Mind cleaning up?” She kisses Leia again.

“What? I'm full of sand. You're kidding?” teases Leia with a big goofy grin. “What are you making, Liara?” asks Leia in a more serious tone, but with the same goofy grin on her face.

“I was thinking about making some eggs, omelet maybe. What do you want?” inquires Liara.

“Omelet sounds good. I'm going to jump into the shower.” Shepard kisses Liara quickly then makes a beeline to the bedroom to grabs an outfit to wear for the day then jumps into the shower. While Shepard is in the shower, Tali and Garrus get up and join Liara in the kitchen. The four friends lounge outside, enjoying the morning breeze off the water. 

 

Steve's Hotel Room  
Early Afternoon

The room's comm buzzes with an incoming call. Kaidan wakes up enough to sound awake when he answers the call. The medical tech informs the Spectre the preliminary autopsy for Chief Fallis is ready. The full report is going to take a few more days. Kaidan tells the tech, he'll pick up the report within the next hour then terminates the call.

Steve moves enough to put his arm around Kaidan's waist. “I'll stay here and look over the recording we found. I think we have caught a break and the vid will tell us what happened to Fallis. Unless you want me to go to HQ with you.”

“No, you've worked enough, Steve. The longer it takes me, the longer I can stay. As soon as my investigation is over, I have to report back to the Thermopylae.” Kaidan gives Steve a quick kiss then heads to the shower.

Steve watches Kaidan walk away and never grows tired looking at the view. The pilot lies back, debating if he should get up or remain in bed. The events of last night and early this morning are still on Steve's mind. Watching the two men argue then both get into the same car was strange to witness. They left a car behind and it's been taken Rio so the lab rats can analyze it. All the intel they have points to Pablo being in charge, but after last night, Steve isn't so sure. Something is going on in Vicuña, or at least he thinks so.

Cortez closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. He removes is his shirt and pants. The shirt hits the floor, while the pants have one leg dangling from under the covers. Feeling the cool sheets against his skin, Steve relaxes enough to fall asleep.

Alenko walks out of the bathroom to see Steve sleeping. A smirk appears then the biotic gets dressed, leaves Steve a note, grabs the bag with Fallis' equipment, and heads to Alliance HQ. It's a beautiful, sunny day in Rio. Kaidan can hear a few birds chirping in the trees. It's a good sound to hear and reminds the Spectre things are slowly returning to normal. The landscape doesn't look normal, but nature returning so quickly is a good sign.

Kaidan thinks about Chief Fallis and his unfortunate death. Did he screw up? Or did something else happen and Pablo and his crew thought Fallis was responsible? The Spectre isn't sure, but he is sure the recording will give him some type of answer. Kaidan finds the medical tech and the tech gives him a copy of the autopsy report. 

“Major, I'll know more by Tuesday at the latest, but it looks like the bullet wound in Fallis' left thigh hit the artery and he slowly bled out. He was already dead when the car exploded. His right Achilles tendon was severed. There is one deep gouge in his right hamstring. Throwing knives is my best guess. Who ever threw them knew what they were doing. There is more in the report,” comments the medical tech.

“Thank you, doctor. I appreciate your swift action on this. Contact me when you have the final report done,” says Kaidan as he puts the data pad in his bag. He turns on heel then finds an empty room to work in. He removes the recorder and hooks it to a computer terminal. After rewinding to the beginning of the recording, Kaidan begins to watch the video. He fast-forwards the vid ninety minutes before he sees Chief Fallis in the frame. 

The time stamp on the recording reads 2142 when Fallis enters the Gray Fox Cantina. At 2200, the lights in the cantina go off and people start leaving. By 2206 Fallis leaves with three men following. Kaidan pauses the vid and highlights the three men and focuses the frame on them. One of them, Kaidan recognizes from Pablo's dossier. It's Luis, the cousin, who is a cop. He leans back and focuses on the man's face. Luis is the one who threatened the Perez brothers.

The Spectre hits play, so he can continue to watch the vid. Fallis moves out of the frame when he moves across the street from the cantina. One man walks around the building. Another looks like he moves down the street. Luis follows Fallis out of the frame. Two more minutes with nothing in the frame then Kaidan sees Chief Fallis limping across the street. Fallis falls in the shadows and the camera angle makes it impossible to tell what is happening to him. Nine more minutes tick by before he sees Luis and two other men carrying Fallis back across the street.

Kaidan sits quietly thinking. _What did you do, Chief? Or did the asari do something and they think you did it. I need to watch the video again. Maybe I misses something when I was fast-forwarding._ He rewinds the vid and watches every second from thirty minutes before Fallis enters the cantina. Kaidan hopes he sees something to give him a clue to why Pablo's men went after Ronnil. He pauses it again when he thinks he sees an asari enter the cantina at 2137.

Rewinding it thirty seconds, Kaidan puts the vid in slow motion and watches it against. He's right, it is an asari and she slips in the door without the couple leaving seeing her enter. Kaidan watches the vid until he sees Pablo and another man leaving together with Pablo locking the front door at 2239. Pablo looks agitated in his demeanor and arm movements while the other human looks cowardly in his demeanor. The asari either went out the back door, or is some how remained inside. 

Kaidan watches the video four more times and not once did he notice the asari leaving the cantina. He sees her enter, but never sees her leave. What ever she did, she did it very well and slipped out the back. Too bad for Fallis, Pablo blamed him. He feels he has seen it enough times. Kaidan makes a copy and transfers it to his omni-tool. He unhooks the recording device, puts it back into the bag, then leaves HQ to return to Steve. As he leaves the building, he notices the time, 1602. 

“Crap, it's that late already.” Major Alenko hurries to the skycar and drives back to the hotel. When he enters the room, Steve is lying on the bed wearing only a pair of shorts, drinking a beer, and watching a krogan cartoon. “I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't realize I was gone for so long.” He puts the bag on the other bed then grabs a beer out of the mini-fridge.

“I've only been up for about an hour. I showered, went to the corner market and bought some beer and a couple of sandwiches, then came back and waited. I already ate mine, yours is in the fridge. I figured you didn't eat anything while you were at HQ. Find anything useful?” asks Steve. 

Kaidan opens the mini-fridge again and takes out a roasted chicken sandwich on a hand rolled bun. The sandwich has a tangy mango based sauce mixed with the crunch of an avocado slice. Kaidan's taste buds enjoy the mix of flavors. He washes the bite down with a drink from his beer. “Good call on the sandwich. Thank you, Steve.” He takes another bite and swallows before saying, “Yes, I did.” 

Kaidan sets the beer on the table next to the bed, sits next to Steve, and shows him the copy he plans on showing to Shepard. While Steve watches the vid, Kaidan finishes his sandwich and his beer. He closes his omni-tool once the vid ends. Alenko gives Cortez a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for the sandwich.”

“Anything for you, Kaidan,” replies Steve with a huge smile on is face. “When do you plan on taking this to Shepard?”

“We can see if she is at the cottage now if you want to get out of here,” answers Kaidan with a smirk.

Steve gets off the bed and puts on a shirt and his sandals. “We should check out a club after talking to Shepard.”

“Mind if I change first?” asks Alenko.

“Why change? You look fine. Besides I believe you're still working. While I get to be the boyfriend on shore leave tagging along for the ride,” teases Steve when he pulls Kaidan off the bed and into an embrace.

Hugging Steve back, Kaidan replies, “You are that, Steve. A good one too.” He smirks at Steve before they leave to talk to Captain Shepard.

As they get into the skycar, Steve asks, “Think Garrus and Tali are with Shepard and Liara?”

“Yes, I do. Besides Joker and Dr. Chakwas. Tali and Garrus were the only ones from the original Normandy to join with Shepard when she was going after the Collectors. They are close because of it,” answers the Spectre.

They drive fifteen minutes to the beach cottage. They notice the four friend playing what looks like beach volleyball. Steve parks the car behind the shuttle. When they start walking to the beach, Steve reaches over and takes Kaidan's hand. They hear Tali's comment after Liara used her biotics to knock the ball over the net.

Tali says, “Hey, no fair, Liara can use her biotics.”

Shepard shrugs her shoulders with an impish grin on her face. Liara says, “I was told to get the ball over the net. No one said not to use my biotics to do it.”

“She's got you there, Tali,” answers Garrus.

“Garrus! Some teammate you are,” replies Tali with her hands on her hips.

Garrus sees Kaidan and Steve walking in their direction and says, “Kaidan, replace me. It will make things even. Tali needs a biotic partner to match Liara.”

Kaidan replaces Garrus playing volleyball. Liara serves it underhand to Tali. Tali knocks it in the air close enough for Kaidan to play it over the net. The ball lands between Leia and Liara with Shepard diving and missing the ball. She gets a face full of sand for her trouble.

Steve asks, “Who's winning?” He sits on a towel someone brought with them and watches the action.

Shepard answers, “We're not keeping score. We're only playing for fun. We can play with three people on each side.”

Steve joins Liara and Leia while Garrus rejoins Tali and Kaidan. The friends play for another hour before Liara gets an important message for Glyph, her information drone. The Shadow Broker leaves the game and heads to the cottage to find out what is so important.

Leia asks, “What brings you two here, Kaidan? I thought you would be still be in Chile. Something happen after Garrus and Tali left?”

Kaidan nods at Shepard, “You could say that, Shepard.”

“Then lets go inside,” says Shepard as she heads to the cottage.

Liara walks out the back door when Shepard steps on the back porch. “I received a very interesting message from someone in Chile about Pablo Araya. It gives us the coordinates to pick him up. And that was it. I have no idea who sent it, but it was addressed to me personally and it was sent through my network.”

Steve says, “That is interesting.”

Shepard gives Cortez a curious look, “Why do you say that, Steve?”

Everyone enters the cottage and sits around the living room. Kaidan sits in a chair, Steve on the end of the couch closest to Kaidan. Liara sits in another chair while Tali and Garrus sit close to each other on the couch. Shepard remains standing. 

Steve answers Shepard's question. “Something is going on that we don't know about. After Garrus and Tali left, we were asked to leave Los Villas. The owners were threatened by the cousin, Luis. We left and went to a near by campsite.”

Kaidan says it so Steve doesn't have to, “I sent Chief Fallis to scout out the town, while Steve and I set up camp.” The two men exchange glances. “He never came back. Some time after 2300, our camp site was shot at and a car exploded about four clicks away.”

“We saw Pablo waiting by his car then another car shows up. The guy in the second car argues with Pablo for a few minutes then they both leave in second man's car leaving Pablo's car behind. We found Chief Fallis' body burnt from the explosion. It was surreal, Shepard,” finishes Cortez.

“He was already dead before they blew up the car. I think the explosion was a warning for us to leave. I have footage from Fallis' recorder of them dragging his limp body to a car.” Kaidan brings up his omni-tool and plays the footage he saved.

“Keelah,” says Tali when she watches the men dragging Fallis' body.

Garrus' mandibles starts twitching. The turian notices the asari slip into the cantina. “Do you think the asari did something and they took it out on Fallis?” asks Garrus.

“Seems logical to me,” answers Leia. “I have no idea what the commandos are doing, but I did see an asari enter the bar before Fallis did.”

Liara adds in, “We don't see her leave either.” She looks at Kaidan, giving him a sympathetic look, “I'm sorry, Kaidan.”

Kaidan nods to the asari, “It's not your fault, Liara. Steve is right, something was odd about last night. I knew we were making our way to an ambush and we took our time getting there. Steve and I stayed far enough back to stay undetected. Something felt...I'm not sure which word would best describe it, Shepard. Weird, out of place. Why leave us the car?”

Garrus says, “We need to head back and find out what is going on. Liara, didn't I hear you tell Shepard you have Pablo's location?”

“Yes, I was sent a location to pick him up. That was it,” replies Liara. She passes the information to Kaidan.

Shepard's eyes move left to right while she thinks quickly on what to do next. “Liara, send the coordinates to the commandos. Have them scout out the area and keep watch while they wait for us to arrive.”

Steve asks, “When do we leave, Shepard?”

“As soon as we can get ready. I don't like what I'm hearing or what I saw on the vid. Who recorded it?” asks Shepard as she heads to the bedroom to change into her armor. Liara follows Leia to the bedroom.

“Chief Fallis was able to get a device across the street from the cantina. He had it set up to record before he left for town,” answers Steve.

Tali says, “We need to make this right. It sounds like Chief Fallis was a good soldier.” Tali gets off the couch, “I need my shotgun. You coming, Garrus?”

“I'm right behind you, Tali. I need to change. Don't leave without me, Shepard,” yells Garrus as he along with Tali head to their cottage to get ready to head back to Chile and find Pablo.

Steve and Kaidan stand up and exchange confused looks. Before they left, Admiral Shepard and Dr. Chakwas were in the cottage next to Shepard and Liara's, now Tali and Garrus are staying in it. Kaidan asks when Liara appears still wearing shorts and her bikini top. “When did Admiral Shepard and Dr. Chakwas leave?” He points with is thumb at the cottage next door.

“About noon, I think. Dr. Chakwas wanted to go to Mumbai, so they are going there for a few days,” answers Liara as she starts to type out a message to the asari commandos giving them Shepard's instructions and a description of their shuttle.

Captain Shepard returns wearing her Alliance issued N7 armor. She has the N7 Eagle pistol on her hip and the Mattock in its usual place off her right shoulder. She hasn't worn this full set since finding Liara on Mars and rather have her custom armor, but between Harbinger’s blast and the Citadel exploding, that armor set up is unusable and needs replacing. “Cortez, get the shuttle ready. We can stop by were you two are staying, so you can get ready then we leave for Chile.”

“Yes, ma'am,” replies Lieutenant Cortez. He reaches over and squeezes Kaidan's hand and smiles at the biotic before heading to the shuttle.

“Not going with us, Liara?” asks the Major.

Liara smiles at Major Alenko, “No, I'm not. I'm staying here.”

The human biotic leans his head to the side with a very confused look on his face. He asks, “Why?”

Leia and Liara both forgot, they haven't told Kaidan or Steve their good news. Liara puts her head on her forehead when she suddenly realizes he doesn't know. “I'm pregnant, Kaidan. That's why.”

Kaidan feels like his jaw just hit the floor. He is happy for his friends, but surprised by the news. “Congratulations. You two don't waste any time do you?”

Shepard covers her mouth to help stifle a chuckle, “No, I suppose we don't. If you would excuse me for a moment, Major. I want to talk to Liara before we leave.”

“Sure thing, Shepard, Liara. I'll meet you on the shuttle.” Kaidan leaves the cottage and joins Steve on the shuttle. He waves to to Garrus and Tali when he sees them leaving their cottage.

Liara takes Leia's hands and pulls the human into a loving embrace. She puts enough distance between her and Shepard to look the human in the eyes and caress her cheek. “I know I don't have to say this, but be careful, Leia. I love you.” She places a soft kiss on Leia's lips.

Leia pulls Liara in for another loving embrace, “I love you too, Liara. Do you want me to have Tali stay with you, so you're not alone? The message you received could have been a set-up to get me to leave.”

“How would they know I'm staying behind? Only six people know I'm pregnant, Shepard. Four of them are going with you and I highly doubt your mother or Dr. Chakwas contacted Pablo about it.” Liara grins at Shepard knowing her love is being what she expects from her. It's one of many reasons she loves the human.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Do you want Tali to stay with you or not?” asks Leia.

Liara thinks about it before she answers, “No, I can use the alone time to get some work done until you get back. Please, Leia, be careful.”

“Okay, remember to take care of yourself. I know you, Liara. You'll fall sleep at the desk and not eat much. Keep the cottage locked. I thought I saw someone a few days ago watching us, but I haven't see him since.” Shepard kisses Liara again before she leaves. 

The Shadow Broker watches her bondmate leave with their friends. She goes to her desk, grabs a data pad, and gets to work. Glyph is an asset Liara can ill afford to lose and the drone has kept the network flowing the best it can with many systems still without comm systems. Liara doesn't know if she'll ever get the network back to peak efficiency like she had on the ship flying in Hagalaz's atmosphere. Liara leans back in the chair, places her left hand over her lower abdomen, and thinks about her unborn daughter. 

What will the galaxy look like when her and the many other children grown up? How much influence can a handful of people make? If the war is any indication, the handful can make a great difference. The Shadow Broker goes back to looking over the intel sent to her data pads by the drone, Glyph. Since the war ended with most of the galaxy saved, Liara's new goal is to help with the rebuild and maintain the peace between species brought together during the war. Even with her reduced resources, the asari feels she really is making a difference.


	19. Chapter 19

Elqui Valley  
Commando Camp

Vel returns to camp with two northern viscachas draped off her shoulder. Metis covers her face with her hand. Lieutenant Biekka grins from ear to ear, while Theia crunches her nose at sight. Vel says, “What Metis? You didn't think I could kill one, so I got two. Who's hungry?”

Metis laughs at Vel. “Okay, I was wrong. You can hunt and you can fish. I'll stop doubting you, Vel.” She nods her approval at the younger commando.

Biekka's omni-tool starts beeping. She has an incoming message from Dr. T'Soni. “Huh, this is interesting. Very interesting,” says the commando leader as she reads the message. 

Theia and Metis ask in unison, “What is it?”

“It's the location of Pablo Araya and we're to go and recon the area. Captain Shepard and others are on their way,” answers Biekka.

“That is interesting. Sounds like a set-up,” remarks Vel as she finishes cleaning the two animals.

Biekka reads the attachment, it's the original message to Dr. T'Soni regarding Pablo. “Well, if it is a set-up, Shepard senses it and is sending us to recon. Smart on her part. Theia, I hate to do this to you, but you need to stay here.”

“I know. It's what I get for breaking my foot,” She winks at Vel as she goes over to see what her friend is doing. “Any idea how I should cook this meat?”

Vel shrugs her shoulders. “Stew type recipes always work with all types of meat. I don't see this being any different.”

Theia looks at the two hanging carcasses and wonders what they taste like. She pats on Vel's shoulder, “Go get ready, Vel. I'll do something with these.” Theia points to the two northern viscachas.

Biekka, Metis, and Vel change into their armor. Biekka removes the case of brandy from the shuttle and instructs Theia to leave it alone until they return. If their duties are complete, they're partying all night. The three asari commandos get into the shuttle fully prepared for anything. They suspect something is amiss, so they shouldn't get ambushed. Theia gets a fire going and finds the big pot to cook their dinner in. 

Theia isn't the squad's cook. Those duties usually fall in Vel's lap. The injured asari does her best with a meat she's never seen before, let alone cook with. While she cuts up the rabbit-squirrel looking animal, she wonders what the squad is going to find when they reach Pablo's location. She was looking forward to the snatch n' grab, but that isn't happening now. Her thoughts then move to Kiki and how much she enjoyed the human.. A feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her, Pablo probably killed him or ordered someone to do it. From her own observations and what she has heard others say, Pablo doesn't tolerate failure. Theia got a feeling for Pablo, he didn't like her very much, and probably blames her for what happened to the liquor and Kiki wrecking the truck.

As much as the others are ready to head back home to Illium, Theia is starting to like Earth and the humans. Especially the males. She is thinking about staying on Earth if the others do leave for Illium. Who knows, maybe Dr. T'Soni hires them permanently and they go where she sends them. Everything is still in disarray on a galactic scale. Every where they've gone so far, people are working hard at rebuilding their home. If she leaves Earth, she'd rather go back to Thessia and help rebuild the asari homeworld than go back to Ilium and rebuild what Theia thinks is a corporate hell hole.

 

Shepard's Shuttle

“What do you expect when we get there, Shepard?” asks Garrus.

Lieutenant Cortez is flying the shuttle west from Rio headed to a farm house outside of Vicuña and everyone is sitting in the back in the seats. Except Shepard, she's standing, holding on to a bar. “An ambush. Either Fallis really pissed him off last night or the asari are getting to him, but I think he's trying to lure me in,” answers Captain Shepard.

“So, we just walk into an ambush?” asks Tali.

Leia glances at Tali then to the rest of her friends, “No, that is why I sent the asari commandos to recon the area before we get there. So, we are not walking into an ambush.”

“Good thinking, Shepard,” replies Kaidan. “I still expect trouble when we get there. Something about watching Pablo leave then leave his own car on top of it. Something not right here.”

“I agree. Expect trouble,” comments Shepard.

Garrus as a grin on his face, “You always find the fight, don't you, Shepard?”

Everyone laughs at Garrus' comment. Leia nods to Garrus, “Yea, I suppose I do. Hopefully, this is the last one.” Leia's thoughts turn to Liara and their unborn daughter then she quickly pushes them out of her mind and focuses on the task at hand. Mentally preparing herself for anything and to do anything. This is just another mission. This is a low risk mission compared to fighting the Reapers. Since finding the geth on Eden Prime, Shepard considers everything high risk and tries to take every precaution possible.

“Ready for the family life, Shepard?” asks Kaidan. “Man, you two sure don't waste any time.” The biotic teases Shepard. He is actually quite happy for the couple. 

“Believe it or not, but yes, I am. I'm also ready to move behind a desk,” says Leia as she looks at their expression.

Garrus isn't surprised, he remembers what Shepard said to him before they made the final push towards the beam. “What are you going to do next?”

She already has her mind made up to take over the N-School, but is thinking about what her mom said this morning. Leia answers, “I'm still thinking things over. But I see a desk with Captain Shepard on a little plate sitting near the desk's edge where everyone can see it in my future.” A grin appears on her face.

Tali says, “I have a hard time imagining you behind a desk, Shepard.” The rest agree with Tali. They do have a hard time imagining Shepard behind a desk.

Steve says, “Ten minutes out, Captain. I'll circle around then land.”

“Alright everyone, you heard him. Lets focus on the task at hand then head home. Expect trouble,” orders Captain Shepard.

 

Farm House

Julio and Jaime sit and watch the barn from an upstairs bedroom window inside the house. They expect Captain Shepard or someone working with her to come to the farm. Cristina is watching from a downstairs window. She isn't sure who is going to arrive. Captain Shepard, Major Alenko, or it's possible the asari show up. It makes sense. Shepard married an asari and it would not surprise Cristina at all if Shepard's wife sent them as an annoyance. If so, good call. It worked. Maybe a little to well given the level of stupidity posed by her brother the past two days.

Jaime looks out the east window through a pair of binoculars, he sees nothing but the trees and other foliage surrounding the property. No shuttle, no skycar, nothing. It's an eery feeling, sitting, waiting for someone to arrive, to spring an ambush. There is no ambush at the end of this wait, sadly. There is only talking planned between Cristina and who ever arrives. If it's not Shepard, they will wait until she does show up.

Julio looks out the south window and as the perfect view of the barn. He glances over at Jaime, smirks, then focuses his attention to what is happening outside the house. Or lack there of. Things are too quiet. Cristina sent the message over two hours ago and still nothing. The bartender begins to think Shepard is not going to come alone or rush getting here. He turns his head at looks at Jaime, “I get a feeling, Shepard won't be coming alone. She'll bring her friends. Especially the turian.”

“I don't doubt it, Julio. He looked like he was looking for fight,” replies Jaime. “If we're not looking for a fight, why are we looking like we are? It doesn't make sense to me.”

“Cristina is being cautious. Something Pablo didn't do. Shepard isn't a loose cannon, but we both know Kiki was seeing an asari recently. And weird things have been happening since she showed up,” answers Julio.

Cristina downstairs notices a shuttle approaching from the north. She yells up the stairs, “I see a shuttle coming from the north. Keep an eye out.”

The two men move from the bedroom facing south to the bedroom facing north. The shuttle appears larger as it gets closer to the house. Julio joins his wife downstairs while Jaime stays upstairs watching the shuttle veer to the west and fly around the property. The shuttle lands on the far side of the barn furthest away from the house. The shuttle make another pass around the house and barn before it lands on the far side of the barn furthest away from the house.

The three humans in the house allow the three asari to look around the barn. Lieutenant Biekka instructs Metis and Vel with hand signals to investigate the barn. The commandos see a car parked behind the barn. Biekka feels on the hood and it feels cold, but the car looks clean. A little too clean. This tells the squad leader someone is inside the house. 

Vel peeks inside a window. The inside is dark and the young asari isn't seeing anything from that window. She does think she sees a rope hanging from a rafter. She moves to another window and sees a shadow of a body attached to the rope. The body is still and from her angle, it looks like something is sticking out the side.

Metis sees movement in the house. She backs up, keeping the house within view. “Biekka, there are people in the house. What do we do about them?”

Vel joins Metis and Biekka. The younger asari says, “It's dark in there, but I thought I saw a rope dangling down from the rafters. Or it looked like rope and there is someone attached to it.”

“The car is too clean for it to be here all the time. Both of you, get back in the shuttle. Metis, fly low around the perimeter again then land east of the house. We wait for Captain Shepard to arrive. We watch the house and see if anyone comes out. When Shepard gets here, we tell her what we know. What happens next is up to her,” says Biekka as she points to the shuttle. She's starting to wish she had Theia with them. She could have kept the shuttle running while they looked around the area, but with her broken foot, she is better off being at camp than with them.

Something feels wrong and the three asari sense it. Metis buzzes the house when she circles the perimeter again. Biekka contacts Shepard to inform her the location of the rendezvous. The shuttle lands a few kilometers north. The asari exit the shuttle and each take a position around the shuttle. Vel and Metis watch the house. Biekka keeps watch for Shepard's incoming shuttle.

\---

Julio watches Metis back up, move back around the barn, and out of sight. “Cristina, it's asari in the shuttle. One saw me and backed away cautiously. They're expecting trouble.”

“Well, seems Shepard is smarter than Pablo liked to believe. I hated doing it, Julio,” says Cristina as she stands next to her husband.

“You should have let me or Jaime take care of him, sweetheart,” remarks Julio.

Cristina runs her fingers down Julio's spine, “No, I needed to take care of the problem, so I took care of the problem.”

Jaime watches the shuttle lift off the ground, fly close to the house, circle around, then head north. He walks downstairs to see what Cristina wants to do next. “Mistress, the shuttle left again. Do we continue to wait?”

“Yes, I know. Who ever is piloting the shuttle is quite good. I thought the shuttle was going to hit the house. Yes, we continue to wait. The asari landed not far from here. I can see the sun reflecting off the roof.” Cristina points in the shuttle's direction.

“I missed that. Forgive me.” Jaime bows to his mistress.

Cristina grins at Jaime. “You'll learn. Both of you watch the shuttle. I'm going to check on my dear little brother.” Cristina leaves the house, heading to the barn and her brother, Pablo. She opens the barn door to check on Pablo. A wide grin appears on her face when she sees he is in the same position she left him in a few hours ago. _I'm sorry, it had to be this way, little brother. But you have no one to blame but yourself. You failed to learn to keep her anger in check. And you paid the price for that failure._ Cristina closes the barn door again then walks back to the house.

\---

Lt. Cortez lands the shuttle next to the asari's. The shuttle door opens and everyone steps out and fans out, surveying the area. Captain Shepard greets Lieutenant Biekka. “Are you, Lt. Biekka?”

“Yes, Captain, I am. Nice to finally meet you.” Biekka and Shepard walk around the asari's shuttle. The squad leader points in the direction of the farm house and barn. “We've scouted out property. There are people inside the house. Metis saw movement and I checked on the car. Engine was cold, but too clean to be out here all the time. We didn't enter the barn. However, Vel did look in a few windows and saw a body attached to a rope hanging from the rafters.”

Leia crosses her arms, thinking quickly. “I suspected something is up. Did the people in the house do or say anything?”

“No, Shepard. We didn't stay long. I found out what we could quickly then came up here and waited. I don't want any more of my people hurt,” replies Biekka.

“Something happen I should know about?” asks Shepard.

Biekka shakes her head, “No, nothing serious. Why take a risk when I knew you were coming”

“Good point,” says Leia as she pats Biekka on the upper arm. “You did something to piss Pablo off.”

Metis overhears the talk between Shepard and Biekka and adds, “We did a few things to annoy him. Yesterday got him steamed.” The commando has an evil satisfying smirk on her face.

Captain Shepard nods at Metis. “I think you got more than just Pablo steamed last night. There is something else is going on and we need to find out what it is. You care to join us, Lieutenant?”

Vel walks over to the group saying, “I just watched a female walk from the house. Open the barn door, look inside, then head back to the house.”

Leia brings her hand near her chin. “Hmm. Female? I wonder if that is Pablo's sister. Who's in the barn?”

“I didn't see a face, just a body,” answers Vel.

Shepard says before heading to the shuttle, “We need to find out what is going on. Everyone back to the shuttle.” 

Biekka and her squad get in their shuttle and follow Shepard's shuttle to the house. Steve parks between the house and barn. Metis parks behind and closer to the barn. One woman, two men exit the house and stand on the front porch when the shuttle doors open. Eight people exit the two shuttles. Cristina is glad she isn't here to fight. They are out numbered and all are war veterans. She can tell by how everyone carries themselves especially Captain Shepard.

Shepard has everyone fan out behind her as she approaches the house. “Who are you?” asks Leia in her authoritative voice.

“I'm, Cristina de Valdivia, Commander Shepard. Pablo Araya's older sister,” answers Cristina.

Retaining her authoritative voice, Shepard says, “It's Captain, now. Why send me the coordinates to this location?”

Cristina puts her hand against her chest and bows slightly to Shepard, “Forgive me, Captain. I did not know you have been promoted. Why? Because I have something for you, Shepard. It's in the barn.”

Tali and Metis are the two closest to the barn, Tali opens the door, while Metis finds a light switch. The asari turns on the light and Tali gasps when she sees Pablo tied up, beaten, bloodied, and barely alive, “Keelah,” Tali opens her omni-tool to scan for Pablo's vitals.

Shepard turns her attention away from Cristina after she hears Tali's gasp. She instructs Steve, Kaidan, and Garrus to keep an eye on the three on the porch. Leia pauses for a moment when she sees Pablo. He is barely recognizable. His body is caked with dry blood, the midsection looks like it's been used as a punching bag. “My god,” says Shepard as she cuts Pablo down. 

“He has a weak pulse. He needs medical attention, Shepard,” says Tali as she gives Pablo some medi-gel.

When Cristina, Julio, and Jaime with the rest of Shepard's squad enter the bar, Leia asks, “Who tortured him?” Shepard looks at his sister when she asks her question.

“I did, Captain,” answers Cristina with no remorse in her voice. She watches Tali tend to Pablo.

“Why?” asks Leia. Shepard steps up to the woman, but doesn't crowd her.

Cristina looks at Pablo then to Shepard before she answers, “He was becoming a problem. I don't like problems. I suspect you didn't give a shit about my brother, Shepard. Not until he told you to leave Los Villas. We're trying to rebuild our town. Pablo was making that impossible when he runs off people like you and your companions. This was my problem to deal with, so I dealt with it.” 

Cristina moves closer to her younger brother. She kneels down next to the broken man. Tell them, little brother, will you continue to be a problem?”

Pablo attempts to open his eyes. His right eye is swollen shut where the left eye is barely open and he mumbles something but no one can understand anything he is trying to say. Captain Shepard turns to kneel down next to Pablo's face, saying, “Talk to me, Pablo. I can help.”

The N7 washout attempts to say something to Shepard when six shots reverberate around the barn. Pablo's head explodes in Shepard's face from Cristina's high power pistol shot. Tali shoots Cristina in the left side with her shotgun. Garrus shots Julio in the chest with his pistol as Julio shoots at Tali and misses. Metis shoots Jaime in the leg when he pulls his SMG from behind his back. Kaidan also shoots Cristina, hitting her in the lower abdomen. Leia dives over the dead body pulling her pistol from her waist. She aims her pistol towards the barn door. All she sees is three bodies on the ground with the lone female trying to crawl away. Captain Shepard stands, looks around the barn. “Everyone alright?” asks the Captain. 

Leia storms over towards Cristina. Blood and brain matter still splattered on her face and in her hair. She grabs the crime boss by the collar, “What the hell is wrong with you? You tortured you're brother. You lure me out here and for what? Only to kill him in my presence? In the presence of not one but two Spectres. What are you, stupid? I can be reasonable, but this is anything but reasonable!”

Cristina grins at the Captain. “No, I brought you here for this.” She pulls a detonator from her pocket and quickly hits the button. 

“Move!” yells Shepard as she dives away from the barn and closer to her shuttle. 

Everyone scatters in different directions when the barn explodes. The shockwave tosses Tali against the asari commando's shuttle. Garrus gets tosses against a tree along with the asari, Metis and Steve. Kaidan lands near next to Shepard while Biekka and Vel both get caught in the explosion. Steve pulls his sidearm hand aims it at Julio is slowly moving towards a fallen gun.

Garrus' first action it to bring his sniper rifle to bear and shots Cristina in the head. If the explosion didn't kill her, Garrus' bullet did. His second shot hit Julio in the shoulder, causing the human to stop moving. 

Shepard helps Kaidan and Tali up when she notices the commando's shuttle is about to explode. “Move! It's about to explode.” The trio move far enough away from the shuttle before it explodes.   
“Shit!” says Leia when her own shuttle catches on fire. The group move closer to the house, leaving the dead where they lay. It only takes a few minutes before Shepard's shuttle explodes.

Jaime Pizarro crawls from the barn's wreckage. Shepard and Kaidn walk over to him. Jaime pleads when he sees the two Spectres hovering over him, “Please don't kill me.” He starts coughing. “I didn't...” More coughing. “...know about this, Shepard.” He continues coughing from the smoke. “I...” Cough. “...swear.” 

Shepard kneels to one knee. She puts her hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes, “You didn't know your boss was planning on luring me here to assassinate me? I find that very hard to believe.”

Metis runs over to her fallen friends. “No, no no no. Goddess, no.” says Metis. She is getting frantic. Seeing her love lying on the ground unconscious. She gives Biekka a dose of medi-gel. Metis hopes it saves her bondmate's life.

Lt. Cortez looks over to Kaidan, who signals to Steve he is fine. Cortez goes to help Metis with the wounded asari. He runs a scan from his omni-tool over both bodies. Vel isn't showing any vitals, while Biekka has a weak pulse. “Shepard, we need to get her to a doctor, now.” 

“See if the car behind the barn survived the explosion,” says Jaime. He looks up at Shepard and Kaidan. His concern is getting through this alive. It seems unlikely. Two Council Spectres are hovering over him and neither one looks very happy. Shepard still has gore on her face, which is freaking Jaime out. “I swear on my life, I did not know, Shepard. Do what you want to me, but don't kill me, please,” pleads Jaime again.

“Are you willing to go in peacefully?” asks Kaidan.

Shepard whispers to Kaidan, “He's your problem. Do what you want with him. I'm going to assist the asari commandos.” Leia runs behind the barn. The car has scorch marks on it, but the doors open and it starts. She drives the car to the other side of the barn and lets Steve take over. The two humans help the wounded asari into the back seat. Metis gets in besides Biekka. Shepard and Steve get into the front seat and head to the nearest hospital.

Garrus checks on Tali who is the last one to get up from the explosion. “You okay, Tali?” asks Garrus with concern showing in her voice and body language. She wraps her arms the best she can around his bulky armor. The only response the turian gets from his quarian girlfriend is a nod and hug.

“It's three against one. Do I look that stupid to you?” remarks Jaime in a tone Garrus doesn't care for. The turian puts his foot on the human's wounded left leg. “Ahh. Stop.”

Garrus puts more pressure on Jaime's wound, “Why, yes, you do look that stupid. Why did Cristina torture her brother?” Kaidan's not asking the questions and Garrus wants to know the answers to them.

Kaidan says, “Answer his question.” He nudges Garrus enough to make him remove his foot from Jaime's leg. “Garrus, enough.” He kneels back down again and gives Jaime some medi-gel.

The turian nods to Kaidan and doesn't put his foot back on the human's leg. Jaime appreciates the gesture. “Because Pablo had the Alliance soldier killed. Then there was the complaints about Pablo. Cristina had enough. She killed everyone in Pablo's crew but me. I was dealing with another situation and wasn't here when they killed him.”

“Why should I believe you?” asks Kaidan.

Jaime starts coughing again. “Because I have no reason to lie, Spectre. I'm the one who got Pablo to leave before he ambushed you at the burning car. Cristina called me about a meeting I needed to attend.” He tries to sit up, but fall back down. His body has been numb since the bullet entered his leg and he feels the burns on his back when he tries to sit up. “Argh.” cries out Jaime as he lies flat on the ground.

Tali scans the surviving criminal vitals. His pulse is rapid and his blood pressure is starting to drop. “Major, his vitals are getting weaker. He also needs medical attention.”

“Fuck him. Let him die, Kaidan,” replies Garrus as his mandibles twitch and he folds his arms across his chest. “The other two are already dead. Let him rot with them. They tried to kill every one of us and Shepard was the main target.

–

Clinico Vicuña

Shepard and Metis are in the bathroom cleaning up. “I'm sorry, Metis,” says Shepard as she dries her face. She notices in the mirror she missed some blood on her neck, but leaves it until she get back to Rio. 

“It's not your fault, Shepard,” replies the asari commando. She looks the Captain in the eyes. “I do want them dead. I'll do it myself if needed.” 

Leia can tell by the look on Metis' face, the asari means what she says. Her bondmate is in surgery and she lost a friend today. The commando's fourth member has a broken foot and is still at their camp north of Vicuña. She places her hand on the asari's shoulder and nods to her, understanding her feelings.

Metis nods back, “I'll be alright, Shepard. You and your friend can head back. I'm not leaving until Biekka does.”

“If you need anything, Metis. Contact me or Dr. T'Soni,” says Leia as she opens the bathroom door for the asari cammando.

“Thank you. I will. We will need another shuttle,” replies Metis.

Shepard says, “I will take care of that. Give me your contact info and I'll let you know where I parked it.”

Metis transfers her information to Shepard's omni-tool. The asari walks away from the Spectre without saying another word. Leia isn't offended by the commando's actions. She is relieved she had Liara stay in Rio. She didn't need to see what happened. Leia wishes she stayed in Rio, instead of walking into an ambush. One she escaped without injury, but an ambush she won't soon forget.

Leia finds Steve, so they can rent two more shuttles. One for the asari and one for her squad. The closest shuttle rental is in La Serena. It takes them an over hour to get to La Serana, rent two shuttles, drop one off at the hospital for the commandos and return to the farm house.

\--  
Farm House

“Garrus, I said no. We are not executing him.” Kaidan stands between Jaime and Garrus. Tali has her shotgun aimed at the wounded human, lying on the ground. 

The turian's mandibles twitch as he looks at the human on the ground with contempt. His eyes move to the incoming cars and fire trucks getting closer to the farm house. He points at the incoming vehicles, “Looks like we have some company coming and two looks like fire trucks.” Garrus holsters his sniper rifle.

Tali puts her shotgun away and goes back to scanning Jaime's vitals. The are weak, but not getting any weaker which is a good thing. She agrees with Garrus. Let him die, but Kaidan isn't like that and she knows this. Shepard might let him die, but she's never seen Shepard execute someone though. Garrus seems like he is willing to cross that line. 

Both know Kaidan will shoot someone if necessary. He did kill Councilor Udina when he pulled a gun on Councilor Tevos after he pushed her to the ground. Maybe Kaidan is right. Arresting him is the best move. It gets a thug off the streets and maybe the authorities can get him to talk more about Cristina and Pablo's organization. Tali doubts that, but she supposes it never hurts to try.

Four police cars, two firetrucks with the fire chief in a separate car, and an ambulance land behind the barn. The fireman start hooking the hoses to the trucks. They show no haste in the actions. Every member does their job in sync with every one else. One crew starts hosing the two shuttle while the other crew starts on the barn. 

Six police officers exit the four vehicles. One is the Police Chief of Vicuña. The rugged looking older human with a few small scars on the left side of his face. He walks over to the survivors. “Can someone here explain to me what is going on? We heard the explosions in town and no one called for help. Why?”

“I'm Major Alenko, Council Spectre, and this is Spectre business. That is why I didn't call you. I was about to call for the fire department,” says Alenko. The last statement was a lie, he was willing to let the local authorities clean the mess. 

“A Spectre huh? What is a Spectre doing out here?” asks the Police Chief with a very cocky attitude.

Kaidan steps closer to the Police Chief. “That is classified.” Kaidan has no intentions on telling the police anything. Seeing how they are reacting to the barn and shuttle explosions, makes Kaidan want to take Jaime in himself and interrogate him about the illegal activities in Vicuña. 

The Police Chief gets in Alenko's face. “No such thing as classified, Spectre. You are going to tell me what is going on or I'm arresting your friends.”

“You're not arresting anyone, except maybe him,” Kaidan points to Jaime Pizarro.

“Ah, Jaime, what are you doing here?” asks the Chief.

Jaime refuses to talk. He'd rather deal with the Spectre than the local authorities. He knows the moment they get him alone, the best he can hope for is a severe beating. Most likely death awaits him either way. He feels his body grow colder by the minute. Maybe he'll die soon and this can end without anyone else dying tonight.

An medical tech checks on the asari, no pulse. Another tech checks on Julio, no pulse. That tech moves to Cristina and doesn't need to check for a pulse when half of her head is missing. The tech who checked on Vel, checks on Jaime. He is still alive, but his vitals are getting weaker. The two techs tell everyone to give them some room to work. Once they get him stable enough, they transfer him to their ambulance. They take him to the same hospital, Shepard took Biekka.

The Spectre and Police Chief move away from Jaime and the tech to give them room to work. Kaidan refuses to budge from his position. He has authority over the local police and they will understand the command structure. Kaidan and Shepard are the only two human Spectres and so far, their assignments to this point have not been on Earth. 

The Police Chief takes a step towards the turian, which only makes Garrus step closer to him. “You're under arrest, turian. Three counts of murder, one count of attempted murder.”

“I think not, Chief. This is outside your authority. You answer to me, not the other way around. This is my crime scene and I'll be the one conduction any investigations.” Kaidan bumps into the older human to force him further away from Garrus and Tali.

“Who do you think you are, Spectre boy? Hell, I bet you're still wet behind the ears,” spouts off the Chief. The other officers start laughing when they line up behind their leader. 

Six against three. This night is getting worse by the minute. Kaidan, Garrus, and Tali stand off against six local police officers. Neither side makes a move of aggression towards the other. Kaidan replies, “I've seen enough war to last a life time and I'm sure you have too. Back your people off, I am within my authority to do what is necessary. And these two are part of my crew and are under my authority.”

The Chief leans in close enough for Kaidan to smell his breath. If the Chief thinks this is going to rattle the Major, he is sorely mistaken. “Let me tell you how I see it. I only know of one Spectre. Commander Shepard. I've never heard of another human becoming a Spectre, so I don't believe you.”

Tali puts her hand on Garrus' elbow. She tries to keep him from saying something which will ignite another fight they don't need. She gets everyone's attention when another shuttle parks between the house and the two groups. “Shepard and Cortez are back.”

Both groups watch Captain Shepard and Lieutenant Cortez vacate the shuttle. The Police Chief motions to his men to back down when he sees the woman walking towards them is indeed the first human Spectre. “Well, you didn't say Commander Shepard was with you. That's all you needed to say.”

Shaking her head at the older human's comment, Leia stands next to Kaidan with her arms at her side. She waits for Kaidan to speak before she says anything. Leia has an idea what is going on, but rather let Alenko handle it. He's a Spectre too and people need to respect that.

“I don't need to say Captain Shepard is with me. I'm in charge of this operation, not her. By all means, Chief, get back in your car, run a check on Major Kaidan Alenko, Alliance Navy, Council Spectre. Then come back here and see if I've been lying to you or not.” The longer the stand-off goes the more annoyed the Major becomes. 

Leia folds her arms across her chest with her weight on her back foot. The look on her face is stotic and doesn't reveal how much she wants to go home to Liara. She feels like she is about to lose what is left in her stomach. 

Garrus jumps in, he stayed quiet for far too long. “If you were any type of police officer, the first thing you would have asked is what happened. Instead of acting like you already knew and was willing to start arresting us without doing any type of investigation.”

Shepard looks at Garrus then to the Police Chief. _What happened while Steve and I took Biekka to the hospital? From the looks of it, the locals police and fire departments arrived. But that doesn't explain the stand-off between Kaidan and the locals. It sounds like the local police are dirty too or lazy. I'm not sure which. I want to go back to Rio and be with Liara. I don't have the stomach for this anymore._

“Who the hell do you think you are, turian? To talk to me like that?” yells the Police Chief.

Leia gets in the Chief's face. “Better question is, who the hell do you think you are? You've been told I take it more than once, you are dealing with Spectre business. I am starting to lose my patience and you don't want that. My suggestion to you is this: get your men and go back to Vicuña. This is Spectre business which means you back the fuck off!” She doesn't blink once and gives the older cop a look which makes him think twice before saying anything else.

The Vicuña's Chief of Police looks at Shepard then his eyes scans the other four people. No one looks very happy. The turian looks dangerous and he already knows not to mess with Shepard. The Police Chief says, “I need to file some paper work on this, Captain Shepard. Answer one question then we'll go. What happened here?”

Shepard replies, “It's classified, Chief. And you and your men are done here.”

The fire department finish putting out the barn. And they look through the damage and find Pablo's burnt body. Or what's left of it. They carry Pablo's remains in a body bag and lay him next to the other three body bags. The Fire Chief joins the two groups, saying, “I can give you a palimary report.” He holds the detonator in an evidence bag. “This detonator set off an explosion in the barn. It was lying next to Cristina de Valdivia. I am willing to say, she rigged the barn to explode. There is one body in the barn, unidentifiable.”

“The body in the barn is Pablo Araya,” answers the male Spectre as he pulls the Fire Chief off to the side. “Sent all your reports to me through Alliance HQ in Rio. This is a Spectre investigation.”

“Yes, sir. And if you don't mind me saying, Chief Navarro is an ass. Corrupt as hell,” nods the Fire Chief before he returns to his duties investigating the fire. 

Once the Fire Chief returns to the charred remains of the barn, the six police officers get in their cars and head back to Vicuña without saying another word to Alenko's group. Kaidan, Steve, and Leia grab the body bag containing the asari, Vel's body. Shepard wants to return her remains to the commandos. It's the least they can do. Leia needs to make sure Liara knows what happened and compensate them accordingly.

Kaidan walks around the scene one more time before he feels satisfied he has everything he needs to fill out his report. As they walk back to the shuttle, Alenko tells Steve to drop him off at the hospital, take the rest back to Rio, and return to pick him up in the skycar. He wants to talk more to Jaime and make sure the Vicuña police leave him alone. Leia sits in the corner and radiates an aura that tells her friends to leave her alone. 

Between having Pablo's head explode in her face, and his crazy sister trying to blow them up, Leia isn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Shepard focuses her thoughts on Liara and is glad she stayed in Rio. She still feels sick to her stomach, but thinks she'll keep everything down. Tonight confirms what she has felt since she woke up. She's done fighting. The war with the Reapers took everything she had and all she wants to do now is come home nightly to her family.

\--

Rio

Steve parks the shuttle in front of Shepard's cottage. Leia tells everyone goodnight, heads inside, and leaves her friends wondering what is wrong. Steve gets in the skycar and heads back to Vicuña to get Kaidan. Garrus and Tali stand outside Shepard's cottage before they decide to talk to Shepard tomorrow and head to their cottage Leia finds the living room light on and Liara asleep at the desk. Several data pads are scatters across the desk. There is a half-eaten plate from dinner on the desk off in a corner. Leia sighs to herself when she sees how Liara is sleeping and the half-eaten dinner. She grabs the plate and takes it to the kitchen then picks the sleeping asari up and carries her to the bedroom. 

Liara stirs enough to wrap her arms around Shepard's neck. Leia carefully lies Liara on the bed then gets the love of her life under the covers. She kisses T'Soni softly on the lips before getting out of her armor. Using her foot, she moves the pieces to the corner before heading to the shower. Leia is hot, sweaty, and still sick to her stomach. She's seen plenty of horrors in her fight with the Reapers and dealing with Cerberus. Seeing what Cristina did to her brother, made her stomach do flips.

She lays her hands flat against the wall to let the water cascade down her head, back. _Is there anything I could have done differently? Leia shakes her head. No, I'm not seeing it. I knew he had an older sister, but I didn't know she was sadistic. I'm an only child, so I don't have a brother or sister. I don't understand how can you do that to a family member. I shouldn't be surprised though. It's not the first time I've seen a little brother abused._ She remembers David Archer and the Cerberus cell called Project Overlord.

Leia shuts the water off, dries off, then joins Liara in bed. She kisses the asari before curling up next to her. “I love you, T'Soni. I'm glad you stayed here,” whispers Leia before she closes her eyes and allows her body relax enough for her to fall sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Next Night

_Shepard runs though a forest of dead trees, chasing a scared little boy. She hears people like Admiral Anderson, EDI, and Legion whispering her name. There are phrases like “You did good, child.” and “You know it's the right call, Commander.” mixed in with the voices whispering her name. She finally catches up to the boy and when she does it isn't the boy, but Pablo Araya. It isn't the normal looking Pablo, but the way he looked when Leia opened the barn door yesterday ago._ Leia jerks up and wakes suddenly. Her sudden movement also wakes Liara.

“Another nightmare, Leia?” asks Liara as she reaches over and places her hand on her bondmate's shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, Leia answers, “Yea.” She swings her legs over the edge then sits up with her hands covering her face and her elbows on her thighs.

Liara moves closer so she can wrap her left arm around her love. “Same as before?”

Leia shakes her head, “No, this one had Pablo in it.” She hasn't told Liara what she saw when she found Pablo tied up in the barn. She just said his sister killed him and left out the details. Leia feels her wife doesn't need to know about the brutality in which Cristina killed him and how close she came to getting caught in another explosion. Liara only needs to know he is dead and won't cause any more problems for anyone. However, she starts to feel she needs to tell her about it. Keeping it to herself isn't working if she is having problems sleeping because of it.

“Pablo?” asks Liara. The asari is confused to why Leia would have a nightmare about him. “Did something happen in Chile you didn't tell me about? I don't understand why you would have a nightmare about someone you don't or didn't care about.”

Shepard turns to look into Liara's blue eyes. “I didn't exactly tell you everything that happened, Liara. I've seen many horrible things during my missions over the years. But I've never seen a body look as battered and beaten as Pablo and his sister did it to him. I think the other two with her helped, but she was the one who actually killed him.” Leia pauses, reaches up to cup Liara's face with her left hand. The next thing she says is hard for her to say, but knows she must. “I barely recognized him, Liara. When I knelt down to talk to him, his sister shot him in the head. I'm not sure if she was aiming at him or me. I'm not sure who shot who, Liara. All I know is when I dove over Pablo's dead body and pulled out my pistol, Cristina, her husband, and the guy who was spying on us were lying on the ground. It was pure gore and I'm glad you were not there, Liara. I barely survived. I confronted her over shooting Pablo then she blows up the barn. That is what killed one of your commandos. Seeing Pablo tied up beaten to a blood pulp made my stomach do flips. I've never felt that before, Liara.”

T'Soni puts her chin on Leia's shoulder. She wonders what she can possibly say to make Shepard feel better. She engulfs Leia with her body. “I am glad I wasn't there, and I wish you weren't.” She squeezes Leia lovingly, “Leia, I'm here if you need to talk more about it.”

Leia leans into Liara, “I know.” Shepard closes her eyes then opens them quickly when the vision of Pablo tied up appears in her mind. She stands and changes clothes then packs a few items into a bag to take with her. “Liara. I won't get back to sleep. I'm headed to the Villa to work out. I'll be back in a few hours.”

“Leia, it's three in the morning,” protests Liara when she points to the clock. It reads 0304.

“I know it is. Please, Liara, understand. I feel better after a good workout. I'm not going back to sleep,” says Shepard as she sits next to Liara, places her hand on the asari's shoulder. “I need to do this.” Leia leans closer to kiss T'Soni. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I do understand. Hopefully, I'll still be sleeping when you return,” says Liara before she lies back down to go back asleep. Shepard places a soft kiss on Liara's lips once more before grabbing her bag and heads for her workout. The asari watches her bondmate leave the cottage and worries Leia is taking a step backwards when it seemed she was moving forward. Liara closes her eyes again and tries to keep positive thoughts as she falls back asleep.

 

Captain Shepard passes through the Villa's security check and enters the facility. Even in the early morning hours, there are recruits training and they train up to twenty hours a day. Leia grins at a group getting yelled at by an instructor. She remembers those days and how hard her instructors pushed her and every recruit who has passed through those doors. She takes her time walking to the gym. Looking around the main building, Leia sees the damage and the unfinished repairs. No one is working on the repairs, she is sure they will start again in a few hours. 

Leia stops to watch a group of recruits. She grins remembering those first two days in the Villa. Forty-eight hours of pure hell. Those two days helped shaped Shepard into the soldier who gets the tough missions done. She's no different than anyone else who's been through the training. Leia wonders how the off-world training is working for the N1-N6. The closer she gets to the gym, she notices half of the barracks is missing. There is caution tape surrounding the big gaping hole in the ground. It looks like a fighter crashed into the barracks. The fighter is gone, but there are still pieces from it in the hole.

She swipes her Alliance ID so she can enter the building with the gym. Shepard rounds a left corner when she hears Lieutenant James Vega telling a story about his exploits while serving under Captain Shepard aboard the Normandy to another N7 recruit. About a third of Vega's tale is exaggerated. Leia stops and listens outside the gym door. She has to give it to Vega, he's a good story teller and he adds a lot of bullshit to it for added flair. A big grin appears on her face when Vega says, “Yes, she did. She painted a target with a gun the quairians made on the Reaper then the Normandy with entire quarian fleet killed it from orbit.”

Another recruit replies, “No way, Vega. No one stands toe to toe with a Reaper and walks away. Not even Captain Shepard.” She as a defiant look on her face with her arms across her chest.

Shepard takes a step towards the group. She remains silent, waiting to see how long before one of them notices her presence. It isn't long before Vega makes eye contact with Leia. “Don't believe me, Hardy? Ask her yourself. She's standing over there.” James points to the door.

First Lieutenant Lauren Hardy looks over her shoulder and snaps off a quick salute to Captain Shepard. “Captain Shepard, ma'am. It's an honor.” She stammers over her words. Being in Shepard's presence is making the young officer very nervous.

Leia senses the younger woman's nervousness. She returns the salutes then offers her hand to Hardy, “Honor's mine, Lieutenant. James, how's training going?”

“Vega, I'm hitting the rack.,” says Hardy as she exits the gym.

“Lieutenant Hardy, just so you know, Vega isn't lying when he says I went toe to toe with a Reaper on Rannoch. Do take his stories with a grain of salt. He does like to add some flair to them,” remarks Shepard with a grin on her face.

Lieutenant Hardy turns her upper body, “Thank you, Captain. I'll remember that.”

“Ah, come on now, Shepard. You don't need to tell people that,” complains Vega. The muscular man with tattoos showing under his shirt is surprised, but happy to see Shepard. “Training going good. Grueling, but good. How has your honeymoon been?”

“It's been great. We've rented a cottage on the beach,” answers Leia with a smirk. She thinks things are great. Except for the nightmares and all the self-doubt. Vega doesn't need to know every detail. She saves that for her loved ones.

James smiles at Leia, “Good to hear. I'm happy for you both. What brings you here this early. Or are you up late?”

“I can't sleep, so I came here for a vigorous workout,” replies Shepard. She sets her bag on a bench and starts searching for a pair of padded training gloves to use on the punching bag. “You're up late, James. You do need to rest.”

Vega chuckles, “Yea, I know, Shepard. I should hit the rack. We start what our instructors are calling the final push tomorrow at 0830.”

Leia looks at the clock on the wall, 0332. “That's in five hours, Vega. Hit the rack, Lieutenant.” Her tone isn't on the friendly side, but squarely on the authoritative side.

Lieutenant Vega snaps a crisp salute to Shepard before turning on heel and leaving the gym. Leia shakes her head James before she walks over to the punching bag. Her punches are light at first then picks up intensity the more punches she throws. Left hook. Right uppercut, Two quick jabs with the left then a roundhouse right. Leia stops punching long enough to steady the bag. Sweat starts forming on her brow. Two quick right jabs high then a left to the body. She dances around the punching bag for another hour. After Leia finishes with the punching bag, she moves to the weight machine. 

Shepard spends thirty minutes on her upper body and twenty minutes on her legs then loses time on the stationary bike. While on the bike, Leia stops thinking about what happened to Pablo and starts thinking being stationed here as the CO is the right choice. The longer she peddles, the more comfortable she feels about replacing Admiral Hara. She winds down her workout when her body screams for her to stop. Leia wipes her brow with a towel. She sits on the floor against the wall. The coolness from the brick wall feels good on Shepard's back. Chugging down half the water in the bottle, Leia grabs her bag and heads to the shower. 

She runs into Admiral Hara on her way back to the skycar. The Admiral stops to talk to Captain Shepard. He offers to show her around the facility, which she gladly accepts. Leia puts her bag in the skycar then goes on the tour with Admiral Hara as tour guide. The repairs are on schedule, but it's still going to take months if not another year before everything is finished. They've had to adjust the training some and it's taking longer than normal to complete the first training phase to go from recruit to N1. Shepard listens carefully to everything Hara is saying. Before she leaves, Admiral Hara tells her, he is the one who sent the request for her to replace him to Admiral Hackett. Captain Shepard thanks the Admiral for his time and leaves the Villa to head back to the cottage. 

 

Liara sits at the patio table reading through the newest data feeds sent to her by Glyph. Sitting on the table is a plate with two pieces of toast and cup of coffee. The top piece of toast is missing a few bites. The Shadow Broker sends Glyph a few instructions then takes another bite. She washes the bite down with a sip of coffee. Liara turns her attention away from her data pads when she hears the back door open. “Feeling better?” She notices the difference in Leia's demeanor. It's much improved.

A smirk appears on Leia's face. The smirk Liara loves seeing. “Yes, I am. Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. When I was leaving, I ran into Admiral Hara. He offered to show me around, so I took him up on it. The repairs are going to take several more months before they are completed.”

“That's okay. I've only been up for about an hour.” Liara smiles at Leia when she sits down.

“Being there this morning confirms it for me.” Leia keeps the smirk on her face. “I'm not ready to retire. I am ready to leave the front line fighting to others. Paperwork isn't my strongest suit, but I think I can manage it.” She reaches over and takes Liara's hand.

Liara gives Leia's hand a loving squeeze. “Have you made your mind up about taking over the N-School?”

“Yes, I believe I have. I watched a group of trainees getting yelled at by their instructors. I've been in their shoes and it formed the foundation to the type of soldier and person I've become over the years. After almost getting caught in another explosion, I'm done saving the galaxy. I'll make sure the next generation learns from my experiences,” says Leia. She nods with a smile to Liara.

The asari gets up, saying, “I've been waiting for you to return before I cooked anything to eat. You like bananas so much, I thought I would make some pancakes with sliced banana in them.” Liara walks inside the cottage with her data pads in hand. She puts the data pads in the bedroom before returning to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Leia follows behind Liara. “Ooo. Should I run to a market and get some pecans? Do you want me to?” asks Shepard.

“No, but we can buy some later. That does sound good too. Are you still wanting to go horseback riding this afternoon?” asks T'Soni.

“Looking forward to it.” Leia moves behind Liara as the asari mixes the batter for the pancakes and wraps her arms around Liara's waist. “Do you not want to go?” asks Leia.

Liara puts the batter off to the side and starts peeling a banana. Cutting it into thin slices, Liara asks, “How safe is horseback riding, Leia? I've never rode a horse before.”

Shepard thinks on how to answer Liara's question. She's never rode a horse either, but is willing to try. How hard can it be? A slow steady walk on flat ground is safe, or Leia thinks it's safe. She really I isn't sure. Her right hand moves over Liara's lower torso. A 'what if' situation pops into Shepard's mind which makes her question if they should do this or not. Leia says, “For you, Liara, probably not.” Leia nips at Liara's neck.

The asari squirms when she feels the human's lips on neck. “Shepard, please, I'm trying to cook. That's what I thought. I don't mind watching you enjoying yourself.” Liara feels Shepard's lips on her skin again. She closes her eyes for a split-second savoring the sensations. Grabbing the batter, Liara pours the batter onto the hot skillet. She lets the batter cook a few seconds before she adds the banana slices. 

Leia kisses Liara's neck before she sits at the table waiting for Liara to finish cooking the banana pancakes. “Maybe we can do something everyone can enjoy. Any suggestions?”

There is a knock on the backdoor, Garrus peeks his head in. He heard Shepard's comment to Liara. “I have one. Sniper shooting contest.”

Liara and Leia both chuckle at the comment. Liara waves the turian inside. “Come in, Garrus. Is Tali with you?”

“No, she's on a vid call with the Admiralty board. They give her a week leave then they won't leave her alone. She'll be over once she's finished,” answers Garrus as he enters the cottage. He sits across the table from Shepard. “Change your mind, Shepard. About horseback riding?”

“Yes, we have. We need to do something all four of us can do together. Sniper contest only works for me and you. Tali isn't a sniper and neither is Liara. I would say lets go surfing, but you do what in water again? Oh yes, lots of flaying and bouts of drowning?” teases Leia. 

“True. Besides, I would only beat you again,” says Grarrus as he chuckles at Leia's comment about what he said about turians and swimming. “No surfing for me. Flaying on a surfboard isn't my idea of fun.” 

Laughing at the turian, Leia says. “You're king of the bottle shooter, Garrus. No doubt about that.”

T'Soni brings two plates with two banana pancakes on each plate. She sets one down in front of Leia before she sits in the chair next to her love. Liara comments, “Didn't Tali say she wanted to see that big statue on the mountain.” The asari has a blank look on her face. She knows the name of the statue, but is not remembering it. 

Leia cuts a bite out of her pancake. “Cristo Redentor. That is what the locals call it,” says Shepard before she takes a bite. “Hmm.” Leia nods her approval and gives a thumbs up when her taste buds explode with banana flavor mixed with the buttermilk pancakes. 

“Yes, that's it. Maybe we can do that today.” Liara takes a bite of her pancake. Her face lights up from the delightful flavors dancing on her taste buds. 

Garrus gets up from the table and grabs a glass of water. He leans against the counter. “Tali and I were going to go and see it tomorrow. Today works too.”

Tali peeks her head inside the backdoor, “Mind some more company?” Shepard has a mouth full of pancake, so she waves Tali inside the house. The quarian comes inside and stands next to Garrus. “What are you two eating? It smells different. Pleasant, but different.”

“Banana pancakes,” answers Liara. The asari takes another bite of her delicious breakfast. 

While Liara and Shepard finish eating, the four friends discuss what to do for the next few days before Tali is needed in London. Sight seeing is the one thing everyone agrees on. Even with the destruction caused by the war, the area is still quite beautiful. Rio is in the perfect location with mountains to the west and sunny beaches to the east. The group gets ready to spend the day seeing the sights. First place they go to is Christ the Redeemer statue that sits on the peak of Corcovado Mountain. They are a little disappointed, but not surprised when they get to the peak to see the state of the statue. 

The statue like everything else in the area, didn't go through the war unscathed. The left arm is missing. There are workers working on repairing statue. The face is completed. The only thing left is replacing the back of Jesus' head. Everyone thinks the statue is nice, too bad it's also is damaged. Seeing the statue, makes Liara think of Thessia and the Temple of Athame. Their plan for the day is to wing it after seeing the giant statue. 

The wing it plan ends up being the four friend's plan until Garrus and Tali leave for London. The one thing the four friends do is head to Vicuña and check on Biekka before Tali and Garrus leave. Biekka is scheduled to make a full recovery. Unbeknown to Shepard, Kaidan arraigned for the commando's medical expense be part of his Spectre budget. The commando appreciate everything Shepard, T'Soni, and Alenko are doing for them. Liara found them an apartment to rent while Biekka is recovering. The unit also has decided to stay working for Dr. T'Soni rather than return to Eclipse. 

Over the next three weeks, Leia and Liara start to settle into a routine. Shepard goes to the Villa for a few hours in the morning to workout. It has helped Shepard to keep her focus on the future and because of that, she hasn't had any nightmare since the one about Pablo. While Leia is at the Villa, Liara gets time to attempt to get caught up on her work. She needs an office and is still looking for the perfect location. While Shepard and T'Soni are together, they are out doing various things. 

Shepard is driving them back to the cottage from an afternoon in the mountains when Liara notices a building with major damage and a for sale sign. “Leia, circle around. I want to see that building again.” Liara points over her left shoulder. Leia makes an u-turn then descends to park the car near the building Liara wants to look at.

The building Liara is looking at is a two-story building with the second story in ruin. Leia walks in the building and walks around. The building's two stairwells are both blocked with debris. Looking around the inside, Shepard doesn't understand why Liara would want this building. She walks back out and joins Liara. “This building needs to come down, Liara. Why do you want it?”

The asari gives her bondmate a sly grin, “Because it's away from the Alliance facilities and I can rebuild it to suit my needs. If we're going to live her for a few years, I need a place to work. And this location is perfect for what I need. I'm looking for location, not the building's condition.”

Leia replies, “Okay, if this is what you need then get it.”

Liara is calling the number on the for sale sign. To her surprise, the contact number isn't a realtor, but the owner's lone surviving relative. They arrange a meeting to finalize the transaction after they agree on a selling price. During the drive to the cottage, Liara brokers another deal with a construction company about building a new building and is able to get them to start tearing down the old building tomorrow after she finalizes the sell.

Liara makes one more call once they return to the cottage. This call is to the architect with the building's dimensions. She has already given him a simple layout and all he needs is the dimensions. He promises her he will have the final plans ready by noon tomorrow. Once Liara ends the call, she turns her attention to Leia, “Thank you.”

Leia wraps her arms around Liara's waist, she places a soft tender kiss on the asari's lips before asking, “For what?”

“For showing patience with me when I've ignored you for the past hour. Now to find us a place to live,” replies Liara. 

“We have a place to live, but you don't want to live there,” teases Leia. She kisses Liara again. This time their kiss grows more passionate.

Liara breaks away from Leia's kiss, but stays in her arms, so she can respond. “I know, but I rather not live at the Villa. I'm sorry, Leia.”

“No need to be sorry about that, Liara. I already told you, I understand and it's no big deal.” Leia smirks at Liara when she says softly, “In case you haven't noticed, T'Soni, I don't care where we live as long we are together. Find something you want and we'll move there. I still think we should rent an apartment until I retire.”

Liara runs her fingers through Shepard's short hair. She presses her lips against Shepard's. Their long, lingering kiss ends when Liara says, “I love you, Leia.”

Shepard caresses her wife's right cheek, “I love you too, Liara.” Leia grabs Liara's hand and leads the asari to the living room. “Want to watch a vid? Or...” Leia smirks but doesn't finish saying what is on her mind. She has a good feeling Liara will understand.

The asari puts her hand on her hip and does so in a sultry manner. Her tone is also sultry, “Or what, Captain?”

Leia puts her left forefinger next to her lips. “Hmm. How about this?” The Alliance officer pulls Liara close and nips at the asari's folds on her neck. Shepard's lips move close to T'Soni's ear, “Shall I continue, doc?” Leia's hands tease Liara's lower back before she applies more pressure.

Liara gasps when she feels the pressure on her lower back region. The asari doesn't answer Shepard's question verbally. She takes holds Shepard's face with both hands and kisses the human. Their tongue dance and duel. They kiss, fondle, and undress each other as they make their way to the bedroom. They leave a clothes trail from the living room to the bedroom. As soon as Liara pushes Leia on the bed, she closes her eyes, and their meld begins.

 

Two Days Later

Shepard and T'Soni are standing across the street from Liara's new office. The old building is already gone. The workers are finishing cleaning up the lot before they begin building the new building. Liara has promised a hefty bonus if they can complete the building within the next two weeks. Because Liara's layout for the office is simple, the contractor is certain they can have the building completed by then. There are crews working around the clock. The only walls the building needs are on the first floor. The second floor is a big open area. 

The only rooms on the first floor are a bathroom, a small break room/kitchenette, and a public office. There are stairs leading to the second floor, which will house all the Broker's equipment. The only windows are facing the street. The framework does allow for window instillation, if a future owner wants more windows. Liara knows they probably won't stay on Earth once Shepard retires. She had that thought in mind when talking to the architect about the layout. 

Once the building is complete, the next thing on Liara's list is to make sure she has the best security she can buy. Tali and Garrus both have agreed to help when they move the equipment from the Normandy to the office. Liara leans against Leia, “I think they can get it done when I need it done. I really do.”

Shepard puts her arm around T'Soni. “They seem motivated to get the clean-up done.”

“Credits can be a motivating factor,” replies Liara as she squeezes Shepard.

“I think it's more than credits motivating them, Liara.” Leia kisses Liara's cheek. “Don't we have an appointment to get to?”

Liara grins at Leia, “I suppose you're right. You do have a way of motivating people. Yes, we do.” She kisses her bondmate before they both get in the skycar and head to their appointment. Liara thinks she has found an apartment, but wants Leia's input on it first.

The apartment is located in downtown Rio. The apartment building is ten-stories high with six apartments on nine floors. The apartments are either two or three bedroom, nothing smaller. The building is designed for families and has a big playground in courtyard behind the building. The top floor is the penthouse suite. They are still working on fixing the exterior damage. The interior is completed and ready for renters again. Over sixty percent of the building's residents are gone, so they can pick which floor they want. 

Liara parks the skycar in the lot on the building's roof. The building's manager waits by the entrance. “Welcome. Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni,” says Merriana Santos, the building manager when Leia and Liara approach. She shakes their hands

Leia says as she shakes the manager's hand, “It's Captain now. I've been promoted.” She smiles, nods at Ms. Santos.

“Oh, I did not know you'd been promoted, Captain.” Ms. Santos starts showing the human/asari couple around the roof explaining the two different entrances. One is for penthouse while the other is for the rest of the residents.

Shepard is content on a regular apartment and not the penthouse. She's used to cramped quarters and her quarters on the Normandy is big enough for her and Liara. Leia is almost positive these apartments are big enough to suit their needs. She does remember how big Liara's apartment on Illium was and hopes these apartments are as spacious. Once the transport from Illium arrives, they're going to need the space. 

Liara requests to see a three bedroom apartment on the ninth floor. The asari's jaw drops open when they walk inside apartment. Leia notices Liara's reaction and smirks. This is the one. Shepard is sure this is the apartment Liara wants. The apartment isn't furnished, so the next thing they'll have to do is shop for furniture.

The apartment has a short hallway that leads from the front door to a spacious living room. Shepard leans against the wall next to the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest while Liara looks over the kitchen. There is another hallway leading left from the living room to the bedroom and a bathroom. The master bedroom with a full bath is the door at the end of the hall. 

The two bedrooms are exactly the same size. The bathroom has a tub and a shower. Perfect for children. The view from the living room faces the courtyard. Leia is looking out the window, watching a father pushing his young son in a swing. Liara informs the manager they will take the apartment. They sign a one-year lease agreement and can move in immediately. Merriana Santos gives Liara the keys to the apartment then leaves the building's newest residents alone.

Liara wraps her arms around Leia's waist from behind while Shepard watches father and son on the swing. The asari places her chin on the human's right shoulder, “You have to see the master bedroom.” When Shepard doesn't respond, Liara asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I'm watching a father push his son in the swing.” Leia points at the swings. 

A smile appears on Liara's face when she sees the father and son. “You'll get to do that soon enough, my love.”

Leia kisses Liara. “I know. I can't wait.” Her left hand rubs over Liara's lower abdomen. “What's so special about the master bedroom?” 

“Follow me, Captain.” Liara takes Leia's hand and leads her to the master bedroom. 

The bedroom is the same size as Shepard's quarters on the Normandy. Liara glances at her bondmate with a grin on her face. There is an aquarium along the east wall next to the door leading to the bathroom. There is a small patio facing the courtyard. “Wow, Liara. This looks as big as my quarters on the Normandy,” says Leia with shock in her voice.

“Yes, it is. Ready to go shopping for some furniture?” asks Liara.

Nodding to Liara, Leia says, Yes, the most important thing is a bed.” She kisses the asari on the cheek. “This place is nice, Liara. I like it.”

Chuckling at the bed comment, Liara grins from ear to ear, “I do too. It's a nice apartment and big enough for our little.” She kisses Shepard before they leave their new apartment to shop for some furniture.

The spend the day shopping for not only furniture for the apartment, but also they started looking at things they are going to need once the baby is born. Their luck continues and the bedroom furniture is being delivered today between 1700 and 1800. It gives them enough time to grab their things from the cottage. Liara isn't sure if it's pure luck or if every store wants Shepard's business. What ever it is, it is working in the couple's favor.

After the delivery people finish setting up the furniture and leave, Leia makes the bed, while Liara goes across the street to the café to grab some dinner. The asari returns with dinner. Shepard is lying on the bed with her hands under her head, smiling. Liara enters the bedroom while saying, “I put the food in the kitchen. We can eat there since we bought the stools.”

“I don't want to get up. This bed is so comfortable, Liara,” comments Shepard. She gets up and follows Liara to the kitchen. They still need to shop for more kitchen items. The small starter set of plates, glasses, and silverware isn't enough if they entertain guests in the future. Nothings been washed yet, so they eat out of the containers instead of using a plate. 

T'Soni starts removing the to-go containers and placing them on the counter. Shepard sits on a stool, starts opening the containers. “Smells good, Liara,”

“Yes, it does,” replies Liara as she sits next to Leia on the other stool. “When do you want to go back to Vancouver and get the rest of our stuff? When my office is ready?”

Leia wipes her chin when she feels some chicken broth running down her chin. “Isn't more of our personal belongings with us? Beside the fish and my models.”

Liara waits until she swallows her bite before commenting. “Yes, but I thought maybe you'd want the fish sooner rather than later.”

“What's another two weeks?” asks Leia as she takes another bite of her chicken/rice risota.

“True.” Liara glances at her love and sees a happy human sitting next to her. Once they finish their dinner, Leia cleans up the mess, so Liara can contact their family and friends with their new address. They still haven't told anyone, besides Hannah and Chakwas, Shepard plans on taking over the Interplanetary Combatives Training facility and will not return as the Normandy's commanding officer. 

Leia puts all the new dishes in the cabinet and joins Liara in their bedroom. The asari is sitting on the bed leaving a message for her father, Matriarch Aethyta. Shepard lies on the bed next to Liara with her feet dangling over the edge. “I love you, T'Soni,” says Leia once Liara finishes with her message to Aethyta.

“I love you too, Shepard.” The asari leans down to kiss her bondmate. She straddles the Captain before she starts their meld. Both want to break the bed in and no better time like the present.


	21. Chapter 21

Vancouver

Captain Leia Shepard waits outside Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett's Vancouver office. Today is the day she officially steps down as the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy SR-2. As much as she knows she is going to miss serving on the Normandy, Leia knows she doing what is best for her and her family by taking over the ICT facility in Rio. Shepard stands and salutes Hackett when he arrives. 

“Follow me, Captain,” says Hackett as he walks past Shepard and enters his office. Leia joins her superior officer. “Have a seat, Shepard.” He points to the empty chair. Hackett sits at his desk with Shepard sitting across from him. “Have you decided where am I sending you, Captain?” asks Hackett. He nods to Shepard with a slight grin on his face.

“Yes, I have, sir. I'd like to take over the N-School, Admiral,” replies Leia. She's excited about her new assignment, but is also scared at the same time.

Admiral Hackett hits a few keys on his computer terminal. He glances to the Captain across from him then hits a few more keys before he turns his full attention to Shepard. “Good to hear, Shepard. I thought there was a chance you would retire. I'm glad you're staying.”

Leia keeps her normal stoic demeanor, but she is very nervous and is unsure why. Maybe it has to do with her new assignment, but that doesn't make sense. She made her mind up over a month ago to take over the school and she goes to the facility daily to workout and observe the training. She is sure her nerves will calm down once she gets back to Rio and Liara. 

Liara is still in Rio, working with the contractor to get her office finished before Shepard returns with her Shadow Broker equipment. If they don't get the building completed today or tomorrow at the latest, it's going to cause problems for her network. Liara doesn't like problems. Not these types of problems. She like problems she can fix. Building buildings isn't something Liara can fix, she can only throw credits at it. Which she has plenaty already

Shepard grins at Hackett, “I did consider retirement. I'm not ready to walk away yet, Admiral. Permission to speak freely, sir.”

“Granted,” answers the Admiral.

“I'm done fighting on the front line, Admiral. I can't be there for Liara and our children, if I'm on the front line fighting,” says Leia. She keeps constant eye contact with Hackett.

A smile appears on the old officer's scarred face. “Anything else, Captain?”

“No, sir.” Shepard gets a feeling Hackett has something else to discuss with her.

Hackett nods to Captain Shepard, he starts to tell Leia about the Council arriving at any moment when Admiral Hackett's assistant informs him the Council has arrived and is waiting for them in the conference room. “The Council is here and they want to talk to you, Shepard.”

The two officers leave the Admiral's office. They walk down the hallway in step with each other. Hackett opens the door to the conference room. The three surviving members are sitting at the long conference table. All three stand when Hackett and Shepard arrive. Councilor Tevos,the asari Councilor, says, “It's good to see you, Captain Shepard.”

Shepard nods to the Councilors. “Thank you, Councilor.”

The salarian Councilor, Valern, says, “It us who should be thanking you, Captain. You saved our lives again.”

“We have a debt to you. One we can never repay, Shepard,” says the turian Councilor, Sparatus.

“I only did my duty,” replies Leia. She is trying to as humble as possible. 

Tevos looks at Valern then to Sparatus. Both nod their approval to the asari. “Captain Shepard, the Council and the galaxy is in your debt. We would be honored if you joined the Council as humanity's Councilor.”

Leia looks at the three Council members then to Admiral Hackett. The human nods to Shepard. “I respectfully decline. I'm not a politician, Madam Councilor. I'm a soldier.”

Sparatus says, “I was a soldier once too, Shepard. Politics isn't that much different than being a soldier. Biggest difference is there are no bullets flying at you.”

“I'm honored you want me on the Council, but I'm sure there are others more qualified than I am,” says Shepard.

Hackett adds, “Shepard, many in the Alliance want you to replace Udina. I don't think anyone else could have united the galaxy like you did. I've been taking your advice since the attack on Eden Prime.”

Captain Shepard sighs to herself. “Dr. T'Soni and I have settled down in Rio, so I can take over the N-School.”

Valern says, “That's understandable, Captain.”

“Is there anything the Council can do for you, Captain Shepard?” asks the asari Councilor.

“I would like to resign as Spectre. I have a family and I won't put myself in harms way. I can't be there for Liara and our children if I'm gone on missions,” replies Leia.

The turian whispers to Tevos and Valern before speaking to Shepard. “We hate to lose you, Captain”

Valern asks, “Is it possible for you to mediate treaties between species,if needed? You ended the quarian geth three hundred year old conflict, and you brought the turians and krogan together. Many species want your input on galactic affairs, Captain.”

Shepard listens to the Councilors. It's the same thing she's heard from Liara and her mother. Politics is not something she wants to do. Leia understands why people want her input, but it's not something she wants or desires. The only thing Shepard wants is to continue to serve for the next five years and go home nightly to her family. No more fighting and that is what politics is full of...fighting. 

“I would like time to give this some thought, if that is acceptable. If not, then my answer is no,” replies Leia. She'll do what is good for the galaxy, but wants the Council to understand she's won't jump into the fray again.

Councilor Tevos says, “That is acceptable, Captain. We await your decision.”

Leia stands, “Thank you, Councilor. I'll have my decision by Monday.”

“We look forward to your answer,” says Sparatus. The turian's mandibles twitch.

Admiral Hackett and Captain Shepard leave the conference room and head back to Hackett's office. Once back in his office, he gives Shepard her transfer orders. She reports to the Villa Monday at 0600. Admiral Hannah Shepard is waiting outside Hackett's office when Leia leaves, so she waits for her mother's meeting with Hackett to end before she heads to the Normandy to finish packing her and Liara's belongings.

The meeting between Hannah and Hackett is a short one. Admiral Shepard exits Hackett's office with a grin on her face. “Waiting for me?”

“Yes, ma'am, I am. Are you taking over as the Normandy's CO?” asks Leia as she walks with her mother.

Hannah grins at her only child. “Yes, I am. Now get your crap off my ship, Captain,” teases Hannah as she squeezes Leia's shoulder. 

Leia teases her mother back, “I am, trust me, Admiral. I'll get my crap off of your ship. I need help getting Liara's equipment off the Normandy and onto a shuttle.”

“I know you do,” replies Hannah. Mother and daughter walk instep with each other as they walk back to the docks and the Normandy. Hannah has a surprise waiting for Leia when they get aboard the Alliance frigate.

When mother and daughter arrive at the docks, every crew member is outside the airlock standing at attention waiting for their commanding officer before boarding the Normandy. The entire crew snaps a sharp salute when they see their commanding officer. Some already know what is going on. Most do not. Leia stands off to the side while Hannah addresses the crew.

Captain Shepard sees disappointment on a few faces when they are told Leia is transferring to take over the Interplanetary Combatives Training facility in Rio. There are new faces mixed in with the familiar ones. It looks like the Normandy is getting a finally getting a full crew. Shepard notices there is one person is missing, Specialist Samantha Traynor. Leia wonders if she want back to the R and D lab. A smile appears when she notices Garrus is standing next to Joker. 

After Admiral Shepard dismisses the crew, several members tell the Captain congratulations and how it was honor for them to serve under her as they board the ship. Leia feels the same, it's an honor to serve with everyone. Especially Joker and Dr. Chakwas. They left the Alliance to help her stop the Collectors and that is something Leia will never forget. Looking the ship's exterior, Shepard grins as she knows she is going to miss her. Transferring to Rio is the right decision. 

Garrus and Joker joke around as they walk to past Shepard. Joker stops and snaps a salute. “I'm going to miss serving under you, Captain. Maybe we'll get the nice,easy assignments from now on with an Admiral as CO.”

Leia returns the salute. “I'm going to miss you to, Joker. I'm going to miss everyone, but it's time for me to move on.” She smiles at her friend. “We'll keep in touch, Joker.” She places her hand on his shoulder before the Normandy's pilot enters the ship to prepare the ship for flight. Shepard has more she wants to say to Joker. The Captain keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself, waiting for a more private setting to tell him how sorry she is about EDI.

Garrus pats Shepard's upper left arm, “The Normandy won't be the same without you, Shepard. Even with another Shepard as CO, it won't be the same.”

“I know. We knew when the war was over things would change. So, you're staying? The Primarch kept you busy enough during our shore leave,” says Leia. Her heart grows heavy. She's leaving her ship and friends behind to start her life with Liara and their little one.

“Don't worry, Shepard. I'll keep her guns in good fighting shape. Yes, Shepard, I'm staying. I may not be Alliance, but I've served on her longer than most,” replies Garrus. 

Chuckling at Garrus' gun comment, Leia says, “It means a lot to me too, Garrus. I truly mean that. You, Tali, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. The five of us together have done things, many people find unbelievable. I can't blame them. I can't believe it at times myself.” Shepard looks at Garrus then moves her head enough to see the word 'Normandy' painting in blue on the ship's hull.

Garrus mandibles twitch before he says, “I should go.” The turian starts to leave when he turns to say, “You should talk with Cortez. I think he has something for you to transport your fish in.”

“Thanks, Garrus,” says Leia. She turns to her left to see her mother, Admiral Shepard, standing, waiting for her to finish talking to Garrus. “Permission to board, Admiral?” asks Captain Shepard with a smirk on her face.

Hannah grins at her daughter. They are the only two left to board the ship and Hannah is tempted to give Leia a sarcastic answer, but refrains from doing so. “Granted.” Mother and daughter board the Normandy. Leia heads to the elevator, while Hannah inspects the crew starting with the ship's pilot Joker.

Captain Shepard walks into the her old quarters for the last time. She feels a tear forming in her eye and wipes it away with the back of her hand.. Leia looks at the aquarium to see fish swimming around and makes a mental note to buy an auto-feeder for the aquarium. It works great. No one has been on the ship since her and Liara returned to gather a few things. The boxes are sitting where she left them two months. The N7 dress is lying on the bed. Leia picks it up and shakes her head. 

_I still want to how that ugly dress ended up in my clothes locker. Who bought it for me and why? Did they really think I want a dress with the N7 logo on it? I've looked through the catalog before, I'd rather have the leather jacket._ Leia makes a mental note to drop a hint to Liara about the jacket. She puts the dress back on the bed and looks around the room. A grin appears on her face when she remembers the talks she had with the crew and her time with Liara.

Leia takes a box up the few stairs and starts packing the models. She picks up the Normandy SR-2 model and a tear forms. She wipes it way then pus the model carefully in the box. The door opens and Lieutenant Cortez walks in carrying a huge crate with a liner and water in it. “Hey, Captain, I think this is big enough for your fish. Or I hope so, if not, we'll figure something out.”

“Thanks, Steve. How are you doing? Liara and I didn't see much of you after we returned from Chile,” comments Shepard.

Steve says, “I'm good, Shepard. Sorry, I thought you wanted some space. The way you left the shuttle when we got back.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Good to hear. Things good between you and Kaidan?” asks Leia.

A bashful grin appears on the pilot's face. “Yes, things are going well between me and Kaidan. Thanks for asking.”

Shepard pats Cortez on shoulder. “I'm happy for you. You do seem happier now than when we first met. Are there anymore boxes or crates I can use to put these models in? These two boxes aren't big enough for them.”

“Yes, I am, Shepard. I owe that to you. Let me go and see about some boxes. I think there are some empty crate in the shuttle bay,” says Steve as he leaves the quarters.

Leia goes back to removing the models from the display case. The wavy red haired woman picks up the model of Sovereign. “Vanguard of our destruction, huh? I don't think that worked out very well, big guy. You're gone and I'm still here.” She puts the model on the desk when she sees there is no room for the model in the box. Folding the flaps inside each other, Leia puts the box on the floor next to the elevator door. She grabs the second box and puts two models in it before it's full.

Steve returns carrying two smaller crates. “There are more if you need them, Shepard. Ready to move the fish?”

“Yes. Again, thanks, Steve.” Shepard takes the two crates from Cortez and sets them on the deck next to the models. 

Shepard and Cortez remove the top of the aquarium. Leia uses a net to catch all the smaller fish first. The crate is big enough for the fish, but not big enough for the two eels. Neither is the net Shepard is using to catch the fish. “Suggestions on how to we get the eels out, Cortez?”

“I suggest you leave them for your mom. A nice farewell gift,” comments Lt. Cortez. He is kidding, but being serious at the same time. 

“That's not a bad idea. I doubt my mom wants eels from Khar'shan.” Leia rubs her neck. “We need a bigger net. Or something we can use as a net.”

Leia and Steve leave the Captain's quarters and head the shuttle bay to find something they can use to remove the two eels from the tank. While the duo look for something to help them with the eels, Joker sets a course for Rio. 

 

Rio

Dr. Liara T'Soni is walking through the completed small office building with the contractor, Guido Cavalcante. He shows the asari the downstairs first. There is an office, small bathroom, a break room with a kitchenette, and a storage room. The is one stairwell leading upstairs which is completely open. No interior walls and only one large window facing the street. The walls are painted an eggshell white color with a light tan trim along the baseboards. 

There is nothing fancy about the building. Which is what Liara wanted and it made it easier for the workers to finish on time. She can add decorations or repaint later. While Cavalacante shows Liara the upstairs, two skycars arrive within seconds of each other. The city building inspector parks in front while Tali parks across the street. The quarian looks around the neighborhood. 

Liara's building is the only new building within view. The others are either completely destroyed or sustained major damage. The quarian smiles when she notices a house being rebuilt down the street from Liara's office. It warms Tali's heart seeing everyone working together rebuilding what was destroyed by the Reapers. She walks across the street in time to see Liara and the two humans vacating the building.

Tali waits until Liara is done talking to the two humans before she says, “Hi, Liara. The building is looking nice.” She hugs her asari friend.

Liara hugs the quarian back, “Yes, it is. Everything passed inspection. One less thing to worry about. How are you doing, Tali?”

“I'm well. You look tired, Liara. Are you alright?” asks the quairan.

“I am tired, Tali. However, now that I know I can move my equipment off the Normandy, I'll have one less thing to worry about. I'll be fine,” replies Liara. 

The two friends walk inside the building, so Liara can show Tali around and where she wants the security devices put in place. There are two doors on either side of the stairs. Liara has paid Tali, who in turn has passed the credits to her people to help with the rebuild on Rannoch, for a security program to keep the equipment upstairs safe. Each door has a separate pass code and is reprogrammable when the user wants to change the code.

Besides helping with the security, Tali is also helping Liara hook the equipment back up. Make sure all the systems are running at optimal. The only thing the Shadow Broker needs is some furniture. The break room has a small refrigerator, sink, and a microwave, but no table or chairs. The bathroom contains a sink, toilet, and a hand dryer. As Liara shows Tali the building, she makes a shopping list on her omni-tool. Some items are big ticket items like the office furniture. Others are simple items like toilet paper.

They decide to take a break for an early lunch. They are walking out the door when Liara gets a call on her omni-tool. Leia calls to ask if the office is ready for the equipment and to check to see how Liara is doing. T'Soni assures Shepard she's fine and the office is ready. Liara double checks the backdoor then the front door, locks it, and her and Tali leave to find a restaurant with food, Tali can eat. Liara knows there is one, she saw an ad for it while her and Shepard were watching a vid. The restaurant only opened a week ago and is owned and operated by a turian who was recently discharged from the military. 

Since the Citadel is in Earth's orbit, Liara and Tali see more restaurants from different species popping up all over Earth. Neither see every city having a turian restaurant, but all the major cities will have one in the near future. When they get to Taste of Palavan, there is a line getting into the restaurant. The asari and quarian exchange surprised looks. “This is the only place I know of, Tali.” Liara gives Tali a soft smile.

“That's alright, Liara. The line doesn't look too bad,” replies Tali. The line is moving at a steady pace. “I don't mind waiting. Looks like they also have human food.”

T'Soni nods to go with her soft smile, “It does look that way.”

They talk while they are in line and forget about the wait until their next to get a table. The interior has a human look, but is decorated with pictures of Palavan. The wait staff is a mix of human, turian, and salarian. Seeing the salarian, surprised both women. Tali is quite taken by the menu and is impressed they even have a small selection for quarians. Tali orders the veggie soup for quarians, while Liara orders a fruit salad. The service is quick and the food is excellent. Tali mentions how much she thinks Garrus is going to love the restaurant. Liara agrees, Garrus is going to love it. 

Tali gets Garrus a steak sandwich with a side of turian coleslaw. Or Liara thinks it's coleslaw, it's what it looks like to her. Tali also gets two fudge brownies. On their way back to Liara's office, they stop at a store to pick up a few small items for the office. Liara and Tali take their time returning. They don't expect Shepard and Garrus for a few hours yet.

 

Normandy

Leia is in Liara's quarters packing the last of her wife's personal belongings. Garrus, Steve, Ken, and Tomas Boonen are moving the huge main frame computer to the shuttles. The monitors, terminals, and other equipment are already on a shuttle along with all the crates and boxes from Shepard's quarters. The room looks empty. Shepard has a half-smile on her face when she looks around the room. Glyph is floating around informing the Broker's agents the network is going down for unscheduled maintenance. The network will return to full functionality within the next twenty-four hours.

Admiral Hannah Shepard enters the empty quarters, it's the first time Hannah has been in the room. “We'll be in Rio in fifteen minutes, Leia. Sorry, I haven't been able to help. Duty calls.”

Closing the box, Leia says, “It's no big deal, mom. I've had plenty of help.” Leia sits on the bed. “I'm going to miss everyone. There is only one other who I can see being the Normandy's CO beside you is Major Alenko. Oh, mom, what happened to Specialist Traynor? Did she run back to the lab?”

“No, she asked for a transfer to the Thermopylae,” answers Hannah.

Leia's mouth opens and her face shows surprise, “Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprise. She did grow to like serving on a ship. Traynor is an excellent comm officer and she was the one who figured out Kai Lang went to Horizon after taking the Prothean VI on Thessia.” Leia still feels the guilt about losing the data. It almost cost them the war and too many people died because of it. _Fucking Cerberus. All that needless death and for what? For me to choice our fate? Let it go._ She looks and grins at her mom.

Hannah locks the door, so she can have a private talk with Captain Shepard. “Captain, I have a few questions about the crew.” Admiral Shepard stands tall with her hands behind her back.

Leia stands so she can answer her mother's questions. “What do you need to know, Admiral?”

“What am I suppose to do about all the fraternization going on, Captain?” asks Hannah. Her tone is even and sounds very authoritative. 

The only couple Captain Shepard knows about is Ken Donnelly and Gabby Daniels. She doesn't regret getting them together. Maybe Ken will stop all the sexist comments if his girlfriend is standing next to him all day. Leia doubts it though. “What do you mean?” 

“Leia, don't be coy with me. It was bad enough you and Liara were together while she was a member of crew. She's not Alliance, but it still set a bad example,” remarks the Admiral.

“We could have died at any moment, I didn't want the crew to have any regrets,” responds Captain Shepard. 

Hannah understands taking that view, the Normandy was out in front leading the fight. “The war is over and we both know the rules on fraternization. Any suggestions, Captain?”

“Who are we talking about Admiral?” asks Leia in response.

“Donnelly and Daniels.” Hannah never takes her eyes off her daughter. She sees a confident officer, who believes she made the right call. Even if it breaks the rules.

Leia looks Admiral Shepard in the eyes when she responds, “I'd leave them be, Admiral. They'll do their duty and they will do it well. Does Lt. Adams have a problem?”

“That is what I thought. No, he doesn't, Captain.” Hannah waits for Leia to call her out on her relationship with Dr. Chakwas and is surprised when she doesn't.

“If it becomes an issue, then have one transferred off the Normandy. Allow me to say this, ma'am. They served this ship with honor and they always did their duty. They've been through the same trauma as Dr. Chakwas when the Collectors took the crew and they still did their duty. Give them a change to prove it to you, Admiral,” says Captain Shepard. Leia wonders why her mom is giving her a hard time about Ken and Gabby when she is seeing the ship's doctor.

Admiral Shepard cracks a faint smile, “I will, Leia. Besides, I'm just giving you a hard time. Who am I to crack the whip on fraternization when I'm also guilty of it. I've already discussed their relationship with them while you were still in the hospital. I'll allow it to continue as long as it doesn't interfere with their work and both assured me it wouldn't. You don't exactly run the tightest ship, Captain.”

Leia rolls her eyes at Hannah. “I thought you were being serious, mom. I didn't want to...”

Joker interrupts, “Sorry to interrupt, Admiral, the shuttles are ready when Captain Shepard is, ma'am.”

Hannah answers, “Thank you, Joker.” The older Shepard places her hand on Leia's shoulder. “You where saying, kiddo?” A smirk appears on Hannah's face. 

“Never mind, mom. It doesn't matter now.” Leia looks around the room, checking all the drawers, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything. The office area is empty and needs a desk or something for the Executive Officer. Picking up the box, Shepard leaves Liara's old quarters, heading to the shuttle being piloted by Steve. Garrus is piloting the other.

Hannah hugs Leia on the elevator and gets off on the engineer deck, so she can observe the shuttles leaving. Steve's shuttle leaves first then Garrus'. Once the two shuttle are away, the Normandy leaves Earth's atmosphere to join the Citadel fleet. The shuttle are expected back in a few hours, but Hannah didn't give them an exact time to return. Besides Steve and Garrus, Ken Donnelly and Tomas are also helping move the equipment.

 

Liara's Office

Liara and Tali sit on the stairs waiting for Shepard and company to arrive with the equipment. The office furniture is scheduled for delivery Monday morning before 1000. Tali points to the street when two Alliance shuttles land in front of Liara's office building. “Looks like they are finally here.”

T'Soni nods with a grin, “Looks like it. Let's go and help.”

The asari and quarian walk outside to greet everyone and help bring things inside. No one is happy when they find out they need to carry the heavy main frame upstairs. Liara points to a spot in the far right corner for the main frame. Leia takes a shuttle and Ken goes with her to take the fish to the apartment and put them in the aquarium. She rather not lose any fish during the move, so the sooner the fish get into their new home, she happier Shepard is becoming. 

Everything is working out great. Liara's office building is completed. Their friends are helping move the Broker's equipment. She goes back on duty Monday morning. Liara can get caught up on her work. If Shepard knows, Liara, she'll want to start work tomorrow. Leia and Ken bring in the crates and boxes from the shuttle and Leia notices Ken carrying a box she didn't pack. 

“Donnelly, where did that box come from?” asks Captain Shepard.

The engineer stops then looks at the box, “It was in the shuttle with the other boxes we're bringing in.” He looks confused and shrugs his shoulders.

Leia takes the box from Donnelly and sets it on the kitchen table. She opens the box with care. Maybe she's being paranoid, but Shepard has made enemies. Better safe than sorry. Her eyes bulge wide when she sees the picture of Liara she had on the Normandy when it was a Cerberus vessel. One corner is burnt and melted, but the picture looks fine. There are two data pads. One looks new. The other, like the picture frame, has scorch marks on it. There is also a Prothean Sphere. She reads the new data pad before messing with the sphere

Leia,

Dr. Chakwas and I went looking through the debris while you were still in the hospital. We found the two items included. I thought you would want them back. I was also able to locate another item I thought you might want back. The Prothean sphere. It was locked away in a basement for safe keeping and was forgotten about. 

Love,  
You mother, Admiral Hannah

Leia rubs the back of her neck. “It's from my mom. Things I thought lost, she was able to find. I guess she put it on the shuttle when we weren't looking.”

“Oh good, Shepard. I thought I brought in something I was suppose to,” replies Donnelly with his Scottish accent.

Shepard places her hand on the engineer's shoulder, “We're good. Thanks again for helping, Donnelly. Was that the last box?”

Ken answers, “Yes, ma'am, it was.”

Ken helps Shepard with the two eels from Khar'shan. She has him emptying the crates, so she can return them to the Normandy. While he is doing that, Leia is using the fish net to move the fish from the lined crate with water and the tank. Not one fish died during the transfer. _Good, they all made it. I was a little worried about the jelly fish._ She feeds the fish before she attaches the auto-feeder to the tank and fills it with fish food.

Once they are done with their tasks Shepard asks, “How does pizza sound? I'm buying.” Shepard grins at Donnelly.

“That sounds wonderful, Shepard. Make sure it has everything on it,” replies Donnelly as he rubs his stomach and licks his lips.

“Help me dump this water in the tub and we can put the smaller crates in it,” Shepard is trying not to laugh at the engineer, but his response to her question about pizza makes it hard not to laugh. 

They dump the water in the tub in the master bathroom. Donnelly grabs the other empty crates and places them in the bigger one as Shepard calls a pizzeria near the beach. She orders three large pizzas, two with everything and one with only veggies. Shepard and Donnelly take all the crates back to the shuttle then head to the pizzeria to pick up the pizzas before heading to Liara's office.

Leia parks the shuttle behind Tali's rented skycar. By the time they get back, all the equipment in put away. Shepard walks in the building carrying two pizzas with Donnelly eating out of the third box. She sets the two pies on counter in the break room and motions to Ken to put his pizza with the others. She jogs up the stairs to inform everyone she brought pizza back with her and it's in the break room. 

Tali and Liara are busy hooking the cables to the monitors with Garrus and Steve running the cables along the ceiling. Tomas is helping by feeding the cables to Steve, so they can anchor them to the ceiling. Liara is attempting the best she can to baby proof the office. Upstairs and downstairs. Unless they find some they both trust to watch the baby once she's born, Liara plans on bring her to work with her every day. If she doesn't see clients in person, she doesn't see it being a problem.

“Ken and I brought three large pizza back with us. If you guys are hungry, it's down stairs in the break room.” Shepard takes Tomas' spot and has him get himself some pizza.

Steve gets himself a few slices after they finish hanging the cables. Liara and Tali are still hooking the cables to the monitors. The monitors take an entire wall next to the main frame. She has three terminals lined up under the monitors. She plans on putting a couch and table upstairs as well. Glyph is floating around upstairs, ready to monitor the data feeds once the network goes back online.

Leia brings Liara a large piece of the veggie pizza. “You need to eat, Liara.”

“I ate a fruit salad at the turian restaurant I took Tali to. It's where she got the food for Garrus,” comments Liara.

“It was a good sandwich too. Maybe a little too much sauce in the coleslaw, but I ate it anyway,” says Garrus.

Tali says in a flirty tone, “I'm glad you liked it, Vakarian.”

The turian walks over to his quarian girlfriend to give her a hug. “I do appreciate it too, Tali.” Garrus' mandibles twitch as he smiles at Tali. He puts his forehead on her helmet as a sign of affection. He would kiss her, but that's not possible with Tali still needing to wear her full eviro-suit. 

Leia takes a bite then asks, “You sure you don't want some, Liara ? It's good.” Offering the slice to Liara before taking another bite from it.

“Keep it, I'll get my own slice,” replies Liara with a smile and wink before she walks downstairs to get herself a slice of veggie pizza.

Garrus looks around the room with only the one window. “Are you sure Liara is going to be safe here? It is out in the open.” The turian knows full well, Liara is very capable of taking care of herself, but she's pregnant and Shepard is on the other side of town. Garrus worries about his friends. He is sure they worry about him too. Or he hopes so.

Shepard nods to her turian friend, “What better place to hide than out in the open. I doubt anyone is going to bother her. We've walked the neighborhood a few times. It was hit hard, but those who have survived are rebuilding their homes and businesses. They are glad to see new people moving in.”

Tali says, “I agree. No one has given me any odd looks. Or none that I've seen. This neighborhood was hit hard, but the people seem very nice.”

“Point taken.” Garrus puts his hands up in defeat.

Cortez walks back upstairs to say, “Ahmm. I hate to be a downer, but I just received a message from Joker reminding us we are not on leave to see the sights, but to help Shepard and T'Soni move. If we are done here, we need to get back to the Normandy. She's already in orbit.”

“Everything is at the apartment, so I'm done with that. Is all the equipment off the shuttle?” asks Leia.

“Yes, Shepard, it is. I already double-checked. The only see I see in either shuttle are the empty crates.” Cortez stands with his hands behind his back. 

Liara walks in eating a piece of pizza, “Thank you, Steve. I am sure Tali, Shepard, and I can handle hooking everything back up.”

Garrus tells his friends goodbye and hugs Tali again before he leaves the office. Steve, Ken and Tomas say their goodbyes as well. Leia gives them the remaining pizza including the veggie pizza. Shepard, Liara, and Tali wave as the two Alliance shuttle take off, heading to the Normandy. It take them another three hours to finish hooking everything back up. 

Liara sits in the rolling chair, looking at her new workroom. That is what she is calling it. She turns all the monitors back on then the main frame. Once the main frame finishes booting up, the Shadow Broker turns on the terminals. Glyph floats around the room and stops next to Liara. The drone says in it's mono-toned voice. “All systems are functioning at optimal, Doctor. There is a new message from Agent Feron.”

“Thank you, Glyph,” replies Liara. She pulls up the message from Feron. The drell informs Liara he has her belongings from Illium and is a passenger on an asari cargo ship headed to the Sol system to help with the Citadel repairs He is expected to arrive tomorrow at 1400. She turns her attention away from the message to look at Leia. “Feron will be here tomorrow at 1400. His timing couldn't be more perfect.

Tali asks, “What is he bringing you, Liara?”

Liara stands up. “My things from the apartment on Illium. I put everything I owned in storage after fleeing Hazalaz and went looking for ways to stop the Reapers. Since Feron was in the Terminus, I asked him to check on my stuff.”

Shepard hugs Liara and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, “Good. It will be good to see Feron again. Ready to head home?”

Nodding in response, Liara turns and kisses Leia before saying, “Yes, I am. Glyph, this is the new office and if anyone messes with the building, contact me immediately.”

“Of course, Dr. T'Soni. Have a pleasant day,” responds the drone.

Tali, Liara, and Shepard get into the skycar parked across the street to head back to the apartment. On their way, they stop at Taste of Palaven, so Tali can get some more food she can eat. Liara nor Leia have found a store that sells dextro-based foods for turians and quarians. They keep looking, hoping some day soon a store will open and they'll have some food on hand for when Garrus and Tali visit in the future.

 

Captain Shepard joins Liara in their bedroom after saying goodnight to Tali. Liara lies in the bed, reading a hardcover book. Leia changes into an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She asks as she climbs on the bed, “What are you reading, doc?” Leia lies on her side with her elbow on the bed and hand supporting her head.

Liara puts the book on the end table and smiles at Leia lying next to her. “Nothing now. How was it leaving the Normandy today for the last time?”

Leia grins at Liara. “Hard, I'm going to miss serving on her, Liara. I know my place is here and it is where I want to be.” She moves Liara's shirt enough to plant a soft kiss her lower torso. “Okay, little one, we might not have a name for you yet, but we will soon enough. I love you very much and I can't wait to meet you.” She kisses Liara's torso again before moving enough to kiss Liara's blue lips.

“You are silly, you know that, Leia,” remarks Liara after the breaks away from Shepard's kiss. 

A smirk appears on Shepard's face. “I know, but I want to make sure our daughter knows how much I love her. Even if she isn't born yet.”

Liara chuckles at Leia. “Is this going to be part of your new routine?”

“I might unless you have a problem with my talking to our daughter before she's born,” replies the human with wavy red hair.

Liara reaches out to take Leia's face in her hands. She says, “Of course not, my love. I find it adoring,” before she kisses her love.

Shepard forces Liara to lie in a prone position while they kiss. Liara runs her hands under Shepard's shirt, pulling the shirt off. Leia moves down and places soft tender kisses from Liara's torso to her neck as she slowly removes the asari's shirt. Each little nip from Shepard's lips causes T'Soni to gasp in pleasure. Leia whispers into Liara's ear, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” replies Liara between gasps. Her eyes turn back and their meld begins.

The galaxy's most famous couple begin their new daily routine. Work during the day, family home life at night and on the weekends. The galaxy is at peace for the first time in years. The quarians are not at war with the geth. Turians, salarians, and krogan are getting along. The only lingering question is can the galactic community continue to stand together. There is hope the peace can last. The galactic leaders won't let the many who lost their live die in vain. Everyone knows the galaxy has a new beginning. Everyone is going to work to make it better for the future generations. 

At times, things will happen to test the alliances forged during the war. As long as everyone is willing to work together, the peace will last. That is all everyone in the galaxy can hope for. A new beginning where olive branches are plentiful and leaders are willing to make the hard choices to keep the peace. Captain Leia Shepard and her inter-species team has shown with camaraderie comes great strength. It's up to the civilian leaders to continue what Shepard started. Which is to keep the galaxy united.

 

Meanwhile in Vicuña...

Zippy and Police Chief Vicente Navarro are trying to get Basilia 'Momma' Araya to leave the house. It's been over six weeks since Spectre Alenko killed her only daughter, Cristina de Valdivia at the family's farm house. Momma doesn't care about her only son, Pablo Araya, she approved his death. She is unable to move past her grief for Cristina.

Vicente Navarro says, “Basilia, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Start thinking about getting revenge for Cristina's death.”

Zippy sits next to his old friend, Momma. He doesn't say much, so when he does say something, people generally listen. Momma isn't listening. Zippy isn't sure if she is paying anyone any attention. She seems engulfed in grief and is unable to go. “Basilia, listen to Vicente. We need to start looking to see how we can get Spectre Alenko back to Vicuña.”

The grieving mother turns to look at Zippy, “No, we don't. This whole mess started because that dumb fuck son of mine couldn't get past getting kicked out of the Alliance. I should have listen to Cristina years ago, but I didn't. Now, I've lost her.”

“We know this. For fuck's sake, look at yourself, Basilia, all you have done since Cristina died is sit around this house and feel sorry for yourself!” yells Chief Navarro.

Basilia stands and gets in the Chief's face. “Get the fuck out of my house, you son-of-a-bitch. I don't need your lip.” She points to the front door. “Get out!”

The Police Chief shakes his head as he heads to the front door. “Fine, I'll leave. Zippy, talk some sense into her will you?” Navarro slams the front door as he leave.

“Fucking prick. We do we even deal with him?” asks Momma.

“Because he's the Police Chief and we need his services. Basilia, listen. We need to plan something. Captain Shepard is located in Rio. Maybe we can go after her asari wife?”

Momma says, “No, Zippy. I want the violence to end. We got lucky and lived through the war with those monsters. Why start another war with Shepard and her associates?”

Zippy replies, “Because it's what we do and you know this. Losing Cristina hurts us, but it doesn't destroy us.”

“Yes, it does, Zippy. I retired from the game, but always kept an eye on things. You too. We're both too old for this shit. Who's going to replace family? Alenko took Jaime to Rio and we've never seen him again. I think we should let this go for the time being. We need to find Jaime first. He pledge his life to Cristina then ratted on her to the Spectre. Find people to deal with him, then we'll talk about Alenko,” says Momma.

“What about Shepard?” asks old-timer.

“What about her? Even if I was Shepard's age, I wouldn't fuck with her. The stories about her sound outrageous, but I believe all of it. I've heard rumors about her working with Aria T'Loak when the asari took back Omega. If we go to war with Shepard, we get annihilated. I would think you would understand that.” Momma walks into her kitchen for a beer. She gets Zippy a glass of pisco.

Taking the drink from Basilia, Zippy says, “I do understand that.” He sips his drink. “I'd rather die with my boots on and gun in my hand than die in bed with a hottie.” 

Rolling her eyes at Zippy, Momma says, “If you were meant to die with your boots on, you'd be six feet under already.”

The old man chuckles at his disciple and good friend, “True enough. You just want to let this go?”

Araya says, “I want Jaime's head on a pike, Zippy. Then we can discuss more about dealing with Spectre Alenko. I'm not messing with Shepard.” There is a hatred in her eyes and it grows by the second. Hatred for Jaime and for Alenko. Momma admires Shepard and know if they cross her, it's over. She doesn't feel that is the case with the other Spectre.

“Dealing with Alenko will involve Shepard, Basilia. I'll get Vicente to start searching for Jaime again. Alenko moved him to Rio and he fell off the grid. He has to still be on Earth. The relays are still non-functional.” Zippy sips his pisco with a smug grin on his face.

He feels he has accomplished something today. Momma is starting to realize they need to deal with Jaime and Alenko for their actions against Cristina. Then add in how he undermined the local authorities when they came to investigate the explosion. Spectre or not, Kaidan's actions at the farm house still doesn't set well with the old man or the chief of police. The citizens of Vicuña are glad Pablo's gone, but Cristina is missed by many. Not the seedy underground citizens either, but the regular everyday people do miss her fiery personality.

Once they get their hands on Jaime Pizarro, things will start looking up for the Araya crime family. Or that is their plan. Exactly what they plan on doing to the second human Spectre is still unknown, but Zippy is sure Momma will figure something out. She's as ruthless if not more so than her late daughter and much more dangerous than her son, Pablo. A day of reckoning is coming soon to Spectre Alenko and his squad. This is what Zippy wants and he is sure that is what Momma wants too. 

Fini


End file.
